


Diamond in the Rough

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Powers, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Branding, Centered on the Hip-Hop team, Childhood Trauma, Consequences, Cuddles, Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings Realization, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guilt, Hansol is apologising too much, Hugs, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Kinks, Kisses, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pedophilia, Please Don't Kill Me, Racism, Recovery, Sadism, Sadness everywhere, Seungcheol is protective, Sexual Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trauma, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, and whipped, pain and suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 121,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: Hansol was a slave who forgot how it feels to be loved but Seungcheol's going to help him.Or what Seungcheol didn't know was how Hansol would heal his broken heart.





	1. A New Life

Seungcheol sighed. They had an invitation for a slave auction. At first he didn’t want to go, especially if it was for seeing slaves, but his instinct told him the opposite. Him, Wonwoo and Mingyu were there looking at each slaves who were introduced on the scene. For sure, it wasn’t the best idea, but he was bored. Mingyu and Wonwoo were flirting like crazy and he felt left alone.

“We will now introduce the last one !”

Seungcheol looked back at the scene, feeling that something was going to happen and change his life. Someone was walking with an eye mask on. The host pushed the slave who fell on his knees, he took off the eye mask, revealing him at everyone.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

"A powerless human ! Hansol Vernon Chwe !”

 _Beautiful_.

“19 Year old, he’s half Korean, half American !”

He tried to listen to the informations, in vain. Hansol as he was called, had such a beautiful face. His black hair falling so gracefully on his face, his brown eyes, but Seungcheol felt a little angry when he saw his black eye, his jaw so perfect… he was skinny and had a dirty shirt and trousers with holes, bare feet. He needed him.

“So ! We’ll begin at 4 100 000 Won !”

Some people began to give their prices, increasing quickly with every bid. Seungcheol smiled. He stood up and shouted: “20 300 800 Won !”.

Everyone went silent. Mingyu and Wonwoo’s eyes widened, their jaws falling, Seungcheol met the slave’s eyes who was surprised too.

“Wow ! 20 300 800 Won ! Do I hear any higher ?!”

Nobody spoke, too shocked. Seungcheol was still looking in the slave’s eyes, a big smile on his face.

“Nobody?! Going, going… gone ! Congratulation Mister ! Now that we finished ! For people who bought slave, you can go behind, I’ll show you ! For the others you will maybe find what you want next time ! Thank you everyone !”

Seungcheol saw a man taking the beautiful slave by his arm behind. He was going to follow them when Mingyu and Wonwoo stopped him. Mingyu was the first one to talk “What the hell ?! Why did you buy him ?!” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow “Because I wanted him.” He was going to find a way but this time it was Wonwoo who stopped him “Do you know how much money it was ?!” Seungcheol felt a little pissed. “And ? It’s mine not yours, can you let me go now ?”

Seungcheol pushed both of them and followed the host. The two others sighed and began to follow too. The host gave to each people, a key with a number of room on it where they could find their slave. Seungcheol looked at his number, seventeen. The three of them reached the first floor and tried to find the room. After some seconds which where like hours for Seungcheol, he finally found it. He put the key in the lock and tried to open it but it didn’t work. He just turned the doorknob which opened.

He saw him.

He was sitting on the ground. The room was dark, there was nothing. No bed, no chair, no table, just him. When he saw them, he stood up and politely thanked them, “Thank you for buying me master”, but he was speaking in a robotic way, like he was forcing himself to. “Uh… y-you’re welcome” Wonwoo looked at the slave’s handcuffs. This handcuffs were linked to his collar with chains. In the middle of the collar, was a lock.

“Seungcheol, the key”

Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo who showed him the lock. He bent over in front of the slave and put the key inside after opening it. The handcuffs, collar and chains fell on the floor. Seungcheol lifted his head and noticed how close he was of the slave’s face. He could see how empty and beautiful he was. He shook his head. Then he saw a tattoo on both wrists and on his throat, the slave’s tattoo. “W-We’ll introduce ourselves later” the slave just nodded. Seungcheol looked for the host. When he found him, he asked if he could pay with his card. The host nodded.

When he finished, they walked outside of the building. It was snowing. Seungcheol noticed that the slave was shivering. He took off his coat and put it on the slave’s shoulder. This latter looked at him, surprised, and Seungcheol smiled at him. He thanked him politely before they went inside of the car. Mingyu was driving, Wonwoo next to him. Seungcheol took one of the slave’s hands, surprising him again, but he let him do it.

They arrived at the house and entered it. The first thing that Hansol saw was, how big the house was. Inside was as beautiful as outside. He guessed that his owners were rich people. Seungcheol master was still holding his hand. He didn’t understand why.

“So, Hansol ?” Hansol looked at Seungcheol and nodded. “Come with me I’m going to show you the bathroom, and after we’ll talk.” Hansol nodded again. They went upstairs and found the bathroom. He left Hansol alone and gave him a towel and his clothes. He told him that he could throw away his dirty clothes. Hansol just nodded.

Seungcheol went downstairs and saw Mingyu and Wonwoo, in the living-room looking at him, crossed arms. “What ?”, Wonwoo sighed. “You know that it’s going to be complicated ?” “I know,” Mingyu finally asked him. “But why him ?” Seungcheol thought for a moment. Why him ? He didn’t know. “I don’t know, I just wanted to.” “Are you serious ?! You’re telling us that you bought that kid because you wanted to ?! Oh then I should have bought the amusement park because I wanted to !” Mingyu said in a sarcastic tone, exaggerating Seungcheol’s imitation. Seungcheol sighed. “Listen, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bought him but still I wanted him ! Did you see his face ?! When I saw him, he’s so… I can’t explain it but something is different from the others. I just wanted to help him ! Now that I already bought him you just have to do with it. If you still can’t, then I’ll move on and find an appart for me and Hansol”. Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each others, before sighing. Wonwoo finally spoke “Okay, fine, you win” Seungcheol smiled and sat on the couch. The two others sat too.

After some minutes, they saw Hansol walking downstairs. Hansol had a big black shirt with sleeves which were too long for him, hiding half of his hands and a pair of gray jogging bottoms. His hair was still wet, some drops of water were on his pointed tuft of hair.

_Damn. Too cute._

“Hansol, come here, you can sat in front”. Hansol sat on the ground instead of the couch, still not speaking. Seungcheol furrowed but shook his head and smiled at Hansol. “So, I’m the older, Choi Seungcheol, this guy” he pointed next to him “Is Jeon Wonwoo and the other one is Kim Mingyu.” They greeted him who greeted back. “We didn’t told you but we’re not humans. We’re vampires” Hansol wasn’t really surprised, at least he thought that they had powers if they were humans. Humans without any power were rare nowadays. He was one of them. He waited, his master to continue. “I’m sorry but we’ll need you, one time per month we’ll need to drink your… your blood” after all they were vampires. Hansol nodded, Seungcheol was surprised but decided to continue. “The beginning of the month will be me. Middle will be Wonwoo and the end of the month will be Mingyu” Hansol nodded. “Since this is Friday, I’ll do it Monday” he nodded again.

_It’s going to be complicated trying to talk to him._

Seungcheol sighed and decided to show the house to Hansol who stood up. But just before, Wonwoo came closer to Hansol. “Don’t move” he told Hansol and put his hands on both of his wrists, where there was token of his handcuffs. He concentrated and after some seconds, took it away. “Can you close your eyes ?”, Hansol closed them and Wonwoo put one hand on his black eye and did like before, then took it away “Isn’t it better like that ?” he smiled at Hansol who touched his eye which didn’t hurt anymore. He looked at his wrists where there was no more scratches because of the handcuffs. Still emotionless, he thanked Wonwoo politely, “Thank you Wonwoo master.” “You’re welcome”, Seungcheol took him by his wrist and show him the house. Mingyu and Wonwoo began to prepare the diner, it was already 8 p.m.

“And here’s your room but you’ll see it later, it’s a surprise” Seungcheol smiled and Hansol just nodded. Seungcheol chuckled. “You really don’t want to talk” Hansol looked at Seungcheol. Did he do something bad ? He remembered every time his past owners told him to shut up. He thought that his master wanted that too. He looked at the ground, ready to get hit. “I’m sorry master” “No ! Don’t apologise it’s okay” he looked back at Seungcheol who was still smiling.

Why did he not hit him ?

Seungcheol was going to say something when they heard Mingyu calling them. He took Hansol by his wrist and went downstairs, walking in the kitchen. Mingyu had already served four plates on the table. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were sitting. He gave to Hansol his plate “I didn’t know what you like, so I gave you a little of everything” he smiled at Hansol. “It doesn’t matter what I like, I’ll eat it anyway” “Really ?” he looked at Wonwoo. “See ? Even if he doesn’t like it he eat it. He’s better than you” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I’m allergic to seafood, it’s not that I don’t want it, it’s because I can’t you moron.” Seungcheol laughed at their scene, classic Meanie.

He looked to his right but found that Hansol was not there. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He noticed Hansol eating on the ground, in a corner. “What are you doing Hansol ?” the others looked at Hansol, surprised. “Eating ?” “Y-Yeah okay but why on the ground ?” “You want me to eat outside ?” he stood up, ready to leave but Seungcheol stopped him “No no no ! I want you to eat on the table”. This time it was Hansol who furrowed his eyebrows, confused “Come Hansol” he took his plate and put it next to him. Why were they acting like that ? He couldn’t understand. They could be themselves, he was their slave after all. Why were they treating him like this ? All of his owners always yelled at him, beat him to eat on the ground, even outside when it was raining or snowing, so why ? Maybe they’ll act this way for the first days and then change ?

Hansol stood up and sat next to Seungcheol. “Use this instead of your hands” Seungcheol gave him chopsticks. They began to eat and Hansol found the food extremely delicious. It’s been so long before he could eat something like that. He savoured every inch of it. Maybe it was his last time eating so well. They talked about a lot of things, asking Hansol questions which he answered. Unfortunately that was too much food for Hansol. He tried to eat everything in his plate but couldn’t. If he ate more, he was going to throw up, Seungcheol noticed. “Hansol, don’t force yourself if you’re not hungry” Hansol looked down. “I’m sorry” he smiled “It’s okay, don’t worry”. When they finished, Hansol was going to clean the dishes but Mingyu stopped him “You don’t need to do that, I’ll do it, you’re our guest”. It was the third time that Hansol was confused.

“Hansol !” he looked at Seungcheol who was smiling. “Come, I’ll show you your room !” “Wait for me !” Mingyu said after finishing the dishes. They walked upstairs, Mingyu and Wonwoo talking and Seungcheol asked Hansol to open the door. He did. He entered the room. He was surprised. The room was beautiful once again. It was pretty big. He had a bed, a table with chair, a shelf, a wardrobe and even a TV with videogames. Confused again. Why ? Why did they give him a room so beautiful ? They could have give him a little room, dirty with only a floor. But why this room ? It must be a joke or something. Maybe they just wanted to show him what he will never have.

“You don’t like it ?” Seungcheol asked. He looked at him. “I’m just… not used to that” he looked back at the room, contemplating. Seungcheol smiled. “Come on Wonwoo ah !” “No, not tonight” Mingyu felt defeated. “Can you at least” he whispered in Wonwoo’s ear who sighed “I said no” “I’m sure that if I ask Hansol he’ll do it !” Hansol looked at them “What do you want me to do ?” Wonwoo spoke, cutting Mingyu “He wants you to blow him” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo. “What ?! No no no ! I was joking, you know that I love you Wonwoo,” he looked at Wonwoo who just sighed.

Hansol walked in front of Mingyu and kneeled, he began to unzip Mingyu’s jean but this latter stopped him by taking his two wrists.

“What are you doing ?!”

The others had their eyes widened more than shocked. “You asked me to blow you, yes ?” Mingyu looked in Hansol’s eyes. Hansol was acting as if it was normal, “It was a joke Hansol !” Hansol finally understood. “Oh… sorry master” he stood up. There was an awkward silence and Seungcheol decided to change the subject. “A-Anyway ! Come with me Hansol, we’re going to brush our teeth !”

He took him and ran in the bathroom. He gave to Hansol a new toothbrush and began to brush. When they finished, he lead Hansol to his room “You should sleep now, I bet you're tired of your first day.” he smiled at Hansol “Good night Hansol”

“Good night master”

He entered in his room and closed the door. He took some seconds before leading to the bed. He looked at the bed. He didn’t know if he was allowed to sleep on it. He thought for a moment. He came to the conclusion that he should try it one time. He slowly lie under the blanket and put it back on him. He tried to sleep but… he couldn’t. The bed was so soft… he wasn’t use it. For an hour he tried to sleep, but in vain. He decided to sleep on the floor. He slept on his left side, using his left forearm as a pillow. After some minutes, he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> This is my first fanfic that I post...  
> English is not my first language, sorry for my grammaticals errors (-.-").
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy it !
> 
> By the way, it's going to be a hard story, please don't kill me...


	2. Shopping

Seungcheol was the first one to wake up. It was 6 a.m. He prepared himself, washing, eating his breakfast and wearing his clothes, getting ready for his job. He took his key and his phone and walked outside.

Mingyu woke up after Seungcheol left and prepared himself. He began to cook for the three of them.

Wonwoo went in the kitchen, sitting on a chair, yawning. “Could you wake Vernon up ?”

“Okay” Wonwoo went in Vernon’s room and knocked. He opened the door and found Vernon sleeping on the ground. He walked towards him and kneeled, shaking his shoulder. Hansol opened his eyes, rubbed them slowly and sat. He looked at the clock, 8 a.m. his eyes widening. “I’m-I’m sorry master I did-didn’t wake up, forgive me” he apologised and Wonwoo was confused. “Stop apologising. And why are you sleeping on the ground ?”

“... The bed is too… soft”

Wonwoo chuckled. “The bed is too soft ? You should have told us, we would have give you a thin mattress to sleep on” Vernon looked down. “I’m sorry master” “Don’t apologise and by the way, you should stop calling us master” Vernon raised an eyebrow. “ Wonwoo master ?” Wonwoo shook his head. “Just Wonwoo or Wonwoo hyung” “... Wonwoo… hyung”

“Exactly, now come it’s time to eat”

They stood up and went in the kitchen. Mingyu looked at them, “Hello Vernon !” Hansol looked at Wonwoo who nodded. “Hello… Mingyu hyung” Mingyu who was surprised smiled widely. Wonwoo chuckled and sat and looked at Hansol which meant _-you should sat too and not on the ground-_.

Hansol sat in front of them. Mingyu gave their plates full of pancakes and they began to eat. “Is it good ?” Hansol looked at Mingyu.

That was more than delicious. So sweet, he couldn’t handle it. He really wasn’t use of it. “More than good” Mingyu smiled at him. “That’s good to hear !”

They continued eating and Mingyu told to Hansol that Seungcheol was working as a policeman, that’s why he wasn’t here. Sometimes he worked the saturday, and others times, he didn’t have work. It depended on his investigations.

And once again Hansol couldn’t finish his plate, Mingyu told him that it was okay but Hansol still apologised. After finishing Wonwoo told Hansol while they were going in the bathroom. “We’re going to shopping Hansol, we have to buy you clothes, shoes and other things” Hansol was surprised even if he didn’t show it.

Clothes and shoes ? He only had a shirt and a jean for more than three years, his past owners didn’t want to waste money. He could understand, he was just a slave, nothing more.

“-sol ? Hansol ?” he looked at Wonwoo who was worried. “Are you okay ?”

“... Yes”

“Are you sure ? You kinda spaced out”

“I’m sorry” Hansol looked down, Wonwoo sighed. “You should stop apologising everytime for nothing, I wasn’t scolding you” Hansol looked in Wonwoo’s eyes before looking away, speechless. Mingyu went behind Vernon and gave him a back-hug. “You’re cute when you don’t know what to say”

Once again, Hansol was speechless. He guessed that they were making fun of him. They brushed their teeths, hair and washed their face. Wonwoo took Vernon by his hand and walked in his room. “I’m going to give you some clothes and a pair of shoe before we go” Hansol nodded.

When he was finally ready, they took the car and went for shopping. They entered a shop. The first time after years that Hansol went in a shop. It was really colorful and crowded. Shoes everywhere, shirts, jackets, jeans and more. He felt Mingyu taking his hand and walking in the men’s department. “What’s your size ?” Hansol thought for a moment. He didn’t know. “Uh…”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “You don’t know ?” he looked down. “I’m sorry” Wonwoo sighed and patted his head. “It’s okay”, Mingyu who was gone came back with six jeans, one 34, three 36 and two 38. He took Vernon by his wrist and found a change room. “Come out when you put one of them” Vernon nodded. He began to take off his jean and put the first one, a 34. Too tight. He put the same which was a 36. It fitted, but still a little large. He walked out and the two others looked at him, judging the jean. “Are you comfortable ?”

“Yes”

“What’s your size then ?” asked Mingyu, still looking down on the jeans.

“36”

“It’s really good on you” added Wonwoo with a small smile.

“Okay ! Try others !” while Vernon was trying others pair of trousers, Mingyu found others jeans. After an hour and a half, he finished trying jeans and they began to look for shirts. “Guess you don’t know about your size too ?” said Mingyu, chuckling.

When Wonwoo saw Vernon looking down, he began to understand his way of reacting. Everytime he thinks that he’s being scold or he feels guilty, he looked down. Wonwoo sighed. He didn’t know what happened to him to act like this but the next week, Seungcheol would know. Wonwoo would know just before Christmas. “M” Vernon looked at Wonwoo, “We’ll begin with M”. After another hour of trying, they finally began to look for shoes. They found out that Vernon feet’s size was 42.

They began to turn around to find maybe more clothes. They took boxers and even a pajama for him. That’s when Mingyu and Wonwoo noticed people staring at them a little too much, children were even pointing at them sometimes. Vernon who was behind them felt someone pushing him, making him fall on the ground. “Be careful you fucking slave !” Hansol quickly apologised. “I-I’m sorry” he noticed Wonwoo and Mingyu running towards him.

“What the hell are you doing to him ?!” Mingyu said, pushing the man. “You should tame your slave because he pushed me this trash !” Wonwoo who helped Vernon to stand up was going to say something but Vernon talked first. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry, he’s telling the truth, I pushed him” Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at Hansol, confused.

Vernon bowed, apologising again politely. “I’m sorry mister”

“At least you apologised you shit” the man walked away and Mingyu just wanted to kick his ass.

Wonwoo looked again at Vernon. “Is it the truth Hansol ?”

“Yes”

“Then if you pushed him why was it you on the ground ?”

Hansol looked down. “I… fell”

“Really ?” Wonwoo said not really believing that. Mingyu feeling everyone looking at them tried to change the subject. “Guys, we should go, it’s already 11”

Wonwoo sighed, he needed to have a discussion with Hansol about it. They bought the articles and went back in the car. They headed back in their house with an uncomfortable silence. When they entered the house, they went upstairs and began to put away the clothes. Mingyu went downstairs to prepare the food, letting Hansol with Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked at Hansol who was sitting on the ground.

_He really looks like a lost child._

He took a closer look of him, lifting his chin, meeting his eyes. He turned his face to the left then the right. Hansol let him did what he wanted, not asking. He had dark ring under his eyes and was really skinny and pale. He should try to find a potion which could help him regaining his weight or should ask Mingyu to create a diet to become more… fat ? He sighed. Maybe he needed help from Joshua. He should take an appointment. He then looked at Hansol’s tattoos. He guessed that people were looking at them because of that. “Why did you lie to us ?”

“I didn’t lie”

Wonwoo looked in Hansol’s eyes, still empty as ever. “You’re telling me that you pushed him ?” Hansol looked away. Wonwoo noticed it. “Tell me what really happened”

“... It-It was my fault, I was on his path and by accident he… he pushed me”

“By accident ? On his path ? Your fault ?”

“Y-Yes”

“Are you serious ?” Wonwoo couldn’t believe his ears. Did he really think that it was his fault ? Why was he thinking like that ? They could easily tell that it was that guy who pushed him for no reason. “Why do you think it’s your fault ?”

“Because I’m a slave”

 

 

 

_What ?_

“Slave shouldn’t go to shop but you wanted to buy me clothes and I’m really thankful about it because I had forgot how it looked like. But I’m sorry, because of me, people stared at you, I brought shame at Wonwoo master and Mingyu master a-and I should have stayed in the car, because of me the mister could have hurts himself, I should have let him get through but I was on his path and I understand him for pushing me it was my fault I’m sorry please forgive me master for my behaviour”. Hansol who was kneeled, his hands between his legs on the ground, looking down. He closed his eyes, thinking that his master was going to hit him. He opened them back by surprise.

 

 

Wonwoo master was hugging him.

 

 

They stayed like that in silence. Hansol didn’t respond back. He didn’t even understand why he did this. He couldn’t understand his new owners. He really couldn’t.

Wonwoo couldn’t believe it. What did he get through to think that way about himself ? Even if it’s not his fault, it’s his fault, because he’s a slave. They really needed to help him.

“Guys it’s time to-” Mingyu stopped himself when he saw Wonwoo and Hansol hugging. Wonwoo spoke calmly. “I already told you to not call us master”

“I’m sorry…”

“Uh what’s going on ?”

Wonwoo stood up and helped Vernon too. “I’ll explain to you later”, they began to walk downstairs, Mingyu stopped, noticing Hansol wasn’t following. “You come Hansol ?”

“... Yes hyung”

 

†††

 

“I’m back !” Seungcheol yelled as he took off his shoes and locked the door. He took off his coat and put it on the couch. He walked in the kitchen, Mingyu and Wonwoo greeted him but no Hansol. He pouted. For the entire day, he couldn’t stop thinking of him, he even felt that something happened to him, but he was with Mingyu and Wonwoo, and decided not to call them. He finally asked while he took a glass of water. “How was the day with Hansol ?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo shared a look, Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. “Something happened ? Is he okay ? Where is he now ?”

“He’s okay, he’s in his room. But we need to talk about something that happened this morning” said Mingyu in a serious tone, Seungcheol felt worried.

Wonwoo added. “By the way, Hansol needs another mattress” Seungcheol looked at him, confused. “What ? Why ? The bed isn’t enough soft ?” Wonwoo chuckled, “In fact the bed is too soft, he needs a thin one”

“Really ?” said Mingyu astonished. Seungcheol after taking a sip. “I’ll sleep with him to help him” Mingyu looked at him with a mischievous smile. “Interesting”

Seungcheol gave him a _-are you serious-_ face and finally asked while sitting. “Explain to me what happened”

While they were talking, Hansol was in his room, sitting on the ground, his knees against his chest, his arms around his legs, staring at the wall, doing nothing. He didn’t want to break something, especially the TV. He had a shelf with books but he didn’t want to dirty them or to tear pages out.

So he did nothing.

Like always.

His past owners always confined him in a room, for way too long. He could’ve become crazy, staying in a room for more than two years, but staying alone made him more quieter and increased his imagination. Loneliness and silence was more than a habit.

It was a way of living for him.

Even if his owners still came in his room to beat him or do something to him, he was still spending a lot of time alone. So he will imagines stories which always finished in a bad way or he will remembers his memories that he forgot with time.

Then he remembered what Wonwoo hyung did. Why did he hugged him ? Others memories of his owners came back, the shower, the food, this room, the clothes. He wasn’t sure why they did all of this for him. For a slave. He thought of something but immediately shook his head. They will change. In no time, they will change and be like the others owners he had. But it was normal.

_After all, I’m a slave._

He heard a knock on his door. Seungcheol entered and Hansol quickly stood up to greet him. “Hello Seungcheol mas- hyung, Seungcheol hyung”

Seungcheol was surprised.

He made progress. And he missed that.

Hansol noticed his surprised look, feeling that he didn’t like it, he apologised. “I’m sorry it was disrespectful I shouldn’t have call you-” Seungcheol quickly cut him. “No no no ! It wasn’t ! I like when you say that” he smiled warmly at Vernon, this latter looked away, he didn’t know why.

Seungcheol decided to bring the topic. “So, how was your day ?”

“Good”

Seungcheol gave him a suspicious look. “Guys told me about the little incident” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Vernon still standing up, looked at the ground “It was my fault I-”

“Hansol”

He looked up and met Seungcheol’s serious face.

“You shouldn’t always think that lame of yourself”

Hansol didn’t know what to say, he looked away.

“Who are we for you ?”

He looked back at him. “You are my owner”

Seungcheol smiled sadly. “Really ?”

Hansol furrowed. “My… master ?”

Seungcheol stood up and came closer of Hansol. Hansol backed off slowly. Was he going to hit him ? Did he say something bad ? He didn’t notice until his back touched the wall, Seungcheol put his hands on the wall, trapping him. He leaned closer, Hansol felt each breaths of Seungcheol on his neck and this latter whispered in his ear.

“I’m not your master Hansol, and you’re not a slave… not anymore”

Hansol felt goosebumps as Seungcheol spoke. He travelled his fingers to Hansol’s right cheek to his neck. “Who are we for you Hansol ?” Hansol closed his eyes. “You’re my… hyung” he pulled away, still having a serious face. “Exactly, I’m your hyung”

He lifted Hansol’s chin. “About what happened this morning, Hansol, if someone ever hurts you, call me, I’ll help you”

He began to walk away and just before exiting the room, he glanced at him. “By the way I’m sleeping with you to be sure that you’re not going to sleep on the ground anymore” after disappearing. Hansol slumped on the floor, breathing out, he didn’t even know he was holding it. He was scared. That’s what he thought. And he forgot to tell his master that he didn’t have any phone.

 

†††

 

Night time approached and Vernon went to take a shower. When he finished, he entered the room and sat on the bed. He laid on it and put the blanket on him, waiting. He forced himself to sleep on the bed, Seungcheol hyung didn’t want him to sleep on the ground. He still couldn’t understand them. Sleeping on the ground was normal for him. He suddenly heard a knock and someone entering the room.

Seungcheol hyung.

He walked towards him, a smile on his face. “Waiting for me ?” Hansol who was too honest simply responded. “Yes” Seungcheol was taken off guard, not ready to hear that, he chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed, showing his back to Hansol. He took off his shirt and Hansol noticed some scars on his back. Seungcheol laid down and Hansol moved away to not touch him.

Seungcheol noticed it and turned himself to face Hansol “Come here” Hansol furrowed his eyebrows not sure about what he wanted. “Are you sure ?”  Seungcheol smiled fondly at him. “Yes I’m sure, come here Hansolie”

Hansol froze hearing the nickname and Seungcheol decided to take him by his waist to move him closer, their bodies touching. He took one hand of Hansol and put it on his own chest, Seungcheol’s hand rubbed gently Hansol’s cheek and this latter closed his eyes. “What do you want to do tomorrow ?”

Hansol opened back his eyes, looking in Seungcheol’s. “I’ll do everything that you want hyung”

“No, don’t say that, what do you really want to do ?”

Hansol didn’t know. Why was he asking him ? “I… I don’t know”

Seungcheol looked at Hansol smiling. “You’re not helping me”

Hansol looked away. “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay”

Seungcheol began to think and after a moment smiled broadly. “I’ll invite some friends so you could meet them”, Hansol nodded at his words. He put his face on Seungcheol’s shoulder, this latter kissed him on his forehead which surprised again Hansol and just whispered. “Goodnight Hansolie”

“Goodnight hyung”

 

†††

 

The first thing Seungcheol noticed when he woke up was how warm he was. He looked at his right and saw Hansol sleeping peacefully, still cuddling. He smiled and stroked gently his hair. He looked at the clock, 7 and a half am. He tried slowly to move away Hansol to not wake him up. He sat on the edge and put back his shirt, he stood up and looked one last time at Hansol.

He jumped, seeing that he was awake and looking at him. “You scared me… since when were you awake ?”

“Since you moved me away”

“Oh… sorry”

Vernon sat and rubbed his eyes. Seungcheol sat back. “Did you sleep well ?” Hansol looked at him, thinking. It had been so long he didn’t sleep like that. It felt strange but in a good way. It was warm. He was warm compared at all the times he was trembling because of the cold, without any blanket or pillows. He felt… good, even if he still woke up in the middle of the night. But… he still didn’t understand his owners.

 _Why do they…_ ** _care_** _about me ?_

It felt so much unreal. Maybe he was on coma and all of that, was just a dream. That could explain a lot of things. “Yes” Seungcheol smiled more. “That’s good, you come ?” Hansol nodded and they went in the bathroom to wash their face.

After it, they walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Mingyu and Wonwoo were already eating and Mingyu had prepared their breakfast, this time he gave to Hansol less food than usual remembering that he couldn’t eat much. Hansol politely thanked him even if this latter didn’t want him to say that. They began to eat and Seungcheol decided to explain to them what he wanted to do.

“I’m going to invite people"

Mingyu looked at him while eating. “You mean everyone ?”

“No. It will be too much for Hansol. Just a few of them”

Wonwoo joined the conversation “Who exactly ?” Seungcheol furrowed, thinking “Mmh… Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon, Seokmin and Seungkwan” Mingyu smiled. “When ?”

“I guess now” he stood up and took his phone. He send a message to them saying that he wanted to introduce someone to them. Everyone responded that they would come at 1 p.m. making him smile. “1 pm” Hansol just listened to them. He was going to meet his owners’s friends. Mingyu looked at Hansol. “Hansol you should know that this people are extremely weird”, the two others laughed knowing stories about them too much strange and stupid, Hansol just nodded and they continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the birthday of Hansol and Dokyeom, I decided to post another chapter.
> 
> Normally, I will update 1 or 2 chapter per month.
> 
> I'm really slow at writing, sorry. (-n-")


	3. Friends

Time passed and it was already 1 pm.

Vernon had prepared himself to not disappoint his owners’s friends. They heard the door ringing and Hansol walked downstairs. Seungcheol had open the door, letting his friends enter. They greeted them, Hansol just stood there, waiting.

“So Seungcheol who is that famous person ?” said Jeonghan, a smile on his face. Seungcheol chuckled. “He’s there, Hansol you come ?” Hansol walked towards them and bowed down. “Hello, I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe, nice to meet you”

Seungcheol pointed at a man with platinum blonde hair. “So, here is Yoon Jeonghan” A charming smile plastered on his face. “Hi”

He pointed at someone else with brown hair, cat-like eyes. “Hong Jisoo but you can call him Joshua” He smiled at him, saying in perfect english, taking Hansol off guard. “Yo man”

This time, Seungcheol, looked at a smaller man who had pink hair, arms crossed. “Lee Jihoon but he likes when you call him Woozi” Jihoon just stared at Hansol and this latter felt uneasy.

Hansol looked at at a black haired man, smiling brightly. “Lee Seokmin but he likes being called Dokyeom” He waved at him, his smile never leaving his face. “Hello !”

He looked at the last person who had brown hair and chubby cheeks. “And finally Boo Seungkwan” Seungkwan just smiled at Hansol.

“Who are you exactly ? How did you two meet ?” asked Joshua, curious.

“I’m Seungcheol hyung, Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung’s slave”

All of their eyes widened. “WHAT ?!”

Seungcheol sighed. “Hansol” This latter looked at Seungcheol. “Did you forget ? You’re not a slave” Hansol furrowed, he looked at the guests and looked back at Seungcheol, confused. “Then what am I for you ?”

Seungcheol chuckled and walked closer to pat his head. “You’re our friend”

“Friend ?” He looked back at their guests, having forgotten the existence of such a word before muttering, not really believing it. “I’m their friend”

Seokmin walked closer and took one of his wrist, seeing the tattoo. “He’s really a slave ?”

“He was”

They all looked at Wonwoo who was sitting on the couch. “Seungcheol bought him two days ago and we’re trying to help him getting rid of his… slave habits” they walked and sat on the couch and some chairs. “What do you mean by slave habits ?” asked Jeonghan. Mingyu smiled sadly, remembering Hansol kneeled in front of him like it was nothing. “It’s better for you to not know”

Jihoon who was still staring at Hansol finally spoke. “Hansol ?” this latter looked at Jihoon. “You can call me Vernon”

“Vernon, I’m sorry for the question but… for how long… were you a slave ?” The others looked at Jihoon then Hansol. Seungcheol felt the tension rising but he wanted to know, he decided to stay quiet.

“Nine…”

“Months ?” asked Seungkwan not ready, Hansol shook his head.

“Nine years”

Everyone went silent, appalled. “Really ?!” Hansol looked at Seungcheol who was dumbfounded. Wonwoo hit Seungcheol on his arm, earning a glare from him. “Did you forget ? The host told us about it when he introduced him” Seungcheol rubbed his neck. “Oh… sorry”

Seungkwan and Seokmin shared a look. “O-Okay ! We should maybe talk about something else, no ?” said Seungkwan feeling a little uneasy “Y-Yeah what about… we… we talk about… movies ?” added Seokmin. They all agreed.

They began to talk about movies they saw and expected to see later and about some movies which were totally a failure. Hansol just listened, most of the movies they talked about, he didn’t know them. Mingyu noticed it and decided to ask him “Hansol, what was the last movie you saw ?” this latter began to think about it.

The last movie ?

“I think it was Fast and Furious 4” Joshua looked at Hansol. “Do you know they continue it until they had 8 movies and they are going to do a 9th movie” Hansol was surprised. “I… I didn’t know”

“OH MY GAHD ! You have to see all of them !” Seungkwan responded too shocked, Jeonghan chuckled. “I have all of them, wait a minute” he stood up and Hansol quickly followed too. “You don’t need to-”

“It’s okay Vernonie, I’ll be back” he closed his eyes and disappeared. Hansol was surprised. He forgot that they had power, Jihoon as if he had read his mind answered. “He has the power of teleportation”

Hansol looked at him and felt someone giving him a back hug, Seungcheol hyung. He put his chin on Vernon’s shoulder. “You should know that everyone here has a power”

“Hey, by the way, do you have a power Vernon ?” asked Seokmin. Hansol shook his head. “No”

“Well, you don’t need a power to be happy !” Seungkwan said, trying to cheer him up, Hansol just nodded.

Wonwoo just remembered something. “Joshua” this latter looked at him. “Is it possible that you do some test at Hansol ?”

“Yeah sure, I can do it now” Joshua stood up and Seungcheol pulled away to let him take a closer look at Hansol, Wonwoo added. “I’m worried, he’s really skinny”

Jeonghan appeared back with the movies and gave it to Mingyu. He asked what was going on and Seungcheol just told him that he was doing some tests at Hansol. Joshua took Hansol by his chin. “Do they treat you well ?”

“Yes”

He turned his head to the left then right “How many past owners did you have ?” Hansol didn’t understand why was he asking but answered anyway. “Six”

“Can you open your mouth ?” He opened it and after some seconds, Joshua told him he could close it. “Do you feel dizzy a lot ? When you were with your past owners ?” he looked at his left eye. “Y-Yes” he looked at the right. “And since you’re here ?”

“I’m less dizzy”

“Can you look up, down, left and right ?” Hansol did as he was asked. “Okay, do you have a loss of appetite ?”

Did he ? He really never ate until his stomach was full, only when he was here.

“He doesn’t eat a lot” said Mingyu with a worried tone. “I see… Do you get tired easily ?”

“Y-Yes”

He took from a little box in his shirt’s pocket, a needle. “Vernon, it’s going to hurt a little” he took Vernon’s hand, and pricked his index. A drop of blood appeared. The drop began slowly to levitate, Joshua opened his mouth, closed his eyes and drank it. Seokmin added. “Water power”

After a minute, Joshua opened his eyes back.

“He's in malnutrition”

Hansol looked at Joshua. “If he keeps eating less, he will have a risk to develop more diseases”

Hansol felt Seungcheol holding his hand. Seungcheol was worried, he just hoped that Joshua had something to help Hansol. “I can do something that can help him, but I’ll need a day” Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. “Okay thanks Josh, I owe you one” Joshua smiled. “You’re welcome bro”

They sat back and decided to play some video games. Hansol was bad at playing. The controller had changed after years but they helped him, saying what should he do to win, showing him some secrets and Vernon felt strangely good.

 

†††

 

Two hours passed and they were still playing and talking. Mingyu had prepared some snacks for them. They heard the door opening. He was going to take the bowl full of potato chips when suddenly, it disappeared. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. Hansol looked at the door but instead of it, he saw a face who was eating potato chips.

“Yooo ! You must be the new one ?”

ll of their heads turned to look at the man. Mingyu walked closer and hit him on his head. “Ouch !”

“It’s not only for you Hoshi” he took the bowl and put it on the table. “Hey ! It’s your fault ! Why didn’t you invite us ?!” 

_Us ?_

Some others people appeared. “Hello !”

Seungcheol stood up to greet them. “Yo guys” Wonwoo looked at Hoshi. “How did you know that we invite them here ?” Hoshi pouted. “I saw it in Seokmin’s phone” he gave the phone at Seokmin and this latter thanked him by a little kiss on his forehead. Hoshi just smiled and looked back at Wonwoo but this time it was Seungcheol who responded. “If I had invited you and the others, it would have been too much for Hansol. That’s why. And I would have invited you the next Sunday but I guess not” Hoshi looked at him, his lips forming an “o” and apologised. “Sorry”

“That’s typically Hoshi”

Hansol looked at one of them and the smaller one with black hair talked first. “We should introduce ourselves, I’m Lee Chan but you can call me Dino”

“I’m Wen Junhui” Hansol looked at the tall man with black hair who smiled at him, noticing his accent.

“I’m Xu Minghao AKA The8” This time the accent was stronger, black hair too in a mullet style.

“And I’m Kwon Soonyoung but call me Hoshi !” An excited voice came from his right, looking at the man with crescent shape eyes, hair a flashy red.

Hansol politely introduced him. “I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe, but Vernon is okay, nice to meet you all” Soonyoung slapped Hansol on his back and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to make him came closer. “No need to be so polite ! You’re friend with-” Soonyoung stopped himself when he saw the slave’s tattoo on Vernon’s throat, and pulled down his collar to be sure. “He’s a slave ?” his happy tone changing into a serious one. Dino, Jun and Minghao sat next to Hansol and waited to understand the story.

Seungcheol sighed. He explained them everything about Hansol. Slowly, they began to understand everything. “Vernon ! If he tried to hurt you, call me I’ll protect you !” Seungcheol furrowed. “Why would I hurt him Hosh ?” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “We never know…”

Hansol just listened to them.

Everyone was chatting, smiling and laughing.

It was really another universe.

“Vernon !” He looked at Jeonghan. “Yes ?”

“When is your birthday ?” Hansol tried to remember it. “The… 18th February” Seokmin smiled broadly. “Like me !” Jeonghan added. “1999 ?” Hansol shook his head. “1998”

Jeonghan smiled and Chan felt uncomfortable. “Which means that Dino is still the maknae !”

Chan rolled his eyes. “Who’s baby are you ?” Chan scoffed. “I’m not a baby anymore !” Jeonghan acted like he was shocked, placing a hand on his chest. “How could you speak like that to your own mother ?!” Chan gave him a  _-are you serious-_ face. “Really funny”

“I’m so disappointed Chan, look if I ask Seokmin. Seokmin who’s idiot are you ?” Seokmin smiled. “Jeonghan’s idiot !” Chan crossed his arms. “Whatever”

“Come on say it, he’s going to be irritating for the entire day” added Joshua, Chan sighed annoyingly. “Okay okay ! I’ll say it” he looked at Jeonghan who had a devious smile. “So who’s baby are you ?”

“... Jeonghan’s baby”

Jeonghan gave him a tight hug.

Hansol looked at them. 

_Strange relation._

Seungcheol sat next to Hansol. “Hansolie” This latter was really not used to hear his nickname but still looked at his master. “It means that your birthday is in two months”

“Y-Yes”

“Do you want to have it with Seokmin ?”

Hansol lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Why ?” Seungcheol looked at him. “You don’t want ?”

“It’s not what I mean… why do you want to do a birthday for me ?”

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows “What ? You don’t want to have one ?” Hansol shook his head. “I don’t need one, you don’t need to do that, I don’t want you to waste your money for something useless” Seungcheol felt surprised. “But it’s not useless, it’s your birthday Hansol”

Vernon didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say anymore. “Don’t worry, we’ll do the best birthday for you and Seokmin” he said as he kissed his temple.

While they were talking, Hansol decided to bring back some potato chips and drinks, they were many, so it finished pretty quickly. He filled the bowl and took some drinks. He didn’t notice someone behind him. He turned ready to go but bumped on someone. The bowl of potato chips was falling and the other was going to spill his drink on him when the time stopped. The bowl, the potato chips, the glass and the water froze. Hansol almost panicked. “I-I’m so sorry Minghao hyung ! I didn’t mean to do that ! I’m sorry ! I’m going to-to give you one of my shirt, I’m so sorry I’ll show you the-”

“Vernon” Minghao said calmly, a smile on his face, Hansol looked up at him. “Y-Yes ?”

“Don’t worry, look”

Hansol who didn’t notice, finally looked at the water. Then the glass and then the bowl. Some potato chips were frozen in the void. He took one of them, still floating and looked at Minghao. This latter smiled at him. “I can stop the time”

Hansol felt amazed even if he still didn’t show it. “I’m sorry for bumping into you, I should have been more careful” Minghao tried to reassure him. “It’s okay, It’s okay”

Hansol began to pick up the potato chips and the bowl. Minghao did the same with his drink before cancelling the time stop. They head back to the living-room and put the food on the table.

He sat on a chair and Jun appeared. “Vernon !”

“Yes ?”

Jun took a closer look at Hansol. “You don’t really look like korean” Hansol quickly answered. “It’s because I’m half American and half Korean” Jun’s eyes lit up. “Oh really ?” asked Minghao, Hansol just nodded. Jun added. “Joshua is American too !”

“Yes ? Who called me ?”

Minghao answered. “Did you know that Vernon is half American ?” Joshua smiled. “That’s cool bro ! It means that you speak english ?” Hansol felt suddenly overwhelmed by this. “Y-Yes” Joshua lifted his hand, waiting Hansol to do a high five. This latter confused at first, lifted his hand not really sure and their hands created a big sound. Vernon was surprised by his act but tried not to think about it.

 

†††

 

Little by little, they began to go back in their respective home. The last few ones waved away. Wonwoo closed the door and went in the kitchen where Mingyu was cleaning the bowl and some glasses. Seungcheol and Hansol were cleaning the living-room. Wonwoo sat on a chair. “Hansol ?”

This latter looked at Wonwoo. “Did everyone tell you what power they had ?” Hansol shook his head. “Which one do you already know ?” Hansol tried to remember. “I know, Joshua hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Minghao hyung and Wonwoo hyung”

Mingyu and Seungcheol shared a look. They had completely forgotten to tell Hansol their powers. After finishing cleaning, Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Hansol did the same. Mingyu began to talk first. “I have the Fire power” Seungcheol continued. “And I have the Instinct power”

Seungcheol noticed that Hansol was confused and tried to explain. “How should I say that… I… I kind of know when something is going to happen, good or bad just some seconds before or hours or days or even years”, Hansol nodded, understanding a little better his master’s power.

Wonwoo told to Hansol each powers :

Jeonghan could teleport himself and a certain amount of people. He had to visualise the place to go there first.

Joshua had the Water power. Everything that contains water, he could analyse it.

Jihoon had the Instruments power. He could increased the power of others, decreased of the ennemies. Create illusion, making the ennemi becoming crazy, sleepy and more. It depends of the instrument.

Seokmin could create objects. He had to know a little of the object.

Seungkwan could communicate to people on his mind, creating a discussion between a lot of people and read people’s minds. But he could do it only at a certain distance.

Soonyoung had the Speed power. Sometimes, he even can hardly stop himself, finishing by getting hurt pretty badly.

Jun had the Wind power. One time he was so angry that he created a hurricane.

Minghao could stop the time. He could only stop it for an entire day. He could stop everything that is alive and unanimated.

Chan could take an animal aspect. He had to touch it first to took his appearance.

Hansol was amazed by each power. Seungcheol chuckled. “So did you have a good time with them ?” Hansol nodded. “Yes” Mingyu smiled. “That’s good to hear !”

Wonwoo suddenly added. “I want to see a movie”

“Hey ! We should look at Fast and Furious 1 !” said Mingyu, remembering that it had been a long time since Hansol saw it. Seungcheol stood up to prepare the movie. Mingyu and Wonwoo took both hands of Hansol and walked in the living-room. This latter was taken off guard but didn’t ask. They sat on the couch and Seungcheol joined them, sitting next to Hansol. He held Hansol’s hand and the movie began.

 

†††

 

The movie finished, showing names of people who had worked on it. Mingyu stretched his entire body, standing up and took off the DVD. “So, How was the movie Hansolie ?”

“G-Good”

Wonwoo yawned loudly. “What time is it ?”

“It’s 9 p.m”

“I’m hungry”

“Okay, I’m gonna do ramen !” Mingyu walked in the kitchen and began to cook. Wonwoo followed him. Seungcheol and Hansol were still on the couch, waiting the food.

Nine years.

In nine years, he missed a lot of things. Not just movies, maybe other things that he didn’t even know it could exist. He didn’t even remember last time he saw snow. He looked at the window. Seungcheol noticed it. “You wanna go outside ?”

“N-No I-I mean I… I was just thinking”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow. “About what ?” Hansol looked down. “It-It’s nothing, ju-just useless thing, I’m sorry”

Seungcheol smiled fondly, putting his arms around Hansol’s waist, his head on his shoulder. “What is it Hansolie ? I wanna know”

His voice was soft, not harsh, Hansol looked at him after looking away. “It’s just…”

“Go on”

“It’s just that… i-in nine years, I-I missed a lot of things…”

Seungcheol smiled sadly. He leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Hansol looked at him, surprised again and Seungcheol whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to catch this time and help you” Hansol looked back at the window.

_Maybe…_

“Food is ready !” Seungcheol stood up and took Hansol’s hand and walked in the kitchen. They sat and began to eat. “By the way, Hansol, you’ll be alone tomorrow” Vernon looked at Mingyu. Wonwoo added. “Me and Mingyu are at the University, we will come at noon to eat and then the afternoon, we’ll come at 6” Seungcheol continued. “Sometimes I’ll come at noon if I don’t have much work and I finish at 7” Hansol nodded. Seungcheol looked at him. “Will you be okay alone ?” Hansol nodded. “Okay then”

Mingyu and Wonwoo went together to wash. Seungcheol went alone. He still wanted to give some space and time to Hansol.

Hansol went after Seungcheol. Ten minutes later, he walked out. He was going in his room when Seungcheol stopped him in his track. “Hansol, you sleep alone this time because I wake up early and I don’t want to wake you up”

Hansol nodded. “And sleep on your bed. Good night Hansol” as he walked in his room’s direction. “Good night hyung”

He walked in his room and closed the door. He laid on his bed, covered himself with the blanket and looked at the white ceiling. He thought for a moment of his day. Of his owner’s friends. They were… nice. And all of them had a power. He would have like to have one. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo !!!!
> 
> So here is the new chapter !
> 
> I tried to make everyone talk but it was complicated, 13 boys... (-n-")
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS !  
> THAT SHOCKED ME TOO MUCH ! (*o*)
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIIIIIINNN
> 
> I'll try to put another chapter at the end of the month !


	4. Bite

Seungcheol woke up at 6 am. After washing just his face, he went downstairs and began to eat. He kept remembering what Hansol told him.

_“It’s just that… i-in nine years, I-I missed a lot of things…”_

Seungcheol sighed. He thought of taking a week off to stay with Hansol. He needed to talk to his boss. He would find a way to help him. And today, he would know what happened to him before. He sighed again. After eating, he went back in the bathroom, washed and brushed. He wore his suit, took his phone and his key and walked out.

Mingyu and Wonwoo woke up at 6 and a half. They did exactly what Seungcheol did. Before going to University, Mingyu prepared a plate for Hansol when he would wake up and put it on the table with a note, then left.

Hansol woke up at 8 am. He sat on his bed. He forgot that Seungcheol hyung didn’t sleep next to him. It felt strange, even if Seungcheol hyung only slept one time with him. He stood up and walked in the bathroom. After washing his face with cold water to wake him up, he went downstairs and stopped. He looked around. His owners weren’t there. He walked in the kitchen and found a plate covered with a tissue with a note on it.

_Hansolie ! I prepared food for you, eat it when you’ll wake up please. Hope you’ll like it !_

Hansol took off the tissue and looked at the plate. One butter croissant, two toasts with peach jam and a banana cut in slices. Mingyu hyung had even put a bottle of orange juice with an empty glass next to it. He sat and ate quietly.

When he finished, and after taking a quick shower, he began to clean the entire house. He began with the dish, swept the kitchen, vacuumed the living-room, the rooms and the bathroom, mopped the floor, cleaned every windows, and wiped away the dust of each furnitures and on the paintings which were decorating the house.

He then went in the garage. Dust everywhere, in total shambles with box full of things and garden tools dirty. He closed the door and cleaned up. When he finished, he was exhausted. He then looked at the window. They had a garden, but the snow totally covered it. He went outside, forgetting to take a coat and took a shovel to take off the snow. Even if they were in December, it was a lightful day, it stopped snowing. He began to take off the snow. He was already tired of cleaning the entire house but now it was getting worst. He felt dizzy and almost fell on the ground. He stopped himself for a moment and tried to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes, and slowly breathed in then out. After doing it several times, he felt better. He opened his eyes back and continued his work.

 

†††

 

“We’re here !” said Mingyu and Wonwoo as they entered the house. They took off their coats, their shoes and their bags and went in the kitchen. “Is it me or something is different ?” asked Wonwoo.

“Yeah… you’re right… that’s strange” said Mingyu, frowning.

“Where is Hansol ?” added Wonwoo with a worried tone.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna cook, go and find him”

Mingyu began to cook and Wonwoo tried to find Hansol. He went upstairs and looked in his room but nobody. He looked in every room, even in the bathroom but no Hansol. He went downstairs, getting more worried and looked in the garage, which was way too clean, but again nobody.

_Where is he ?!_

He looked by the window and noticed the green garden. There wasn’t any snow on it. He put back his shoes. “Where are you going ? Where is Hansol ?” he looked at Mingyu who stopped in his act. “I’m still looking for him. I think he’s in the garden”

“Okay” Mingyu went back to cooking.

Wonwoo ran in the garden. He froze when he saw him, laying on the ground, unconscious.

“HANSOL !”

He ran and kneeled in front of him, slowly shaking him. Hansol opened his eyes and sat. “Are you okay ? Did you get hurt ?”

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I fell asleep”

Wonwoo furrowed. “What ?” Hansol stood up and apologised. “I’m so sorry hyung, I was being tired a-and I decided to lay down to rest b-but I fell asleep, I’m sorry”

Wonwoo sighed of relief. “Thank god, I thought that something happened to you” Hansol looked at him, surprised about his words. “Never do that Hansol” Hansol nodded. “Come with me, we’re going to eat”

They entered the house, taking off their shoes and Wonwoo, his coat. “Hi Hansol !” greeted Mingyu. “Hello Mingyu hyung” replied Hansol as they sat in the kitchen. “What were you doing in the garden ?”

“I was taking off the snow”

“Really ? It’s been a long time that we should have done it” Wonwoo added. “It was your turn to do it” Mingyu lifted an eyebrow. “Really ? I thought that it was yours” Wonwoo shook his head. “No I did it two weeks ago”

“Oh… sorry”

Wonwoo looked at Hansol. “What did you do that made you tired ?”

“I cleaned the house”

Mingyu looked around. “That’s why it was different… thank you Hansol ! But you didn’t need to do that !”, Hansol looked at Mingyu and remembered the plate. “Mingyu hyung…” Mingyu looked at him with a smile. “Yes ?” Hansol looked down at his lap. “Th-Thank you for the breakfast” Mingyu grinned. “You’re welcome Hansolie ! Was it good ?” Hansol nodded. “Y-Yes”

Mingyu finished preparing the food and they slowly began to eat, while talking. After finishing, they chilled in front of the TV for an hour and they then prepared themselves to go back to University. “Hansol we’re leaving !” Hansol stood up. “Yes”

“Bye Hansol !” They left and took the car, driving away. Hansol closed the door.

He walked in front of the couch and turned off the TV. He sat on the ground, his back leaning against the couch, his knees against his chest, his hands on his knees. He heard the phone ringing, he stood up and took it.

“Hello ?”

“Hansol it’s me, Seungcheol”

“Hello hyung”

“Hi, I just wanted to know if you were okay”

“I am”

“Did you eat well ?”

“Yes”

“What did you do this morning ?”

“I cleaned the house and the garden”

“Don’t overwork Hansol, I don’t want you to faint especially since you’re alone”

“... Yes”

“ I-... Okay then, I have to go, be careful Hansol”

“Yes hyung”

“Bye Hansol”

“Goodbye Seungcheol hyung”

He hung up. Seungcheol looked at one of his partner, Woozi. “What is it ?”

“The Boss wanna talk to you”

Seungcheol sighed. “It’s never a good thing” Jihoon crossed his arms. “Yeah exactly, so what did you do ?” Seungcheol stood up. “Nothing, just asked for a week off”

Jihoon furrowed “In three years, you never even took a day off, why now ?” Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders. “I just wanted to spend more time with Hansol and help him”

“Oh… well you have to see with the Boss now”

“Yeah, wish me good luck” he began to walk away. “Good luck”

Seungcheol knocked on the door and opened it. He walked in the Boss’s office and closed the door. “You called me ?” His Boss answered. “Yes, take a seat”. Seungcheol sat, having a bad and good feeling at the same time.

_Strange._

The Boss looked right in his eyes. “I guess you already know what I’m going to answer for your week off ?” “No ?” “Not exactly” The Boss looked out the window. “Since you’re our asset in the police station, I gave your week off but… for the New Year’s holiday”

Seungcheol was surprised, he stood up. “Thank you Boss” the Boss stood up. “You’re welcome Mr. Choi”

Seungcheol was going to leave when the Boss added. “Same for you two partners, Mr. Lee and Mr. Kwon” Seungcheol smiled “Thank you again”, and left.

He walked towards his now, two partners with a big smile, Woozi looked at him curiously. “What ?” Seungcheol’s smile grew wider. “We got a week off !” Jihoon was surprised, lifting his eyebrows. “No, really ?”

“Yeah, but for the New Year’s holiday”

“Ah…”

“That’s cool but we got a problem” they looked at Soonyoung. “Chae escaped from jail”, Jihoon furrowed, “It’s the one with invisible power ?” Hoshi nodded. “Yep” Seungcheol sighed.

_How are we going to find an invisible guy ?_

“Okay, call the press, we have to look for a murderer, give them a picture too” “Okay I’ll do it” said Woozi. “Me and Hoshi we’ll look at the camera in prison” Hoshi smiled. “Yep !”

 

†††

 

For four hours, Hansol waited, sitting on the ground, doing nothing. He didn’t want to become a problem to his owners, a burden.

He waited.

But he didn’t expect to see Jeonghan hyung and Joshua hyung in front of him. “Hi Hansol !” This latter stood up and greeted them. Joshua gave to Hansol a vial with a red liquid. “I came to talk about your malnutrition”

Hansol looked at him and Jeonghan gave him a back hug. “The vial I gave to you will help you. Before you sleep, you put one drop of this liquid in a glass of water and you drink it”

“Okay”

“You do it for a month” Hansol nodded and Jeonghan pinched gently his right cheek. “Since you’re a human powerless, it may had some side effects. Will you be okay Hansolie ?” Hansol nodded again. “Yes hyung” Joshua smiled. “Okay then, we have to go”

“Goodbye Hyungs”

“Bye Hansol and don’t forget the vial” added Jeonghan taking Joshua’s hand. “Yes”

Joshua and Jeonghan closed their eyes and disappeared. Hansol looked at the vial.

_Why do they want to help me ?_

He guessed that his owners wanted to be sure that he would not die if they wanted to do something to him. He sat on the ground, taking the same position as before.

 

An hour passed before Mingyu and Wonwoo came back. Hansol stood up and greeted them. Mingyu talked first. “How was you day Hansolie ?”

“Good”

“Did you watch Fast and Furious 2 ?”

“N-No”

“We’ll look at it when Seungcheol come back” said Wonwoo, Hansol nodded. Mingyu and Wonwoo went in their room, doing their homeworks. Hansol decided to wait Seungcheol hyung. He remembered that today, he would… bite him. Maybe he would do it just after coming back.

He waited again.

Seungcheol went inside the house like usual. He noticed Hansol who stood up to greet him. “D-Did you wait for me ?”

“Yes”

Seungcheol furrowed. “But why ? You didn’t need to wait for me” Hansol looked away. “I-I thought that you… you wanted to bite me after coming back”

Seungcheol felt surprised but his expression changed into a little smile. He walked closer and Hansol thought that he wanted to bite him now, he stopped moving. But instead of being bitten, Seungcheol kissed him on his forehead. “I’ll wash myself first okay ? Wait for me in your room” Hansol nodded. “Yes”, Seungcheol went in the bathroom and Hansol in his room. He put the vial on his desk and waited again.

After fifteen minutes, Hansol heard a knock on his door. Seungcheol walked in, a smile on his face. Hansol was sitting at the edge of his bed.

Seungcheol sat next to him. “Are you sure Hansol ?”

This latter looked in his eyes and after a moment of silence, nodded. He was his slave. He would do everything for his master.

He came closer of Hansol, pulled down his collar, enough to show his bare shoulder. He took Hansol by his chin and moved slowly his head to the left, so he could get a better view of his bare neck. “Hansol, it’s gonna hurt” Hansol nodded.

Seungcheol had a bad feeling about it. He must have been through alot, he knew that he would see things. He shook his head and leaned more closer, his mouth only an inch away of Hansol’s neck. He put his right hand on Hansol’s left cheek and the other one leaning on the mattress. His canines grew up, like spikes. Hansol closed his eyes and Seungcheol bit him, digging his two canines deeper in Hansol’s skin. This latter winced and let out a painful little moan.

Hansol felt more and more dizzy as time passed. After what looked like hours for Hansol, Seungcheol pulled away and pushed gently Hansol who let himself fell on the mattress. He touched the mark of teeth, panting a little, and finally looked at Seungcheol. Hansol was confused.

Seungcheol looked sad and shocked.

This latter lifted Hansol’s shirt and looked at his scars. He brushed them gently and Hansol moaned by surprise making Seungcheol to stop. “I… I’m gonna call Wonwoo to-to heal you”

He walked out of the room almost running, letting Hansol still confused. He pulled down his shirt and tried to sit. He put his hand on his head, feeling his dizziness. Wonwoo appeared with a little smile. “How do you feel ?”

He muttered weakly. “I’m- I’m okay…” He walked in front of Hansol and put his hand on the mark of canines. After some seconds, the mark disappeared. “You should rest now, stay here and lay down, I'll call you when we will look at the movie” Hansol nodded. Wonwoo walked away. Hansol looked at the ceiling, thinking that he may have done something bad to Seungcheol master.

 

†††

 

“Seungcheol ! We’re going to look at the movie !”, Mingyu waited an answer and sighed loudly. “What’s happening to him ?” Wonwoo looked at him. “He bit Hansol”, his expression changed into a comprehensive one and Hansol just listened to them. “Oh… we should look at the movie without him then”

He didn’t ask why it was related to his bite moment, only nodded. He looked at the stairs as if Seungcheol hyung was there. He was worried for his owner, it was his fault. If it was because of the bite, he had to apologise. Maybe it was when he wanted to touch him ? But like a stupid slave, he reacted to his touch. He had to apologise. He would accept his punishment.

“Hansol ?” this latter looked at Mingyu. “Yes ?”

“You sit ?”

He looked back at the stairs, then at Mingyu. “Yes”

 

†††

 

“Hansol, Can you call Seungcheol to eat please ?”

“Yes”

Hansol went upstairs and walked toward Seungcheol’s room. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. “Seungcheol hyung, we’re going to eat”

“... I’m not hungry”

Hansol who was still in front of the door, looked down. A moment passed and Hansol finally spoke. “I-I’m sorry for how I reacted when you touched me, please forgive me for my behaviour master, I’ll be a better slave”

He waited a response but nothing.

He began to walk away when he heard the door opening and felt someone holding his wrist. He looked behind him.

Seungcheol master.

He quickly apologised again as he bowed down. “I’m really sorry master, forgive me please”, he stayed like this, waiting maybe to be beaten down when he finally heard him speak. “Straighten up”

He did as he was asked to and looked in his eyes. Seungcheol came closer and Hansol shut them tightly, thinking that he was going to get hit. He felt him lifting his chin, he opened back his eyes. Seungcheol rubbed gently his cheek with his thumb, a sad smile on his face.

“Call me Seungcheol”

And hugged him.

“HANSOL ! SEUNGCHEOL WANTS TO EAT ?!”

Seungcheol pulled away and took Hansol’s hand. “Let’s go eat”, he looked at him. “Yes”, they walked downstairs and reached the kitchen. “Finally Seungcheol ! You want to eat ?” Seungcheol gave him a small smile. “Yep”

They sat around the table and Mingyu gave them their plate. Strangely, there was an heavy silence. Wonwoo and Mingyu were curious about what really happened to Hansol and Seungcheol just wanted to forget it. Hansol decided to speak drawing the attention of the three vampires at him. “Hyungs…”, they all looked at him making him feel uneasy. He looked down at his plate. “Joshua hyung and Jeonghan hyung came today”

Wonwoo while eating asked him. “Why did they came ?”

“Th-They gave me a vial fo-for my malnutrition”

Seungcheol furrowed. “What did he say ?”

“He said that I needed to drink one drop of the liquid in a glass full of water every night for a month”

“He really did find something to help you ! That's cool !” added Mingyu with a big smile. Hansol just nodded. A good vibe filled the kitchen, making the tension to disappear. They slowly began to chat happily as they finished eating.

 

†††

 

After a cold shower, Hansol went in his room. He sat on his bed and heard a knock on his door. It was Seungcheol. “It’s me”

He walked in with a glass full of water. He gave it to Hansol who thanked him. “You should drink it now” Hansol nodded. He took the vial and slowly tried to put one drop in the glass. When it finally fell in, the drop made the water slowly turning into a red liquid. He brought the glass at his lips and drank it in one go.

After finishing, Seungcheol took the glass. Hansol felt strange. His body felt heavier, more warm and his breathing was jerky. Seungcheol noticed his tired look, and helped him to lay on his bed. “Don’t worry, it must be the side effect”, Seungcheol who was now sitting next to Hansol, he leaned down at him and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna go and sleep” he smiled at him and slowly began to leave. “Good night Hansolie” Hansol who was still panting responded with some difficulty. “Good night… hyung”

Seungcheol smiled at him and closed his door. Hansol let himself fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo !
> 
> New chapter here !
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it !
> 
> I'm kinda worried that it's not really good since I'm bad at writing... (-n-)
> 
> If there are big errors, you can tell me in the comments and I'll try to fix it ! (^u^)


	5. Hansol

The week passed quickly. Like usual Mingyu and Wonwoo goes to University, Seungcheol works even harder and Hansol cleans the house every morning and waits the afternoon. Every night just before the dinner, they looked at the next Fast and Furious movie. Hansol drinks his medicine before sleeping. Every day, he looks more healthy, his skin which was pale is becoming more a white cream skin, he gains weight and his dark rings slowly disappears. He’s less tired when he cleans the house and his appetite grows everytime he drinks it.

The weekend approached, being now friday.

It was already night time. After eating, Mingyu and Wonwoo went together sleeping. Seungcheol and Hansol went in his room. Seungcheol had took a bottle of water and a glass, to let it in Hansol’s room. They sat at the edge of the bed. But before this latter took the vial, ready to prepared his medicine, Seungcheol stopped him.

“Hansol”

He looked in Seungcheol’s eyes. “I need to… talk to you about… when I bite you”

He nodded and put back the vial on the table. Seungcheol sat closer of Hansol, their knees brushing against each others and took one of his hand. Seungcheol felt uncomfortable and Hansol felt confused. He sighed loudly “You should know that vampire had two powers”, Hansol was more confused.

“What I mean is, that when vampire bite someone… they… they can see people’s past”

Hansol began slowly to understand, Seungcheol nodded when he noticed his change of expression. “Yeah, exactly… I saw your past” Vernon nodded again in understanding. “It’s like you know, before vampire killed people by drinking their blood and… it’s like to remember the people and their stories that we… killed, to not forget them… to not forget our sin” he quickly added. “But we don’t kill people anymore ! We still drink blood to survive but in the hospital, i-in blood bag” he nodded again. Seungcheol sighed. “And… it’s possible that Wonwoo and Mingyu will react like me” another nod as an answer.

He stroked Hansol’s hair lightly and whispered gently. “I’m not like your past owners…” he rubbed his cheek “I’ll never hurt you…”, and looked right in his eyes.

“I promise”

Hansol felt his heart beating faster. He was surprised. Surprised, about what he just said. He didn’t really care if he broke the promise. He could do everything to him, he was his slave. But… the way he said it… it just pierced him.

_Why ?_

Seungcheol saw Hansol nodding. He wanted to talk about it since he knew it but couldn’t find the time and the energy. Everytime he saw him, he kept remembering a certain part of his past.

_Hansol was ten year olded. He was heading back at home after school. A school for powerful and powerless humans. He was covered of dirty water, some people of his classroom finding funny to throw at him a bucket full of it. They kept bullying him since elementary school because he was a halfer. So he was pretty used to it. He looked at his watch and noticed that he was late. He began to run, knowing that his mom would scold him if he was more late. He ran getting through a bunch of different paths, and finally arrived. He stopped, resting his hand on his lap, breathless. He looked up after calming himself and noticed the door wide open. He ran towards the door, feeling that something may had happen. He went inside and froze. His eyes widened._

_“Hansol ! Ran away !”_

_He heard the door closing. He looked behind and in a second the man hit him right on his stomach making him fall on his knees and moaning in pain. His mom screamed at him, tears visible. The man roughly forced him to lay on his stomach, a feet on his head. Hansol struggled against him and tried to look at his mom. She was kneeled, hands on her back, maybe handcuffs, a gun pressed at her temple. He looked around but no sign of Sofia. She was maybe safe or in the worst way… already killed._

_“Look who just come… little boy you came at the greatest time you could. We were waiting for you”_

_Hansol was shaking in fear and his mom yelling wasn’t helping him. The man with the gun forced a little against her head stopping her screams._

_“Shouldn’t we kill them ?”_

_The man who hit Hansol smirked. Hansol couldn’t understand what they wanted. Why them ?_

_“Nah… Something more funny”_

_“W-What do you w-want from u-us ?”_

_He looked at Hansol, surprised._

_“Speaking korean ? Perfect”_

_Hansol’s mom could only speak english. The man took Hansol by his hair, forcing him to kneel. He took his gun and pressed it against Hansol’s head. His mom began to beg to let him live._

_“Listen boy, our job is to kill all of you”_

_Hansol’s eyes shut in fear. The man kneeled in front of him, a dark smile on his face. He lifted his chin._

_“Where is your sister ?”_

_Hansol thought that she must be hiding in the house. He felt scared for her. If they found her… he let out a shaky voice, begging._

_“P-Please… not h-her. You can do everything that you want to me… but please, not her…”_

_His smile grew wider._

_“Interesting”_

_He gave to Hansol his gun. He looked at his partner who smirked._

_“Shoot her”_

_His eyes widened. He looked at the gun then at his mom, tears brimming his eyes and blurring them. He noticed something moving in the wardrobe. He saw an eye. It was Sofia. The situation was the worst. She was going to see him kill their mom._

_“I-I can’t…”_

_The man laughed loudly, the other one pulled away his gun of the mother’s head. Hansol bit his lip, still shaking, his hand went firm on the gun. He looked at the man with a determinate gaze. He pointed the gun at him and slowly stood up. The man stopped laughing and smirked again. His mom was telling him to stop making the situation getting worse._

_“Do you know what you’re doing right now ?”_

_Hansol froze. He looked at the other one and pointed at him._

_“R-Release her !”_

_“You’re sure that you should point the gun at him instead of me ?”_

_Hansol looked back at the man, and pointed at him then at the other one. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know who he must point at. The man stood up and walked slowly towards him._

_“B-Ba-Back off !”_

_The man continued walking and Hansol backed off slowly. His back touched the door, still the gun pointed at the man. The man was now just in front of him. Hansol looked at his eyes. He could saw a dark expression on his face. The man took the gun and Hansol struggled to keep it. He put it on his chest, an insane smile on his face._

_“You want to save your mom ? Then shoot. Shoot at me”_

_Hansol tried to contain his sobs. He tried to understand the situation. If he shoot, the other one would kill them. If he didn’t shoot, they would kill them. He had to, at least to save Sofia. He could maybe kill the other one too. He tried to shoot. He really tried but… couldn’t. He couldn’t kill someone. That was over his strength. He let the gun fell on the ground in a deaf sound. He fell on his knees and cried quietly. The man kneeled and whispered near his ear._

_“So weak”_

_He stood up, and sat on the couch clearly disappointed._

_“You could have been one of us instead of getting killed”_

_He looked at his partner and nodded. He looked at Hansol, right in his eyes. This latter felt strange for a moment. His body stopped moving for a second before his hands went to take the gun. Hansol couldn’t understand. He didn’t want to take the gun, his body was acting on his own. He struggled to stop his own hands lifting the gun._

_“No ! Please ! Mom !”_

_“It’s my power, I can control your body”_

_He looked at the man who was chuckling. His hands holding the gun pointed at his mom. She understood the situation._

 

_“M-Mom I-I’m so sorry ! I-I don’t want to do that ! My-My body is-!”_

 

_“Hansol”_

 

_He couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t control his body. His mom looked at him with a warm smile._

 

_“It’s okay, honey. Everything is going to be okay”_

 

_“Mom-”_

 

_He looked at her. She was calm._

 

_“Take care of your sister and protect her”_

 

_He held the gun, more strongly._

 

_“It’s not your fault, don’t feel guilty about it”_

 

_He pulled down the trigger of the gun. She smiled broadly._

 

_“I love you”_

 

_He shot._

 

“ -Cheol Hyung ? Seungcheol hyung ? Is everything okay ?”

Seungcheol almost jumped, out of his thoughts. He looked at Hansol who was confused. He must had been dreaming for too long. Hansol was… worried ? He shook his head to stop thinking about his past and smiled.

“Y-Yeah I-I… I’m fine”, Hansol nodded.

Seungcheol had to protect him. Nobody would hurt him anymore. He promised it to himself as he kissed Hansol’s forehead and helped him drink his medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's my shortest chapter of this story...  
> (u.u')
> 
> Sorry for that, I'll try to update as soon as possible !


	6. Walking through the City

He turned the page and began slowly to get into the story. He wasn’t really good at reading, since it’s been nine years that he didn’t touch a book. He put a lot of time at looking at the drawings, examining the colors, the characters and how the author created the tension and the relation between the characters.

When he finished reading he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at his left, Seungcheol was sleeping. Suddenly the bus stopped brutally making Seungcheol to almost hit his head on the front seat but Hansol caught him in time. He put back his head on his shoulder, his right hand on his cheek. He looked at him and stroked gently his cheek. He stopped himself.

_What am I doing ?!_

He wasn’t allowed to touch his master. Only his master could touch him. He pulled away his hand and bit his lower lip. He looked by the window. He felt something on his hand, looking down. Seungcheol was holding his hand. “Thank you Hansolie” he looked at Seungcheol who had woke up. “For what ?”

“For saving me before I get hurt” he smiled at Hansol.

Hansol thought for a moment.

_It means that… he was awake when I touched him ?!_

Hansol blushed. He looked down and spoke so quietly that it was barely audible. “I-I’m sorry...”

Seungcheol squeezed his hand. “We’re leaving in two stations” Hansol nodded quickly, not wanting Seungcheol to look at him. They finally arrived at the station and walked out of the bus. Seungcheol took again Hansol’s hand and walked. Hansol saw buildings after buildings while they were walking. “All of the buildings that you see is in the University” he looked at him, surprised. He didn’t know that it was so big. He never went in a University before. He couldn’t.

He wasn’t allowed.

“You dropped off before middle school, right ?”

Hansol looked at him. He didn’t know how Seungcheol knew that, and it tilted.

_Right, he saw my past._

He nodded, not really sure why was he asking him, but still curious.

“Do you want to go back to school ?”

Hansol’s eyes widened. He stopped walking, forcing Seungcheol to stop too. This latter looked at him interrogatively. “Hansol ?”

“Y-Yes ?”

“So, do you want or not ?”

Hansol got flustered. Was he really asking him to give him back all those years of school that he missed or was he playing with him ? But he still remembered that, most of the time, he got bullied because of his foreign look and that he was powerless. “I-Uh I-I don’t-I don’t kn-know, It-It’s like-uh it’s like you… want hyung” Seungcheol smiled broadly. “I think I know” Hansol looked up. “You will be home schooled, so you can catch up without going on middle school again” Hansol couldn’t believe it. Was he really going to learn like in school ? He looked down. “Thank you, hyung”

“You’re welcome Hansolie”

They arrived at the entry and Seungcheol pointed at one of the building. “Most of the time, they change classroom, if you want to know where they are, you just go there and ask the schedules of their classes, or you give their names since they are not together in every classes” he looked at Hansol who nodded. Seungcheol smiled. He looked at his phone, noticing that it was almost noon. “Let’s get going, it’s almost noon”

 

†††

 

“We’re here !”

“Perfect ! Time to eat !”

They took off their shoes and coats and went in the kitchen. Hansol went in the living-room and put on the table the book his hyung bought him and came back in the kitchen. “We bought pizzas !”, In front of them were three big pizzas, waiting them. They washed their hands and sat. It’s been more than nine years that he didn’t eat a pizza, his eyes were shining a little, like a child in front of a gift. But he stopped himself.

_Maybe it’s not for me ?_

“Let’s eat !” said Mingyu as he took a piece, the others did as well. Hansol didn’t know if he was allowed. Seungcheol looked at Hansol. “You should begin too” Hansol looked at him then at the pizzas. “You don’t know which one to begin with, isn’t it ?” added Mingyu. “You should eat that one first” Mingyu gave it to him, the triple cheese, a smile on his face. Hansol took it. “Thank you”

They talked about their day, Mingyu had given back the _Fast and Furious_ saga to Jeonghan and Joshua, Seungcheol told them about what they did and about Hansol getting home-schooled. “Home-schooled ? When did you drop off ?” asked Wonwoo curious. “Just before middle school” they were pretty shocked to hear that. “Why did you drop off ?” questioned Mingyu.

Hansol was taken aback by the question. He looked down. Seungcheol hit Mingyu on his leg making him wince. “What ?” Wonwoo hit him on his arm and whispered in his ear. “Did you forget that Hansol was a slave ?” Mingyu formed an “o” with his lips. “I-I’m sorry Hansol”

“Don’t apologise hyung”

After that, the room was filled of an uncomfortable silence. They ate quietly, looking sometimes at Hansol. This latter had stopped eating. Seungcheol sighed. He could remember it clearly why Hansol stopped going to school.

_“You’re really bad at sucking”_

_Hansol tried hardly not to vomit everything on the ground, his hand on his mouth. He shut his eyes and swallowed it in pain._

_“Okay, hands on the table”_

_Hansol nodded, getting scared, a ball of stress growing in his stomach. He was going to do_ **_that_ ** _to him. He didn’t even know that men could do that between them. He stood up and put his hands on the table. The man stood up and walked behind Hansol. He smirked. In a second, he pulled down Hansol’s jeans and boxer. Hansol sighed feeling the cold air hitting his skin. He squeezed his butt and spreaded them wide apart, showing him what he wanted. The man took off his belt and unzipped his jean. He took Hansol by his hips ready to penetrate him._

_“Pl-Please, c-can you go-go slo-slowly ?”_

_The man laughed. “Welcome in real life, kid”_

_Hansol tried to look at him and that’s when he felt an incredible pain on his bottom. He moaned in pain, feeling his inside burning. He bit his lip, trying to contain his moans. Some tears found their ways on his cheeks. He could feel the nails of the man digging in his skin. The man took him by his hair, slamming his head against the table while doing what he wanted to him. Hansol felt dizzy as painful moans escaped from his mouth, crying more and more as he felt his inside getting wrecked. He felt something warm dripping on his thighs._

_“Fuck you’re so tight ! I’m gonna-”_

_Hansol alarmed by what he just said, tried to speak, his face still pressed against the table._

_“Pl-Please ! N-not ah ! No-No ah !”_

_He felt something in his belly growing. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip so hard that it bled and released something._

_The man’s hand went firm on Hansol’s hair, lifting his head roughly. Hansol moaned as he felt another warm thing filling inside him, saliva dripping on the table with tears. The man sighed loudly, grabbing so tightly Hansol by his hips that would leave bruises later. When he felt that he finished, he pulled out and let Hansol’s head hit the table before slumping on the floor._

_Hansol panted, trying to regain his sense. His vision was blurred. He looked down and noticed a little pool of blood on the ground. His body couldn’t stop trembling for what just happened to him._

_“Feels good, uh ?”_

_Hansol looked at him, his breathing shaky._

_The man smirked._

_“Look at you, you came pretty hard isn’t it ?”_

_Hansol cried quietly as he felt himself falling unconscious._

 

_†††_

 

_When he woke up, he was still on the same position but without his handcuffs. He looked around, nobody. He put back his boxer and jean and tried to stand up. The pain came back immediately making him wince and moan. He stopped himself, trying to breath correctly, knees and hands on the floor. After calming himself, he remembered clearly what happened._

_He cried, his body trembling even more._

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Oh_ **_god_ ** _it hurts._

_The man really didn’t care about him. He would do what he wants to him. After all, he should have killed him._

_But he didn’t._

_Instead, he would use him._

_Hansol was getting more and more scared. He didn’t know what would he do to him later. And everyday._

_Was he going to do that over and over again ?_

_He cried harder. He couldn’t. He couldn’t keep that any longer. He felt something coming from his throat. He couldn’t._

_He threw out._

_“Look at what we have”_

_Hansol coughed. The disgusting taste was still in his mouth making him gag. He looked at the man approaching him. In fact, they were two. The one who used him and another one. He was shorter than the kidnapper, fat and bald. He was wearing one deep red glove on his left hand and the other one was holding an_ _iron rod with a diamond-shaped tip._ _He didn’t know why but he backed off slowly. The two men walked in front of him._

_“I told you that I will tame you, no ?”_

_Hansol gulped. Something really bad was going to happen to him. The fat man walked closer to him and took him by his hair, forcing him to stand up. Hansol struggled against him but the man hit him on his stomach, he coughed some saliva and the fat man took him by his throat, pushing him and slamming the back of his head against the table, his back on the table, his feet floating in the void, still his hand on his throat. Hansol felt his dizziness coming back as he put his two hands on the man’s wrist. The kidnapper who was silent for a moment, finally talked with a smirk._

_“You’ll become a slave for now on, so I will not have any problem of using you in front of others”_

_The man took off his hand. Hansol froze. He put it on the tip of the iron rod, on the diamond form. His glove began to get warmer and warmer making the end to become a shiny red. Hansol began to understand. He felt cold sweat all over his body, his lips trembling._

_He had to get out of here._

_“I will punish you if you move”_

_He looked at the man, smiling insanely. He felt his tears coming back._

_The fat man talked for the first time._

_“Don’t move”_

_He pulled down Hansol’s collar and came closer of his skin. Hansol closed his eyes tightly. The fat man pointed at his throat, just up of his collarbones. He put his other hand on Hansol’s mouth. Within a second, he hit his skin with the diamond shaped tip. Hansol screamed in pain, muffled by the man’s hand, trying to pull the iron rod away. The kidnapper walked toward them and took Hansol’s hands slamming them on the table. He screamed harder, his eyes shut in pain with tears. His skin was burning. The fat man pulled away the iron rod, some pieces of skin still on the diamond shaped tip. He pulled away his hand. Hansol was sobbing, his vision blurred by the pain, he couldn’t keep them open any longer. His hands which were free now, went to touch the brand. He moaned in pain. It was so painful. He tried to sit but couldn’t move his body. His eyes were slowly getting closed._

_“We didn’t finish”_

_He took one of his hand and put the back of it on the table. Hansol couldn’t even fight back._

_“N-No… pl-please please please please… please…”_

_Without a warning, he burnt Hansol’s wrist with the diamond shaped tip. Hansol screamed again, his voice cracking._

_Crying, sobbing, screaming._

_The pain totally awoke him. He pulled away the token and immediately took the other hand to do the same not letting Hansol a second to calm. The room was only filled of Hansol’s screams, sobs and begs. When the man finished, he put the iron rod on the table. Hansol was breathless, couldn’t move anymore._

_The man took off his red glove, showing a diamond tattoo on his palm. He put his hand on Hansol’s throat making him moan. He began to recite something that Hansol hadn't the strength to take notice. He pulled away his hand and Hansol didn’t feel the pain at his throat and wrists anymore. He looked at his hands shivering, the diamonds brands were now tattoos. He let his hands fall on the table being too much weak. He looked at the two men who were talking. He saw the fat man showing a paper. The one who kidnapped him, signed it. He looked at Hansol smiling and walked towards him. He took Hansol’s hand and with a knife, cut a little his index, Hansol winced. He didn’t have the strength to scream anymore. He put Hansol’s bleeding finger on the paper to make a fingerprint. Hansol’s vision was more and more blurred to finally make him fall unconscious._

 

_“For now on, you are mine”_

 

“Seungcheol ?”

Mingyu noticed Seungcheol’s gaze on Hansol. He waved his hand in front of Seungcheol making this latter to shake his head. He looked at Mingyu. “What ?”

“You spaced out”

Seungcheol blinked. “Oh… w-well I’m fine” Mingyu lifted an eyebrow. “If you say so…”. Hansol had noticed Seungcheol looking at him a little too intensely, he remembered that he didn’t use him which was strange. If he really wanted, he would have already done it. He really didn’t know how it worked with his new owners.

He continued eating in silence.

 

†††

 

After eating, Hansol helped Mingyu to clean the kitchen and the dishes. Seungcheol tried to stop him for doing this but he continued saying that he really wanted to do it. Hansol didn’t want to be useless, his only talent was to clean. As a slave, he had to be good at cleaning and making his owners happy.

It was his role.

_Being a good slave._

For two hours, he cleaned everywhere, the rooms, the living-room, the bathroom the windows and mirrors and more. Everytime that someone tried to help him, he stopped him saying that they should rest. He kept working and cleaning. The others just went at their occupation, Mingyu and Wonwoo went in their room and Seungcheol stayed in the living-room looking at the TV. Hansol almost finished cleaning, he just needed to clean the dust on the paintings which were on the wall of the stairs. He cleaned some of them and only one was still dirty. He always struggled to clean this one which was way too high. He stood up on his toes and tried to reach the painting.

_Just a little more…_

“Hansol ?”

He looked upstairs, meeting Mingyu’s eyes. That was when he lost his balance, his feet slipped making him fall, his head hitting hardly on one of the step before his back hit the floor.

“Hansol !”

Mingyu ran downstairs and helped him to sit. “Are you okay ?” Hansol put his hand on his head, wincing. “Y-Yes”

Seungcheol appeared hearing the loud noise. “What’s going on ?” Mingyu looked at him, “Hansol fell from the stairs. What were you even doing ?” he said, looking back at Hansol. “I-I wanted to clean the paintings”

Seungcheol sighed. “You don’t need to always clean everywhere ! Look at you now, you just hurt yourself” Hansol looked down. “I’m sorry”, Mingyu stood up “I’m going to find Wonwoo to heal you” Hansol abruptly stood up. “N-No it’s okay, I’m fine”

“Are you sure ?” Seungcheol took his chin between his fingers, looked everywhere, his head, his temples, touched his cheeks to see if it hurts. “I-I’m okay hyung” Hansol tried to persuade.

Wonwoo walked downstairs after finishing his work. “What is going on here ?” they looked at Wonwoo before Mingyu spoke “Hansol fell from the stairs” Wonwoo walked closer of Hansol. “Where did you hurt yourself ?”

“I-I’m fine”

“He hurts his head”

Wonwoo put his hand on his head before he could protest, trying to find the injury while looking in Hansol’s eyes. When he touched a certain place, he noticed Hansol wincing, shutting his eyes for a brief second. He sighed. He began to use his power and after a moment pulled away. “Is it better ?” Hansol nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you hyung”

“Be careful next time” Hansol nodded. Wonwoo and Mingyu went in the kitchen, talking. Seungcheol took Hansol by his hand and went in the living-room. They sat on the couch, chilling. Hansol looked at Seungcheol then back at the TV.

He still couldn’t understand why did they heal him and, in general, took care of him but he decided not to think too much about it and be a good slave.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol looked at his left, feeling something on his shoulder.

Hansol had fallen asleep.

Breathing quietly.

Seungcheol smiled fondly. He took one of Hansol’s hand, squeezing it gently. He replaced his bangs with his free hand, then stroked his right cheek, thinking of all the things he saw. He stood up and slowly laid Hansol on the couch, his head on the pillow. Hansol was adorable. That’s all he could say. But he knew one thing.

The way Hansol tried to be perfect for everyone, trying to be as he called it _“a good slave”_ just made him want to protect him. To make him feel happy. To make him smile. He brushed Hansol’s lips with his thumb.

He knew that Hansol was slowly changing. He was changing.

 

He was falling for Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fastest update ! (^^)
> 
> For now on, there will be a lot of flashbacks,  
> I'm sorry for those who don't like that,  
> It makes the story more heavy but I wanted to show you how Hansol will change because of all of that.
> 
> I hope that you'll still read my extremely bad written story ! (n.n)/


	7. Tattoos

He turned the page and began slowly to get into the story. He wasn’t really good at reading, since it’s been nine years that he didn’t touch a book. He put a lot of time at looking at the drawings, examining the colors, the characters and how the author created the tension and the relation between the characters.

When he finished reading he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked at his left, Seungcheol was sleeping. Suddenly the bus stopped brutally making Seungcheol to almost hit his head on the front seat but Hansol caught him in time. He put back his head on his shoulder, his right hand on his cheek. He looked at him and stroked gently his cheek. He stopped himself.

_What am I doing ?!_

He wasn’t allowed to touch his master. Only his master could touch him. He pulled away his hand and bit his lower lip. He looked by the window. He felt something on his hand, looking down. Seungcheol was holding his hand. “Thank you Hansolie” he looked at Seungcheol who had woke up. “For what ?”

“For saving me before I get hurt” he smiled at Hansol.

Hansol thought for a moment.

_It means that… he was awake when I touched him ?!_

Hansol blushed. He looked down and spoke so quietly that it was barely audible. “I-I’m sorry...”

Seungcheol squeezed his hand. “We’re leaving in two stations” Hansol nodded quickly, not wanting Seungcheol to look at him. They finally arrived at the station and walked out of the bus. Seungcheol took again Hansol’s hand and walked. Hansol saw buildings after buildings while they were walking. “All of the buildings that you see is in the University” he looked at him, surprised. He didn’t know that it was so big. He never went in a University before. He couldn’t.

He wasn’t allowed.

“You dropped off before middle school, right ?”

Hansol looked at him. He didn’t know how Seungcheol knew that, and it tilted.

_Right, he saw my past._

He nodded, not really sure why was he asking him, but still curious.

“Do you want to go back to school ?”

Hansol’s eyes widened. He stopped walking, forcing Seungcheol to stop too. This latter looked at him interrogatively. “Hansol ?”

“Y-Yes ?”

“So, do you want or not ?”

Hansol got flustered. Was he really asking him to give him back all those years of school that he missed or was he playing with him ? But he still remembered that, most of the time, he got bullied because of his foreign look and that he was powerless. “I-Uh I-I don’t-I don’t kn-know, It-It’s like-uh it’s like you… want hyung” Seungcheol smiled broadly. “I think I know” Hansol looked up. “You will be home schooled, so you can catch up without going on middle school again” Hansol couldn’t believe it. Was he really going to learn like in school ? He looked down. “Thank you, hyung”

“You’re welcome Hansolie”

They arrived at the entry and Seungcheol pointed at one of the building. “Most of the time, they change classroom, if you want to know where they are, you just go there and ask the schedules of their classes, or you give their names since they are not together in every classes” he looked at Hansol who nodded. Seungcheol smiled. He looked at his phone, noticing that it was almost noon. “Let’s get going, it’s almost noon”

 

†††

 

“We’re here !”

“Perfect ! Time to eat !”

They took off their shoes and coats and went in the kitchen. Hansol went in the living-room and put on the table the book his hyung bought him and came back in the kitchen. “We bought pizzas !”, In front of them were three big pizzas, waiting them. They washed their hands and sat. It’s been more than nine years that he didn’t eat a pizza, his eyes were shining a little, like a child in front of a gift. But he stopped himself.

_Maybe it’s not for me ?_

“Let’s eat !” said Mingyu as he took a piece, the others did as well. Hansol didn’t know if he was allowed. Seungcheol looked at Hansol. “You should begin too” Hansol looked at him then at the pizzas. “You don’t know which one to begin with, isn’t it ?” added Mingyu. “You should eat that one first” Mingyu gave it to him, the triple cheese, a smile on his face. Hansol took it. “Thank you”

They talked about their day, Mingyu had given back the _Fast and Furious_ saga to Jeonghan and Joshua, Seungcheol told them about what they did and about Hansol getting home-schooled. “Home-schooled ? When did you drop off ?” asked Wonwoo curious. “Just before middle school” they were pretty shocked to hear that. “Why did you drop off ?” questioned Mingyu.

Hansol was taken aback by the question. He looked down. Seungcheol hit Mingyu on his leg making him wince. “What ?” Wonwoo hit him on his arm and whispered in his ear. “Did you forget that Hansol was a slave ?” Mingyu formed an “o” with his lips. “I-I’m sorry Hansol”

“Don’t apologise hyung”

After that, the room was filled of an uncomfortable silence. They ate quietly, looking sometimes at Hansol. This latter had stopped eating. Seungcheol sighed. He could remember it clearly why Hansol stopped going to school.

_“You’re really bad at sucking”_

_Hansol tried hardly not to vomit everything on the ground, his hand on his mouth. He shut his eyes and swallowed it in pain._

_“Okay, hands on the table”_

_Hansol nodded, getting scared, a ball of stress growing in his stomach. He was going to do_ **_that_ ** _to him. He didn’t even know that men could do that between them. He stood up and put his hands on the table. The man stood up and walked behind Hansol. He smirked. In a second, he pulled down Hansol’s jeans and boxer. Hansol sighed feeling the cold air hitting his skin. He squeezed his butt and spreaded them wide apart, showing him what he wanted. The man took off his belt and unzipped his jean. He took Hansol by his hips ready to penetrate him._

_“Pl-Please, c-can you go-go slo-slowly ?”_

_The man laughed. “Welcome in real life, kid”_

_Hansol tried to look at him and that’s when he felt an incredible pain on his bottom. He moaned in pain, feeling his inside burning. He bit his lip, trying to contain his moans. Some tears found their ways on his cheeks. He could feel the nails of the man digging in his skin. The man took him by his hair, slamming his head against the table while doing what he wanted to him. Hansol felt dizzy as painful moans escaped from his mouth, crying more and more as he felt his inside getting wrecked. He felt something warm dripping on his thighs._

_“Fuck you’re so tight ! I’m gonna-”_

_Hansol alarmed by what he just said, tried to speak, his face still pressed against the table._

_“Pl-Please ! N-not ah ! No-No ah !”_

_He felt something in his belly growing. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip so hard that it bled and released something._

_The man’s hand went firm on Hansol’s hair, lifting his head roughly. Hansol moaned as he felt another warm thing filling inside him, saliva dripping on the table with tears. The man sighed loudly, grabbing so tightly Hansol by his hips that would leave bruises later. When he felt that he finished, he pulled out and let Hansol’s head hit the table before slumping on the floor._

_Hansol panted, trying to regain his sense. His vision was blurred. He looked down and noticed a little pool of blood on the ground. His body couldn’t stop trembling for what just happened to him._

_“Feels good, uh ?”_

_Hansol looked at him, his breathing shaky._

_The man smirked._

_“Look at you, you came pretty hard isn’t it ?”_

_Hansol cried quietly as he felt himself falling unconscious._

 

_†††_

 

_When he woke up, he was still on the same position but without his handcuffs. He looked around, nobody. He put back his boxer and jean and tried to stand up. The pain came back immediately making him wince and moan. He stopped himself, trying to breath correctly, knees and hands on the floor. After calming himself, he remembered clearly what happened._

_He cried, his body trembling even more._

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Oh_ **_god_ ** _it hurts._

_The man really didn’t care about him. He would do what he wants to him. After all, he should have killed him._

_But he didn’t._

_Instead, he would use him._

_Hansol was getting more and more scared. He didn’t know what would he do to him later. And everyday._

_Was he going to do that over and over again ?_

_He cried harder. He couldn’t. He couldn’t keep that any longer. He felt something coming from his throat. He couldn’t._

_He threw out._

_“Look at what we have”_

_Hansol coughed. The disgusting taste was still in his mouth making him gag. He looked at the man approaching him. In fact, they were two. The one who used him and another one. He was shorter than the kidnapper, fat and bald. He was wearing one deep red glove on his left hand and the other one was holding an_ _iron rod with a diamond-shaped tip._ _He didn’t know why but he backed off slowly. The two men walked in front of him._

_“I told you that I will tame you, no ?”_

_Hansol gulped. Something really bad was going to happen to him. The fat man walked closer to him and took him by his hair, forcing him to stand up. Hansol struggled against him but the man hit him on his stomach, he coughed some saliva and the fat man took him by his throat, pushing him and slamming the back of his head against the table, his back on the table, his feet floating in the void, still his hand on his throat. Hansol felt his dizziness coming back as he put his two hands on the man’s wrist. The kidnapper who was silent for a moment, finally talked with a smirk._

_“You’ll become a slave for now on, so I will not have any problem of using you in front of others”_

_The man took off his hand. Hansol froze. He put it on the tip of the iron rod, on the diamond form. His glove began to get warmer and warmer making the end to become a shiny red. Hansol began to understand. He felt cold sweat all over his body, his lips trembling._

_He had to get out of here._

_“I will punish you if you move”_

_He looked at the man, smiling insanely. He felt his tears coming back._

_The fat man talked for the first time._

_“Don’t move”_

_He pulled down Hansol’s collar and came closer of his skin. Hansol closed his eyes tightly. The fat man pointed at his throat, just up of his collarbones. He put his other hand on Hansol’s mouth. Within a second, he hit his skin with the diamond shaped tip. Hansol screamed in pain, muffled by the man’s hand, trying to pull the iron rod away. The kidnapper walked toward them and took Hansol’s hands slamming them on the table. He screamed harder, his eyes shut in pain with tears. His skin was burning. The fat man pulled away the iron rod, some pieces of skin still on the diamond shaped tip. He pulled away his hand. Hansol was sobbing, his vision blurred by the pain, he couldn’t keep them open any longer. His hands which were free now, went to touch the brand. He moaned in pain. It was so painful. He tried to sit but couldn’t move his body. His eyes were slowly getting closed._

_“We didn’t finish”_

_He took one of his hand and put the back of it on the table. Hansol couldn’t even fight back._

_“N-No… pl-please please please please… please…”_

_Without a warning, he burnt Hansol’s wrist with the diamond shaped tip. Hansol screamed again, his voice cracking._

_Crying, sobbing, screaming._

_The pain totally awoke him. He pulled away the token and immediately took the other hand to do the same not letting Hansol a second to calm. The room was only filled of Hansol’s screams, sobs and begs. When the man finished, he put the iron rod on the table. Hansol was breathless, couldn’t move anymore._

_The man took off his red glove, showing a diamond tattoo on his palm. He put his hand on Hansol’s throat making him moan. He began to recite something that Hansol hadn't the strength to take notice. He pulled away his hand and Hansol didn’t feel the pain at his throat and wrists anymore. He looked at his hands shivering, the diamonds brands were now tattoos. He let his hands fall on the table being too much weak. He looked at the two men who were talking. He saw the fat man showing a paper. The one who kidnapped him, signed it. He looked at Hansol smiling and walked towards him. He took Hansol’s hand and with a knife, cut a little his index, Hansol winced. He didn’t have the strength to scream anymore. He put Hansol’s bleeding finger on the paper to make a fingerprint. Hansol’s vision was more and more blurred to finally make him fall unconscious._

 

_“For now on, you are mine”_

 

“Seungcheol ?”

Mingyu noticed Seungcheol’s gaze on Hansol. He waved his hand in front of Seungcheol making this latter to shake his head. He looked at Mingyu. “What ?”

“You spaced out”

Seungcheol blinked. “Oh… w-well I’m fine” Mingyu lifted an eyebrow. “If you say so…”. Hansol had noticed Seungcheol looking at him a little too intensely, he remembered that he didn’t use him which was strange. If he really wanted, he would have already done it. He really didn’t know how it worked with his new owners.

He continued eating in silence.

 

†††

 

After eating, Hansol helped Mingyu to clean the kitchen and the dishes. Seungcheol tried to stop him for doing this but he continued saying that he really wanted to do it. Hansol didn’t want to be useless, his only talent was to clean. As a slave, he had to be good at cleaning and making his owners happy.

It was his role.

_Being a good slave._

For two hours, he cleaned everywhere, the rooms, the living-room, the bathroom the windows and mirrors and more. Everytime that someone tried to help him, he stopped him saying that they should rest. He kept working and cleaning. The others just went at their occupation, Mingyu and Wonwoo went in their room and Seungcheol stayed in the living-room looking at the TV. Hansol almost finished cleaning, he just needed to clean the dust on the paintings which were on the wall of the stairs. He cleaned some of them and only one was still dirty. He always struggled to clean this one which was way too high. He stood up on his toes and tried to reach the painting.

_Just a little more…_

“Hansol ?”

He looked upstairs, meeting Mingyu’s eyes. That was when he lost his balance, his feet slipped making him fall, his head hitting hardly on one of the step before his back hit the floor.

“Hansol !”

Mingyu ran downstairs and helped him to sit. “Are you okay ?” Hansol put his hand on his head, wincing. “Y-Yes”

Seungcheol appeared hearing the loud noise. “What’s going on ?” Mingyu looked at him, “Hansol fell from the stairs. What were you even doing ?” he said, looking back at Hansol. “I-I wanted to clean the paintings”

Seungcheol sighed. “You don’t need to always clean everywhere ! Look at you now, you just hurt yourself” Hansol looked down. “I’m sorry”, Mingyu stood up “I’m going to find Wonwoo to heal you” Hansol abruptly stood up. “N-No it’s okay, I’m fine”

“Are you sure ?” Seungcheol took his chin between his fingers, looked everywhere, his head, his temples, touched his cheeks to see if it hurts. “I-I’m okay hyung” Hansol tried to persuade.

Wonwoo walked downstairs after finishing his work. “What is going on here ?” they looked at Wonwoo before Mingyu spoke “Hansol fell from the stairs” Wonwoo walked closer of Hansol. “Where did you hurt yourself ?”

“I-I’m fine”

“He hurts his head”

Wonwoo put his hand on his head before he could protest, trying to find the injury while looking in Hansol’s eyes. When he touched a certain place, he noticed Hansol wincing, shutting his eyes for a brief second. He sighed. He began to use his power and after a moment pulled away. “Is it better ?” Hansol nodded slowly. “Yes, thank you hyung”

“Be careful next time” Hansol nodded. Wonwoo and Mingyu went in the kitchen, talking. Seungcheol took Hansol by his hand and went in the living-room. They sat on the couch, chilling. Hansol looked at Seungcheol then back at the TV.

He still couldn’t understand why did they heal him and, in general, took care of him but he decided not to think too much about it and be a good slave.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol looked at his left, feeling something on his shoulder.

Hansol had fallen asleep.

Breathing quietly.

Seungcheol smiled fondly. He took one of Hansol’s hand, squeezing it gently. He replaced his bangs with his free hand, then stroked his right cheek, thinking of all the things he saw. He stood up and slowly laid Hansol on the couch, his head on the pillow. Hansol was adorable. That’s all he could say. But he knew one thing.

The way Hansol tried to be perfect for everyone, trying to be as he called it _“a good slave”_ just made him want to protect him. To make him feel happy. To make him smile. He brushed Hansol’s lips with his thumb.

He knew that Hansol was slowly changing. He was changing.

 

He was falling for Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is so much my bias, I'm sorry for hurting him like that... (;n;)
> 
> I'll try to update the next chapter in two weeks !


	8. First Step

Hansol felt someone shaking him slowly. He opened his eyes and looked around. “You shouldn’t sleep too much Hansolie, or you’re gonna have problem to sleep tonight”, Hansol immediately sat. “I-I’m sorry I fell asleep, I-I didn’t mean to ! I’m really sorry” Wonwoo smiled “It’s okay don’t worry”. Hansol stood up. “Do you need me to do something ?”

“No, you can go in your room if you want”

“O-Okay”, he took the book still on the table and walked upstairs, letting Mingyu and Wonwoo alone.

They sat on the couch and shared a look. Mingyu talked first. “We have to do something about them”

“I was going to say the same”

After seeing what Seungcheol had done, they knew for real that both Hansol and Seungcheol were changing. It had been a long time since Seungcheol was acting like that, too much caring for someone. It wasn’t bad.

But last time he was like this, he had lost his partner, someone that he loved too much.

Wonwoo sighed and Mingyu added. “We still don’t know what happened to Hansol before. Maybe he’s not ready for a relationship” Wonwoo replied. “Same for Seungcheol”

“But did you see how he looked at Hansol ?”

“Yeah but I don’t know if he’s over Hyojin”

Mingyu looked down. “Why are they so complicated ?” Wonwoo chuckled. “I don’t know” Mingyu suddenly stood up. “Let’s go out and change our minds” Wonwoo stood up after him. “Yeah, let’s go”

 

†††

 

Seungcheol sighed. He looked at the ceiling of his room. His head was filled of thoughts. Only about Hansol. After seeing his past, he knew that Hansol wasn’t ready for someone to love. He had been use as a toy all of his life, that’s why he ended up being like this. Quiet. To not burden people. Trying to be as much as discreet he could be and become like everyone wanted him to be.

_A week passed and Hansol was getting more and more broken. For the entire week, he was beaten down for no reason creating inside him a constant fear. He was used by him everyday when he wanted, using some toys or some friends of him participated in fucking Hansol. He even used drugs on Hansol, having different consequences on him like making him more docile or half unconscious and more._

_Hansol wasn’t even eating correctly. Sometimes they forgot to give him food or they said that their cums would be his food for now on. He ate the leftovers, the man would throw it on the ground and when he was in good mood, he would walk on the food and dirtied it, forcing Hansol to eat everything._

_Hansol tried to do everything that the man wanted, completely scared of what else he could do to him._

_Every night, after getting used, Hansol forced himself to sit on his knees even if it hurts. He joined his hands together, closed his eyes, let his tears fall free and prayed. He prayed for his sister. He prayed that she would be fine, that she would eat well, that she would have a new family who would take care of her. That she would be happy. Not like him. He prayed that Sofia would never be in his position. He couldn’t stop thinking of the worst for her. He let himself cry silently until he fell unconscious._

_One day, Hansol had done something that he shouldn’t. He did a mistake that the man didn’t like._

_Walking out of his room._

_The door wasn’t locked. It was never locked. So, he took the opportunity. At that moment, he was so much hungry that he tried to steal some foods. But the man was in the corridor when Hansol walked out. He didn’t notice the man and walked to finally find the kitchen. He opened the fridge and felt someone patting his shoulder._

_He froze._

_The man took Hansol by his hair, forcing him to kneel. Hansol winced at the pain. He knew exactly what to do when he was in that kind of situation. Even if he felt an extreme fear, he should do one thing. Apologise. He was only ten. He couldn't do much a thing._   
  
_"I-I'm sorry"_   
  
_The man smirked and punched him with his free fist right on his zygomatic. Hansol felt the pain grow just after it as he shut his eyes tightly._   
  
_"What did you say ?"_   
  
_Hansol looked at his master, clearly terrified about the smirk he had on his face. He was going to play with him now._   
  
_"I-I'm s-sorry"_   
  
_He punched him again a little more stronger, still his hand taking Hansol's hair._   
  
_"What did you say again ? I didn't get it correctly"_   
  
_Hansol tried to control his sobs. He knew that crying wasn't going to help the situation._   
  
_"I-I'm s-s-so-sorry"_   
  
_He punched him again on the same spot, stronger making Hansol to feel each time the pain grew bigger. He bit his lower lip. Some tears rolled on his cheeks, he couldn't keep them any longer. The man just laughed._   
  
_"Sorry who ?"_   
  
_"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry m-master"_   
  
_The man just looked at him, seeing the mess he just made of Hansol's face. His grin grew bigger. Blood was slowly dripping from Hansol's nose, crashing on the ground joined by some tears, his eyes begging, frightened. He looked really pathetic. And it was actually a turn on for the man, showing how dominant he was and how fucking submissive Hansol was. He licked his lips making Hansol to realise what it meant._   
  
_Oh no._   
  
_He took Hansol and forced him to go in the bedroom's direction. He pushed him roughly making him fall on the mattress. Hansol put himself on his elbows, not ready._

_On top of Hansol, he forced him to take off his clothes roughly showing his bruised body. The man stopped. A smirk appeared on his face._

_“I should punish you, no ?”_

_Hansol gulped._

_“I-I’m really s-sorry ma-master”_

_He punched Hansol strongly. This latter put his hand on his cheek, biting his lip._

_“Who said that you could talk ? Stay here”_

_He walked away, letting Hansol alone. Hansol let out some sobs, wiping away the blood from his nose. He knew that he was really in a bad situation. For sure, he regretted trying to steal foods._

_Why the hell did he go in the kitchen ?!_

_His master came back with a rope and some toys. He smiled and Hansol felt incredibly scared._

_“Let your punishment begin”_

Seungcheol shook his head, trying to get rid of this memories. He stood up when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the ID, showing Soonyoung's name.

“Hey”

“Hey Seungcheol !”

“Why did you call me ? What’s going on ?”

“Well… it’s been a week and we still didn’t find Chae”

Seungcheol sighed. Looking for an invisible guy was pretty complicated. And he really had a bad feeling about all of this.

“Yeah… I know, my instinct doesn’t really help me”

“Should we put a prize on him ?”

“I guess yeah”

“Okay, I keep you updated”

“Yeah bye”

“Bye”

Seungcheol sighed again.

_How the heck did he escape in the first time ?_

He stood up and decided to have a snack, getting already hungry. He walked out and went downstairs just to eat some cookies, still thinking of Chae. He looked at the living-room, noticing the empty couch. After finishing eating, he went back upstairs and stopped when he passed in front of Hansol’s door. He hesitated. He didn’t know if he should let Hansol alone. He walked closer of the door and leaned his ear on it. He listened at every noises, vampires had good hearing, and only could hear Hansol’s breathing. He knocked on the door and slowly entered in.

He noticed Hansol, standing up quickly.

“Do you need me hyung ?”

Seungcheol sighed.

“Yeah, kind of”

“What do you want me to do ?”

“Can you…”

He stopped himself and looked at the TV, then at the videogames. He smiled.

“… turn on the TV, please ?”

“Yes”

He walked in front of the TV and took the remote control. He pointed at the TV and turned it on. He then looked at Seungcheol, waiting.

“I want to play some videogames”

Hansol tried to turn on the PlayStation. He never had one before, it was too expensive. He looked at it and noticed littles buttons. He clicked on one of the buttons which turned on the PS. He looked back at Seungcheol who was now sitting on the bed.

“What do you want to play ?”

Seungcheol thought for a moment. An idea came in his mind.

“What about Rayman Origins ?”

Hansol nodded. He took the DVD and put it inside the PlayStation, waiting it to appeared on the TV. He took the controller and gave it to Seungcheol, but this latter stopped him.

“Keep it”

Hansol furrowed. Seungcheol stood up to take the other one and sat back on the bed, asking Hansol to do the same. He sat on the bed, away of Seungcheol to not disturb him. Seungcheol noticed it. He sighed and went closer of Hansol, surprising him.

“You need to be close of me if you want me to teach you how to play this game”

Hansol was still surprised.

_Teach me ? Why would he teach me ?_

He looked down. “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay”

Seungcheol began a new part. Their characters appeared in a cinematic, with a crazy woman throwing at them everything that she could, even the head of her husband. In the end, they finished in a cage. Seungcheol which his character was Globox easily broke his cage and looked at Hansol who didn’t move his character, Rayman.

“You know that you have to get out of this cage ?”

Hansol looked at the controller hesitantly then at Seungcheol. “You… you really want me to play this game ?”

Seungcheol smiled. “Of course”

With a little struggle, he finally broke his cage.

Seungcheol explained at Hansol what the buttons were for. And they began to play the first level. It began with a witch that they had to rescue, Hansol was getting better at playing even if sometimes he forgot what the buttons were for, dying a few times but Seungcheol helped him everytime. When they finally saved her, she gave them the power of slapping. Seungcheol showed him on the controller.

“This one, is for slapping”

Hansol pressed the buttons to see it and his character who was really close of Seungcheol’s slapped this latter. Hansol’s eyes widened. He put the controller on the bed and abruptly stood up.

He bowed down. “I-I’m so sorry master ! I-I di-didn’t mean to ! Please forgive me !”

Seungcheol looked at him quizzically before laughing.

“Did you see his face ?!”

Hansol blinked a few times, not understanding why was he laughing. He looked at the screen then back at his master who was still laughing.

“It’s been really a long time that I didn’t play this game !”

Seungcheol managed to stop laughing and smiled at Hansol. Hansol’s heart skipped a beat. It looked so much unreal. He looked away.

_Why are you so gentle with me ?_

“You sit Hansol ?”

He looked back at Seungcheol.

“Yes”

 

†††

 

An hour passed and they were still playing. Seungcheol stood up.

“Play without me, I’m going to the toilet”

Hansol nodded as Seungcheol went out.

After finishing and washing his hands, he peered inside the room. Hansol looked so serious while playing. He opened the door slowly to not scare him. He closed it drawing the attention of Hansol. Seungcheol smiled at him.

That’s when he noticed something.

Seungcheol walked closer of Hansol who was still looking at him. He sat next to him on the bed. He took a closer look of Hansol. He cupped Hansol’s face. Hansol was getting more healthy compared of the first day they met. He stroked his cheek. Hansol was so beautiful. He didn’t notice until his thumb was on Hansol’s lower lip, brushing it, he stopped himself, hesitating.

“Do you want me to do something hyung ?”

This snapped out of his thoughts. He didn’t know if he could really ask that to him. He just wanted to be sure that the potion really worked. Hansol knew that day would come but not this late. He guessed that they didn’t know how to use a slave. Maybe it was the first time they had one. It could explain a lot of things.

“Can you… can you take off your shirt please ?”

Hansol took it off, showing his white cream skin covered of scars. His ribs were still visible but less than before. He touched them making Hansol to flinch, shutting his eyes for a second. Seungcheol let his fingers ran on his collarbone which was still clearly showing. He looked back at his face, meeting his eyes.

Their faces were so close to each others.

Seungcheol leaned slowly, Hansol closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. His lips were only an inch away of Hansol’s. He closed his eyes and-

“WE’RE HERE !”

Seungcheol immediately backed off and even fell off the bed. Hansol opened his eyes and quickly helped Seungcheol to stand up.

“Are you okay master ?”

“Y-Yeah, put back your shirt”

He nodded and put it back. Wonwoo and Mingyu entered as Hansol greeted them.

“You’re playing without us ?! That’s not fair !” Mingyu pouted. Hansol bowed down. “Sorry master” Mingyu sighed. “No no no ! Don’t apologise ! I was joking Hansol…” Wonwoo chuckled, “We should teach Hansol what’s a joke” Mingyu nodded. “Yeah totally !”, Wonwoo stroked Hansol’s hair and noticed Seungcheol who was quiet since they came in.

“What’s wrong ?”

Seungcheol looked at them, embarrassed. He was going to answer but Hansol cut him off.

“He wanted to use m-”

Seungcheol stood up and put his hand on Hansol’s mouth, making the rest of his sentence incomprehensible.

“U-Uh ! It’s nothing ! I’m just tired of all the playing !” He laughed nervously and took Hansol by his wrist.

Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a look.

“I-I just need to talk to him about something, you should play at our place” He ran outside of the room, bringing Hansol with him in the bathroom. He locked the door, sighed and looked at Hansol.

“Listen Hans-”

This latter was already on his knees, unzipping Seungcheol’s jean with his usual empty gaze.

“Hansol !”

He stopped him and kneeled, so their eyes could meet.

“Hansol I-”

But Hansol seemed to think of something else.

“Oh, maybe you want to use me by behind ?”

He stood up and began to take off his jogging but again Seungcheol stopped him and took him by his wrists, kneeling both of them again.

“No Hansol ! Look at me !”

Hansol stopped himself and looked at his master. Seungcheol sighed.

“You don’t know how to use a slave, isn’t it master ?”

Seungcheol lifted his eyebrows, surprised about the question.

“It doesn’t matter Hansol”

“I can tell you what my past owners liked to do to me, if you want to do the same”

This time Seungcheol frowned. He already knew what they liked and how Hansol suffered because of that.

He came closer of Hansol and cupped his face.

“What did I tell you before Hansol ?”

Hansol felt cold sweat all over his body. He didn’t know what he was referring to. Now, his master would punish him for being a bad slave. He looked down.

“I… I don’t know master… I’m sorry please forg-”

“No Hansol. Don’t apologise. Just listen to me” He said in a reassuring voice.

Hansol nodded, still avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze. Seungcheol lifted his chin and stroked his cheek.

“Who am I to you ?”

“You’re… you’re my mast-” he stopped himself. He forgot that Seungcheol didn’t like being called like this. He began to understand what Seungcheol wanted to talk about.

“My hyung… ?”

He nodded vigorously.

“Who are you for us ?”

His answer would have been _slave_ but he knew that Seungcheol hyung didn’t want that as an answer. _That_ word came back to his mind.

“I’m your… friend ?”

Seungcheol seemed to think as he pressed his lips together forming a line.

“Mmh… I saw you more as my dongsaeng now”

_It’s so much a lie._

“Dongsaeng ?”

He smiled at Hansol. “Yeah, you’re a member of the family”

The word _family_ froze him. He felt like he forgot something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He just remembered his mother that… he killed. When he tried to remember something else, he felt a pain growing in his head. He shut his eyes, trying to control his breathing, Seungcheol noticed that something wasn’t right with Hansol. He came closer and took Hansol in his embrace. He stroked gently his hair, knowing that it would make him feel better.

Hansol put his head on his shoulder and managed to calm himself even if he felt that he shouldn’t be touch by this kindness.

Everything will stop.

Every good moments that he had will stop.

He opened his eyes.

“And Hansol” Seungcheol continued, still stroking his hair.

“I will never use you”

“Is it because I’m ugly ? Or because I’m a halfer ? If you want you can exchange me with another s-”

Seungcheol pulled away quickly and took Hansol by his shoulders. Hansol met Seungcheol’s harsh gaze taking him off guard.

“No. Don’t you dare say that”

Seungcheol noticed Hansol shaking a little. He sighed, breaking their eye contact.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be harsh. It-It’s just that you’re incredibly beautiful and I don’t want to hear that ever again, okay ?”

Hansol surprised, nodded shyly and felt his cheeks heating up.

“A-And if I asked you to take off your shirt, it was just to be sure that the potion worked and…” he stroked Hansol’s cheek with a satisfied smile. “Damn, it works well”

Hansol blushed harder, looking quickly down.

“Hansol”

He looked up at Seungcheol who smiled gently.

“I’m not like your past owners, I promise”

He kissed his forehead and hugged him again. He was really not used to all the skinship and sweet words. Was this life really for him ? He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he should trust this feeling. He didn’t know anything. He was just a slave. He closed his eyes, letting this warm feeling got through his body, his heart.

_Just one time._

A moment of silence passed until they heard a knock.

“Is everything okay ?”

Seungcheol pulled away slowly and kissed again Hansol’s forehead.

“Yeah, just a minute”

He stood up and helped Hansol to do the same. This latter pulled back correctly his jogging and Seungcheol zipped back his jean.

“And forget about what I was going to do, I was just being stupid”

Hansol nodded when Seungcheol unlocked the door and met Mingyu’s worried eyes.

“Yeah don’t worry, everything’s fine”

“Really ?”

Mingyu looked at Hansol, waiting an answer. Hansol looked at Seungcheol then back at Mingyu.

“Yes hyung”

Mingyu frowned for a moment before sighing.

“Okay then, let’s continue playing”

Hansol nodded, Seungcheol smiled. They went back in the room with Wonwoo waiting them. They started playing cheerfully, chatting and laughing happily. Hansol just felt a strange feeling in his chest. He felt like, that maybe… maybe it was his place and that he could enjoy this moment.

This brief moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello !
> 
> Here is a chapter that I particularly enjoyed writing ! (^u^)
> 
> I just love CheolSol too much !


	9. The Slave Company

_Three years passed._

_Hansol was thirteen year olded. He was way more skinnier than the first day. He woke up with a headache, bruises all over his body and face, cut and scratches on his back, arms, legs and face again. His left temple was bleeding a little, like his nose and mouth. He felt his bottom in pain. Everytime that he breath, he felt a big pain. He had to breath just enough to hurt less. He looked at his hands. Handcuffs._

_Like usual._

_Hansol was used of it._

_He stopped smiling and laughing a long time ago._

_In this three years, he learned that his only role was to make his owner happy and satisfied._

_He was a slave._

_He knew that his mother gave him birth only to fulfill this role._

_Nothing else._

_But today was different._

_Normally, he should have woken up with someone hitting him, but nothing. He looked around, but couldn’t see anything, since it was all dark._

_He couldn’t even move his body. He was so weak, his body felt so heavy and his head couldn’t stop pounding._

_He waited like a good slave._

 

_Hours passed but nobody._

_He thought that they wanted to punish him, explaining why nobody came but this would be strange. If they wanted to punish him, they would have used knives and other things to torture him._

_He waited again._

 

_A day passed. That’s what he guessed, but again, nobody._

_This time Hansol thought they forgot about him which was not a good thing. If his master forgot about him, he would not be able to eat and drink._

_And he would die._

_But…_

_Maybe it was a good thing ?_

_If master forgot about him, it meant that he was not enough a good slave. Which meant that he was a bad slave. And a bad slave should die._

_He should die._

_After all, he still remembered killing his mother._

_He was worthless._

_A useless slave._

_Dying was the best option that he had._

_He drifted to sleep._

 

_He didn’t know for how long he waited but he knew that it was days. He felt more and more weak, his throat was dry, his stomach was empty for too long and he couldn’t talk anymore._

_He felt himself falling slowly asleep until he heard the door opening._

_“Look, there’s a kid over there”_

_He heard footsteps and tried his best to open his eyes._

_One of them kneeled and the other one was still standing. His vision was getting more blurred by the time._

_“Can you hear me kid ? Are you okay ?”_

_Hansol couldn’t respond but his gaze answered for him._

_“We should take him to the hospital”_

_“Wait”_

_The other man said for the first time._

_He came closer, kneeled and turned Hansol slowly, his back against the floor. He pulled down his collar showing his tattoo. The man smirked. He looked at his partner._

_“He’s a slave, you know that they’re not allowed to go in hospital”_

_“Then at the Slave Company”_

_“Yeah… but first leave me alone with him”_

_His partner sighed._

_“Are you serious ? Number of times that I save your ass because of your sexual frustration and look at him ! He’s half dead ! You are not going to fuck someone else”_

_“Come on man, he’s so cute and he’s a slave. He’s not going to say it to anyone since he knows that it’s his role”_

_They looked at each others before his partner sighed again. He stood up._

_“Okay fine, last time that you do that to a child”_

_“Oh yes, it’s been so long that I didn’t fuck”_

_The partner looked at Hansol._

_“Sorry kid”_

_He walked out._

_The man took off his jean and boxer and did the same for Hansol. Hansol didn’t have any strength left, he knew that he should stop the man because he wasn’t his master. Only his master could use him. But at the same time, he was a slave who wasn’t allowed to talk back to a man superior of him. He should do everything that people wanted._

_The man positioned himself, taking Hansol by his hips._

_He penetrated him in one go making Hansol to moan in pain for the sudden burning inside him._

_“150 000 Won”_

_The man stopped himself and looked at the door. Hansol bit his lip, wincing at the stretching._

_“The hell ?!”_

_He walked until he was in front of the man and Hansol. Now that he was close, Hansol felt like that he was a rich man, a big hat, a tuxedo and a cane. Their eyes met for not even a second before he looked back at the man who was still inside Hansol._

_“If you want to fuck one of my workers, you have to pay for it”_

_“Who the hell are you ?! Where’s my partner ?!”_

_The rich man smirked. “Oh, he’s sleeping. Don’t worry about him and sorry for not introducing myself, I’m the right hand of Eunjin also called the Host, nice to meet you”_

_“You’re from the Slave Company ?”_

_He nodded and Hansol felt like that he was falling slowly unconscious._

_“You can use him right now if you want but I want the money today, before midnight”_

_“Or what ?”_

_He smiled creepily and showed his phone._

_“I have exactly three pictures of you fucking this child, I don’t think that the police will like to know that one of them raped children, you know ?”_

_The policeman’s eyes widened. He pulled out and put back his boxer and jean letting Hansol moaning for a brief instant from the roughness. He ran away._

_The Host came closer and kneeled in front of Hansol._

_“Look at you, so much disgusting”_

_Hansol slowly closed his eyes._

_“Welcome to the Slave Company, your life will be worst for now on”_

Seungcheol woke up, sweating. He calmed his breathing after a moment and looked in front of him. He frowned. Hansol was there, sleeping.

_Oh… right, he sleeps with me the weekend._

He looked down and noticed that his hand was again on Hansol’s waist. He really had a bad habit. He slowly moved his hand. He looked at his face and smiled fondly. Hansol was really adorable when he was sleeping. He came closer of Hansol and kissed him on his head. He hoped that Hansol felt loved here. He hoped that he felt alright with them.

He really hoped.

He sighed. They played almost all the night, so he wasn’t surprised when it was already 1 pm. He sat at the edge and put back his shirt. He looked behind, knowing that Hansol was awake.

“Hi Hansolie”

“Hello Seungcheol hyung”

“Did you have a good night ?”

Hansol sat and tried to contain a yawn. “Yes”, Seungcheol chuckled and stood up “Let’s go eat” Hansol nodded. He stood up and went downstairs meeting Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

†††

 

“I’m bored~”

Said Mingyu while looking at the ceiling. They were all on the couch, not knowing what to do. Wonwoo tried to massage his own left shoulder. “My shoulders hurt”, hearing that, Hansol went next to Wonwoo. He put his hands on his shoulders and began to massage them, giving a certain pressure on some place earning a sigh from Wonwoo. “You’re good at it” Hansol kept massaging him. “Thank you hyung”.

Seungcheol sighed again. “What should we do ?”

“Sleep ?”

“It’s only 3 in the afternoon, Mingyu” added Wonwoo.

Mingyu pouted, he looked at Hansol. “Do you want to do something particularly ?” Hansol didn’t know that the question was for him, he kept massaging Wonwoo. “Hansol ?” he looked at Mingyu. “U-Uh yes ?”

“So you want to do something ?”

“I… I don’t know”

Seungcheol thought for a moment. “What about Harry Potter ? We should begin it since he had eight movies” Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each others before nodding. “Hansol never saw the end, isn’t it ?” asked Wonwoo, Hansol nodded. “Okay then” Seungcheol stood up and put the DVD in the DVD player. Wonwoo told Hansol that he was feeling better now. He stopped and went back next to Seungcheol. Like always, Seungcheol took Hansol’s hand and the movie began.

_Hansol woke up in a room, completely dark. He still had his injuries. He couldn’t move his body, he didn’t have any strength and he was still hungry. He just looked at the ceiling, waiting someone maybe ? He closed his eyes and waited. He heard someone opening the door and turning the light on. Hansol opened slowly his eyes and met the Host’s._

_“Finally awake ! That’s good”_

_He stayed stand and walked until he was in front of Hansol._

_“You are at the Slave Company and it’s your official room, the seventeen”_

_Hansol looked around the room._

_No bed, no chair, no table._

_Nothing._

_“Your role is to make the customers satisfied by using you”_

_He looked back at the Host who smiled._

_“Today, you will have only two customers. It’s the procedure”_

_He walked towards the door, before stopping himself._

_“I’m leaving you with the one taking care of this floor”_

_He walked out._

_Another man entered, more younger than the Host, maybe in his twenties. He smiled gently at Hansol and kneeled in front of him._

_“Hi, I’m here to take care of you, don’t worry”_

_Hansol hadn’t the energy to respond, he really felt like he was dying. The man lifted his shirt, showing scars, bruises and cuts on his body._

_“You really have a lot of injuries for a child”_

_Hansol just closed his eyes. It’s already difficult for him to breath, talking would just make him suffer for nothing. The man whispered something and an old book appeared. It levitated and opened on its own until it reached a page. He began to recite what it was written. Hansol opened his eyes, surprised. His injuries slowly disappeared and he could breathe correctly now. His body felt light. He looked at the man who smiled warmly._

_“Better ?”_

_Hansol nodded, his throat was worse than the desert and the man seemed to notice it._

_“You want some water ? I’m gonna get that for you”_

_He stood up and walked out. Hansol looked at his hands weakly, so clean. It felt like he took a shower even if he didn’t in this three years. He didn’t stink anymore and his hair was soft. Was it the power of this man who did that ? Even his clothes changed. But maybe he was already changed when he woke up. He didn’t notice it. The man entered with a little bottle._

_Hansol’s eyes brightened up._

_Water._

_He kneeled again, opened the bottle and lifted Hansol’s head. He helped Hansol to drink it, bringing it to his lips. Hansol felt like he was living again. He finished the bottle which surprised the man._

_“You were really thirsty weren’t you ?”_

_He wiped the drops of water dripping from the sides of his mouth._

_“Hun… gry…”_

_He stopped and sighed._

_“Hungry ? How should I say that… slaves are only allowed to eat… dog food”_

_Right now Hansol didn’t really care. He just wanted to eat._

_“Hun… gry… hungry…”_

_He sighed again, a sad smile on his face. “Okay”, he slowly put on the ground Hansol’s head and stood up. He left for not even three minutes before he came back with a plate full of… dog food._

_He lifted again his head and took a little bit of the food between his three fingers, they didn’t have any fork or spoon._

_“Open your mouth”_

_Hansol slowly opened it. The man put carefully the food inside his mouth and Hansol began to masticate. Even if it was dog food, it was incredibly good. Not eating for days made him savour every inch of it. He swallowed it and the man put another portion inside his mouth. They continued like this until the plate was empty._

_“By the way I’m Hyun-Su”_

_He smiled at him._

_Hansol was still a child. He was scared. He didn’t know why was he here. He didn’t know what would happen to him. And he was more scared, knowing that he had two customers that would come to… use him. So, when Hansol thought that Hyun-Su was leaving, Hansol tugged his sleeve, looking at him._

_“Please”_

_Hyun-Su bit his lip. Hansol sat on his knees and went in his arms. He felt so much in security in his arms. He was the only person who treated him so well in this three years. Even if he knew him for not even an hour. He was like a hyung for him._

_“Please Hyun-Su hyung”_

_“Hansol I’m sorry, but I’m not here just to heal you”_

_Hansol looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. Hyun-Su cupped his face, an apologetic expression on his own._

_“I’m one of your customers”_

_Hansol’s eyes widened. Before he could say something, Hyun-Su kissed him softly. Hansol tried to pull him away, but he was still weak and Hyun-Su was strong. He pushed gently Hansol, his back against the floor. Hansol tried to push him again but this time he took him by his wrists trying not to hurt him. He pulled away and looked at him._

_“I’m so sorry Hansol, if I don’t do it I will have problems”_

_His face clearly showed how sorry he was. Hansol struggled against him._

_“N-No please”_

_He kept kissing Hansol who tried even more to pull him away. He used one hand to lift his shirt, his fingers tracing his scars making him moan loudly. Still kissing him, his hand unbuttoned Hansol’s pair of trousers. Hansol kept fighting back by pushing him but he moaned by surprise when he felt someone touching him there. He was stroking it. Hansol felt more and more weak, his eyes blurred by tears which rolled down, moans slipped from his mouth, and his cheeks had a taint of pink. Hyun-Su pulled away._

_Hansol was a complete mess._

_He unzipped his jean while talking._

_“Hansol, if I don’t do it first, the Host will hurt you by doing this. I hate doing that to a kid but I-I promise to not hurt you”_

_Hansol just bit his lip, containing his sobs._

_“Pl-please, don’t…”_

_He smiled sadly and bent over to kiss him. He tried to put a finger inside Hansol, another moan came from between his lips. A second finger went in then a last one. Hansol couldn’t keep it anymore. He felt like he was going to release. Hyun-Su pulled away and took completely off Hansol’s pair of trousers. He spreaded his legs and took him by his hips._

_“I will finish quickly”_

_“N-No ah-!”_

_He slowly went inside and Hansol moaned even louder, struggling again, his hands against Hyun-Su’s shoulders trying to push him away._

_He put his hands on the sides of Hansol’s head and began to do it._

_“N-No ah ! Please pu-pull it out ah !”_

_Hyun-Su bit his lip and whispered some apologies. Hansol’s moans were so messy, his tears couldn’t stop falling. He couldn’t._

_“Pl-please ah ! Please don’t ! Don’t do it inside ah !”_

_Hyun-Su looked at the corner of the room._

_A camera._

_He looked back at Hansol, he seemed to debate on something. He bent over and kissed again Hansol. This latter was feeling more weak and had stopped fighting back. Hansol took Hyun-Su’s wrists as he moaned._

_“I’m so sorry, I have to”_

_Hansol shut his eyes and bit his lip as he released on him. Hyun-Su finished just after seeing Hansol. Hansol moaned one last time when Hyun-Su pulled out._

_Hansol was looking at the ceiling, trying to breath correctly and regaining his composure. His vision was so much blurred, he couldn’t take it anymore. Hyun-Su zipped back his jean and took a few tissues. He tried to clean Hansol but this latter pushed him away._

_“Hansol I-”_

_“I trusted you ! You’re just like all of this people !”_

_Hansol tried to sit. He let his tears fall free looking right in his eyes. Hyun-Su looked down._

_“I’m really sorry Hansol”_

_“I-I thought that you could help me… why did you… what did I do wrong ?”_

_He couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know what he did wrong to suffer like this. Why him ? Was it because he was a halfer ? Or maybe because he was powerless ?_

_Hyun-Su looked guilty._

_“You didn’t do anything… I’m really sorry”_

_He stood up, letting the tissues on the ground._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll never see my face again”_

_He walked towards the door and stopped. He looked at Hansol, and this latter felt surprise when he saw some tears rolling down Hyun-Su’s cheeks._

_“Hansol, you’ll find someone who will take care of you in time, but for now, don’t give up”_

_And walked out._

_He cried harder._

_He could never trust someone. Losing his family, being used for years and now being betrayed by the only one he could trust. After that, Hansol knew that people would always use him, no matter what. He took the tissues and began to clean himself._

_It was his fate._

_But he thought of his little sister. He couldn’t really do something with his master but now that he was here, he could try to escape and find her. That was the only reason he didn't kill himself._

_The Host entered again in the room. Hansol looked at him. He noticed that he had a little bottle with a purple liquid in it. The host smiled in a way that as Hansol feeling scared._

_“My turn”_

 

“That was some good movies !”

Seungcheol snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Mingyu who stood up to take the DVD out of the player. They had been looking at two movies. It was already dark outside. He looked down. He was still holding Hansol’s hand. He quickly pulled his hand away. Wonwoo who had been quiet, finally talk. Hansol just listened to them.

“Cheol, is everything alright ? You’ve been spacing out a lot this days”

Seungcheol tried to find an excuse. Hansol was just between them and he wasn’t going to tell him about it now.

“U-Uh… yeah it-it’s just because of work, nothing else…”

“Oh, about that guy who escaped ?”

“Yeah but I can’t talk about it”

“Yeah okay, we all know that you’ll find him with Soonyoung and Jihoon, no matter what. Don’t think too much”

Seungcheol smiled, relieved. That’s true, that it kept stressing him out. He didn’t know why. He felt that something really bad was going to happen because of that Chae. Hansol looked at Seungcheol, a little worried. He was a little disappointed when he pulled away his hand. He didn’t know why. If he kept thinking like that, he was going to become a bad slave. He looked at his hand and slowly shook his head.

_I should stop thinking like that. I’m a slave after all._

“I’m gonna prepared food ! What should we eat ?” asked Mingyu, walking towards the kitchen.

“What about noodles ?” asked Wonwoo, Seungcheol shook his head. “No, what about pasta ?”

“That’s true that it’s been a long time !” added Mingyu.

They all nodded in agreement, excepted Hansol who didn’t really care. “I’m gonna do spaghetti !”

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo ! (^O^)／
> 
> This chapter is more on Hansol's past.
> 
> I just wanted to show you more about it because there is so much things to talk about and, I wonder if I should write another story about his past...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ~


	10. Thinking and Talking

_Hansol was on a bed, legs spreaded, entirely naked. Pair of eyes were looking at him with a camera on. Hansol just gulped. The Host smiled darkly._

_“Introduce and finger yourself”_

_Hansol was shaking a little, his lips trembling even more. He hated it. His right hand went slowly down at his entrance._

_“H-Hello I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe ngh ! Nice to meet you”_

_He forced a smile and fingered himself a little faster. He was forced to learn this little text for the future customers who would come for him._

_“I-Ah I’m a powerless h-human, a-and I’m thirteen years old”_

_All of this was for the website that they had. In it, they introduced all the slaves and can even do live. It  was thanks or more because of that, that new customers came everyday. He kept fingering himself and let out a moan as he shut his eyes. The Host came closer of Hansol and took his hands to handcuff him at the board of the bed._

_“You’re a good boy”_

_The Host looked at the staff._

_“Give me the vibrator”_

_They gave him a dildo and the Host spreaded even more his legs. He roughly put the vibrator inside Hansol making him moan in pain. The Host looked again at the guy who gave him this and nodded. The man turned on the vibrator at his max level making vibrations getting through Hansol’s body. His back arched up, his eyes wide open, his body spasming. His thighs were shaking as he tried to stop any sounds coming from his mouth._

_“What do you like baby boy ?” asked the Host._

_Hansol moaned loudly, trying to get a good position to stop the vibrations hitting a certain spot._

_“I-Ah ! I-I like when pe-people ah ! Are r-rough !”_

_He almost released but the vibrations stopped. He panted heavily, still with an erection. He hated it, but his body was saying otherwise. The Host pulled out the vibrator and an old man, naked came closer of Hansol. He went on top of Hansol._

_“You wanted to cum, my little baby ?”_

_Hansol let his tears streamed down his face. The man licked his tears, saliva dripping everywhere on his face in a disgust way. He continued licking down until he came to his lips. He bit them and kissed him roughly. He pulled away with a smirk on his face._

_“Don’t worry my baby, I’m gonna take care of you”_

_He took him by his hips and penetrated him mercilessly. Hansol moaned as the man pounded hard into him._

_“What do you like the most my baby ?”_

_He kept thrusting roughly, Hansol moaned again, keeping his eyes closed._

_“Do you like it ? Do you like my big cock ?”_

_“Y-Yes ah-!”_

_He didn’t like it at all. He hated it. It hurts everytime._

_“Do you like when your hole is bleeding like that ?”_

_The man pounded harder and faster and Hansol began to feel himself close. The man let out a “Fuck” before cumming inside Hansol. Hansol moaned as he released on his stomach. He pulled out and Hansol saw the camera coming and zooming on his face. He calmed a little his breathing before speaking._

_“Th-Thank you for watching me w-with my first customer, I-I hope we can s-see each others in real”_

_They cut the camera and began to tidy the room. The Host took off the handcuffs and Hansol just let them fall on his sides. He was so tired. Someone threw at him tissues and he began to clean himself._

_“Be ready in five minutes, we have the photoshoot to do”_

_After finishing cleaning, two women came closer of him with a kimono. It was black with red flowers eparpillate, big and little. Hansol noticed as he wore it, that it was for woman. He didn’t question it. He didn’t care anymore._

_He knew that it was over now. And nobody would save him from his destiny. It wasn’t like someone was waiting him outside._

_One of the woman began to do his makeup, his eyeliner, red lipstick and gave him a black choker with a little red flower on it._

_He sat on the bed, on his knees and spreaded them enough to see his manhood. His kimono was put in a way that show one of his bare shoulder and his pink nipple._

_As the people took pictures of him, Hansol did everything that the Host asked him to do, put a finger inside his mouth or even stroked himself enough to have red cheeks. The Host told him which pose he should take. He put his hands and knees on the bed, putting himself on his elbows, still his butt up, and touched his hole. One of the staff put the kimono correctly to see his butt and pictures kept going._

_The old man came back, dressed with a dark green kimono. For man. The pictures stopped. The Host ordered to him and Hansol to take place. Hansol went down the bed, again on his knees. The man or should he said customer, sat on the edge of the bed, showing his cock. Hansol didn’t like it. He had to give him a blowjob. The customer put his hands on Hansol’s hair and forced him a little to suck him. Pictures started again, taking from behind, on the side and in front, taking pictures of his watery eyes and how his lips were wrapped around the customer’s manhood. They took a lot especially when the customer finished on Hansol’s face, with the sperm streaming slowly down his chin._

_“Okay ! End for today !”_

_The staff began to clean everywhere, taking the kimonos from Hansol and the customer. Hansol cleaned his face with a tissue, trying not to cry._

_It was his life now._

 

†††

 

Seungcheol woke up and sat lazily. He looked at the clock, 5 am. He sighed and decided to prepare himself a little more early. He wanted to confirm some things and maybe find some clues.

After finishing eating and washing, he wore his clothes and walked outside. Snow had melt as the street were clean. Since he had a car, he came not even in five minutes at the police station. He parked his car and went inside the building. He walked upstairs until he reached the second floor. He took his keys and unlocked the door. He lit on and walked towards his office. He turned on his computer, sat and sighed loudly. He took off his coat. He opened a tab and paused.

He wasn’t sure of anything. He only had the memories of Hansol.

_Fuck it._

He tapped in the search bar _The Slave Company_  to find their website. He found it fastly, it was the first one. He clicked on it and their website was a basic one. All dark, with videos and pictures of… of slaves.

Seungcheol gulped.

Hansol must be in there.

On the left of the screen was written :  _Slaves the most used_

Hansol was fourth.

An enormous guilt hit Seungcheol at full strength, he buried his face in his hands.

Hansol suffered so much. Why his power didn’t find him earlier ?

He shook his head and decided first, to look for that Hyun-Su guy. He searched him on the website to finally find nothing.

He furrowed.

_Strange._

He looked for him in the data basis of the police. After a moment of searching, one file appeared.

As Seungcheol read the description, he knew one thing.

_Suicide._

He sighed and closed the file to be back on the Company’s page. He thought that maybe it wasn’t a suicide. Someone may had killed him ? He shook his head.

He looked up, feeling that someone was going to appear only to see Jihoon looking at him, confused.

“Already here ?”

Seungcheol sighed. “Yeah…”

Jihoon felt that something wasn’t right with Seungcheol. He walked in his office and stopped in front of him.

“Tell me, what’s going on ?”

Seungcheol bit his lip and looked at the screen of his computer. Jihoon furrowed and followed his gaze on the screen.

“Why are you on the website of the S- oh…”

He looked back at Seungcheol.

“Vernon ?”

He could easily see that he was touching a sensitive spot when he saw him tensing a little.

“I… I just wanted to look for something, to be sure…”

“You bit him”

After a moment of silence, he sighed again, in frustration.

“Yeah…”

Jihoon nodded. He didn’t really know Vernon, he only saw him one time but it was enough for him to understand that he was a reserved boy. And by the way Seungcheol was acting, something must had happened to him.

“He went through so much things…”

Jihoon looked at him, listening carefully.

Seungcheol tried to found Hansol’s page. Since it was already written on S _laves the most used_ , he clicked on it which was a link to his page. Next of his name was written _“Sold out”_. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol’s hand, which turned into a fist. He was clearly trying to control his anger with his knuckles becoming white. Pictures appeared mixed with videos. Jihoon felt horribly pained for Vernon. There was pictures of him with a man then more, doing some explicit things that he wouldn’t say. As Seungcheol kept scrolling down, Vernon looked younger and younger, until it came to an end.

The first video, 7 years ago.

“Don’t tell me it was his… his beginning in that ?”

Seungcheol went his hand through his hair and looked at the ceiling.

“He was only ten when that guy… He was only ten when he became a slave. Only ten. After all the shits that happened to him, if it was me, I would’ve already killed myself”

Jihoon looked at him, surprised a little about it. He wouldn’t think that about him. He was always determinate and full of confidence, thinking positively until he caught the murderer or the thief. But here he was, sad and depressed.

Then, an idea came to his mind.

“What about bringing down the Slave Company ?”

Seungcheol looked at him, surprised.

“Well… I don’t… know, the Boss is totally against it”

“Yeah but think about it, if only you, Soonyoung and me are into it, a confidential case and nobody else would know, not even the Boss and Hansol could testify it”

Seungcheol thought for a moment. If it worked and they found some clues which could bring down the Company, they could help the slaves to be finally free. Even if Hansol was free with them, he wasn’t really acting like it. Something was blocking him. It must be because of them. After forcing him to do all those things and becoming a slave.

“Yeah okay, I’m in it”

Seungcheol looked at the door, someone else was going to appear. And there he was.

Soonyoung.

“Yo guys ! What’s up ?”

He reappeared next to Jihoon, looking at the screen. He furrowed, not knowing why the Slave Company was on it.

“What’s going on ? Is it Hansol ?”

“Let’s bring down the Slave Company”

 

†††

 

Wonwoo looked at the clock. Almost noon. He was in English class with Mingyu. He felt Mingyu poking his shoulder, he looked at him quizzically.

Mingyu whispered to not be caught by the teacher. “The others want to eat all together, they say that it’s been a long time”

Wonwoo nodded and whispered back. “We have to call Hansol then”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll call him… wait, I don’t even know if he can cook”

Mingyu looked worried as he frowned.

“No, don’t think too much. If he can’t cook then we’ll all going to eat home, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Minghao behind, Dino can become a tiger and run, he’ll come before us and Jun can use his wind power”

Mingyu paused for a second then smiled widely. “You’re a genius”

He intertwined his hand with Wonwoo’s making this latter to smile.

“I know”

The bell rang, all the students ran outside while Mingyu took his phone to call Hansol. They walked slowly out, meeting Minghao and Jun, waiting Hansol to pick it up.

“Hello ?”

“Hey Hansol ! It’s Mingyu”

“Hello Mingyu hyung”

“I just call to tell you that me and Wonwoo can’t come eat with you”

“I understand”

“Can you… cook ?”

“Uhm… yes”

“Okay then cook whatever you want and eat well !”

“Yes hyung”

“Bye Hansolie !”

“Good-bye Hyung”

Hansol put down the phone and walked in the kitchen. He finished cleaning the house for today. He opened the fridge. He remembered when his master ordered him to cook. But he could only cook basic food, like noodles. He closed it back. He didn’t know what he was allowed to eat.

_“Whatever you want !”_

He walked and sat on the ground, his back leaning against the couch. It was better to not eat than getting punished.

 

†††

 

“You didn’t tell us how it was going with Vernon”

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked up to meet Seokmin’s eyes.

Mingyu talked first as he took a bite of his apple. “Well it’s okay, he’s just… how should I say it… he doesn’t act naturally. It looked like he learned how to be like this”

They nodded in agreement, Wonwoo added. “Seungcheol already bit him and it’ll be soon my turn”

“Already ? What did he see ?” asked Minghao.

“We… we don’t know but he looked pretty shocked about it” answered Mingyu.

“How do you feel about biting him ?” this time it was Chan who asked. He took a bite of his strawberry cake.

“Nervous and curious. I feel like that I’m going to learn something bad about him” he sighed and looked at the sky. It stopped snowing since yesterday, showing the beautiful blue sky.

“And by the way, Hansol will be home-schooled”

“What ? Why can’t he come at the University ?” pouted Seungkwan, he looked at them curiously.

“Well, since he was a slave, he didn’t go to school. He dropped before middle school” Wonwoo said as he saw the others nodding sadly.

Jun looked at them, smiling. “What about Seungkwan teaching Hansol ? That could be great !”

“I didn’t even think about it ! Did you find a teacher yet ?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo both shook their heads. Seungkwan stood up proudly. “I’ll be his teacher !”

 

†††

 

“It’s already 2 in the afternoon”

Said Soonyoung as he rubbed his empty stomach.

“Ah right, we didn’t even eat” added Jihoon.

“I’m gonna call for pizzas !”

Soonyoung called the pizza delivery while Seungcheol took out his phone and called Hansol. He was having a bad feeling about him, calling was the best option he had. He smiled to himself.

“Hello ?”

“Hey Hansolie ! It’s Seungcheol”

Hearing the nickname, Jihoon and Soonyoung giggled, trying not to laugh out loud.

“Hello Hyung”

“Hey, so how are you ?”

“I’m fine and you hyung ?”

“I’m okay I’m okay, did you eat well ?”

He heard a long pause from Hansol. His smile faded to be replaced by a frown.

“You didn’t eat ? Did Wonwoo and Mingyu came home ?”

“They ate at school”

Seungcheol sighed. Soonyoung and Jihoon stopped laughing and looked at him confusedly.

“You can’t cook ?”

“I-I can”

“Then why didn’t you eat ?”

“I… uhm…”

Seungcheol sighed.

“You know that you don’t need to always ask us what you can eat or not. Hansol, eat all the things you want okay ? I swear if I come and I feel like you didn’t eat I’ll be angry”

“I’m sorry master… I-I mean hyung ! I’m sorry hyung”

Seungcheol smiled a little. Hansol was slowly understanding. Jihoon and Soonyoung shared a look.

“You’ll be okay alone ? Do you want me to come over ?”

“No no no ! I-It’s okay… I’ll be fine”

“Okay then, bye Hansolie and don’t forget to eat”

“Yes hyung, good-bye”

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket and looked at his two partners before sitting.

“So, what’s up with Vernon ?”

Seungcheol buried his face. “He still thinks himself as a slave even if we always told him the opposite. I don’t know what to do to help him…”

He sighed. Soonyoung patted his shoulder in a comfort way. Jihoon furrowed before asking. “Should he go see a psychologist ?”

Seungcheol looked up, thinking. “No, I don’t think, he really need it. I feel like that there is one thing which is blocking him and if I break it, he’ll be feeling… free ?”

“Well, if it’s your instinct which is talking then go for it” said Soonyoung smiling brightly.

“We don’t really know him but you’ve been with him for more than a week, do what you think will be the best for him because we all know, that no matter what, you can change everything” Soonyoung finished.

Seungcheol smiled as he chuckled. “You’re really the best for lifting up the mood”

Soonyoung chuckled. “My best quality !”

“Pizzas delivery !”

“Time to eat !” yelled Jihoon.

They sat, Jihoon put on the table the pizzas. They began to chat and laugh a bit too loudly as they ate their pizzas.

In the other hand, Hansol was eating ramen quietly as he thought of his masters.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol entered his home, whispering a  _“Home sweet home”_ a smile on his face. He went inside to find Mingyu and Wonwoo talking to Hansol. Mingyu was ruffling his hair while Wonwoo took his hand. He smiled fondly.

_Family._

He took off his coat and shoes, and walked towards them.

“I’m home”

They looked up and greeted him. All smiling excepted Hansol.

It had been years that he lost his smile.

But he could wait.

When he met his eyes he just smiled more trying to be as genuine as usual.

Hansol quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Just in time Seungcheol !” Said Mingyu. “We were talking about Hansol being home-schooled and Seungkwan proposed himself to be his teacher !”

Seungcheol furrowed. “Well in fact, I already found a teacher”

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each others before Wonwoo spoke. “Why you didn’t tell us ? Seungkwan is going to be more disappointed now”, Seungcheol put his hand on the nape of his neck. “Ah… sorry”

“And who is it ? Do we know him ?” Seungcheol sat next to Mingyu. “No, he’s a friend of my Boss. I don’t really know him but since it’s my Boss who talked about it, I couldn’t refuse”, they pouted and Hansol just nodded.

Seungcheol suddenly asked. “So Hansolie, did you eat well ?” Hansol looked at him surprised by the question to finally answer “Y-Yes”. They looked in each others eyes in a heavy silence. Hansol remembered what he said before and began to feel scared of the consequences.

_What if he didn’t believe me ?_

Mingyu and Wonwoo were confused about it but didn’t say anything. Seungcheol smiled more. “Okay, I believe you”

Hansol felt relieve as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Seungcheol stood up and walked upstairs to take a quick shower. Wonwoo took out his phone to send a message at Seungkwan. He wrote about Seungcheol already finding a teacher to Hansol and that he didn’t need him to begin in working his teacher’s lessons with a little apologise. Some seconds later, Seungkwan responded with a sad emoji. Wonwoo chuckled as Mingyu stood up to put like their tradition, Harry Potter 3. They waited Seungcheol before beginning the movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finally got accepted to the University I wanted to go, I decided to post a chapter ! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I was so stressed out, on the waiting list thinking of the worst while my friends were already accepted... (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> But I am fine now ! d(`･∀･)b
> 
> The next chapter will be next week ~


	11. Problems

_Hansol waited anxiously in his room. He would have his first real customer. He gulped nervously. He was scared. For an entire week, the Host teached him how to be with a customer. How to give a good blowjob. How to moan well, so the customer would be turned on. He just hoped to do it correctly. He didn’t want to be punish. And he was wearing again the kimono that he used for the pictures._

_He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. The man entered with a smile. But it wasn’t a genuine smile like… Hyun-Su hyung. Just remembering him made him feel sad. He didn’t see him after being used by him._

_He shook his head and bowed politely to the customer._

_“H-Hello mister, w-what can I do for you ?”_

_The man smirked, taking Hansol a little roughly by his jaw, pushing him until his back hit the wall. Hansol winced._

_“So it’s me your first customer ? For real ?”_

_Hansol nodded and the customer took the opportunity to lick his left cheek with as much saliva as possible making Hansol to shut his eyes tightly._

_“My little whore, you just want to be wrecked by me ? Isn’t it ?”_

_Hansol bit his lip._

_“Y-Yes mister”_

_He took Hansol by his hair forcefully making him kneel, licking his lips._

_“Well well well, if you really want a cock then suck me, and maybe I’ll fuck your ass”_

_Hansol nodded, his hands trembling as he unzipped the man’s jean._

_He knew too well what the customers liked._

 

†††

 

Today, Wonwoo and Mingyu only had school the morning, they were totally free the afternoon. As they went out of their respective classroom to meet in the hallway, a frown appeared on Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo frowned too, not understanding why was he reacting like that when before he always smiled too much brightly for not having class the afternoon. Before he could ask, Mingyu talked.

“What are we going to do for Christmas ?”

For a second, Wonwoo wanted to reply like usual, just eating and enjoying their times with everyone, because they never really gave gifts to each others, they were way too much people and, just being together was enough for all of them.

And that’s when, it hit him.

Hansol.

“Oh… where are we having it this year ?”

“In our home”

“It’s going to be his first Christmas with us”

They slowly walked out of the building, reaching their car. Mingyu paused and looked at Wonwoo.

“Shouldn’t we buy him gifts ?”

“Yeah, I mean why not ?”

They went inside the car, Mingyu started the motor.

“Let’s go to the shop after eating then”

Wonwoo nodded, Mingyu moved off the car.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol entered his home, totally happy to eat healthy food, at the police station they always ate junk food, which is cheap. With Mingyu being like a chef, he knew for sure that they would eat well.

As he entered, he saw Hansol standing up to greet him. He put his hands on his hips, totally not happy.

“Oh my god Hansol. Don’t tell me you still sit on the ground ?”

Hansol quickly bowed down. “I-I’m sorry, b-but I’m more used to sit on the ground”, Seungcheol sighed. “Then, try to get rid of that habit”, Hansol nodded.

They heard the door opening, seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu. They looked surprised to see Seungcheol.

“Perfect ! We needed to talk to you ! Wonwoo will explain, I’m going to cook ! Hansol, you help ?”

He quickly went in the kitchen to prepare foods followed by Hansol. Wonwoo took Seungcheol by his arm and went upstairs. They went in Wonwoo’s room as this latter closed the door. Seungcheol furrowed.

“What is it ?”

“It’s about Hansol for Christmas”

Seungcheol furrowed even more. “Yeah ?”

“Well, since it’s his first Christmas, shouldn’t we buy him gifts ? To welcome him ?”

Seungcheol didn’t really think of it. It was true. It was his first Christmas after a long time being with people who cared about him.

They should maybe do a special Christmas for him.

“I know that everyone will give him gifts if we asked them but… I feel like that we should do like usual and after the party, we’ll see. It will be too much for him if everyone give him something at the same time. But I wonder if they’ll all buy him something ?”

He smiled, thinking of this. It had a high possibility to happen. It wouldn’t surprise him if everyone would have something to give at Hansol. Wonwoo smiled too. Now they had to find gifts for Hansol.

Oh  _god_ , they had to find gifts for Hansol.

For a moment, Wonwoo could easily see the panic in Seungcheol’s eyes as he put his two hands on his head.

“Oh my god ! I forgot to buy him a gift !”

Wonwoo took Seungcheol by his shoulders and shook him a little violently. “Calm down !”, Seungcheol tried to calm himself but just thinking about it made him want to slap himself.

“We’re going to the shop this afternoon”

“Yeah okay but we can’t let Hansol alone here, we have to take him too”

Wonwoo and Seungcheol sighed at the same time. Seungcheol thought of something before speaking.

“I have a plan, you and Mingyu you’ll go buy the gifts while me and Hansol will just walk around to show him the shop. Is it okay ?”

Wonwoo looked at him. He knew that Seungcheol was hiding his feelings but just asking him would maybe make the situation worst. He sighed.

“Yeah okay” He slowly walked out of the room, he looked at Seungcheol just before exiting “You know, if you need to talk to someone, we’re here for you. You don’t need to always protect us especially when it’s you who need help. We’re not dumb” he walked out. Letting Seungcheol thinking of the meaning behind it.

_No way… they don’t-_

“Seungcheol ! Time to eat !”

He shook his head and walked downstairs.

 

†††

 

_Hansol moaned loudly as the customer finished inside him. His head was pressed against the floor in a painful way, his eyes were full of tears, biting his lip. His body was covered of hickeys going to his collarbone down to his chest. The customer pulled away making Hansol to slump on the floor, his body was so much shaking for the hard session. For the entire day, to 8 am until midnight, he was the only customer who used him like he wanted._

_He was the lucky one._

_Whoever would be chosen, could have an entire day alone with the new slave Hansol Vernon Chwe._

_He turned Hansol in a rough way, and bent over to kiss him, this latter had lost all strength, it was already 11 pm. Hansol was sweating and he was sure that he was going to fall unconscious. He let him did what he wanted. The man pulled away, not in a good mood. He raised his hand and slapped Hansol as strong as he could on his left cheek. Hansol felt his cheek burning._

_“Kiss back if you don’t want to be punished”_

_Hansol quickly apologized. “I’m sorry”_

_The customer scoffed but kissed him again roughly, not letting him a second to breath. Hansol tried his best to act like he wanted him to be. The customer pulled away, a smirk on his face._

_“You see ? You can do it if you want”_

_The customer looked at Hansol’s milky chest before licking his lips._

_“Just looking at you make my dick hard, fuck”_

_He put brutally three of his fingers in Hansol’s hole making his back to arch up._

_“Let’s keep going my baby, I still have an hour”_

 

†††

 

They arrived at the shop, and for sure Hansol was amazed everytime he saw a shop that big. They entered in, Mingyu and Wonwoo immediately excused themselves before running away. Hansol was a little lost until he felt Seungcheol holding his hand. He looked at him.

“Let’s walk around, okay ?”

Hansol nodded. As they walked, Hansol noticed that the shop was in Christmas theme. In the middle of the place, was a big Christmas tree, decorated with tinsel garland, red, white, Christmas balls all colorful and even the big star on top of it. Under it was a bunch of gifts big and little. Everywhere was fake snow and even the workers had Christmas hat. Family were chatting happily, children were running everywhere, shoving them to see Santa Claus in his throne.

Santa Claus.

Even young, he already knew that Santa Claus didn’t exist.

Hansol remembered when his mother asked him to buy a gift for…

He stopped in his track, forcing Seungcheol to stop. He tried to remember who the gifts were for. He remembered everytime he gave to that person everything that he had. He wanted to make that person happy. Working, buying always something for… that person instead of buying himself something.

But… for  _who_?

He felt his head aching, he felt tired and breathless. He closed his eyes.

Why couldn’t he remember that person ? Why was he everytime in pain when he tried to ?

Before he could do something, he felt someone hugging him gently. He opened his eyes. It was Seungcheol.

“Hey, everything is okay Hansol”

Hearing his voice so soft, so calm made him feel a little better. Seungcheol began to stroke his hair, Hansol closed his eyes. He smelled Seungcheol’s scent which made him feel comfortable. He still didn’t know why he couldn’t remember but decided to stop thinking for now on. He was just going to worry his master for nothing.

_Worry ? Like he was going to worry for someone like me._

Seungcheol pulled away as he looked carefully at Hansol.

“You’re feeling better ?”

Hansol nodded quickly. “Y-Yes, thank you hyung”

“You know, we should ask Wonwoo to heal you if you keep having headaches”, Hansol shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I’m sorry”

Seungcheol hummed. He took his hand and they continued walking until they reached the decoration section. Some of the tinsel garland were electricals with red, green, blue lights all twinkling. Others were Christmas balls with the star, there was even the famous little Santa that they could attached at the edge of the window.

“So, let’s buy some, since Mingyu burnt all of them” he looked at Hansol and noticed his quizzical frowned “Well yeah, he burnt them. He was having a little fight with Seungkwan in which was better pork or beef. He didn’t notice until he burnt the entire Christmas tree. Joshua had to use on him his power to calm him” he chuckled, remembering his face when he had all of this water on him. Hansol just nodded. Seungcheol took two tinsels garlands and showed them at Hansol. “Which one is better ?” Hansol was surprised that he asked him that. He looked at Seungcheol’s left hand who had the red tinsel garland, in the other hand was the electrical one with red, yellow and green twinkle lights. Hansol shrugged a little “I-I don’t know… they both are good…” Seungcheol furrowed. Hansol felt like that he was going to be mad but instantly, Seungcheol smiled widely. “You’re right ! We’re going to take the two of them !”. Hansol nodded feeling relieved. They kept taking a few of them with Christmas balls. They walked through the kid section, seeing little car and even dinosaur, then dolls who could speak or Teddy bear, videogames and more.

But he remembered buying a doll for someone. Maybe for a friend of the family… oh right. They didn’t have any friends who they could share Christmas with. They were alone. But who was it for ? He felt his pain coming back and immediately shook his head. He closed his eyes for a second.

_No, don’t think._

When he opened his eyes, Seungcheol was looking at him closely. Hansol backed off a little. “Are you sure you’re okay Hansol ?” Hansol quickly nodded. “Y-Yes” Seungcheol furrowed. “Tell me what’s on your mind”, Hansol blinked a few times before shaking his hands in front of him. “I-It’s nothing, I’m sorry”

 

“You know that you can’t lie to me Hansol ?”

 

Hansol felt goosebumps at the way Seungcheol said it. His aura put a pressure on him and his eyes pierced through his head. He felt kinda scared of him now. “I… I-uhm… I’m sorry master” Seungcheol changed his behaviour as he walked closer of Hansol. He cupped Hansol’s face, some people were looking at them strangely.

“Are you scared of me, Hansol ?”

The question took him by surprise. He looked right in his eyes before saying naturally.

“Yes”

Seungcheol was taken aback by his honesty. He smiled sadly and pulled away his hands. Hansol looked down, he felt a strange feeling in his chest. As if he was guilty to make him sad.

“Why are you scared of me ?”

Hansol looked at him and bit his lip.

“You have the right to do everything you want to me, beat me, torture me… kill me” He noticed Seungcheol’s expression changing to sad at shocked. “And I’m not going to lie to you, master, but I’m always scared to do something you don’t like and finished by being punished”

It’s the first time that he told to his master how he truly felt. But when he understood every words that passed his lips, his eyes widened and he immediately bowed down. “I-I’m s-so sorry master ! I-I didn’t mean to be disrespectful ! I’m so sorry please forgive me ! O-Of course y-you can do whatever you w-want to me ! I-I’ll respect every orders and punishments”

Seungcheol was sad to hear Hansol said that, he tried his hardest to make Hansol had a good life with them but he was still acting as a slave. He was at least a little happy, Hansol had talk about his feelings but he didn’t see that coming. He needed this latter to express his feelings about it. He really needed to talk to them, he suffered for too long and keeping them for himself wasn't the best idea.

He noticed Hansol who was still bowing, he sighed. “You don’t need to always bow like that”, Hansol straightened up, he was going to apologize again but Seungcheol hugged him more carefully like he was scared to frighten Hansol.

“I promised to never hurt you, and I will keep this promise”

He pulled away, still with his sad smile. He intertwined his fingers with Hansol’s and began to walk. “Did I break this promise ?” Hansol looked at him “No”, Seungcheol smiled.

“Then don’t worry”

 

†††

 

_Hansol was on his elbows, his butt up, the customer thrusting roughly his hands on Hansol’s hips. Hansol couldn’t move anymore, moaning and trying his best to stay awake. It was already past midnight, and even if he begged him to stop, the customer kept pounding into him. Hansol was crying silently as he bit his lip. He couldn’t take it anymore, he just wanted to push the man away, at least try. His vision began to blur, he felt himself falling unconscious until he heard a knock. The man didn’t stop thrusting but looked at the door._

_“Mister, I’m sorry to break your moment but you have to stop now”_

_The man smirked and thrusted harder making Hansol to moan loudly, he took Hansol by his hips so hard, his nails digging in his skin, as he kept fucking him._

_“Or what ? What are you going to do ?”_

_The door opened and a man entered. Hansol couldn’t clearly see him because of his tears and tiredness._

_“It’s better for you to stop before I call the guard”_

_“Oh, really ?”_

_He stopped thrusting but his hands were still on Hansol’s hips._

_“Do you know what power I have ?”_

_The contact between his hands and Hansol’s hips began slowly to change into rock. It kept getting through Hansol’s entire body going to his hips at his face and to his hips at his feet. Hansol was changing into a statue. Hansol felt pain as he get to his chest, couldn’t breathe correctly. Before he could keep going the man called the guard, he came and raised his hand to the customer who get projected against a wall with a big piece of metal around his throat._

_Hansol slumped on the floor taking a big breath. The man ran towards him and kneeled._

_“Are you okay little boy ?”_

_He turned Hansol, so his back was against the floor and lifted his head. He pushed away some bangs hiding Hansol’s eyes. He wiped away the tears falling, a little smile on his face. Hansol nodded, answering his question. The man looked down, noticing Hansol’s erection._

_“Oh, you still have a boner, don’t worry I’m going to help you”_

_Before Hansol could protest, he felt the warm hand of the man on his member, stroking. Hansol moaned and quickly put his hands on his mouth. The man chuckled. “It’s better if you let everything flow out”, he kept pumping Hansol’s member, making this latter to let out some cute moans, he hid his face on the man’s chest, closing his eyes. “I-I’m close”, he looked at the man’s face only to see a brilliant smile “Then cum”. He moaned as he released in the man’s hand._

_Hansol was tired, he couldn’t even move, he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the man smiling._

 

_“I’m Min-Soo, your guardian”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy !
> 
> We're already on the eleventh chapter ! (^u^)/  
> By the way it's going to be a long ass story, maybe more than twenty chapters maybe thirty I don't really know...
> 
> And I hope you'll stay until the end, there is already a bunch of moments that I planned before writing it !


	12. Home and Guardian

_Hansol slowly opened his eyes, he felt warm, he could hear something beating next to his ear. More like a heartbeat. He lifted his head, only to see the man smiling at him. He noticed the slave’s tattoo on his throat._

_“Finally awake little boy ?”_

_Hansol immediately pulled away of him and backed off on his butt before moaning in pain. He looked at his hips only to see bruises and some scratches. He didn’t have the kimono anymore, just a simple white shirt and short. He looked back at the man._

_The man sat._

_“Wh-Who are you ?”_

_“You’re not a good listener ! I’m Min-Soo, your guardian !”_

_Hansol looked at him. He was older than him, long white hair which stopped in the middle of his back, his eyes, one blue and the other green. He was skinny and was acting almost like a child, exaggerating his expression. Hansol furrowed._

_“I don’t need any guardian, I can take care of myself”_

_Min-Soo laughed, like it was the most hilarious thing he could hear to the point that he fell on his back. Hansol felt upset but decided to look away. When Min-Soo managed to stop himself, he sat and looked at Hansol._

_“Kids this day, so disrespectful… why are you like this ? I’m here to help you !”_

_Hansol clenched his jaw._

_“I don’t need any help ! You’re just going to betray me too !”_

_His words went out easily, remembering Hyun-Su who still didn’t give him any contact. Min-Soo pouted. He came closer of Hansol making this latter to back off until his back touched the wall. His face was close of Hansol._

_“Are you thinking of Hyun-Su hyung ?”_

_Hansol opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He looked down. He wanted to know what happened to him._

_“Do you… do you know what happened to him ?” asked Hansol a little worried._

_Min-Soo furrowed, closed his eyes and put his index on his chin, rubbing in a way, that show he was thinking. He opened his eyes and smiled._

_“No idea !”_

_Hansol sighed in a tired way and face-palmed himself._

_“You’re not helping”_

_“I just know that the last time we saw him, was when he went out of your room” he pointed at Hansol._

_Hansol’s eyes went wide for a second, he looked down, guilt hitting him._

_“I… I think it’s because of me… I think he killed himself”_

_Min-Soo sat next to Hansol, stroking his cheek. Hansol put his head on his shoulder._

_“Oh, my little boy you can cry on my shoulder if you want !” he said as he pinched his cheek._

_Hansol pushed him. “Why would I ? I don’t even know you !”_

_Min-Soo grinned. “Well well well, I’m Min-Soo, I’m nineteen years old, I don’t remember any member of my family and I became a slave at fifteen !”_

_Hansol tilted, eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you telling me all of that ?”_

_Min-Soo furrowed, his hands on his hips. “It’s you who told me to ! Now it’s your turn !”_

_“I don’t want to ! Leave me alone now”_

_Min-Soo sighed, his childish behaviour changing into a mature one for a split second before pouting like a baby. “It’s okay if you don’t want, but if you need help don’t call me anymore”, he stood up and walked out, still pouting._

_Hansol sighed, his knees were against his chest, his hands locking them, head on his knees. All he had to do was wait until his first customer of the day come._

_Hansol noticed the plate of food on the ground. He walked until he could take the plate in his hands. Dog food. He sighed, and began to eat quietly._

 

†††

 

They came back home, Mingyu and Seungcheol with the Christmas tree in their arms. They put it on a corner of the living-room. Wonwoo and Hansol had bags full of decoration of Christmas.

They put them on the table of the living-room.

“Let’s begin !”

Seungcheol and Mingyu began to stand up the tree, putting him in his pot.

Wonwoo took one of the bags and walked upstairs, Hansol didn’t say anything. He took the decorations in the bags and put them on the table. When the tree was finally standing, they began to put the tinsels garlands and the Christmas balls. Wonwoo came back to help them. Mingyu asked Hansol to put the cakes in the fridge with the others which he did. They kept going until Seungcheol’s phone rang. He looked at the message before sighing.

“Sorry guys, need to go”

The others nodded as he quickly put his shoes and took his keys. Hansol watched him going out of the house.

“Hansol, can you give me the tinsel garland please ?”

Hansol nodded, giving to Mingyu the yellow one. He wondered where his master was going.

 

†††

 

_From : Woozi_

_At 2:47 p.m._

_Office._

Seungcheol sighed. This message was kind of a code. When he only said “Office”, it meant that they would continue their investigation on the Slave Company. He entered the building, going at his floor. He saw Woozi and Hoshi waiting in his office.

He entered it and locked the door, he then pulled the shutters to hide them from the others. He looked back at the two men.

“What do you have ?”

Woozi was sitting, with his personal computer, tapping at full speed. When he found what he wanted, he showed it to Seungcheol.

“I found Hansol’s house”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

There, on the computer was the address of Hansol.

“H-How did you find it ?”

Woozi smiled. “Well, it was in the Slave Company’s files, from where he lived, passing by where they found him until you”

He furrowed, this time Hoshi answered. “Everything, from how many people he met, his past owners until you, they have everything and Woozi cracked it”

Woozi added. “We couldn’t know the names of his past owners, they must have a hacker or someone with that ability but at least we have his address”

“How long ?”

Woozi answered. “One hour in car”

He walked towards the door. “Let’s go”

 

†††   
  


_His customers of the morning went smoothly without causing any trouble. Hansol was relieved about it. And now, he was getting hungry, he already knew that he would only have one meat per day. He looked at the clock, 1 pm._

_He sighed shakily._

_He quickly wiped away his tears forming in the corner of his eyes._

_His life was that for now on._

_He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking. He stood up while the customer went in. Hansol bowed down politely. “Hello mister, how can I help you ?”_

_The customer walked slowly in front of him before stopping. He unzipped his jean, beginning to pump himself._

_“Strip for me”_

_Hansol gulped and slowly took off his shirt, throwing it on the ground with his pair of trousers. He only had his boxer. Hansol could feel the gaze of the customer on him. He slowly pulled down his boxer making it fall to his ankles. He threw it next to his others clothes._

_He was fully naked._

_He looked back at the customer who was licking his lips like a predator, stopping himself from pumping, he was hard now._

_He pushed Hansol roughly making him fall on his back hardly. He winced and felt the customer spreading his legs. Without any warning he pushed his manhood inside Hansol forcing his entrance. Hansol moaned in pain loudly. He felt his inside bleeding as the customer kept smashing his hips into him brutally. The customer smirked as his hands went to his throat. He began to tighten his grip, choking Hansol, still pounding into him._

_“Such a bitch for me”_

_He smirked, Hansol put his hands on the customer’s, trying to pull them away. Hansol couldn’t make any sound, couldn’t call someone to help him, couldn’t gulp, couldn’t stop his tears from falling. As the customer tightened more and more his grip, thrusting hardly, Hansol felt his vision getting blurred, his hands fell on the ground, saliva dripped by the sides of his mouth, falling slowly unconscious, closing his eyes._

_He didn’t notice until, he could breathe again. He opened wide his eyes and took a deep breath, coughing. He felt someone lifting his head, Hansol put his hand on his throat, calming his coughs._

_“Thank god, I came in time !”_

_Hansol quickly knew who it was._

_Min-Soo._

_Hansol tugged at his shirt, gripping it tightly as he understood what could have happened next._

_He could have died._

_Min-Soo chuckled, stroking his hair gently. “It’s okay don’t worry, the guard kicked him out”_

_Hansol let his tears fell free, trembling and hiding his face in Min-Soo’s chest._

_“W-What am I s-supposed t-to do now ? W-What if i-it happened again ?”_

_Min-Soo was surprised by his question, he smiled gently, hugging him._

_“That’s why I’m here. I’m your guardian Hansol. I will take care of you”_

_Hansol closed his eyes, sobbing quietly in Min-Soo’s embrace. He felt more calm, Min-Soo kept stroking his hair. He gave to Hansol his clothes on the ground, releasing his hug to let him wear them. When he finished, he sat on the ground next to Min-Soo who gave him again a hug._

_The door slammed opened, the Host entering in. Hansol felt cold sweat all over his body, trembling more. He tried to back off but Min-Soo didn’t let him._

_He should have known._

_Min-Soo was going to betray him too._

_The Host stopped in front of them, his face showing his anger._

_“What the hell are you doing ?! You have a customer waiting for you ! You little shit !”_

_Hansol felt more scared, before he could say anything, Min-Soo talked with a little pout._

_“But daddy, he almost die ! Can you let him a day of rest ?”_

_Hansol’s eyes widened at the nickname._

_“No way ! And what are you doing here Min-Soo ?!”_

_Min-Soo put Hansol on the ground, before standing up. He came closer of the Host, he took his hand and brought it under his shirt. He whispered hotly in his ear._

_“Please daddy, I’ll let you punish me like you want tonight”_

_The Host froze. He groaned before walking out._

_“Last time !”_

_Min-Soo jumped in happiness. “Thank you daddy !”_

_He sat next to Hansol who was still shocked. He looked at Hansol with a bright smile._

_“H-How ?”_

_“What ?”_

_“You and the Host, how ?”_

_“Oh ! He has a soft spot for me. One time he told me that I looked like his son”_

_Hansol furrowed. “But why is he using you then ?”_

_Min-Soo smiled. “I think they had this kind of relation”_

_Hansol nodded slowly. Something came to his mind and felt a little embarrassed to not have said it before._

_“Th-Thank you f-for saving me”_

_Min-Soo looked at him and hugged him suddenly._

_“You’re so cute !”_

_Hansol blushed but hugged back. He pulled away and asked him. “How did you know that he was… choking me ?”, Min-Soo answered “I was looking at the cameras with the security guards. Since I’m the favorite of the host, they let me do some things” he smiled brightly._

_That’s why._

_Hansol’s stomach began to rumble. He blushed more, embarrassed about the noise coming from him. Min-Soo laughed. “Hungry ?”, Hansol looked away, his cheeks still red. Min-Soo whispered in his ear. “Let’s go eat !”_

_Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. “What ? But we’re not allowed to-”_

_Min-Soo forced him to stand up, a big grin on his face. “Of course we are !”, he took Hansol’s hand “By the way, I have the power of camouflage” he winked at him with a smirk._

_Hansol was surprised, Min-Soo opened the door and used his power to become like the walls, the guard was playing with his phone. Hansol gasped but Min-Soo muffled it with his hand. “Calm down he can’t see us”, Hansol nodded. They walked as they stayed against a wall, going downstairs without making any noise. When they were downstairs, they walked slowly, going towards somewhere that looked like a cafeteria. Some guards were eating with others that he didn’t know on what they were working to be here. They went behind the counter, Hansol saw sandwiches, rice, meat and vegetables making him to salive. Min-Soo looked at him and shook his head, they walked in a room which was behind the counter. Min-Soo and Hansol could only see dog foods everywhere. There was a shelf full of boxes with dog foods. Hansol opened his mouth. “Why ? We can eat rice and meat ! I don’t want to eat that” Min-Soo took his shoulder and looked in his eyes. “Hansol we’re slave, we are not allowed to. I know that you really want to but you have to go with it” Hansol looked down. “It’s going to be hard for you but you’ll get used to it”_

_Hansol wanted to cry in frustration. He knew that he was a slave and nothing could help him about it. But he didn’t know that he wouldn’t be allowed to eat correctly or even shower._

_He sighed and nodded. Min-Soo smiled and took two cans of dog food. He took again Hansol’s hand. “We should go now”_

 

†††

  
They arrived at Hansol’s house, in Hongdae, Seungcheol parked his car. They went out and looked at the facade of the house.

It was old, abandoned and depraved. Nobody wanted to have a house with an homicide and halfers living there before.

He shared a look with his two partners.

They walked slowly in, the parket cracking by their weights. The scene was like the memory but more old and with a lot of things missing. Hoshi spoke. “We found an article about a murder that happened here” Seungcheol looked at him.

“It said that Vernon killed his mother”

Woozi looked at Seungcheol silently. Seungcheol closed his eyes as he sighed. He opened them back.

“He didn’t kill his mother. Someone forced him to”

Woozi asked, “What do you mean ? What did you see ?” he said referring to the memories.

Seungcheol answered as he looked on the ground where Hansol’s mom died, a pool of blood had dried. “Two guys were waiting him, one of them had the body controller power. He forced Hansol to kill his… to kill his mother”

Hoshi and Woozi nodded slowly. They didn’t know the full story but with what he just said, they knew he wasn’t lying. They suspected Seungcheol for developing feelings towards Vernon but decided not to ask anything. Especially since they were working on the Slave company. They put special gloves and slowly looked for clues.

A question popped up in Hoshi’s mind as they walked in the living-room, looking for anything that could help them. “Does the Boss know about Hansol ?”

Seungcheol looked under the couch “Well… kind of” Woozi and Hoshi looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean ?”, Seungcheol put his hand on the nape of his neck. “I… I just told him that I was looking for a teacher for someone with a level of elementary school… and he didn’t question anything, he just gave me the number of one of his contact”

Woozi and Hoshi face-palmed themselves. Woozi groaned. “You’re going to be in deep shit if you don’t tell him” Hoshi added quickly. “What if he thought you were using him as a slave ?!”

Seungcheol sighed, he was having a bad feeling about it. Instead of telling them, he lied. “No don’t worry, I’m having a good feeling”

They sighed loudly showing how he was wrong. They kept looking in the living-room, the kitchen, and Seungcheol decided to look in the wardrobe where Sofia had hidden before. He didn’t even know if she was still alive or not. He kneeled and looked in some boxes, only to find an old book. He stood up with the book, blowing on it and making dusts to be taken away by it. He sat on the couch. The two others did the same, wondering what it was about.

It was a photo album.

He looked at the first picture.

_“Mom ! Stop taking pictures ! I don’t like it !” Hansol who was seven year olded looked at Sofia who was still a one year olded baby, laughing cutely. She was in his arms and it made his mom want to take a picture._

_“Come on honey, do a big smile for me !”_

_Hansol pouted but immediately smiled at her._

Hoshi exclaimed suddenly. “He has a sister ?!” Woozi hit him on his arm for the sudden yell. Seungcheol smiled “Yeah… she’s Sofia but I don’t know what happened to her after the incident”. Hoshi and Woozi shared a look and decided to stop asking anything else.

He turned the page, only seeing Hansol with his sister again in his arms. He should ask Hansol if he thought to know where she was.

He turned another page.

_“Mom ! You should smile !” Hansol was holding the camera. His mother glared at him. “Don’t yell, your sister is sleeping” She was currently sitting in her bedroom with Sofia in her arms, rocking her. Her eyes could show how tired she was. Taking care of two children on her own was not easy._

_“Sorry, but come on mom, smile !” He whispered. His mom chuckled and smiled gently at him._

Seungcheol sighed shakily. He looked at another picture.

_“Sofia ! Blow your candles !” It was the birthday of Sofia. She was four years old. Sofia smiled, her princess cake in front of her. Hansol had created little birthday hats with colorful papers. She closed her eyes and opened them back. She took a deep breath and blew her candles while Hansol and her mother were singing Happy Birthday in english. When all the candles were blew out, they all clapped loudly._

He closed the photo album. He stood up, the album in one hand. He put it on the table. “We should go upstairs now” They nodded.

Woozi took Seungcheol’s wrist forcing him to stop. “Seungcheol, if it’s too much for you, you can go back. We’ll take care of the rest”

Seungcheol smiled trying to reassure him. “Nah, don’t worry I’m fine. Plus, how are you going to go back without my car ?”

Hoshi answered right away. “With me ! I’m faster than all cars, so…”

Seungcheol chuckled softly. “It wasn’t a real question ! Let’s keep going”

They went upstairs. There was a bathroom and two rooms. It wasn’t a big house, it was just enough for them. They didn’t had a lot of money, they were new in Korea, powerless and coming from America didn’t help them. But they survive. Seungcheol had respect for his mother for being strong and determinate.

He walked in her room which was very tidy. A princess blanket was on the bed making him smile. Sofia was always sleeping with her mother. He looked in the wardrobe, no clothes. He looked in the night stand drawer. He found a letter from Simon Chwe written in english.

_Hansol’s father ?_

He opened it and began to read it. He wasn’t that bad in english and managed to understand it.

_I’m sorry Melody._

_I can’t stay with you. I need to take care of something. If I stay, you’ll be in danger with Hansol._

_If something ever happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to live with it._

_I’m sorry to have lied to you about my job but I didn’t want you to have problems because of me._

_And it’s not sure but, if everything is done, I’ll come back and will stop everything._

_But I’ll understand if you don’t want me anymore._

_I love you,_

_C.S._

Seungcheol furrowed. That’s why he wasn’t there in Hansol’s memory. He disappeared for their sake.

But who wanted to hurt them ? What job put him in that situation ? Why couldn’t he tell the truth ? What did he have to take care of ? Did he know about what happened to them ?

So much question but not even one answers. He sighed. Another thing to look for. He put it in his pocket inside his jacket. He looked everywhere in the room but nothing else was interesting. He noticed that the shelf hadn't any book on it, while before it was full. He shook his head. They walked out and went in what they guessed was Hansol’s bedroom.

It was pretty messy. Some clothes on the ground and nothing else. There were supposed to have toys everywhere in the room. But nothing. As if someone stole the toys. Only a simple princess was there showing that he must had play a lot with his sister. They looked in his wardrobe, his shelf which was completely empty too, bed and even bag. Woozi looked under the pillow and found a little note in ball. He opened it and read it out loud _“You better come tomorrow with my homework done or you’ll regret it”_ , Hoshi looked at Seungcheol. “What happened next ?”

Seungcheol smiled a little. “He didn’t do it and that kid beaten Hansol” Hoshi nodded slowly, thinking, Seungcheol continued, still smiling “But he was smiling”. Woozi and Hoshi smiled a little. Hansol wasn’t scared. He was strong. Something that he took from his mother. They kept looking for clues about the Slave Company but nothing. They sighed in unison.

Woozi talked as he looked by the window. “Maybe we should ask the neighbours”, Hoshi jumped. “Yeah ! Good idea !” Seungcheol shook his head making the two boys to groan again. “They weren’t welcome here, if you know what I mean”, They sighed again.

Seungcheol’s phone rang. He took it seeing that it was his Boss, he told first to his two partners that they should go now. They ran downstairs, Seungcheol took the photo album. As he took the call, they were going in the car, with Hoshi driving it.

“Boss ?”

“Seungcheol, you and your two partners, where are you ?”

“We were…” Seungcheol bit his lip, he didn’t know what to say, he noticed Hoshi being more nervous and Woozi was saying… what ? He concentrated on his lips and it tilted.

“... With some friends, you remember Jun and Minghao ?”

He knew that no matter what they would always lie easily to help them, even iif they didn't know what was going on.

“Oh yes I do remember. Okay but I need you, Hoshi and Woozi to come back, we have maybe found something about Chae”

Seungcheol was relieved and quickly responded. “Be there in less than an hour”

He hung up, making the two others to sigh, relieved.

Hoshi asked, still driving. “What did he want ?”

“They found maybe clues about Chae”

“Okay let’s go !”

 

†††

 

_After eating, Hansol and Min-Soo laid on the ground, looking at the ceiling. Min-Soo explained to him some things, like they could only wash just before the auctions, men and women were separated to avoid any relationship. They were cameras only for any physical hit that could cause death and for live. The customers were first checked to not been infected by something like AIDS. Sometimes customers took their own toys or clothes for them, and they can take a slave out for as long as he wants somewhere. He also told him that if he was bought by someone and the customer wouldn’t be happy, they would send him to the punishment room. And just by hearing it, it made Hansol to have goosebumps._

_“And I think that’s all you need to know for now !”_

_Hansol nodded slowly, he was getting sleepy. His eyes were closing until he heard Min-Soo talking._

_“You’re cute when you’re dozing off”_

_Hansol looked at Min-Soo, silently. Their gazes met, Min-Soo smiled warmly._

_“Why do you help me ?”_

_His eyebrows lifted for a second but he immediately smiled fondly with a hint of sadness._

_“You look like me, when I first came here…”_

_Hansol listened as Min-Soo came closer of him. His hand found his way on Hansol’s cheek, caressing gently._

_“Scared, alone, and a new slave who still wants his life back”_

_Hansol closed his eyes, as he put his head on Min-Soo’s chest. He felt himself crying again. It was so true. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be free._

_But nobody was waiting him, so why would he go out ?_

_Finishing by living in the street without a home, food and water._

_It was useless._

_Even the Slave Company was better._

_Min-Soo stroked his hair, massaging his scalp._

_“I’m sorry for being rude to you…”_

_Min-Soo chuckled warmly. “It’s okay don’t worry, you should sleep now”_

_Hansol drifted slowly to sleep, hearing a soft voice singing a lullaby._

  
  
  


_Hansol woke up with a jump, his eyes wide open for the sudden cold water threw at him. He sat, coughing a little and looked at the one who did it._

_“So it’s you Hansol Vernon Chwe ?”_

_Hansol wiped away some drops of water on his face, nodding. The man clenched his jaw. Without a second, he took Hansol by his collar forcing him to stand up, their eyes meeting. The man punched him strongly on his stomach. Hansol coughed as he fell on his knees for the sudden hit._

_“It’s because of you that Hyun-Su hyung killed himself ?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm a little late, I wanted to update it Friday but family stuff happened... (._.)
> 
> Anyway, I'll update in two weeks like usual !
> 
> d(`･∀･)b


	13. Cleaning

The three policemen arrived at the police station. They went straight to the Boss’s office. This latter went to the laboratory, workers were looking at a lot of videos.

Someone waved at them, showing that he wanted to talk to them. They came closer and looked at the video.

“I was waiting for you ! I saw something”

The policeman showed them a video. It was a crowded street, but something caught their eyes. An invisible thing were pushing the people. It was like he was in a rush.

“Found him” Hoshi smiled in excitement.

“When was it ?” asked Woozi, a little suspicious.

“Today at 1 pm”

They looked at him, startled a little. Seungcheol asked as he took a computer to look by himself next to the policeman. “Is there others videos where we could see him ?”

They looked at the videos for hours, looking for him, finding him and losing him. Since he was invisible, it was really complicated. They kept losing him, frustrating them. Hoshi stood up, outstretched his entire body. “Guys, we should go, it’s almost midnight”

Seungcheol looked at him, surprised. “Already ?”, he looked at his watch, wincing at the time. 11:40 pm. He looked at his phone, missing calls and messages. It was from Mingyu and Wonwoo. He quickly responded a  _“Sorry, busy with work. I’ll come before midnight”_. They stood up, turning off the computers. They were the last ones.

They went out of the building, Hoshi waved away as he used his power to go back home. Woozi and S.Coups went in the car. He started the motor and began to move the car. As he drove, Jihoon decided to bring the topic, looking out “So… you and Vernon ?”. Seungcheol quickly glanced at him then looked back at the street “It’s… okay ? Why are you asking that ?”. Woozi sighed.

“We’re not policemen for nothing, we’re not dumb”

Seungcheol sighed tiredly. “You too ? Wonwoo said the same thing” Woozi looked at him. “You’re not good at hiding”

“Really ?”

Woozi looked nostalgic as he spoke, looking out the window.

“The way you talk about him, the way you’re worried about him…”

He looked back at Seungcheol.

 

“You look like the past Seungcheol”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. He stopped the car abruptly in the middle of the street, others cars behind them stopped, hooting at them.

He looked in front, his eyes glowing with sadness. “You think ?”

Jihoon nodded slowly. “I can even write lyrics about it” Seungcheol chuckled. His smile slowly faded away.

“I don’t want to look like the old me. I was weak and stupid”

Woozi shook his head. “That’s not true”

Seungcheol looked at him.

 

“You were in love”

 

They looked in each others eyes for some seconds before Woozi frowned. “Can you move the car, it’s pissing me off that people hoots at us”, Seungcheol laughed and moved the car.

They arrived at Woozi’s home. He parked his car, Woozi went out, before waving, he added one last thing.

“Take care of you Cheol”

Seungcheol smiled. “You too Jihoon”

Jihoon entered his home, Seungcheol sighed as he drove away, heading to his home.

  
  


Hansol was currently sitting on the ground of the living-room, knees against chest, hands locking them. He was slowly dozing off. He had to wait for his master to come back. He had to greet him after a hard day of work. It was his role, being always there for his master.

He almost fell asleep when he heard a key unlocking the front door. He quickly stood up as he rubbed his eyes. Seungcheol entered in, taking off his coat and shoes, a hand holding the photo book. He noticed Hansol who bowed down.

“Welcome home hyung”

Seungcheol lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “D-Did you wait for me ? Just to say welcome home ?”

Hansol nodded. “Y-Yes”

He shouldn’t have done that. Of course his master didn’t want to hear his slave say that just before sleeping. He looked down. “I-I’m sorry”

Seungcheol came closer and lifted his chin slowly. “Don’t apologise, it’s just that it’s almost midnight Hansol. Don’t wait for me after 7 in the afternoon”

Hansol nodded.

At that moment Seungcheol just wanted to hug him. He was so cute. He didn't think twice and hugged him making him to stumble a little, surprised by the sudden action. Hansol didn’t say anything, letting him hug him as much as he wanted.

Seungcheol pulled away. He smiled as he rubbed his right cheek. “That’s cute, Thank you Hansolie”

Hansol looked away, he felt his cheeks heating up again.

_Why do I always feel like this around him ?_

Hansol shook his head, noticing the book in his hand, while Seungcheol told him. “You should go and sleep, I’ll take a quick shower and then I’ll sleep with you”, Hansol was surprised, “I-It’s fine hyung, I can sleep alo-” Seungcheol shook his head. “Nope ! I want to sleep with you tonight”

Seungcheol went upstairs to take a shower, letting Hansol processing all of this. Hansol went upstairs, in his room. He sat at the edge of his bed. While waiting him, Hansol decided to drink his medicine. Everytime he felt more tired, his body felt heavy and more warm than usual. But he wasn’t going to let himself fall on his bed. He was going to wait for his master to come back first.

Seungcheol went in his room, after ten minutes of showering and brushing, hiding the photo book and the letter in his second drawer of his nightstand. He went in Hansol’s room carefully, taking off his shirt. He closed the door and used his phone as his alarm o’clock. He put it on the nightstand. Hansol was still sitting, looking at what he was doing. He stood up and pulled away the blanket, Seungcheol helped him to climb on the bed, seeing that he was tired. He climbed the bed after him and they laid on it. Seungcheol pulled back the blanket on both of them. He looked at his right, Hansol was drifting to sleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Good night Hansolie”

“Good night hyung”

 

†††

 

_Min-Soo intervened in time, stopping the man from hitting Hansol again. This latter took the opportunity and backed off on his butt._

_“What are you doing ?!” Min-Soo yelled, alerting a guard._

_“Let me kill that bastard !” he pushed him making him fall on the ground. The guard used his power, projecting the man towards the wall with metal around his left hand._

_“LET ME GO ! THIS ASSHOLE NEEDS TO DIE ! BECAUSE OF YOU MY BIG BROTHER IS DEAD !”_

_Min-Soo ran next to Hansol and looked at him carefully. Hansol was looking down in a guilty way._

_He did kill himself._

_Hansol pushed Min-Soo away, putting himself on his knees, his hands on the floor. He bowed down until his head touched the floor. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly._

_“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that he would do this because of me”_

_Because of his selfishness, someone died._

_“I-I know that everything is my fault… i-if you want me to do something, I’ll-”_

_“I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE ! TO DISAPPEAR ! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST ?! IT’S YOUR FAULT ! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT !”_

_Hansol stayed like this, letting some tears fall on the ground._

_He was right. Why did he exist ? Nobody wanted him, nobody was waiting him, he was just a toy for others._

_Min-Soo forced him to raise his head. Hansol was crying, whispering apologise after apologise, looking down._

_The guard took Hyun-Su’s brother out, he was still yelling and screaming to let him kill Hansol._

_Min-Soo hugged him and stroked his hair. Hansol hid his face on his shoulder, crying and apologising again and again and again._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not your fault that Hyun-Su hyung killed himself. He had a lot of difficulty to be like the Host wanted him to be. He was taking care too much of others rather than taking care of himself. He was too nice. It wasn’t a job for him”_

_Hansol listened, his sobs more quieter than before._

_“I think that for Hyun-Su hyung, it was too much for him and his only way out was… that”_

_Hansol nodded slowly, he stopped crying, letting only shaky breaths._

_“But… don’t you think he’s gone for a better world ?”_

_He looked at Hansol’s eyes which were still watery. Min-Soo cupped his face, his thumbs wiping away the paths of his tears. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before Min-Soo leaned down and pecked his lips gently. Hansol was surprised but didn’t push him away. He didn’t care anymore. After all he should die._

_He should stop thinking of himself._

_He was too selfish._

_Min-Soo smiled._

_“Don’t worry Hansolie, I’ll be there for you”_

_A knock stopped them. It was a customer. Min-Soo and Hansol stood up. Hansol wiped away the rest of his tears before Min-Soo greeted first and walked out. The customer looked at Hansol making him nervous, he bowed down._

_“H-Hello mister, how can I-”_

_“On your knees”_

_Hansol put himself on his knees in front of the customer. The customer took him by his hair, forcing him to look in his eyes._

_“What are you waiting for ?”_

_Hansol immediately apologise. He began to unzip the customer’s jean. He noticed the bulge in his pants. He pulled out the manhood of the customer._

_He opened his mouth, taking the manhood’s head, licking it slowly. Before he could take it more, the customer shoved him down on his cock, making him gag. His two hands took Hansol’s hair strongly, forcing him to bob his head in rhythm of his thrusts. Hansol shut tightly his eyes, new tears appeared. He almost felt like he was choking. He thrusted more, forcing him so hard on his cock, that Hansol had to put his hands on the customer's thighs to not lose his balance. The smell was like all of others people that he already… used his mouth for. But he had to do with it. He was a slave._

_The customer pounded deeper, touching the end of his throat before cumming inside his mouth. Hansol swallowed everything that he could before the customer pushed him roughly, the rest of his seed fell on his face._

_The customer took his phone and took a picture of Hansol. He walked out, saying nothing. Hansol touched the seed on his face._

_“Th-Thank you for using me, mister…”_

 

_†††_

 

_Weeks passed and Hansol was getting more close with Min-Soo. Since the brother of Hyun-Su, Jung, was taking care of this floor, Hansol had a lot of problems with him. He always protected him from Hyun-Su’s brother but Hansol felt more and more guilty._

_The death of Hyun-Su was a weight on his mind. He kept having nightmare about it, Hyun-Su begging him to let him go, and him taking the rope, putting it around his neck, kicking the chair and looking at him choking. But there wasn’t only him. His mother too. He was in front of her, shooting at her over and over again. But she always crawled back asking him heartbreaking questions “Hansol what did I do wrong ? Why did you kill me ? I was your mother, why did you kill me ? Why Hansol ? Why ?” and he just shot at her again and again._

_He killed two people._

_Two people._

_Everytime that he woke up, scared and crying, Min-Soo was there to help him. Everytime he took him in his arms, kissing his head, kissing his tears, kissing his lips to make him feel better. And it worked. Min-Soo always slept with Hansol, no matter what. He wanted to make sure that Jung wasn’t going to beat Hansol at night._

_It was 11 in the afternoon. Hansol would have his last customer of the day._

_Min-Soo was with him, playing with Hansol’s hair._

_“Why are you still here ? You don’t have any customer ?” asked Hansol, annoyed by Min-Soo’s presence._

_Min-Soo pinched Hansol’s cheeks. “Well the Host is my only customer”_

_Hansol pulled his hands away, frowning. “But you’re always with me ? When does he use you then ?”_

_Min-Soo grinned widely. “You know that I go back in my room when you’re sleeping and then I’ll come back ?”_

_Hansol’s mouth opened in a shape of “o”, nodding. “That makes sense”_

_Min-Soo laughed warmly. “Of course that makes sense !”_

_A knock interrupted them. It was his customer. Hansol stood up and Min-Soo used his power to disappear. The door opened, revealing two men, a blonde haired man and a black haired man. They were in their thirties. Hansol was surprised. He never had two customers at the same time. He bowed at them. “Hello misters, how can I help you ?”_

_The blonde one sat on the ground, a smirk on his lips. “How about fingering yourself ?”_

_Hansol nodded. He took off his shirt, jean and boxer. He sat on his knees, and put two fingers inside his mouth. He began to suck them, trying to put as much as saliva as possible. He looked at his two customers who were completely hard. He pulled away his fingers from his mouth, and went at his entrance. He slowly pulled his middle finger inside him, a moan passed through his lips. When he felt that he was beginning to adjust himself, he put another finger, pumping in and out slowly. He looked at his two customers who were just in front of him. The black haired man kneeled in front of him, enjoying the view. The blonde man was recording it with his phone. Moans escaped from Hansol’s mouth as he added one last finger. The black haired stopped him by taking his hand. He sat._

_“Ride your daddy”_

_Hansol climbed the customer’s lap. One of the customer’s hand was on Hansol’s hips and the other one taking his hard length, positioning at Hansol’s hole. Hansol slowly went down, feeling the man’s manhood. The customer took him by his hips and smashed him on his cock, a broken moan slipped from Hansol for the pain. He began to pound hard inside him. The other one was standing up, next to him, still recording. He took Hansol by his hair, forcing him to suck him. Hansol gagged a few times, trying his best to use his tongue as much as possible. The black haired thrusted harder, taking him so hard by his hips. Hansol moaned, vibrations getting through the customer's manhood inside his mouth. They both came at the same time, inside Hansol. He took Hansol by his bangs forcing him to stop sucking as he swallowed everything. The other pushed Hansol making him fall on the ground. Hansol looked weakly at the wall. Min-Soo was there. Invisible but still there._

_“Let’s change our roles now”_

 

†††

 

Hansol opened his eyes. He rubbed them a little forcefully. He looked in front of him, Seungcheol master was sleeping. He looked at the clock. 5:47 am. He felt something on his waist and looked down. It was the hand of his master. He looked back up at his master. If master wanted to touch him, he would let him.

But something else, crossed his mind.

He wanted to… hold his hand.

He didn’t know why. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. But… should he try it ? He bit his lower lip. He would be punished if his master knew about it. He closed his eyes briefly. Slowly his hand travelled Seungcheol’s arm until he reached the hand on his waist. He paused. He held his breath and tried to hold his hand. When it was done, Seungcheol’s hand answered back as he held Hansol’s hand a little more tightly. Hansol was surprised and let out the breath he was holding. He looked back at Seungcheol who was still sleeping. He shook his head.

_Why am I doing this ? I’m just a slave, I’m his toy nothing else._

He pulled his hand away and looked at him. Seungcheol’s hand went firm on his waist, surprising him again. He didn’t say anything and closed his eyes.

Seungcheol’s phone began to ring, making him groan. He sat and turned off his alarm. Hansol just looked at him. He stood up and looked at Hansol.

Startled a little bit. “You’re awake ? Sorry”

Hansol quickly spoke. “I-It’s not your fault hyung, I was already awake”

Seungcheol leaned down and kissed Hansol on his forehead.

“You should sleep then. Sleep tight Hansolie”

He began to walk away. Hansol opened his mouth and shut it. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them back, his lips trembling from nervousness.

“B-Be careful hyung”

Seungcheol looked at him, and smiled in response. He walked out of the room. Hansol hid his face in the pillow, blushing too much.

_Why do I feel like my face is warmer ?_

He looked back at the ceiling. He lifted his hand until he could see it. It felt like he was still holding his hand.

_Holding hands…_

He looked where Seungcheol hyung was sleeping. He took his place, smelling his scent. He closed his eyes, letting himself slowly drifting back to sleep.

 

†††

 

_Hansol was on his knees, hands on the floor, the two customers thrusting inside his hole and mouth. Hansol was crying, gagging everytime that the black haired man was touching the back of his throat, the other one was pounding faster and harder. He moaned when he felt his two customers finishing inside him for the third time._

_He hated it so much._

_Hansol collapsed on the floor. The customers stood up, zipping back their jeans. Hansol was panting and sweating._

_“T-Thank you f-for using me, misters”_

_They smirked and walked out of the room._

_Min-Soo appeared back, quickly kneeling. He turned Hansol on his back. He lifted his head, wiping the sweat and sperm on his body with tissues. Min-Soo kissed his forehead._  
  
"I'm proud of you, you were really good"   
  
He stroked his cheek. "It was your first time with two men, no ?"   
  
"No, I already had a master who called some friends to use me"

_Min-Soo furrowed. “You already had a master ?”_

_Hansol nodded slowly. He was tired and he just wanted to take a shower. Min-Soo nodded, smiling._

_Hansol whined. “I want to take a shower so bad”_

_Min-Soo helped Hansol to put back his clothes. They stood up, Min-Soo smiled brightly. “Let’s go take a shower then !” Hansol put his hand on his mouth, whispering. “Quiet ! Did you forget the camera ?” Min-Soo pulled away his hand before holding it, going towards the door. “Don’t worry, they aren’t going to do something about it. I’ll explain to you later”_

_Min-Soo used again his power, disappearing at the color of the walls, they walked in the corridor, passing a guard. As they walked Hansol felt uneasy, he could hear the moans of others slaves. He put his free hand on his chest, gripping his own shirt tightly._

_He just wanted to throw out._

_He looked up, seeing an open room. They wasn’t any door. Must be the bathroom. They entered in, ten open showers were in. Hansol smiled as he ran to one of the shower. He took off his clothes in front of Min-Soo. He let the water ran on his head before screaming and backing off._

_“Why is the water so cold ?!”_

_Min-Soo laughed as he fell on his butt. Hansol was shivering and pouting “That’s not funny ! It’s really cold !”. Min-Soo stood up and took off his own clothes. He took his hand, forcing him to go back under the water. Hansol pulled his hand away, looking a little too intensely at the scars decorating Min-Soo’s back._

_“It’s because they don’t want to waste money in hot water”_

_Min-Soo felt goosebumps for a brief second before getting used to it “Come here”. Hansol shook his head, looking away. Min-Soo pouted “Please baby Hansol and plus, it’s good for your skin” Hansol frowned more “I’m not a baby !”. Min-Soo smirked. “Really ? Then what are you waiting for ?”, Hansol groaned and went under the water, letting a long painful moan. Min-Soo chuckled and began to rub his back with his hands. Hansol was completely frozen from the cold. Min-Soo slapped his butt making Hansol to jump. “Hey !”_

_“Stop being so tense ! Relax”, Hansol sighed and began to shower his hair, trying to remove the rest of the sperm on his hair. When Min-Soo finished cleaning Hansol’s back, he took care of himself. They silently shower when a question popped in Hansol’s mind._

_“So about the camera…” he looked in the corner of the ceiling, seeing a camera filming them._

_Min-Soo looked at him, smiling widely. “Oh yeah ! Well the guards in the security room let me do what I want too. Since I let them use me when they want, I have some advantages” he winked at Hansol._

_Hansol asked again. “Does the Host know about it ?”_

_Min-Soo looked at him with a gummy smile. “No !”_

_Hansol sighed, laughing for his -I don’t care- behaviour. “You should be careful, what if he knows one day ?”_

_Min-Soo smiled. “Or you worried for me ?”_

_Hansol looked at him before looking down, blushing a little. “I… it’s just that I don’t want to lose someone else that I… like…”_

_He felt Min-Soo cupping his face with his two hands, looking right in his eyes. “You’re so cute Hansol”_

_Before Hansol could say something, he felt Min-Soo’s lips pressed against his own. He didn’t push him away. He kissed back, shutting his eyes tightly. If Min-Soo wanted to kiss him. He would let him. It wasn’t like he hated it, in fact, he felt nothing. So he let Min-Soo kissing him more and more. But when he felt that he couldn’t breath, he tried to pull away. “Hyung-” Min-Soo kissed more eagerly, forcing another that Hansol didn’t like. “Please hyu-” Hansol was pulled against a wall, one of his wrist slammed on the wall, a broken moan coming from his mouth. Water ran on both bodies, Min-Soo took advantage as he used his tongue to meet Hansol’s. Hansol really couldn’t breathe correctly. He remembered all the time he was choked giving him enough strength to push Min-Soo away. He fell on his knees, taking a big breath. He was scared for a moment, his body was shaking. He managed to calm himself, feeling the cold water hitting his warm skin. He looked up and saw Min-Soo frozen._

_“I-I’m sorry Hansol, I’m so sorry… I-I don’t know why I did this… I’m sorry…”_

_Before Hansol could say something, Min-Soo stood up and took his clothes before running away._

_“Min-Soo hyung !”_

_Hansol stood up, and put quickly his clothes even if he was soaked. He ran out but bumped against someone making him fall on his butt. He froze._

_It was a guard._

_“What the fuck are you doing here ?!”_

_“I-I’m sorry-”_

_The guard took him by his hair forcing him to follow him, Hansol shut his eyes for the pain. He put his hands on the guard’s wrist, trying to pull him away. The guard tightened his grip on his hair making him moan in pain. When they arrived at his room, the guard threw him on the ground. He closed the door as he walked towards him. Hansol sat on his butt._

_Hansol felt scared, he didn’t want to be used again._

_The guard took Hansol by his throat, slamming his head against the floor. Hansol felt dizzy. The guard pulled away his hand. He noticed him taking a… black choker ? He put it around Hansol’s neck a little roughly. He stood up._

_“You better not go out of your room anymore”_

_Hansol sat again as the guard walked out. He touched his head. It hurts. He waited a few minutes before standing up and opening his door, to only see no one. Min-Soo’s room was just in front of him. He was lucky today. At the moment he put his foot out of his room, he felt in pain as something sent to his body electricals shocks. He fell on his back, his body spasming as he screamed in pain. It stopped. Hansol slumped on the floor, panting, he looked at his trembling hands, almost unconscious. He stood up with difficulty and bit his lip, looking at the door in front of him._

_“Min-Soo hyung…”_

“Hansol ?”

Hansol slowly opened his eyes, meeting Mingyu’s. He immediately sat.

_Min-Soo hyung…_

“You know that it’s not good to sleep too much ?” he said as he smiled.

Hansol’s eyes went wide, he looked at the clock, 11 am. He stood up, and bowed down. “I-I’m sorry”, Mingyu chuckled. “Stop bowing down ! It’s okay” They walked out of the room “Go wash your face, I’ll prepare the food” Hansol nodded. He walked towards the bathroom “And Hansol ?”, he looked back at Mingyu who had his eyebrows furrowed. “Yes ?”

“Who is Min-Soo ?”

Hansol froze.

Mingyu looked at him, curious. “You kept saying his name in your sleep”

Hansol bit his lower lip.

He spoke, feeling more empty than usual. “He… he was just a slave who died…”

Mingyu nodded slowly. He felt like that he shouldn’t have ask that. He quickly apologised. “S-Sorry Hansolie, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” 

“You don’t need to apologise hyung, it was my…” he stopped himself.

_Master doesn’t need to know my problems. I’ll just become a burden for him._

He shook his head and looked back at Mingyu who looked worried “It’s okay hyung” Mingyu asked again, concerned. “Are you sure ?” Hansol nodded again. Mingyu sighed “Okay then”. He walked downstairs, letting Hansol alone in the corridor.

Hansol shook his head and went in the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. What was he seeing ? Only a slave. Nothing more. He touched his tattoo on his throat, remembering when Seungcheol hyung brushed it. He stopped himself.

_What is wrong with me ? I’m going to be a bad slave if I keep going like this._

He looked at his own hands, biting even more his lip. His hands were covered in blood. His breath stopped sharply. He blinked a few times, closing his eyes tightly before looking back. His hands were clean, without any trace.

_After all, it’s my fault if Min-Soo hyung died. If Hyun-Su hyung died. If my… mother died. Everything is my fault. I shouldn’t even live. I’m the worst slave._

“Hansol !”

Hansol looked at the door, seeing Wonwoo. He bowed down. “Hello Wonwoo hyung” Wonwoo chuckled “Hello Hansolie, did you sleep well ?” Hansol nodded as a reply. “Okay, Mingyu almost finished cooking, come down when you finish washing” Hansol nodded again. Wonwoo patted his head before leaving. He didn’t say anything about Hansol spacing out and looking… like _this_ at his hands. Hansol quickly washed his face and went downstairs, feeling guilty.

_I didn’t even clean the house. I’m really the worst._

 

†††

 

When they finished eating, Mingyu and Wonwoo had to go back at the University for a project. Hansol took the opportunity to clean the house.

When they go out, he immediately began to clean the living-room, the kitchen and the garage. He went upstairs and cleaned the bathroom first. After that, Wonwoo and Mingyu’s room. It was really tidy. It’s true that Mingyu hyung like to clean. He felt more guilty. He should be the one cleaning everywhere. He vacuumed the room, and mopped the floor. After it he cleaned the glasses. He looked at the room. Cleaned.

He took his materials and went in Seungcheol’s room. It was a little messy, some clothes on the ground with papers. Hansol put away the clothes, most of them in the washing machine which was in the garage. He put away the papers in one of the drawer of his table only to stop. In the first drawer was a photo.

He took it and looked properly at it. There was two person. Seungcheol and someone else. He was a little shorter than Seungcheol, brown eyes, black bangs falling on his eyes, a shy smile while Seungcheol was smiling widely as if he wanted to laugh trying to kiss the boy’s cheek, his eyes in a crescent shape, one arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulder. They had their policeman uniform.

Hansol bit his lip. His heart clenched, he put one hand on his chest, gripping his shirt.

_Why does my heart… hurt ?_

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks strongly to pull himself together. He put back the photo in the drawer.

_Why am I like this ? It’s normal that master has friends that I don’t know… friend… is he really only a friend ?_

He shook more his head. He closed the drawer and began to clean. He cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. He tried to stop thinking of that man and Seungcheol… kissing him.

He froze.

He kneeled, his hands on the floor and hit his head as strong as possible against the floor. He felt dizzy for some seconds but he couldn’t care about it.

_Don’t think like that._

He hit his head, one time, two times, three times, four times. He stopped when he noticed the blood dripping from his head. He was getting really dizzy.

And now he just made dirty Seungcheol’s floor.

He stopped the blood dripping with a tissue and cleaned the floor with one hand.

He didn’t notice someone entering and locking the door. He looked up and saw Wonwoo a little breathless, his canines growing, his eyes with a hint of… envy ?

“Wonwoo, open the door”

Wonwoo sighed and walked towards Hansol making this latter to back off. He was getting scared.

“Hansol, you know Mingyu can’t really control himself” he kneeled in front of Hansol.

The smell of blood had hit them hardly. Wonwoo who was faster ran upstairs and locked them, and Mingyu was currently trying to calm himself.

The blood slowly dripped on Hansol’s face. Wonwoo bit his lip. He had to control himself. He couldn’t hurt Hansol. His envy of biting Hansol increased when he had entered home. But he would wait tomorrow. He sighed and put his hand on Hansol’s injury using his power to heal him. Hansol shut his eyes tightly. When he finished, he sighed one more time, relieved.

Hansol forgot about the fact that his owners were vampires. He didn’t think of them wanting to… bite him. But if his masters really wanted, he would let them.

“I-I’m sorry hyung”

Wonwoo only smiled. “It’s okay Hansol” he stood up and unlocked the door. Mingyu entered in, his canines clearly more longer and sharper than usual. He stopped and took a deep breath. Hansol quickly cleaned the blood still on the floor. He threw the tissues in a trash and stood up. Mingyu was more calm. He sighed and smiled weakly.

“Sorry Hansol, I’m going in my room…”

“I’m sorry Mingyu hyung”

“It’s okay Hansol, it’s okay…”

He walked out, letting Wonwoo and Hansol alone in Seungcheol’s room.

“How did you hurt yourself ?”

Hansol looked at him, unsure of what to say. “I… I hit my head against the floor”

Wonwoo nodded. “Be more careful Hansol. Thank god that we finished more early” he walked slowly out before stopping. He looked back at Hansol, his canines were normal “It’s better if you stay away of… us for an hour. I can still smell the blood”. Hansol quickly asked, feeling guilty “Sh-Should I take a shower ? T-To make the smell disappear ?”. Wonwoo nodded with a little smile before going in his room.

Hansol finished cleaning, tidied up the materials and went immediately in the bathroom. He took off his clothes and slowly entered the shower. He only let cold water ran on his body provoking goosebumps before relaxing. He closed his eyes, remembering.

_Hansol sat back on the ground. He knew that Min-Soo hyung would come sleep with him because he never let him sleep alone. He never woke up with him but he felt more comfortable knowing that someone was with him when he fell asleep. It was reassuring. His door opened, he looked up and met Min-Soo’s worried eyes. It was completely dark in the room but their eyes were getting used to it._

_“Hyung, I’m sorry for how I reacted when you kissed me. I-It’s just that I couldn’t breathe correctly a-and I panicked… I’m sorry”_

_Hansol saw Min-Soo’s shoulders relaxing. He sat in front of Hansol and hugged him._

_“Hansol I’m sorry for everything… But there are things that I can’t stop thinking, that my body can’t stop thinking…”_

_Hansol hugged him back, noticing how warm Min-Soo’s body was._

_“Hyung, you’re really warm. Are you okay ?”_

_Hansol looked in his eyes which were dilated._

_Again._

_Min-Soo kissed him and quickly took off Hansol’s pair of trousers. Hansol fell on his back, gasping for the sudden kiss. He kissed back, feeling Min-Soo pinching one of his nipple making a moan to fall from him. He went at his neck, sucking the skin hardly. Hansol moaned and put a hand on his mouth when he felt Min-Soo touching his manhood in a teasing way. He pulled away and spreaded Hansol’s legs, pulling enough down his pair of trousers. He penetrated Hansol a little forcefully. He moaned in pain but let Min-Soo keep going. When he felt that he couldn’t go more, they both moaned._

_“G-God Hansol, you’re so tight”_

_He began to move his hips slowly, meeting Hansol’s. He thrusted more harder, Hansol whimpered loudly, crying quietly. It hurts. But it was Min-Soo hyung and he would let him do everything that he wanted. He pounded deeper touching a spot that made Hansol to moan, his back arching up. Min-Soo kept fucking him hardly and deeply, his hips moving more and more fast. He kept hitting his spot and he hit it so hardly that Hansol came loudly, muffled by his two hands. His vision was blurred as Min-Soo finished inside him. He pulled away and began to sob as he kissed Hansol’s face everywhere._

_“Hansol, I-I’m so sorry, I-I was getting frustrated and the drug didn’t help me, I-I’m so sorry… why didn’t you tell me to stop ? I would have stop Hansol…”_

_Hansol smiled shakily, his body was still trembling._

_“I-It’s okay h-hyung, we’re together in here, no ? I thought that I could at least let you use me, after all the things you’ve done for me. I’m really thankful hyung”_

_Min-Soo chuckled sadly before cleaning Hansol’s body. When he finished, he laid next to Hansol. It was the first time he saw Min-Soo crying. He wiped away his tears and slept on Min-Soo’s chest._

Hansol opened his eyes, finishing to wash himself. He let the water hit his head using shampoo at cherry blossom scent to make the smell of blood disappear. After doing the same to his body, he quickly washed himself before stopping the water. He walked out, drying himself with a towel and put it around his waist. He brushed his hair when it was still wet and put new clothes, a white shirt and a pair of black jogging bottoms. He took his dirty clothes, opened the door and went downstairs in the garage, his clothes in the washing machine. He  went in the living-room and sat on the ground.

He looked at the clock, 4 pm. He had to wait until his master come.

He stood up. The picture of his master with that other person came back on his mind.

_I’m sure master doesn’t want to see his stupid slave._

 

†††

 

Wonwoo entered in his room finding Mingyu on his bed, head on the pillow. He was breathing loudly. Wonwoo sighed and sat next to him caressing his hair gently. “Are you feeling better ?”

Mingyu shook his head still not looking at him.

“Look at me”

Mingyu sighed and turned his head on the side to look at him. His canines were still out but his eyes weren’t red anymore. “How do you feel ?”

Mingyu bit his lower lip before looking away. “I… I wanted to bite him so badly… I don’t know what to do about that…”

Wonwoo smiled softly. “It’s okay, you have to control yourself and you see ? This time you didn’t break the door”

Mingyu gave him a small smile. “I guess I’m better at restraining myself now”

Wonwoo nodded. “You shouldn’t feel guilty about it, I had difficulty to not stab my canines in his… neck too” he suddenly felt an envy of going back and bit Hansol to taste his blood before he shook his head. “I mean it’s because of me you are a vampire so…”

Mingyu suddenly sat. “Don’t say that, I’m happy to be a vampire now ! I wouldn’t change it. And you know it was the best for the sake of our couple”

Wonwoo smiled before chuckling. “Yeah you’re right” he looked at the clock before asking. “What do you want to do ?”

Mingyu laid back on the bed. “Can you sleep with me ?” he asked with a little voice.

Wonwoo smiled. “Of course” before laying next to Mingyu, pinching his cheek. Mingyu’s head finished on his shoulder before they closed their eyes.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol came back at 7 and a half pm. He saw nobody in the living-room and smiled. It meant that Hansol understood. He went in his room and noticed the smell which surprised him. The smell of blood. He entered Hansol’s room without knocking, he was again sitting on the ground. He stood up, ready to greet him but Seungcheol cut him.

“What the hell Hansol ? I already told you to sit everywhere but not on the ground”

Hansol looked down. “I-I’m sorry hyung…”

Seungcheol sighed. He didn’t like scolding Hansol but he couldn’t do something else. He had to be brutal, so Hansol would understand.

He finally asked him. “Why is it smelling blood in my room ? Did you hurt yourself ? What were you doing in my room ?”

Hansol, still looking down was startled. He could still smell the blood ? “I hit my head against your floor… I-I was cleaning your room hyung” he quickly added, looking at him. “B-But Wonwoo hyung healed me and I-I clean the blood in your room” Seungcheol groaned before face-palming himself. Hansol bit his lip. He had done something bad to his master. “I’m-”

“Don’t you  _dare_  apologise”

Hansol shut his mouth and looked down.

Seungcheol came closer, clearly annoyed that Hansol kept cleaning everywhere. He hugged Hansol. Like always he never responded back.

Seungcheol was getting used of it. Of how Hansol always cleaned everywhere because that was how he always did. He knew that wasn’t going to change soon. But he just hoped Hansol would relax more about all of this. He pulled away.

“I’m gonna take a shower, you, don’t you ever sit on the ground”

Hansol nodded.

“Go downstairs and watch TV”

He nodded again as Seungcheol went in the bathroom. He walked downstairs and turned on the TV. He looked at the couch. He sat on it carefully like he was afraid of doing something bad. He looked at the TV, the channel was showing a documentary about leopards.

He was so much into it that Seungcheol startled him when he sat next to him. He looked at him and noticed his worried expression.

“Is everything alright hyung ?”

Seungcheol put his hand on Hansol’s thigh.

He remembered that he had to ask Hansol about something or more someone. He was worried. He didn’t know if he could ask something like that to him.

“I’m sorry for what I’m going to ask you but…” he bit his lip and squeezed Hansol’s thigh. “Do you… do you know what happened to… to your little sister ?”

Hansol froze.

He felt his head pounding more harder than usual, he stood up. “I-I don’t… I don’t have-” he put his hands on his head and shut one eye for the pain. “I don’t h-have any si-sister” Seungcheol stood up “A-Are you okay ?” he hugged Hansol, trying to stroke his hair but this latter pulled him away “I-I don’t have any s-sister hyung” Seungcheol furrowed. “What are you saying ? And Sofia ?”

Hansol’s eyes went wide.

_Sofia ?_

He felt his head aching strongly, he closed his eyes tightly. “Pl-Please m-make it stop, I-I don’t know a-any Sofia”

The last thing he heard was Seungcheol screaming his name before everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to post a new chapter ! (≧∇≦)
> 
> Past Seungcheol ? Sofia ? Hansol's headache ?
> 
> A bunch of things are beginning to grow, don't be afraid of commenting ! I want to know what you think of that story !
> 
> I'll try to post the next one on their comeback day !


	14. Headache

“Hansol !”

Seungcheol was quick to react, he immediately took Hansol in his arms before he lost consciousness. He kneeled with Hansol and turned his body to lay him on the ground carefully. He lifted his head, trying to wake him up.

“Hansol please open your eyes ! Come on !”

He was getting more worried. He shut his mouth and listened to the silence. He could hear Hansol breathing slowly. He sighed of relief.

“WONWOO ! COME HERE !”

Wonwoo walked downstairs before stopping. He ran and kneeled. “What happened ?”

“H-He fainted, I think it was because of his headache”

Wonwoo furrowed. “He has headaches ?” he placed his hands on Hansol’s temple, using his power to find something suspicious. “Yeah but I don’t know why he keeps having them”

Wonwoo hummed before closing his eyes. He concentrated before feeling something blocking a certain area. He couldn’t know what was blocked. He healed the headache but couldn’t break the spell. He opened his eyes “A spell is blocking the way”, he looked in Seungcheol’s eyes which were worried and completely scared. “I can’t heal that but I can make him feel better everytime he has headache”

Wonwoo took notice of Seungcheol tensing up. “He’ll be okay, right ?” his whole body could show how frightened he was. “Tell me, he’ll be fine” he was almost begging, Wonwoo gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes, he should be okay”, Seungcheol sighed of relief. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something, he opened them back and looked at Hansol. “What can we do ? Josh can maybe-”

“No, I don’t know what spell it is. I’m not sure but I think it’s a forbidden spell, only Hansol could break it with a little help of us”

Seungcheol sighed. He felt like it was related to the Slave Company.

_But why would they use a forbidden spell on him ? Did they use it on every slave ?_

He put one arm under Hansol’s knees and the other one on his back before lifting his body. He stood up. “I’m laying him on his bed” Wonwoo nodded. He walked upstairs, Hansol in his arms. His door was wide open, he entered in and stopped in front of his bed. He slowly leaned down, putting Hansol on his bed as gentle as possible.

_A guard opened the door violently, waking the two slaves._

_“Slaves are not allowed to date ! Min-Soo come here !”_

_Min-Soo was surprised, before he could say something the guard took him by his arm, gripping it tightly making him wince. He stood up and walked away. Hansol stood up and took the other arm of Min-Soo trying to stop them._

_“Let him go !”_

_“Hansol-”_

_“No please ! Let him go !”_

_“Please-”_

_“I don’t want to lose you hyung !” he screamed, his eyes showing desperation and fear._

_Min-Soo bit his lip and pushed the guard “Let me talk to him”. The guard sighed but nodded. He walked out, letting the two boys alone._

_Min-Soo smiled sadly and cupped Hansol’s face with his two hands. Hansol looked at him, his bottom lip between his teeth, worry on his face._

_“Hansol, I know it’s hard for you but I know too that you can do it” he smiled at Hansol. “Everything will be fine, even without me” Hansol cried quietly “Because I will always be there” he placed one hand on Hansol’s chest where is heart was. “No matter what happened, I will be there to give you strength, determination” he hugged Hansol tightly. “To give you hope” he pulled away._

_“Don’t lose hope Hansol” he kissed Hansol gently. Hansol cried more, sobbing lightly._

_He walked away, letting Hansol crying. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to let someone else leave him. He ran after Min-Soo and the guard. When he stepped out of the room, electricals shocks hit him at full strength. He fell on the ground, screaming in pain making Min-Soo to look at him with wide eyes._

_“Hansol !”_

_He kneeled in front of him and touched his arm just to back off quickly when he felt the shocks. Hansol was still screaming, the shocks beginning to be more and more stronger, his body shaking violently. Min-Soo took Hansol in his arms, biting his lip, the electricity going through his body. He walked painfully slow towards Hansol’s room, his legs shaking too much, the guard was just laughing at them. He fell on his knees when they were in the room. Both of them slumped on the floor, when the shocks stopped, breathing loudly. Min-Soo took Hansol by his collar forcing him to sit on his butt._

_“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?! YOU WANNA DIE ?!”_

_Hansol took the opportunity to hug Min-Soo._

_“I will if you leave me”_

_Their bodies were still trembling, exhausted as if they were about to lose consciousness._

 

Hansol slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurred.

 

_The guard entered the room, he separated the two boys. He pushed Min-Soo and took Hansol by his jaw, slamming his head against the floor more than necessaries until Hansol was bleeding and half-unconscious. Min-Soo just looked, he couldn’t do anything. The guard used his power, metal appeared around Hansol’s wrist, blocking him._

 

He noticed someone, putting on him his blanket, before replacing his bangs.

 

_Hansol was feeling dizzy and he struggled with the metal around his left wrist. “Please… Min-Soo hyung…”_

 

He saw the person saying something that he couldn’t understand. Hansol could feel that person was going to leave him.

 

_“I’m sorry Hansol” he slowly walked away of him, the guard taking him by his arm._

 

He wasn’t on his right state of mind, his body reacted on its own.

He took the person’s wrist, forcing him to stop and look at him.

 

_“Please ! Don’t leave me !”_

 

“Please…”

Seungcheol was surprised to hear Hansol say that. He was just trying to make him comfortable but he didn’t expect him to have that reaction. Hansol looked nostalgic and sad and it just hurt him to see him like this. So, he smiled gently and spoke in a soft way.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you”

They looked in each others eyes for a moment which looked like hours for Seungcheol. But he didn’t say anything.

Hansol closed his eyes, whispering a _“Thank you”_.

Seungcheol’s eyes locked on the potion on the nightstand. He immediately shook Hansol but in a gentle way. “Hansol, can you stay awake ? You have to drink your medicine”, Hansol nodded, his eyes closed. He was tired. Seungcheol took the glass next to the potion and poured water into it. He took the potion and took off the cork before letting fall one drop in the water. He waited some seconds before lifting Hansol’s head. This latter opened his eyes a little.

Seungcheol brought the glass at Hansol’s lips, trying to make him drink it down without spilling it. When he finished drinking, Seungcheol put it on the nightstand. Hansol’s eyes felt heavy, forcing them to close.

Seungcheol climbed the bed and laid behind Hansol. He put a hand on his waist, his head against Hansol’s nape of his neck, taking a breath of his scent. He kissed Hansol’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

 

†††

 

Mingyu entered in Seungcheol’s room to find nobody. He furrowed and looked in the bathroom but again nobody. He knocked on Hansol’s door and opened it slowly.

“Hanso-”

He put a hand on his mouth when he saw the two boys sleeping. He almost woke them up. He walked as carefully as possible and took his phone when he was in front of them. He let out a silent mischievous laugh. He took a picture of them, showing how Seungcheol was cuddling with Hansol. As if they were a couple.

At the same time he couldn’t hold the smile forming on his face. Maybe, it wasn’t even maybe, it was for sure that they would finish together.

He smiled more and walked out still carefully. He closed the door and walked downstairs. He joined Wonwoo who was waiting them. He earned a furrow “Where are Seungcheol and Hansol ?”. Mingyu smiled and showed him the picture he took. Wonwoo smiled. “Finally, a step forward”, Mingyu chuckled and sat next to him.

“It also means that we have the evening for us”

Wonwoo looked at him, Mingyu was smiling. He sighed but let out a chuckle. “Eat first and we’ll see after”, Mingyu smiled and leaned for a kiss. “So... should we enjoy ourselves ?” Wonwoo chuckled and kissed back. “Sure”

 

†††

 

Seungcheol woke up when he felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket. He took it and looked at his messages. The light of the screen forced him to squint his eyes. It was Hoshi asking him where was he. He looked at the time, 8:19 am. He sent a _“Can’t come at work. Something is up with Hansol. Need to take care of him_ ” he didn’t want to worry his partners. Another message from Hoshi.

_From Hoshi._

_At 8:20 a.m._

_Okay, I guess I should lie to the Boss… take care of Vernonie if you know what I mean... *wink wonk*_

Seungcheol blushed and turned it off. He looked at Hansol who moved a little. This latter slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling way more better.

“Hey Hansolie”

Hansol jumped and immediately sat, he looked at Seungcheol. “Master ?”

Why was he sleeping with Hansol ? He was really surprised but he didn’t say anything about it. If master wanted, he would let him.

Seungcheol’s smile dropped. Hansol noticed it. “I-I mean h-hello hyung”, Seungcheol smiled back, he sat and cupped his face “Do you feel better ?” Hansol put some time to answer. “I-I y-yes”

Seungcheol was still worried. Should he say it to Hansol about how he reacted yesterday ? He shook lightly his head. He should ask him about his headaches. He didn’t know when his headaches come up and why ?

“Hansol, do you know why you keep having headaches ?”

Hansol looked away, trying to think of something.

“Is it when you say something, or you try to remember something ? Or… oh my god, don’t tell me you have a tumor”

Hansol shook his head. “I… I don’t think so”, Hansol opened his mouth as he looked at Seungcheol but shut it. He shouldn’t burden his master with that. He was going to say something else when Seungcheol cut him.

“You don’t need to lie to me. I’m here to help you Hansol”

His softness made Hansol to feel comfortable.

God, why were they so good to him ?

He closed his eyes as he spoke.

“I… everytime that I try to remember someone, those headaches came back. I-I don’t know why. I remembered buying a doll for that person but…” he opened his eyes and looked at Seungcheol. “I don’t know for who”

Seungcheol furrowed.

_Is he talking about Sofia ? Did he remember his life before ?_

He took Hansol’s hands. “Do you remember your family ?”

Hansol was surprised by the question. “Y-Yes. My father Simon, that I don’t really know and my mother, Melody who died because of me, I’m sorry” he looked down, remembering how he killed his own mother. Seungcheol hugged him tightly.

_He doesn’t know who is Sofia ? That’s strange._

“Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault. It was those people’s fault” he kissed Hansol’s temple. “And they’ll regret that” his voice wasn’t harsh but strong and soft at the same time. Hansol didn’t know why but the words slipped easily from his lips. “Thank you”

Seungcheol smiled, going down the bed. “Can you walk ?”, Hansol nodded. Seungcheol still helped him to go down the bed. “I-I’m okay hyung, you don’t-”

“I want to”

They locked eyes for a second before Hansol looked away, feeling his cheeks becoming warmer.

“Let’s go eat, I’ll make breakfast for you” he smiled widely.

Hansol nodded, he looked at the clock, seeing that it was 8:27. His eyes went wide. “Master, you’re late to your work ! It’s my fault I’m sorry, forgive my-” 

“It’s okay Hansolie ! And stop saying that I’m your master” he pouted. Hansol apologised “I’m sorry”

“I’m going to take care of you, that’s why I don’t go to work, Let’s go !”, he took Hansol’s hand, going towards the bathroom.

Hansol felt really… good. He looked at Seungcheol’s back. He felt in… security. He felt comfortable with Seungcheol hyung. This people were nice. They were people that he would have like to meet before. Maybe… his life wouldn’t be like this. And this place. It was a nice and cozy place, something that he forgot it could be. A place for someone like him.

Right.

He was a slave.

And he would always be a slave.

No matter what.

He shouldn’t be happy.

He should make his master happ-

“Are you okay Hansol ?”

Hansol jumped out of his thoughts, he looked at his master who looked worried… was he really worried for someone like him ?

_I’m a slave. I’m a slave. I’m a slave._

_Nobody will be worried for me._

“Yes”

Seungcheol could feel that something was up with Hansol. Maybe he wasn’t ready to share his thoughts now. He would wait.

“Okay”

After washing their faces, they went downstairs.

As they walked in the kitchen, Seungcheol moved a chair, gesturing him to take that sit. Hansol looked at him, completely taken aback.

“Uh… hyung ?”

Seungcheol only smiled, and waited Hansol to move.

He gulped and sat slowly on the chair, still afraid to do something he shouldn’t.

“Th-Thank you… b-but you don’t want me to help you ?”

Seungcheol shook his head.

“You need to rest and enjoy your time”

“B-But I’m enjoying it when I work…”

Seungcheol took another chair and turned it, before sitting, his arms resting on top of the back. He put his chin on his arms. He looked at Hansol with a suspicious look but still with a little smile.

“It isn’t the truth, isn’t it Hansolie ?”

Hansol froze.

“Or maybe you don’t know ?”

He locked his eyes with Seungcheol’s, nervousness tagging along.

“Or maybe you are so used to do that, that you think you like that…”

He didn’t move, not breaking eye contact with Seungcheol, only listening.

“Or maybe, you’re afraid to be useless and become a… bad slave ?”

Hansol bit his lip and looked down. He couldn’t hold his piercing gaze anymore. Seungcheol knew that it was the right answer by his behaviour.

“A bad slave, uh ? Are you really a bad slave Hansol ?”

Hansol gripped tightly his jean. He didn’t like where the conversation was leading.

“I… I don’t kn-know…”

“Explain to me, what a slave should do to be good then”

Hansol looked up, meeting his gaze.

“H-He should cl-clean everywhere s-so his master wouldn’t have a lot of work to do, h-he should a-always listen to his master a-and let his master use him no m-matter what, if it’s sexual or j-just to beat him. Master is always saying the truth no matter what and slave should listen. It will always be the slave’s fault if something bad happen. Slaves should never hit and never talk back to someone superior of him”

“What do you mean by superior ?”

He looked at Seungcheol, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

“People who aren't slave”

Seungcheol nodded. He began to understand some things even if they were obvious.

“A-And that’s all… I-I think I’m sorry”

Seungcheol sighed making Hansol to flinch. He stood up and came behind Hansol. This latter shut his eyes tightly thinking that his master may slam his head against the table until he fell unconscious.

Seungcheol looked at Hansol on his left side, noticing that his eyes were closed. He took the opportunity to kiss his cheek gently. Hansol opened his eyes widely, his cheeks more and more red. He wasn’t ready.

Seungcheol smiled. He prepared everything as he took the ingredients, egg, a bottle of water, a carrot, a zucchini, a leek and a red pepper from the fridge. He took from one of the drawer of the kitchen a bag of flour and began to cook. An omelette would be good for Hansol, it would give him energy.

This latter looked at Seungcheol’s back. His eyes travelled down to his… Hansol shook his head violently, feeling himself blushing. He slapped his face strongly earning a surprised look from Seungcheol.

“Uh… are you okay ?”

Hansol nodded quickly, looking away.

Seungcheol looked back at the vegetables, chopping them. In a bowl, he put 200 gram of flour in. He broke an egg and let it fell in. As he mixed it and poured 340 ml of water in, he couldn’t help himself.

“Hansol, do you remember what we were talking about, yesterday before you fainted ?”

He looked at him as he tried to remember.

“No”

Seungcheol put the vegetables in a bowl and kept mixing it. In a stove that he already prepared with some peanut oil, which heated up, he put all of it in, letting it cooked.

_So he really doesn’t remember anything about Sofia ?_

Hansol stayed quiet as he looked at his fingers, fidgeting. He was feeling guilty. His master didn’t go to work just to take care of him. But at the same time, he felt incredibly warm. His master was really kind.

And Hansol wasn’t enough good to receive this kindness. He was and he would stay as a slave.

When Seungcheol finished to cook the two sides, he put the omelette in a plate and served it to Hansol who thanked him.

He gave a bowl with bread and even a glass full of water. Hansol thanked him again. He sat in front of him.

“You really don’t remember anything ?”

Hansol shook his head. Seungcheol frowned.

_A track to follow._

Seungcheol noticed Hansol not eating.

“You don’t eat ?”

“I’m waiting you”

Seungcheol smiled. “No, you should eat before it’s cold”

He stood up and began to cook for himself, doing another omelette for himself. Hansol ate as slowly as possible, his master was enough kind, and he shouldn’t be disrespectful and eat without waiting Seungcheol master. When Seungcheol finished cooking, Hansol had ate not even half of the omelette. They ate slowly and Seungcheol tried to start a conversation but with someone who only answer with yes or no, it was kind of difficult. He sighed drawing the attention of Hansol.

“I-I’m sorry master, di-did I do something wrong ?”

Seungcheol sighed again making Hansol to feel more afraid, he didn’t know what he did wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t talk ? It must be that.

He stood up, Seungcheol looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, Hansol bowed down.

“I’m sorry master, I will stop talking for now on, forgive my behaviour”

And Seungcheol just sighed again, his fingers tapped against the table as if he was upset.

“It’s not that Hansol, and stop bowing down all the time”

Seungcheol waited until Hansol was sitting and listening.

“The problem here, is that you still think that we are your masters and you don’t talk about your feelings” he took Hansol’s hands who was on the table. “Hansol. You’re human. You need to express yourself because right now you will just finished by being hurt”

Hansol looked at their hands before looking up.

“You want me to… talk about myself ?”

Seungcheol nodded, smiling. “Exactly, if you have questions or worries you can tell us everything”

_Worries ?_

Something popped up in Hansol’s mind.

“You… you still hadn’t use me. So… I wanted to know, when will you use me ?”  
  
Seungcheol groaned. He was getting tired of that. Of Hansol acting as a slave. But could he really be upset to him after all the things he got through ?   
  
“No Hansol, I'm not going to use you, never”  
  
Hansol looked at him, confused.   
  
“Then… why am I here ?”  
  
Seungcheol frowned. “What ?”  
  
“Why did you buy me ?”  
  
Hansol put one hand on his chest.   
  
“My role is to make you satisfied… by using me. But if you never use me then what am I supposed to do here ? I'll be useless, if I don't do what I'm good at”  
  
Seungcheol closed his eyes. Maybe Jihoon was right. Hansol should go see a psychologist. He opened them back.   
  
“Hansol, if I… bought you, it was to give you, your life back. To make you happy, to make you smile”  
  
Hansol opened his mouth, his eyes showing no hint of feelings.   
  
“I'm sorry master but it doesn't make any sense”

Seungcheol was going to say something when his phone buzzed. He took it and looked at his message from Soonyoung.

_From Hoshi._

_At 9:47 a.m._

_You better come now ! The Boss doesn’t really believe us ! He’s being suspicious, you know his right eye twitched a lot now._

Seungcheol cursed. He looked at Hansol, unsure of what to do. Should he take Hansol to his work ? But his instinct was telling him to really not do that. He ate at full speed, Hansol didn’t say anything, watching him. Seungcheol ran upstairs brushing his teeth and wearing his uniform. He took his necessaries and ran downstairs. As he put his shoes, he spoke.

“Hansol, I need to go to work, when I’ll come back, we’ll finish this discussion” and just before going out, he looked back at Hansol. “Please, stop acting like a slave, sit in a comfortable couch or chair or bed, look at the TV, read a book, play videogames and enjoy your time”

Hansol nodded, Seungcheol smiled and waved at him. He closed the door and locked it. Hansol looked at his food, a little cold. He should clean the house after washing the dishes.

 

†††

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu entered home like usual. As they took off their shoes and coats, they found Hansol sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up and immediately stood up to greet them, the book still in his hands. Mingyu and Wonwoo shared a look, a smile on both face. Hansol was slowly getting rid of some of his habits.

“Welcome home hyungs”

“Hey Hansolie ! How was your day ?” asked Mingyu.

“I-It was good, a-and you hyung ?” he tried to ask back as he looked at his two hyungs.

Wonwoo smiled “Good, good” he took Hansol by his wrist and they sat back on the couch.

Mingyu began to cook, something quick, Wonwoo looked at the book Hansol was holding. It was Hansel and Gretel.

“Your already read that book, right ?”

Hansol nodded, he wanted to say something.

_Seungcheol hyung wants me to express my feelings. Maybe ?_

Hansol looked at Wonwoo, meeting his gentle gaze. He wasn’t urging him to say something. He looked down at the book.

“I… y-yes. It’s because I-I have difficulty to read… I thought that i-it was g-good to read it a-again ?”

Wonwoo could see how Hansol was tensing easily. He was unsure of what to say. He could feel that Hansol was afraid to do something he shouldn’t. Wonwoo patted his head making Hansol to relax immediately. He looked at him.

“If you have difficulty to read, it’s a good thing to read a little everyday, you’ll get better at it”

Hansol nodded slowly. He almost sighed of relief.

“Begin with little books and in a month try to read novels”

Hansol nodded again as Wonwoo kept stroking his hair. He looked at his book, his fingers brushing the paper where the two children were.

_Two children…_

He remembered when Seungcheol asked him about his family. That’s when his headache came back. He would so much like to know why was he always having headaches when he tried to remember someone. And it must be linked to his family. He shut his eyes, putting his hands on his head. Wonwoo noticed it. He came closer of Hansol and cupped his face, Hansol opened one eye.

“Headache ?”

Hansol nodded again, slowly. If he moved more, he would just hurt himself more. Wonwoo put his hands on Hansol’s temple using his power. Hansol felt his headache fading away. When it completely disappeared, Hansol opened his eyes, Wonwoo pulled away his hands.

“Thank you hyung”

Wonwoo smiled.

“You tried to remember something isn’t it ?”

Hansol surprised asked “Y-Yes, how do you know ?” he added quickly, bowing down. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t m-mean to sound disrespectful”

Wonwoo lifted Hansol’s chin, still smiling “It’s okay Hansol, relax” Hansol nodded slowly. “I healed you when you fainted yesterday” He looked at him “Th-Thank you Wonwoo hyung”. Wonwoo smiled and asked. “Are you feeling better ?”, Hansol nodded again “Thank god, you know that you scared Seungcheol ? It’s been a long time I didn’t see him like this” he spoke more to himself, the picture of Seungcheol in the hospital, his shirt covered of blood, his eyes completely empty of any feelings coming back to him. Hansol didn’t say anything. He wanted to ask but he shouldn’t do that. Because he was a slave and nothing more to them.

He smelled something like foods from the kitchen. Wonwoo stood up and took Hansol by his hand “Let’s go eat”, he nodded again. That’s true that he was hungry.

And then, something came up in his mind.

It was Wonwoo hyung today.

Today, Wonwoo hyung had to bite him.

As they settled in the kitchen, he asked still tensing up.

“Uhm… W-Wonwoo hyung, d-do you want to bite me now or when you’ll come back from University ?”

It surprised Wonwoo and Mingyu at first, but at least Hansol asked him something.

“I… I think when I’ll come back”

Mingyu sat. “You remember our day ?”

Hansol nodded. “Yours is the 26th”

Mingyu impressed a little, nodded. “Yeah that’s right”, He asked again while taking a bottle of water from the fridge “And, are you feeling better ? Wonwoo told me about yesterday” he poured water into three glasses. “Y-Yes I’m fine now”

“That’s good to hear, we were worried for you” Hansol looked down. “I’m sorry”

Mingyu smiled. “It’s okay, you’re okay and that’s the only thing that matters”

Hansol looked at him, speechless. He wanted to ask them, why were they treating him like this, a slave, someone who could die and nobody would ever care about him. And there, just in front of him was his masters saying that they cared about him, that they were worried for him. Something that wasn’t suppose to happen.

_This is so wrong._

He shouldn’t ask his masters about anything. He kept eating silently, listening to his masters joking and laughing.

 

†††

 

_“I’m not going to heal that shit”_

_The guard looked at Jung, annoyed. “What am I supposed to say to the Host then ? It’s the auction today, he needs to be presentable”_

_Hansol was sitting on the ground, some bruises on his arms and face. He couldn’t even look in Jung’s eyes. He was guilty._

_“I don’t know, but in no way I will heal this shit hole”_

_Hansol didn’t even need to look in his eyes to know that they were filled with disgust and hate._

_Pure hatred._

_The Host entered in. “What the hell are you waiting for ?!”, the guard sighed and looked at Jung who looked away. The Host took Jung by his collar roughly. “You better heal that shit now if you don’t wanna go in the punishment room”_

_Jung gulped and kneeled in front of him, the Host walked away._

_After reciting something an old book appeared, he turned the page and stopped on one of them. He recited what was written and Hansol felt the bruises and pain disappearing. Jung closed his book and whispered close enough to his ear._

_“Don’t worry, when you’ll come back I’ll hurt you more and more until you beg me to kill you”_

_Hansol felt shivers down his spine._

_“Th-Thank you for healing me”_

_Jung took him by his collar, raising his fist ready to hit him, Hansol shut tightly his eyes. The guard stopped him in time and shoved him out of the room._

_“I’LL SWEAR YOUR LIFE WILL BE DAMN WORST !”_

_Hansol opened his eyes, he sat on his butt and hugged his knees, his whole body shaking._

_It was his fault._

_The guard went back in and took him by his arm, forcing him to stand up._

_“Don’t move”_

_He took off the choker that he was wearing and put first, around his wrists, handcuffs linked with a collar put around his neck. They heard a click sound showing that it was locked._

_“Let’s go”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY ! Was released, and it's fucking GOOOOOOODDD ! It's PERFECT, I want to cry !  
> (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> WE SHOULD SUPPORT THEM ! LET'S STREAM THE MV AS MUCH AS WE CAN !
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS I'M SO CHOCKEEEED ! O_O


	15. Nonsense

Wonwoo looked at the clock.

5:57.

He was getting impatient.

Or maybe not.

Hansol’s life must be a damn hell since he was a slave.

He sighed. He looked at Mingyu who was trying to understand what the teacher was saying.

English is complicated.

He poked Mingyu’s cheek earning a quizzical look.

“What was that for ?”

Wonwoo smiled. “Clock”

He looked up, just one minute before it was finished. He slowly packed his stuff in his bag, not wanting to draw the attention of the teacher.

He leaned close to Wonwoo before whispering. “Are you worried about Hansol ?”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Yeah, how do you know ?”

He smiled. “I can see it on your face, I’m not your boyfriend for nothing”

Wonwoo sighed but he couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face. “True”

“I mean he was a slave before, it must had been hard for him” he looked at the ceiling. “But I can’t help it and be curious”

The bell rang, Wonwoo and Mingyu immersed in their thoughts. All of the others students ran out, letting the two boys walking slowly out.

As they sat in the car, Mingyu drove away and gave a quick glance at Wonwoo.

“You shouldn’t worry too much, it’s maybe not that bad”

“Yeah, maybe”

 

†††

 

Hansol looked up of his book, seeing Mingyu and Wonwoo entering. He stood up and greeted them. “Welcome home hyungs”, they smiled at him, Mingyu patted his head, passing him, Wonwoo stopped in front of him.

“I’ll call you for when I’ll bite you, if it’s okay ?”

“Yes hyung”

Wonwoo smiled and patted his head before going upstairs.

Hansol sat on the ground, looking back at the book he was reading.

He closed his book. Seungcheol master would talk to him when he would come back. He knew that his master would punish him. He gripped tightly the sleeve of his shirt.

He didn’t like being punished.

He remembered it.

Hansol shut his eyes, biting his lip, his body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
He remembered it, his never ending suffering, how his bones were cracking, how it was painful, screaming until he lost his voice, how he was begging his master to stop. And his master would keep doing it for hours, hurting him more and more letting him on the ground, who couldn't move his body. Sometimes he let him like this for entire days and even week. He couldn't breathe correctly, broken ribs, broken arms, broken legs, his vision blurred. Two other guys beating him even when he was in that state making him scream, cry and lose consciousness.  
  
It was painful.  
  
Everything was painful.

 

Seungcheol entered home more early. They still hadn’t find Chae. So, they decided to stop for today. As he entered his home, he noticed Hansol sitting on the ground.

_Again._

After taking his shoes, he sighed and walked slowly towards Hansol. Hansol looked up and backed off slowly on his butt until his back touched the couch.

“Hansol I already told you-”

Seungcheol had a frown as he extended his hand in front of him to help him stand up. Hansol immediately shut his eyes and protected his face.

“I-I’m s-sorry, pl-please f-forgive me m-master, I-I I di-didn’t me-mean t-to be a b-bad s-slave”

Seungcheol frowned and quickly kneeled in front of him. The sight of Hansol being scared had taken him off guard.

“Hansol, are you okay ? What happened ? Why are you-”

“I-I’m s-sorry ma-master, f-forgive me p-plea-”

“Hansol”

Hansol closed his mouth.

His master was going to beat him to death or maybe torture him or-

“Look at me”

Seungcheol took his hands and pulled them gently. Hansol was shaking. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Seungcheol. This latter could feel that Hansol was scared of him. It kind of hurt him but right now, he should help him. He smiled gently at him and opened wide his arms.

“Come here”

Hansol was surprised but did what his master wanted. Or he would be punished. He sat on his knees and slowly buried his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol slowly hugged him, one hand on the back of Hansol and the other one stroking the base of his hair. He could feel that Hansol was still shaking.

“It’s okay Hansol, everything is okay”

He kissed his temple and felt Hansol being more relaxed. He tried to speak softly to not scare him again.

“Can you tell me what happened ?”

Hansol bit his lip. He couldn’t lie to his master.

“I… I remember something about m-my second owner”

Seungcheol hummed, still caressing his hair.

“I remember how… how he was punishing me”

Seungcheol froze.

_“M-Master I-I’m s-sorry-”_

_“Your hand”_

_Hansol cried silently, he put his right hand on the table. His master had a hammer, a smirk on his face. He shut his eyes strongly, letting his hand vulnerable._

_But he couldn’t._

_He pulled away his hand just before hearing a loud noise. He opened his eyes, the hammer had hit the table, marking it. He looked at his master who couldn’t hold his anger._

_“Your. Fucking. Hand”_

_His whole body couldn’t stop shaking. His cheeks were wet by his tears, he put back his right hand on the table. His master raised his hand with the hammer. Hansol shut his eyes. His master took his wrist._

_“I-I’m so s-sorry m-m-mas-master”_

_The hammer hit his knuckles at full strength making Hansol to scream in pain._

_“Shut up”_

_Hansol put his free hand on his mouth, trying to muffle his screams and sobs. He hit a second time at the same place, Hansol screamed more, he bit his hand hardly making him bleed. His master hit him over and over again until his hand was bleeding, his knuckles completely broken, his fingers twisted. He let Hansol’s hand go. Hansol fell on his back, taking his broken hand and crying loudly._

_“Your other hand”_

Seungcheol gulped and hugged Hansol more tightly. He remembered how Hansol had to clean everywhere with his two hands broken. For a week.

He whispered. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise, right ?”

He looked at Hansol who stopped shaking. He nodded slowly. They stayed silent and Hansol closed his eyes, Seungcheol’s embrace making him feel in security. Where nobody could hurt him.

Wonwoo walked downstairs, seeing the two boys hugging each others.

“Something happened ?”

They looked up and Seungcheol released Hansol of his embrace.

“No, don’t worry”

They stood up and Hansol thanked Seungcheol for something that Wonwoo didn’t know.

Seungcheol walked upstairs, letting Wonwoo taking Hansol’s hand.

“Let’s go in your room”

Hansol nodded.

They slowly walked upstairs, reaching Hansol’s bedroom. They walked inside and sat at the edge of the bed. They stayed silent for a minute, holding the gaze of each others. Wonwoo sighed. “Are you ready ?”

“Yes.”

He pulled down Hansol’s collar, his canines grew up and Hansol felt cold sweat when he noticed how Wonwoo was looking at him.

Hungrily.

“Sorry if it’s painful”

“I-It’s okay h-hyung”

He came closer of Hansol, letting his canines brushing his skin before stabbing them as deep as possible making Hansol to moan in pain. Hansol bit his lip, trying to stay quiet. He could feel something warm dripping on his skin before a tongue licked it. After some minutes, Wonwoo pulled away and held Hansol who was going to let himself fall. He helped him to lay on his bed. Hansol was feeling exhausted and dizzy. Wonwoo put his hand on the mark, making it disappear. He stayed quiet, he cleaned the rest of the blood dripping from the mark and his saliva with a tissue, listening to Hansol’s breath.

“Can I ?”

He pointed at Hansol’s stomach and Hansol knew exactly what it meant.

_“And… it’s possible that Wonwoo and Mingyu will react like me”_

He nodded.

Wonwoo lifted his shirt enough to see some of his scars. He put his hand on Hansol’s side, where his ribs were and used his power. Hansol looked at him. “I-It’s okay hyung, y-you don’t need to do that”

Wonwoo looked at him.

_“Pl-Please forgive m-me master-”_

_“YOU FUCKING BITCH ! I HAD A BAD MARK BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY !”_

_He pushed Hansol who fell on his back and sat on his stomach. He punched him right on his face. He kept punching him, seeing how his face distorted in pain. Hansol didn’t even protect himself. When his master noticed the blood dripping from his mouth and nose, he stopped and stood up. He was being kinda tired. Hansol tried slowly to sit on his knees, his hands on the floor. Before he could do it, his master hit him on the side with his leg. He fell on his side and his master hit him again, harder everytime. He wasn’t in the soccer club for nothing. Hansol tried his best to stop any moans or screams coming from his mouth. But then he felt an enormous pain near his stomach and screamed in pain. His master stopped. Hansol shut his eyes, his hands on the injury, trembling._

_His master smiled._

_“It will be worst next time”_

“You have a broken rib”

Wonwoo could see that Hansol didn’t even know about it.

“I think it’s when you were with your third master”

He pulled away his hand. “Take a deep breath”

Hansol took a long breath, trying to fill his lungs at his full capacity and it surprised him.

Normally, he couldn’t even do that.

He was so used to have that broken rib, that he was always breathing only in a necessary way. And with time he forgot about it.

“Th-Thank you hyung”

He smiled gently at Hansol. “You’re welcome Hansol. And now, sleep I’ll call you for the movie”

“Y-Yes”

He put the blanket on Hansol and walked out. He closed the door. Hansol took another deep breath. It felt new. He let his eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep.

 

Wonwoo sighed. He walked inside his room, only to find Mingyu laying on his bed. He looked up at Wonwoo who sat on his bed.

“So, how was it ?” he asked as he sat next to Wonwoo.

“It’s worse than I thought”

Mingyu intertwined their fingers together. His voice had a hint of worry.

“Really ? That sucks”

“Yeah, a lot”

He sighed again.

“How about playing videogames ? To change your mind ?” Mingyu smiled at him.

He looked at Mingyu who stood up to turn on his computer. He smiled a little. “Why not ?”

 

†††

 

Seungcheol slowly entered in Hansol’s room. He was still sleeping. He walked in front of him and sat at the edge.

He looked so peaceful.

He caressed his cheek, his eyes couldn’t stop looking at his lips.

He slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Hansolie, wake up”

He slowly shook him, Hansol let out a soft whimper and buried his face into the pillow. Seungcheol chuckled.

“Come on Hansolie, you can sleep after eating”

He opened his eyes, meeting Seungcheol’s and immediately sat. “I-I’m s-sorry hyung, I-I didn’t m-mean to b-be d-disrespectful !” Seungcheol pinched Hansol’s cheek. “Stop apologising”, he pulled away his hand and stood up, Hansol quickly did the same.

Too quickly.

For a moment, he felt dizzy but Seungcheol caught him before he fell, his arms around Hansol’s waist, Hansol’s hands on Seungcheol’s chest, gripping his shirt. Their bodies pressed against each others.

“Are you okay ?”

Hansol didn’t answer, trying to calm his dizziness. When he felt better, he nodded and looked up noticing their proximity. His eyes locked on Seungcheol’s lips. What he didn’t know was that the vampire was doing the same, looking at Hansol’s lips.

 _God_ , he wanted to taste those lips.

Seungcheol bit his lip, trying to contain himself. Hansol blushed and pulled away of Seungcheol. He looked down, one hand playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I-I’m okay n-now, thank you hyung”

Seungcheol blushed too, one hand on the nape of his neck. “C-Cool, we should g-go”

Hansol nodded and followed Seungcheol behind him.

They went downstairs, Mingyu and Wonwoo had already put the movie. They sat on the couch, Seungcheol put his head on Hansol’s shoulder, ready for Harry Potter 4.

 

†††

 

When the movie finished, and after eating, they all walked upstairs, going in their respective rooms except Seungcheol who walked with Hansol in his room. They sat on his bed, letting a certain tension filled the room. Seungcheol sighed.

“We should finish our discussion of earlier”

Hansol nodded, his body tensing up. He was going to punish him. For sure.

Seungcheol moved closer of Hansol, this latter almost backed off. Almost. Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, with a determinate gaze, Hansol felt uncomfortable. He wanted to disappear from his sight.

“Tell me what’s in your mind”

He looked down. “U-Uh… n-nothing is in my-my mind”

Seungcheol leaned closer and cupped gently his face. Hansol looked at him, his eyes always carried this soft and strong gaze, so protective.

“Please Hansol”

Hansol felt guilty. His master shouldn’t ask him politely. He was a slave. His master should insult him or beat him, treat him for what he was, treat him like a real slave. But no. He never done that. He was always kind, nice and so… so  _worried_  ?

“I don’t understand you”

Seungcheol pulled away his hands, startled.

“What ?”

Hansol bit his lip. And for the first time, he let out a long and deep sigh taking Seungcheol completely off guard.

“Why are you like this with me ? Why aren’t you treating me as a slave ? Why aren’t you beating me ? Why master ?”

He sounded so desperate, Seungcheol’s heart clenched. Hansol really didn’t understand any nice feelings anymore.

“Do you want me to show you how to treat me as a slave ?”

Before Seungcheol could say anything, Hansol stood up and looked in his wardrobe to take a belt. He walked back in front of his master and gave him his belt.

“With that you can hit me as strong as you want, most of the time it gives me red mark but if you do it really strongly and in a certain way, I can bleed”

“Hanso-”

“But of course, it will never give me scars, the best will be a knife o-or a burnt iron rod to burn my skin”

“I don’t want-”

“But at the same time, hurting a slave on his mental is good too, I’ll be scared of the consequences which will force me to do everything that you want or even cause a suicide, you can drown me or choke me”

“I really-”

“Humiliation can also force the-”

“HANSOL !”

Hansol shut his eyes, waiting to be hit by a belt. A hit that never came. He opened his eyes. Seungcheol’s gaze was filled of shock and worries.

And then, again.

His master was hugging him.

In fact, he wasn’t really surprised.

But that was until his master spoke.

“Please Hansol don’t say that… just please… I’m begging you to stop saying that…”

His guilt increased. His voice was filled with fear. His master’s voice was filled with  _fear_. Normally, he should be the one filled with fear. He wanted to hug him back. To make the fear disappear from his master. But he didn’t. He shouldn’t. Seungcheol hugged him more tightly.

“I’m sorry master”

He pulled away of Hansol and looked carefully at his face. His eyes were so empty. Seungcheol hated himself. They still didn’t find Chae, they didn’t find any clue about the Slave Company, Hansol was still acting as a slave- _He was the worst._

“Please don’t say it like this, I’m not your master Hansol”

And Hansol just nodded.

“I-I wanted to hear more about how you feel, but I feel like that you don’t know yourself, that you just learned to be like this”

Hansol stayed silent, making Seungcheol to bite his lip.

“God, I want to help you so much”

Seungcheol slowly caressed his cheek, afraid to do something that could scare him.

He looked so  _fragile_.

Hansol couldn’t stop thinking. Maybe he could be- No, of course not. Could he really think that ? His master was really saying that ? No. He was just kind and didn’t know how to treat a slave, that’s all.

What was he thinking ?

He wasn’t the center of the world.

Seungcheol walked closer, ready to give him another hug but this time, Hansol pushed him away before backing off. He didn’t know anymore. His master didn’t treat him as a slave because he didn’t know or he wanted to help him being free again, he never hit him, never torture him, never… but he was a slave ? Why was he trying to help him ? Nothing would change what he was.

_Nothing._

“Pl-Please I-I can’t master”

Hansol was unsure of everything. Seungcheol gave him a small and sad smile.

“I… understand”

He began to walk out, “Don’t forget your vial and sleep tight” and closed the door.

Hansol slumped on the floor, breathing loudly, completely exhausted. His hands gripped tightly his hair, he shut his eyes, clenching his jaw, his head looking down.

_What is wrong with me ?!_

_I’m a slave, I’m a slave, I’m a slave, I’m a slave, I’m a slave-_

He kept repeating it over and over again, getting it deep into his mind.

“I’m a slave…”

He choked out the last one. His hands released his hair, he opened his eyes and looked up. His gaze stopped on the belt.

_If he can’t hurt me, I’ll do it for him._

He stood up and took the belt. But if only he knew how to hurt himself correctly with this. He needed to find something more easy to use.

 

Something like a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kekeke... Who knows what's going to happen next... ╮(′～‵〞)╭
> 
> I love cliffhanger. X)


	16. Confusion and Struggle

Hansol walked downstairs, determined. He reached the kitchen and looked in every drawers to finally find a big and sharp knife. He didn’t notice all the noise he was making. He took the knife, he put his free hand on the table. He paused.

This was right, yes?

His master just didn’t know how to punish him and he would show him how. And when his master would understand that it was _normal_ to do that, he would finally do it.

_It’s normal._

And he would have a life that he deserved. Everything would go back to place, he would treat him as a slave, how he _used_ to be.

Because right now, he was craving for more caress on his cheeks, more of pat on his head, more of hug, more of kiss, more of everything.

So much _craving_.

And it was driving him insane.

And he shouldn’t feel like this.

He needed to be punished to make the envy completely disappear from him.

Everything would be back to normal.

Hansol put the knife on the skin of his hand ready to make some deep gashes appeared or maybe to even cut some fingers.

He froze.

But…

  
  


Why was he hesitating ?

It’s easy to hurt himself, he had done it quite a few times. He knew that it would be painful but that wasn’t what stopped him.

All he had to do, was press the knife harder against his skin until he could feel the blood dripping.

He was still hesitating.

Maybe, he was doing it wrong ?

He raised the knife. He should maybe stab his hand with all of his strength ?

But… wouldn’t his masters be worried for him ?

He shook his head.

_I’m a stupid slave and nothing else. Masters don’t want to dirty their hands with my blood, that’s all._

He immediately tried to stab his hand, the knife going down faster.

  


Tried.

 

He would have done it well, if one of his master didn’t stop him by taking his wrist.

“What the hell are you doing ?!”

It was Mingyu master.

His face was showing so different emotions at the same time, but Hansol recognised one. Anger.

“Hansol ! Did you really just try to do that ?!”

His gaze was so empty. Mingyu just wanted to shake him so hard, to make him understand that he wasn’t a fucking _slave_. Thank _god,_  he walked downstairs because of the noises.

Hansol held his master’s gaze. Guess he would finally be punished.

“I should show you how to punish me, yes ? But master doesn’t need to do it, I’ll do it for you if you don’t want to get dirty”

Mingyu opened his mouth and let out a frustrated groan. He released Hansol’s wrist and took him by his shoulders. Hansol let go of the knife, crashing on the ground in a deafening noise.

“Hansol” he finally said after a moment.

Hansol looked at him. Mingyu’s eyes softened.

“You’re not a slave”

Hansol immediately spoke. “I am and I will always be”

Mingyu sighed, before he could spoke, Hansol bent over and took the knife on the floor. He gave it to Mingyu.

“Here, stab me”

Mingyu frowned. “What the hell ?! I’m not going to-”

“Please master, just do it, it’s easy”

“No !” Mingyu threw the knife far away, where he was sure that he could block Hansol before he could take it.

Hansol looked at Mingyu, surprised and tired. His masters were too kind for their own. Wonwoo walked downstairs before stopping.

“Why don’t you want to hit me ? You should hit me,” his voice was full of despair and exhaustion. “You shouldn’t let me dream like this. You shouldn’t pat me, you shouldn’t hug me, you shouldn’t kiss my face, you shouldn’t… you just _shouldn’t_. Because when you’ll be tired of me, you’ll throw me away like all of my past owners. And…” Hansol looked down at his shaky hands.

 

“And I wouldn’t be used to any kind of abuse anymore”

 

Hansol looked up at his master, only to see a sad smile and a gaze filled of hope.

Mingyu lifted his hand, ready to hit him. Hansol closed his eyes.

He was ready for that day.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand caressing his cheek.

“Mast-”

He hugged him gently, so carefully that Hansol froze. Mingyu’s hand stroked his hair in a comforting way, Hansol closed his eyes.

“It’s not right hyung”

Mingyu smiled when he heard the word _hyung._

“It is right Hansol. I’m actually punishing you”

Hansol was confused but before he could speak, Mingyu answered his question.

“For now on, you’ll have a lot of pats, of hugs, of caresses, of kisses, to punish you. That’s how we punish in this house”

Hansol was still confused but nodded. They pulled away and Mingyu gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s go and sleep, okay ?”

Hansol nodded.

They were going to walk upstairs but Wonwoo was there blocking the way. He came closer of Hansol and looked everywhere on his face to find any cut or else. Hansol let him do it.

“Don’t overthink Hansol, we just want you to feel happy”

Hansol nodded again.

They slowly walked upstairs and even walked in Hansol’s room. They  didn’t really believe the fact that Hansol wouldn’t try to hurt himself anymore. So, they waited until Hansol had drank his medicine and was sleeping before walking out.

They walked into Seungcheol’s room, not really surprised to find him awake. He looked like he already knew what happened. But still, Mingyu explained to them everything that happened. When he finished Wonwoo and Seungcheol sighed in unison. After a moment of talking, they decided to go and finally sleep.

Seungcheol laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

“Everything is my fault”

 

†††

 

After the incident, Seungcheol didn't stay with Hansol, He didn't want to hurt Hansol again. It was his damn _fault_. If they didn’t talk about the conversation, if he didn’t push Hansol about the slave thing, if only…

Hansol wouldn’t have try to stab himself.

So he decided to give him space. For the entire weekend they didn't really talk or cuddle like they used to. He didn't sleep with him the week-end. Hansol didn’t say anything about it. Maybe his master was punishing him. He will accept his punishments. Even if he had to admit, that he missed the warmness of his master, of his gentle touches and caresses.

It was Monday and they were still not talking to each others.

Seungcheol and his partners were looking for clue about the Slave Company. Trying to find people who worked there and got fired, or slaves who could talk about their situations. They could still ask Hansol about this but they should find someone else too. After a few hours, they found someone working there before, and a family that would let them ask their slave. Seungcheol let out a satisfied sigh.

“That’s perfect !”

Hoshi jumped completely happy about all of this. “Fucking finally !”

Woozi let out a sigh and smiled. “Yeah, totally”

Hoshi added. “Guys it’s already past one in the afternoon ! We should eat pizzas for celebrate, yes?”

Woozi nodded. “I really need a pizza, right now”

Seungcheol smiled and took out his phone. “Yeah okay, I’m gonna call the pizza delive-”

“You shouldn’t do it right now”

They looked at the door, their Boss was there. Hoshi asked “Hey Boss, we’re just hungry ! Why don’t you let us eat ?” he said as he fell of his chair in an exaggeration, hands and knees on the floor.

The Boss chuckled. “Well, we found more about Chae”

Seungcheol sighed, Woozi groaned.

“The pizzas can wait”

 

†††

 

Hansol woke up at 8am like usual. He ate, then cleaned everywhere and then waited. Mingyu and Wonwoo got home, they ate, chilled in front of the TV then went back to the University.

Like usual Hansol waited, sitting on the couch, he began to understand that his masters really didn’t like when he sat on the floor.

But this time, he heard something like someone was trying to open the door. Hansol looked at the clock, 3:34 pm.

_That’s strange, Master shouldn’t be home yet._

He stood up when he heard footsteps. Someone entered, someone who he didn’t know who was it. The man looked at Hansol, taken off guard.

Hansol asked. “Can I help you ? Are you one of my mas- hyung’s friends ?”

The man who was still frozen, quickly answered. “Y-Yeah ! E-Exactly ! I’m a friend of Seungcheol… he gave me keys, so I can enter when I want ! A-And you, who are you ?”

Hansol bowed down. “I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe, nice to meet you. I’m a slave that Seungcheol hyung bought, to… to help me”

The guy looked at him before smirking. “Hansol Vernon Chwe ? Interesting…”

Hansol asked. “Do you need anything”

“Yeah, I need to take something in Seungcheol’s room”

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you go upstairs-”

The phone began to ring, Hansol walked toward it and said to the man “You can sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable” the guy nodded and sat.

 

†††

 

“Look, he was there not too long ago”

But Seungcheol couldn’t really concentrate, he felt _something,_  something was really going to finish badly and it made him sick. He tried to look at the videos and recognised the street near his house.

He froze.

_Hansol._

He immediately ran away, not really caring about the others calling his name and took out his phone, sending a _“Black code”_ at Wonwoo and Mingyu. He reached his car and drove as fast as he could. He called Hansol, waiting him to take it. The tension increased too much for his liking.

“Please Hansol take it !”

“Hello ?”

Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. “Hansol ? It’s me, are you okay ? Something happened ?”

Hansol answered. “I’m fine and no, everything is okay, but a friend of yours is here”

Seungcheol furrowed, his bad feeling was there remaining him that he was in danger. “Who is it ?”

Hansol looked at the guy. “Can you give me your name please ?”

“Chae”

Hansol thanked him and turned back. “His name is Chae”

Seungcheol froze for a brief second before screaming.

“HANSOL I WANT YOU TO STAY ALIVE ! PROTECT YOU WITH EVERYTHING THAT YOU FIND ! FIGHT BACK ! IT’S AN ORDER ! CHAE IS A FUCKING DANGEROUS ASSHOLE !”

Hansol was surprised that Seungcheol master had used the word _order._ He looked behind him.

Nobody.

“Mister Chae ?”

He wasn’t there. Hansol furrowed. He was going to look for him when he felt a pain where his left ribs were. He looked down and found his shirt slowly tainting in red.

He was bleeding.

Chae slowly appeared in front of him, knife stabbed in his left side. He pulled out the knife, Hansol moaned in pain and fell on the ground, the phone fell, his body losing strength by second. They could still hear Seungcheol yelling.

Chae smirked. “Hansol Vernon Chwe ? I already heard about you, but I never knew that Seungcheol bought you”

Hansol could only look at him, coughing a few times, blood dripping on the ground slowly forming a pool.

“Well well well, I have things to look for, if you excuse me. I’ll find his weakness and I’ll fucking kill him”

He looked at the phone and decided to take it.

“Hansol ! Hansol ! Are you okay ?! What was that noise ?! Please answer me !”

“Oh Seungcheol ! It’s been a long time !”

Seungcheol clenched his jaw, his hands taking too strongly the wheel. “You better not touch Hansol if you want to stay alive”

Chae smirked and looked at Hansol. He crouched in front of him and took a handful of his hair, forcing him to lift his head. Hansol winced and let out a painful moan that Seungcheol could clearly hear.

“Too bad, your little friend is going to die soon”

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE ! YOU’LL REGRET IT !”

Chae stood up and looked around.

“Yeah, if you say so”

Hansol tried slowly to stand up, without making any noise. It was difficult, the pain was making him dizzy. He stood up, his hands leaning on the table and found a pan.

“What do you want exactly ?!”

Chae’s expression darkened. “You ask me that ?! You fucking destroy my life ! I’M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU’VE BUILT ! I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER !” he calmed himself and smirked. “I see that you really care about that slave, that’s good to know”

Seungcheol was being desperate, Wonwoo and Mingyu had still not answered their phones. He sighed and drove much faster.

“Let him go, maybe I can help you with the Judge”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE OF THE DAMN JUDGE ! I’m going to make him suffer _so_ so much, that you’ll be guilty for your entire life !”

He hung up. He looked behind him and got hit on the head by a pan. They both fell on the ground, Chae let go  of the knife, cursing. Hansol tried to take the knife but Chae pushed him back by kicking his injury making Hansol to moan in pain. Chae took the knife and pushed Hansol again to make him lay completely on his back. He was going to hit him but Hansol protected himself in time with his hands, he took one of Chae’s wrists, the one holding the knife and tried to push it away before it could hit his throat. He was feeling more dizzy and the punch that he received on his injury made him scream in pain, the knife stabbing his shoulder.

“Fucking bitch ! I thought that slaves weren’t allowed to hit anyone!”

His vision was blurring more and more. He was losing too much blood and was feeling more and more weak. He bit his lip.

_I have an order to respect._

With a sudden burst of strength he pushed Chae and pulled away the knife in his shoulder, keeping it in hand.

“I… I have… an order… to res… pect”

He tried to stand up but Chae ran to him making them fall on the ground once again, the knife falling not too far away. His hands found Hansol’s throat and tightened as strong as he could making Hansol to be completely breathless, he put his hands on Chae’s wrists. Chae choked Hansol more. Hansol’s right hand tried to find something on the floor to help him. The guy was too much absorbed on making Hansol to faint that he didn’t notice it. The lack of oxygen made some tears to fall, he was going to lose consciousness when his hand found something and without a second thought, he hit him on his arm. Chae yelled in pain and released his grip. Hansol inhaled loudly and kicked his stomach to separate them before coughing a few times.

Hansol spat out some blood, he looked at the ceiling. He didn’t have any strength left.

“YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT !”

Chae took out the knife stabbed in his arm and stood up. He kicked Hansol’s side a few times, letting his anger took control of him. Hansol moaned in pain at every hit, spitting out blood. He couldn’t move. His vision showed him only a blurred guy, he couldn’t concentrate on what Chae was saying. He heard a yell and looked at the door, he couldn’t see who it was. He was slowly losing consciousness.

Seungcheol saw as Chae disappeared in a second, the smell of blood made him look at the one laying on the ground. Hansol was bleeding a lot. Blood dripping from his mouth, nose and from his injuries, on his shoulder and side of his stomach. He didn’t try to hide his anger. He clenched his jaw, he lifted his gun on his left and shot, not breaking eye contact with Hansol.

Chae screamed in pain and fell. He reappeared laying on the ground, his right leg was bleeding. Seungcheol’s eyes went red, he walked toward Chae and took him by his hair, dragging him in the kitchen where Hansol was. Chae was yelling and screaming, struggling against the grip on his hair. Seungcheol forced him to stand up, he took him by the nape of his neck and slammed his head against the corner of the table before he could fight back. He slammed him one time, two times, three times-

“Mas… ter…”

Seungcheol stopped, Chae fell on the ground, his face bleeding. His eyes changed back to his normal colour. Worry painted his face. He immediately kneeled next to Hansol. He slowly moved him, so he was on his back. He looked at the injury. He lifted Hansol’s shirt carefully, his eyes going wide with how deep the wound was.

He couldn’t hide how worried he was, his voice was shaking. “H-Hey d-don’t worry ! Wonwoo’s going to come and heal you ! A-And everything will be fine !”

He put his hands on the wound and slowly pressed them to stop it bleeding. Hansol moaned in pain before coughing blood. Seungcheol winced. Hansol felt extremely guilty, Seungcheol master was dirtying himself with his inferior blood.

“I’m… I’m sorry… master…”

Seungcheol looked at him. “Wha- Why are you saying that ?! Why are you apologising ? And stop calling me master !”

Hansol coughed a few times. He put his hand on Seungcheol’s. “It’s… too late… master…” Seungcheol bit his lip in frustration, he shook his head. “I-It’s not too late ! Please Hansol stay with me ! Stay with me ! Please…” he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t leave me… I don’t want to feel that ever again…”

Hansol looked at his master. He felt strange. It wasn’t a life for him. It was better for him to die. He would just be a burden for his master if he stayed alive.

“I’m sorry… master. I… I didn’t respect… your order…” he whispered with his last strengths. He closed his eyes, Seungcheol began to shake him, fear growing. “Hansol ! No no no no no ! Stay with me ! Please please _please-_ ” he put his hands back on Hansol’s injury. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WONWOO ?!”

“I’m here !”

Seungcheol looked at the door, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu were there. He sighed, Wonwoo ran next to him, Seungcheol pulled away his hands, Wonwoo taking his place, using his power. Seungcheol stood up. Mingyu was frozen. Seungcheol took him by his nape and hit their foreheads together, the blood dripping on Mingyu. “Mingyu, I know that you can do it, I believe in you, Hansol needs you to stay by his side” after hearing those words and seeing the determined gaze of Seungcheol, he nodded.

Seungcheol pulled away, letting Mingyu run and kneel next to Hansol. He saw him taking Hansol’s hand gently. He looked at Jeonghan who had a worried expression.

“Thank you Jeonghan, for bringing them here”

He gave him an exhausted smile. Before he could say anything else Jeonghan hugged him.

“It’s okay don’t worry, he’ll be fine”

Seungcheol hugged back, dirtying Jeonghan’s shirt with blood. Until Hansol had closed his eyes, he stayed as a slave, he didn’t even ask him to help, he just thought that dying was the best option he had. He held back his tears, his anger coming back. He pulled away with a more sincere smile. “Thank you again” he looked behind him. “But I need to take care of something now” he said as he looked at the other body laying on the ground. Jeonghan nodded with a faint smile. “If you need Shua to come, just call me” Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan disappeared.

He walked towards Chae and took him by his collar, dragging his body towards the door. Mingyu looked at him, he couldn’t help it.

“You’re not going to kill him, no ?”

Seungcheol stopped. He looked at Mingyu and smiled at him in such a way that Mingyu felt goosebumps.

“Don’t worry”

He walked out with an unconscious Chae.

Mingyu looked back at Hansol, the smell of blood was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste it. Wonwoo glanced at him “Calm yourself, take a deep breath and relax” Mingyu looked at him. “How am I supposed to stay calm ?! Hansol is dying a-and the blood-”

“Being like that is not going to help him”

Mingyu looked down at Hansol, unconscious and pale. He looked at Wonwoo only to find an expression of worry. “What is it ?”

“He stopped breathing”

Mingyu looked at him, fear showing. “HE WHAT ?! Why are you so slow ?! Why are you putting so much time to heal him ?!”

Wonwoo glared at him. “Shut up, I can’t concentrate if you talk to me like that”

Mingyu bit his lip. “Then wh-what should I do ?” Wonwoo answered quickly. “Give him mouth to mouth respiration”

Mingyu panicked. “B-But I can’t do that ! Seungcheol is going to kill me !”

“Do you want Hansol to die ?!”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, his sharp gaze piercing him. “And you, you’ll be okay with that ?” Wonwoo sighed. “Of course”

Mingyu let out a nervous sigh. He raised Hansol’s jaw, held his nose. Wonwoo pulled away his hands “I finished healing him, I’m gonna take care of his shoulder” Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo pressed his hands on Hansol’s shoulder, he was being tired but right now, he didn’t care. Hansol needed help. Mingyu slowly leaned down taking a big breath. He was about to press their lips together when Hansol began to breath and coughed loudly, spitting out a lot of blood. Mingyu took back his hand.

Hansol slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred for him. He couldn’t hear correctly but he felt someone holding his hand.

“Mas… ter… ?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo sighed of relief. Mingyu wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“It’s Mingyu and Wonwoo, not master”

Hansol closed his eyes, falling back unconscious.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol walked out of the room, his hands covered of blood but not from Hansol. He looked up, Hoshi and Woozi were there.

“You can take him now”

Jihoon sighed. “Seungcheol, it’s the second time…”

“I know”

Hoshi gave him a tissue, a little upset about what he just done. “You shouldn’t do that. You should be next to Vernon, not here”

Seungcheol cleaned his hand with the tissue. “I know”

“Then why did you do it ?!”

“I had to !” He bursted out. “He almost killed him, going in jail wouldn’t be-”

“Wouldn’t be enough ?! Seungcheol, you’re a fucking _policeman_ ! We have to put them in jail ! Not torture them until they beg to live !” Jihoon yelled, anger showed on his face.

Seungcheol sighed in frustration, he looked at Jihoon.

“I don’t regret it”

Soonyoung sighed, he put himself between them and looked at Seungcheol.

“This situation isn’t like Hyojin’s”

Seungcheol froze.

“Hyojin is dead, Vernon is alive. He’s maybe unconscious or maybe not and you should be next to him, helping him get over what just happened”

Hoshi patted his shoulder with a little smile while Woozi crossed his arms still angry.

“You should maybe get over Hyojin too”

Seungcheol bit his lip. He knew that. It’s been years that he tried to get over him without success. The incident made him remembered how he was useless when Hyojin… he was scared that someone else died because of him. Hansol was still alive. After all of this, his feelings for him kept growing. Hansol was really taking an important place in his life.

An important place in his _heart._

Maybe, it was time.

He let a smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah, maybe”

 

†††

 

Seungcheol arrived at home at 8 pm. He immediately ran upstairs and looked in Hansol’s room quietly. Wonwoo and Mingyu were there. He walked inside drawing Wonwoo’s attention. Wonwoo stood up and walked in front of him.

He whispered to not wake them up. “Hansol is alright, no more bruises or wounds. He had lost a lot of blood, so I bought a blood bag for him. Now, he just needs to rest and he’ll be fine”

Seungcheol sighed, relieved. “Thank you Wonwoo” Wonwoo smiled. “You’re welcome Cheol”

Seungcheol walked towards Hansol and Mingyu, both of them were sleeping. Mingyu was still holding Hansol’s hand. He smiled and patted Mingyu’s shoulder. He looked at Hansol. He was still pale but less than before. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. Wonwoo sat back on the chair, reading his book. He waved at Wonwoo and walked out, reaching the bathroom. He took off his clothes covered of blood and went in the shower, some blood were still on him. He let the water ran over his body, relaxing every muscles from this hard day.

He had still one thing to do.

After washing and putting on clean clothes, he walked out of the house and locked it. He walked down the neighbourhood, hands on his pocket to keep them away from the cold. He looked up, the sky was a deep blue, street lamps illuminating the paths, some people walking hand in hand making Seungcheol envious. He entered a flower shop, buying a bouquet of white lilies and walked out.

He reached a cemetery passing some people. He stopped in front of a grave and smiled. He kneeled and put the bouquet in front of the grave. He sat on the ground.

“Hey Hyojin, it’s been a while hasn’t it ?”

Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m kind of late, I know” he looked at the words engraved on the grave.

_Chen Hyojin_

_13 September 1995 - 2 February 2015_

_A beloved brother and friend_

He sighed. “I came here today, but it was to tell you…” he trailed off before slapping his two cheeks, strongly. He put his hands on his knees.

“I met someone”

He smiled at himself. “He, unfortunately, was a slave before, but me, Wonwoo and Mingyu are helping him getting rid of his bad habits,”

“He’s really nice and is always thinking of others…” his smile faded away. “And I developed feelings for him”

He put his hand on the nape of his neck, smiling. “I forgot to tell you, his name is Hansol Vernon Chwe, and…”

“I think… I’m getting… over you, Hyojin”

He shook his head quickly. “But that doesn’t mean that I’ll forget you ! We have a story that I’ll remember forever” he looked at the sky. “I’m not going to lie, I still feel guilty, it was supposed to be me, being shot, not you” he looked back at the grave. “You were a powerless human, I was a vampire. I heal faster than you and I…”

“I’m sorry”

He bit his lip. “I’m sorry for being scared at that moment” before chuckling.

“I’m sure that right now, you’re telling me that it wasn’t my fault”

He smiled sadly. “For me, it still is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been an eternity that I didn't post a chapter. X)
> 
> There is a lot of things happening in this chapter and it's been a long time I had the Chae moment I imagined against Hansol, I'm not really good with detailing fights, I hope it was okay...
> 
> And I'm thankful at thatsmolmusicnerd for helping me with my bad English ! ヽ(●´ε｀●)ノ


	17. Flashbacks

_Seungcheol and Hyojin ran in the corridor trying to catch the dealer, guns in hands. They ran out of the building, the dealer stopped in an impasse. Seungcheol and Hyojin lifted their guns._

_Hyojin yelled. “Hands on your head !”_

_The dealer smirked. Seungcheol heard something and looked behind receiving a punch strongly on his stomach, he could hear some ribs breaking before crashing against the wall, Hyojin screamed only to be cut by the guy taking him by his throat._

_“Hyojin !” Seungcheol tried to stand up but the dealer pointed at him the gun with a smirk. “You better not move”_

_It was supposed to be an easy job._

_But everything was turning wrong._

_The guy who took Hyojin by his throat was a hitman. He worked for everyone that gave him money. Everyone knew him for how dangerous he was. He never even hide his crimes because nobody could arrest him._

_Seungcheol shook his head before spitting out some blood. The hitman slammed Hyojin’s head against the floor, a shock wave scattering the dust, floor completely cracked and destroyed by the strength of the man._

_Seungcheol took the opportunity to take the dealer’s wrist forcing him to come forward before hitting his throat making him cough loudly, and punching his jaw to make him fall on the ground unconscious. He took the gun and pointed at the hitman._

_“Let him go ! Now !”_

_The hitman let Hyojin on the ground before looking at him._

_“On your knees and hands on your head !”_

_He laughed, sending goosebumps at Seungcheol. He had a sick feeling about all of this._

_The hitman walked towards him, Seungcheol almost backed off. After all those months, hearing stories about this guy made him understand how he couldn’t do anything to him. He had such a creepy aura that could make people fell on the ground._

_He was scared._

_He bit his lip hardly making it bleed._

_“That’s sad that you’re going to die so young”_

_Seungcheol only blinked, the hitman was just in front of him, taking his gun gently. He could only let him take it. He didn’t have any strength, his body could only shake._

_“Don’t you dare touch him !”_

_Both of them looked behind, Hyojin stood up with difficulty, his head bleeding way too much, gun pointed at the hitman. He smirked and walked towards Hyojin, Seungcheol fell on his knees. He couldn’t move._

_“Determinate ?” asked playfully the hitman, enjoying it way too much that someone finally stood up against him._

_Seungcheol wanted to scream, to tell him to run away, to please run away from him._

_But instead Hyojin asked “Hyung, are you okay ?” Seungcheol didn’t say anything, his eyes filled of anxiety and fear._

_Hyojin smiled. “Don’t worry hyung, I’m gonna take care of him. Please hyung you should run.”_

_The hitman laughed. He pointed two fingers to form a gun at Hyojin. “Let’s play”_

_Hyojin didn’t even have time that he received blown after blown sending him on the ground. That’s when Seungcheol shook his head hardly, took his knife and stabbed himself on his thigh. He needed something to finally be able to react at what he was seeing. He stood up and ran towards them, he dodged every bullet that the hitman shot at him before throwing his leg to kick his face, the hitman stopped it with his hand before taking his leg and throwing him against a wall making it to fall apart. The whole falling._

_Seungcheol coughed a few times before opening his eyes, he was stuck under a piece of wall and something else stabbed his calf. He tried to stand up but he didn’t had any strength, he looked up, the hitman was there, a little smirk on his face._

_He pointed the gun at him, Seungcheol shut his eyes and flinched when he heard the sound of the shot. He opened his eyes._

_He felt his heart stopping._

_Hyojin took the bullet. “I’m sorry hyung…” he fell on the ground in a deaf sound._

_“HYOJIN !”_

_His eyes went a bloody red, anger taking over, before everything went black._

 

_When he woke up, he was next to Hyojin. He sat, his eyes locked on a body laying on the ground. It was the hitman completely bloody and face distorted in bruises, cut, gashes, unconscious. He looked at Hyojin, seeing his state, he quickly kneeled and tried to find a pulse._

_But nothing._

_Seungcheol shook his head and put his hands on the injury._

_“You can’t die now ! You can’t do that to me !”_

_He began to give a CPR._

_One time. Two times. Three times._

_Hyojin wasn’t breathing. His heart stopped working. And the ambulance would came in 2 min, that’s what they told him in his earpiece. He had 2 min to made his heart beat again. He began to be scared. What if it didn’t work ? What if the ambulance came too late ? What if Hyojin…_

_Four times. Five times. Six times._

_Seungcheol who was still trying to make him breath saw some drops of water hit Hyojin’s face. He was crying. He couldn’t stop crying. Hyojin was still not breathing and every seconds was making his death becoming true._

_“Please Hyojin… wake up…”_

_Seven times. Eight times. Nine times._

_Seungcheol was more and more scared. He couldn’t stop thinking of the worst. But he wasn’t going to give up._

_Ten times. Eleven times._

_He stopped and cried more before hitting strongly Hyojin’s chest._

_“Wake up !”_

_Hyojin inhaled loudly, coughing up blood. Seungcheol sighed of relief, letting a smile flash across his face, before pressing his hands on his Hojin’s injuries._

_He was breathing._

_The ambulance came taking Hyojin, Seungcheol sat next to him._

_They reached the hospital, Seungcheol couldn’t come inside the emergency department. He sat on one of the chair, pushing away all the doctors trying to heal his wounds._

_He didn’t care of him._

_He felt someone shaking him. He looked up, Wonwoo and Mingyu. He could see their worried gaze._

_“We heard about Hyojin, are you okay ?” Mingyu asked._

_Seungcheol didn’t answer, he was too worried. Wonwoo sat next to him and took his chin gently to look at his injuries. He pressed one hand on Seungcheol’s temple, using his health power. Hoshi and Woozi appeared in front of them._

_“They are still operating Hyojin ?” asked Hoshi. Mingyu nodded, still looking at Seungcheol._

_Jihoon sighed. “We should have been with you. Not taking another case, fucking hell.” he cursed._

_Hoshi kneeled in front of Seungcheol. “Seungcheol, we caught the hitman” hearing the name, Seungcheol looked at him “He was already in a bad state, he couldn’t even walk, you completely destroyed him” Seungcheol furrowed “What are you talking about ? I didn’t do anything. When I woke up he was already like that”._

_Hoshi frowned. “Seungcheol, you completely beat him”_

_Before he could ask anything, a doctor walked toward them and Seungcheol already knew what it meant._

_Hyojin was dead._

Seungcheol noticed something wet on his cheeks, he touched it with his fingers before looking at it.

He was crying.

Seungcheol wiped away his tears. “Sorry that you had see me in that state, I just got lost in my thoughts”

He looked back at the grave, the wind caressing his cheeks as if it wanted to wipe the rest of the tears. At that moment he thought that it was Hyojin doing it. He shook his head.

_Impossible._

“It’s maybe the last time that we saw each others…” he smiled, nostalgia and determination filled his gaze.

“I’m letting you go, Hyojin.”

 

†††

 

Hansol opened his eyes, everything more clear than before. He slowly sat on the bed and noticed the syringe in his arm. He followed it with his gaze and saw a blood pocket held by a perfusion support. He tried to stand up, wondering where his masters were but someone took him by his shoulders. He looked up, it was Seungcheol master. The latter held a soft gaze.

“Take it slow, you’re going to feel dizzy if you stand up too quickly”

Hansol could clearly hear the exhaustion in his voice. He wondered why. He nodded and sat on the bed.

“You've been asleep for a day”

Hansol looked down. It’s been a whole day that he hadn’t been working.

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologise”

He looked up at Seungcheol. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly after. Seungcheol sat next to Hansol, his fingers carded through his hair, stroking gently.

“Do you remember what happened ?”

“Uhm… about the man who tried to… to kill me ?”

Seungcheol hugged him suddenly, Hansol didn’t say anything like usual. In fact Seungcheol wanted to hide himself. He was on the verge of crying.

 _God_ , he was so relieved.

“I’m happy that you didn’t leave me”

Hansol closed his eyes, letting this happiness filled his chest.

“Thank you hyung, for being happy”

Maybe it was possible to have a good life.

But he still remembered the time he almost die.

How his third master asked him to go and die.

_His third master was the youngest he ever had. He was still younger than him, he was sixteen and his master seventeen._

_His master was young, rich, handsome and curious. His name was Dong-Chul._

_So when the big brother of his new master bought him and gifted him to his dongsaeng, first he groaned angrily saying that a slave was completely useless for him, a PlayStation would have been better._

_Everything was normal, he cleaned everywhere, sometimes being beaten by the father and that was it. But everything changed when his master invited a friend. His friend showed him how to use a slave, how to treat him. After that his master began to beat him and use him. Getting beaten down for no proper reason, used under the shower or when he was working on his homework or when they should sleep._

_It was painful but he was used to it._

_He pushed Hansol against the wall, crashing his lips against his, his hands taking firmly his waist. Their kiss were rough and brutal making Hansol to whimper. He slapped his ass, Hansol took that as a clue to put his legs around his master’s waist, locking himself. His master bit his lower lip hardly making him bleed and moan in pain. He took him and threw Hansol on his bed. He went on top of him and froze. Hansol was breathless, he looked at his master a little surprised when he stopped moving. Before he could ask his master if everything was alright, a fist collided with his face strongly. Hansol winced. He looked at his master only to see a confused look._

_“Why the fuck ?”_

_Another punch was thrown at his face then another one. Hit after hit, Hansol just shut his eyes tightly at every punch until it stopped. He felt his cheeks burning from the hits, nose bleeding and cut on his lip._

_“Why the fuck do I love you ?”_

_Hansol was taken aback by this sentence. He couldn’t even talk, he couldn’t ask him what does it meant. His master was biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes showing how lost he was. He took him by his hair forcing him to sit before kissing him again more… gently ? He leaned closer to his ear, his voice so weak and desperate._

_"Go outside and fucking die"_  
  
_He kissed Hansol again, this time more roughly forcing his tongue inside his mouth, a hand on his hair, Hansol couldn't pull away, breathless and eyes shut. Dong-Chul threw him on the ground._  
  
_"Now"_  
  
_Hansol stood up and walked out. He opened the door, cold wind hit his skin, snow entered in the house. He only had a shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, no shoes. He walked out and closed the door. He slowly walked down the stairs and sat on the last one._  
  
_Snowflakes fell on his locks of hair, his feet completely numb with cold, cheeks red from the punches and so so cold, his fast exhalations showing how cold it was. He hugged himself tightly trying to find back some warm. Hours passed as snow fell, he looked at the sky, snowflake settling on his eyelashes, he stroked his arms hard and looked back down. His body couldn't stop shaking, trembling, shivering and sometimes spasming._  
  
_Hansol couldn't take it anymore, he let himself fall on the ground, the tip of his fingers, toes, nose and ears completely purple, his lips completely blue. Where was he ? He didn't know, all he could see was white and white and white. He closed his eyes, his body spasming, he felt his heart beating in slow motion or maybe it was just him having hallucinations, he hugged himself tighter, his vision blurring more. He looked one more time at the sky before whispering weakly._  
  
_"I'm... sorry..."_  
  
_He closed his eyes, letting the snow cover his body, the wind taking his lasts breaths away, his body stopping moving, numb and pale, everything going black._

_†††_

  
_He couldn't see. He couldn't see but hear some incomprehensible sentences. He felt someone taking him in his arms, coldness changing into warmness before someone laid him on the ground. Hands took his shirt off before he felt other hands rolling his body, his chest being pressed against another... chest ? He felt more and more warm but his body was still completely numb. He tried to speak but no words came, instead he tried to open his eyes. His vision was still blurred but after a moment, he recognised the living-room with a fireplace on. He began to understand what, he guessed, his masters were talking._  
  
_"And you think that throwing him out until he die was going to help you ?! If you wanted another slave, you could have ask me ! We can exchange him with someone else with the same price, you dumbass !"_  
  
_"Well I'm sorry ! How was I supposed to know ?! I don't buy slave everyday !"_  
  
_"Thank god that I came in time ! You know that it's fucking 4 in the morning ?!"_  
  
_Hansol feeling a little better, tried to move without success. He tried to speak again being able only to make some noise._  
  
_"... As...er..."_  
  
_"Fucking finally, get off me now"_  
  
_Hansol tried to move again but nothing work, the guy pushed Hansol harshly making him moan in pain._  
  
_"Go in your room now."_  
  
_Hansol's body was still shaking even though he was right in front of the fire. He tried to stand up but his body hadn't the strength._  
  
_"C-C...an't... M...ser..."_  
  
_"Can't we just let him there ? Close to the fire ?" Dong-Chul asked without looking at Hansol._  
  
_"Yeah whatever"_  
  
_So, Hansol stayed in front of the fire, hugging himself tight, his eyes closed trying to sleep. Suddenly, he felt a blanket thrown at him, he opened his eyes, his master was there._  
  
_"You better not die here, I don't want to have to touch your disgusting corpse."_  
  
_Hansol's fingers took slowly the blanket, wrapping himself comfortably, warming his body with it. "Th-Thank... y-you mas...ter..."_  
  
_Dong-Chul clenched his jaw and walked away._ _  
Hansol felt a little happy, his master gave him a blanket. He closed his eyes falling quickly asleep._

Hansol opened his eyes as they pulled away. Seungcheol sighed.

“Hansol…”

This latter looked at Seungcheol. “Yes ?”

Seungcheol couldn’t even look at him, feeling way too guilty. “I’m sorry Hansol, because of me… you almost died”

Hansol lifted his eyebrows, surprised. He let his master continue.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you, i-it’s just that after what you tried to do to yourself because of our discussion…” he looked up “I thought that it was my fault and that avoiding you would have been the best” Hansol had only his surprised expression. “But I guess I was wrong… I’m really sorry Hansol-”

“What are you saying hyung ? Why are you apologising ?”

Seungcheol blinked a few times, completely taken off guard by his behaviour.

Hansol shook his head. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have let him get in, I’m sorry hyung, forgive me please” Hansol looked at the door. “Do you want me to go downstairs and clean the blood ? I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t even ask-”

Seungcheol smiled. “Hansol it’s been a day that you have been sleeping, it’s already clean downstairs.”

Hansol formed an “o” with his lips before apologising. Seungcheol chuckled. Hansol didn’t feel dizzy anymore, Seungcheol pulled out the syringe and put a cotton on his arm before putting scotch on it. He took Hansol by his hand and walked downstairs. They went in the living-room, Mingyu, Wonwoo but also Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan were there.

Hansol was going to greet them when Mingyu took him in a tight hug. “God ! Hansol, you scared us !” he even lifted him before Wonwoo added “You’re going to kill him if you keep doing that” Mingyu apologised and put Hansol on his feet. Wonwoo patted his head before sitting back. Hansol looked over at Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan before greeting them.

“Hey Vernonie, are you feeling better ?” asked Seungkwan, smiling gently. Hansol nodded as Seungcheol gave him a back hug, and tried not to blush for the sudden proximity, feeling his breath on his neck. Jihoon and Soonyoung shared a knowing look before smiling.

“Vernon, can you sit on the couch ?”

Seungcheol pulled away as Hansol sat next to Wonwoo. Seungkwan sat on a chair in front of Hansol.

“Give me your hands”

Hansol let Seungkwan held his hands before Jihoon could explain.

“Seungkwan is here to know what happened to you with Chae. Sometimes he helps us in some case, as a consultant”

Hansol nodded, Seungkwan squeezed his hands to draw his attention.

“Okay, so, Vernonie can you close your eyes ?”

He closed his eyes, his shoulders tensed up. Seungcheol sat next to Hansol, squeezing his thigh reassuringly. Hansol relaxed. Seungkwan gave to Seungcheol a mischievous smile making this latter to blush.

“Now, I want you to remember what happens when you met Chae”

Everyone closed their eyes, except Wonwoo and Mingyu who weren’t with the police. Seungkwan invited them into his mind, Hansol did what was asked. He remembered how Chae entered without any struggle, how he lied, how he took the phone and Chae disappeared, how it felt painful when the knife stabbed him, how he tried to fight back, how Chae choked him-

Hansol opened his eyes, retracting his hands quickly as if he was in danger, his breaths quickened. His hand found the place where Chae’s hands were, trying to reassure himself. The others opened their eyes, confused. Seungkwan put his hands on his thighs. Seungcheol cupped his face gently making Hansol to realize what have he done. He pulled away Seungcheol’s hands and looked at Seungkwan.

“I-I’m really sorry Seungkwan hyung, I-I didn’t mean-”

“Hyung ?” Seungkwan cut him, astonished.

Hansol nodded, confused.

“You’re like a month younger than me, don’t call me hyung ! Call me Seungkwan !” he half scolded Hansol with one of his brightest smile.

Hansol relaxed quickly but he couldn’t understand why he was treating him like this.

Why all of them were treating him nicely.

“S-Seungkwan…” he tried the name, still feeling confused.

Seungkwan smiled. “Do you need a moment ? I know it’s hard to remember something so painful, I’ll wait until you’re ready”

Before Hansol could say that he was ready, Seungcheol cupped back his face.

“Hansol, you’re okay, you’re in security here” they looked at each others. “I promise, he’ll never hurt you anymore, nobody” he smiled. “I know that you can do it, Hansol”

Hansol closed his eyes before opening them after taking a deep breath.

What he didn’t know was that Seungkwan could still see what he was thinking about. He couldn’t stop smiling fondly after seeing how they cuddled and slept together, every sweet words and touches, kisses and hugs. Seungkwan jumped and let out a high pitched scream like a fangirl, earning confusion from the others. He coughed in his fist, calming himself and sat back.

Soonyoung yelled encouragingly. “COME ON VERNONIE ! YOU CAN DO IT !”

Mingyu joined in. “YEAH HANSOL ! WE BELIEVE IN YOU !”

Wonwoo and Jihoon shared a painfully look before laughing.

One of them was already screaming _“FIRE !”_ Seungkwan quickly stood up, beginning to sing a song with the word fire in it, on top of his lungs. Jihoon and Wonwoo added their voices, giving support to Seungkwan.

Hansol just looked at them, doing his usual thing.

It was really something that made him want to know all of them.

It was like a dream.

A peaceful day, with just people joking around and playing, knowing each others for years.

And there he was.

Destroying everything.

A stupid slave in a perfect family picture.

A _stain_.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol, who was smiling at him. He caressed Hansol's cheek.

“It’s your home now”

Hansol looked back at the boys singing and now, dancing.

Seungcheol added. “They are kind of loud, but you’ll get used to it” Hansol nodded “You’ll even get attached to them” he looked back at Seungcheol, his eyes showing pride like a father. “They’ll never do anything to you, because that’s how they are” Seungcheol looked at them.

“Dumb, loud… but nice, supportive and protective”

Hansol looked back at them.

That’s how friends were. How a family was.

People who cared about you, who listened to you and your problems, who protected you when you’re in danger…

He could remember, all those moments that happened to him.

They might, care about him.

Maybe, maybe they… _liked_ him ?

“I’m ready”

Seungkwan stopped singing and sat on the chair. “Are you sure ?” the others sat back at their places, patting Hansol and giving him squeezes of encouragement.

There was a moment of silence, before Hansol answered.

“Yes”

Seungkwan smiled. Hansol gave him his hands, ready. Seungkwan took them gently. Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan closed their eyes.

The scene appeared, everyone was there as it began.

It was like a simulation.

Everyone looked at Chae and Hansol talking, before Hansol took the phone. Seungcheol remembered it. He was so scared at that moment and everyone could hear that when he yelled at him to fight back. He still wanted to know what exactly happened to Hansol when he found him bleeding like that.

The sight of Hansol, bleeding and unmoving gave him nightmare.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol. “You shouldn’t have tell him to fight back”

He looked at him. “I didn’t want him to die, what was I supposed to say ?”

Jihoon sighed. Soonyoung listened, still looking at the scene.

“You keep forgetting that Hansol is still a slave. Hurting someone _superior_ of him will cost him his life. You should have known that slaves weren’t allowed to hurt someone else other than a slave”

Seungcheol stayed silent for a moment.

“You’re right. But I’m his master. I am the one who ordered him to fight back. Since he listened to me, I’ll be the only guilty”

He looked back at the scene. Soonyoung let out a soft sigh. “I don’t think that Chae will try to fight back… you scare him now if you know what I mean” Seungcheol smiled.

“I hope so” added Jihoon.

They saw the knife stabbing Hansol before this latter fell on the ground. But nobody expected what happened after.

_“Hansol Vernon Chwe ? I already heard about you, but I never knew that Seungcheol bought you”_

They all shared a look, eyebrows furrowed.

“He knows Vernon ?”

They concentrated on the rest of the scene, seeing how Hansol hit Chae with a pan. They tried to look for more clues about it but there was nothing. Hansol got hit on his injury then stabbed on the shoulder. They felt the tension increasing as Chae was choking Hansol. But they relaxed when Hansol stabbed him back, then everything began to blur. They looked at the door when Seungcheol entered and shot at Chae, and how his eyes changed into a red colour, how he became more violent until Hansol called him.

Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol. “Red eyes ? Like when-”

“Hyojin died, I know” Seungcheol finished.

He didn’t even know that his eyes changed colour. He was just angry and wanted to beat that Chae’s ass for what he did to Hansol.

Exactly like Hyojin.

After that Seungcheol found himself really desperate when he tried to wake Hansol up.

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol, their eyes worried, speaking without any words exchanged making Seungcheol to look away.

“I’m fine now… no need to look at me like that”

The rest of the scene began to disappear, showing that Hansol didn’t remember more.

They all opened their eyes, Seungkwan let go of Hansol’s hands.

Seungcheol noticed Wonwoo’s hand on Hansol’s thigh. He didn’t say anything.

Instead, he patted his head.

“You were strong, I’m proud of you, Hansol”

Hansol blushed and looked down. “Th-Thank you hyung”

Seungkwan stood up at the same time with Hansol. This latter was about to bow when Seungkwan gave him a tight hug.

“You went through so much pain, I’m happy that you’re fine”

_Pain ?_

Hansol thought of his past owners, how they treated him, making Seungkwan to pull away, shaking, eyes wide open in shock. He could see everything, Hansol, young and completely scared, years passed, torture, humiliation, pain, suffer, begs, cries, sexual abus-

He gagged and ran toward the sink in the kitchen before throwing up. The others immediately stood up but it was Wonwoo who walked toward him, fingers circling on his back to calm him. Hansol was about to go and apologise but Seungcheol stopped him. Soonyoung, Jihoon and Mingyu looked at Seungcheol for more informations but he just shook his head.

“Hansolie, Seungkwan can see everything in people’s minds, when you think of something, he sees it”

Hansol nodded and walked toward Seungkwan and Wonwoo. Seungkwan had stopped throwing out, Wonwoo couldn’t do anything, he wasn’t sick. Seungkwan couldn’t even look at him. Hansol bowed down.

“I’m sorry Seungkwan hyung, I’ll be more careful about what I think”

Seungkwan finally looked at him as everyone stayed silent.

“I told you to stop calling me hyung”

Hansol looked up before apologising again. Seungkwan had still a pale face, Hansol bit his lip, feeling guilty.

_Everything is my fault._

“No, it’s not”

Seungkwan patted his head. “Don’t think like that of yourself” Hansol nodded, looking down.

Seungkwan sighed. “Okay guys, I think I’m going to go now. I’m feeling sick”, everyone waved at him as he walked out of the house.

Mingyu yelled. “Okay, I’m going to cook !”

They all agreed, Soonyoung and Jihoon stayed for dinner.

A peaceful moment in their complicated lives, laughing, joking and Hansol began to get used of those moments of relaxation.

Those moments when he didn’t feel frightened.

When he was feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa !
> 
> I JUST SAW THE STORY PASSED THE 4000 HITS ! FOZBDDLZMAKSJA
> 
> Thank you everyone for taking interest in my story ! (☍﹏⁰)


	18. Cat and Revelation

Hansol went in the bathroom. He threw the scotch and cotton in a trash. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hands massaged his cheeks before brushing under his eyes.

He was really more healthy than before.

No more hollowed cheeks, no more eyebags…

No more.

He tugged off his shirt and jogging bottoms with his boxers. He entered in the shower and turned on the cold water. He closed his eyes, feeling the water ran on his face and body.

“Hansol ?”

Hansol opened his eyes. “Yes hyung ?”

“Can I come in ?”

“Uhm… y-yes”

Seungcheol entered in and locked the door. He took off his clothes and joined Hansol under the shower. Hansol looked at him, not ready for that. “H-Hyung ?” Seungcheol tried not to look at Hansol’s body “I wanted to take a shower with you, is that okay ?” Hansol pursued his lips before nodding.

He felt conscious about his body being exposed like that in front of his master. He blushed. He blushed a lot more when he looked at Seungcheol’s body, his abs so well drawn, muscle moving with his every move. Seungcheol just wanted to pat Hansol’s head when he felt the coldness of the water. He pulled away and backed off quickly.

“Why the hell is that so cold ?!”

Hansol looked away. “I- Uhm… I always use cold water” Seungcheol frowned. “Don’t tell me it’s because you still think yourself as a slave…” Hansol bit his lip, trying to find his words. “I-It’s… it’s g-good for the s-skin”. Seungcheol sighed and turned off the water. “Warm water is also good for the skin, Hansol.” he turned the warm and cold water trying to find the perfect temperature. When it was warm enough, he looked at Hansol.

“Come here”

Hansol put himself under the water, Seungcheol guiding him. He caressed Hansol’s hair. Hansol closed his eyes, melting under the warm, flowing water. Seungcheol smiled. “How does it feel ?” Hansol answered. “R-Really warm, hyung”. Seungcheol smiled, happy about the answer. He then turned off the water.

Seungcheol took his shampoo, cherry blossom scent, and poured in his hands. He began rubbing it in Hansol’s hair. Hansol opened his eyes, his hand took one of Seungcheol’s wrists. “It’s okay hyung, I can do it myself” Seungcheol shook his head. “Let me take care of you, Hansol”. Hansol blushed but let him do it. Seungcheol massaged his scalp, Hansol closed his eyes.

Seungcheol looked at him, his eyes travelling on his neck and collarbone. He shook his head. “Hansol, lift your head” Hansol lifted his head, Seungcheol turned back on the water, running on Hansol’s head. He began cleaning his hair trying to take off all the shampoo. It felt so good, his master’s hands massaging his hair, the warm water relaxing his muscles, such a pleasure for him. Hansol's hand took back Seungcheol’s wrist, making him slow down a little and smiled.

Seungcheol looked at his face, not noticing his hand brushing Hansol's cheek gently. Hansol opened his eyes when Seungcheol stopped what he was doing. Seungcheol caressed Hansol’s neck, brushing his collarbone. They looked at each others eyes, hearing only the water flowing and their breaths. Seungcheol lifted his chin, Hansol’s heart thumped hard against his ribcage. Seungcheol bit his lip, trying to calm himself. He leaned closer of Hansol, their breaths mixing.

Suddenly, Hansol shut his eyes tightly when he felt shampoo going in one of his eye. “M-My eye” Seungcheol froze and almost panicked. “Uh j-just there” he directed Hansol’s face towards the water, his hands taking off the shampoo. Hansol blinked a few times before he could open his eye. He muttered. “Thank you hyung”, Seungcheol blushed and looked away. “Y-You’re welcome, let-let’s finish washing” Hansol nodded. They finished washing in an awkward silence.

Hansol was the first one to walk out of the shower and Seungcheol was quick to follow, putting a towel around his waist. Hansol had put on boxers and some blue shorts. Seungcheol dried his hair with another towel, then looked at Hansol. “You should dry your hair first, Hansolie”, Hansol looked at him. Seungcheol took a hair dryer, plugged it in. “Sit on the chair” Hansol sat and looked at the mirror. Seungcheol turned on the hairdryer. He began drying his hair, Hansol felt the warm wind against his hair. Seungcheol began to comb Hansol’s hair at the same time. Hansol closed his eyes when Seungcheol looked over Hansol’s back. Scars of whips decorating him, the pictures of him being whip over and over again, the spike inlaid into his skin, blood and screams, marking him forever, hearing apologises and begs, his never ending suffering-

“Are you okay hyung ?”

Seungcheol looked at him in the mirror, breathing more faster than before. He smiled. “Y-Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry”

He finished drying him, letting him wear his shirt. Seungcheol did the same. They walked out of the bathroom, going into Hansol’s room.

Hansol laid on his bed after drinking his medicine. Seungcheol pulled the blanket on him and like usual kissed his forehead. He was about to leave when Hansol spoke.

“H-Hyung ?”

Seungcheol looked at him with a smile. “Yes ?”

Hansol bit his lip. He shouldn’t even ask him that, it was so disrespectful. He really shouldn’t. He looked away.

“N-Nothing I-I’m sorry”

Seungcheol sat back on the bed. “Tell me Hansol”

Hansol looked at him. Afraid, he opened his mouth and finally let the words passed in difficulty.

“C-Can you… c-can you sl-sleep with me p-please ?”

Seungcheol lifted his eyebrows, surprised, Hansol quickly apologised.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ask you, I’m s-sorry to b-be disrespectful, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Of course, I’ll sleep with you”

Hansol blinked a few times. “R-Really ?”

Seungcheol gave him a gummy smile. “Really”

He took off his shirt and lifted the blanket to slip under it. Hansol quickly pushed himself, giving to Seungcheol all of the place that he could. When he was finally comfortably installed, Hansol whispered a _“Thank you”_.

Seungcheol caressed his hair, gesturing him to come closer of him. Hansol blushed and came closer, his head on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, Seungcheol hugging him, his arm encircling his waist protectively, the other one used as a pillow.

“Did you want me to sleep with you because of… Chae ?” he asked carefully. He felt like that Hansol was scared since he almost died. He was still happy that Hansol asked him, which meant that he was really changing.

Hansol struggled to stay composed. “Uh… I-It wasn’t really th-the reason… I-It’s more that I-I…” he closed his eyes tightly.

“I missed your warmness” he blurted out.

Seungcheol felt his cheeks burning and smiled victoriously. “You should have told me more sooner, if you want I can sleep every night with you”

Hansol looked up before shaking his head. “N-No it’s okay ! You don’t need to force yourself for me” Seungcheol kissed his head. “I’m not forcing myself” Hansol thanked him again.

Seungcheol didn’t say anything about Hansol’s heart beating so fast.

He was always stressed out but Hansol relaxed when Seungcheol gave him a little kiss on one of his eyes.

“Good night Hansol”

“Good night hyung”

 

†††

 

Hansol opened his eyes, the light coming from the window making him notice the empty side of his bed. He felt a little more cold without Seungcheol’s body. He sat, stretching his arms before standing up. The clock showing 08:56 am. He washed his face and walked downstairs, ate toast with strawberry jam and a glass of water.

After doing his usual cleaning, he put on his shoes and jacket, and walked out of the house, deciding to clear the snow. It was still snowing but not a lot. As he cleared it, he began to feel sweaty. He decided to take off his jacket. He continued cleaning.

He finished cleaning the garden, faster than before, thanks to the medicine. He put away the shovel and took his jacket. He fell on his butt when he felt something moving in his jacket. He sat on his knees and slowly lifted the jacket. He was surprised.

_A cat ?_

She had a black fur, yellow eyes and was skinny. She was shivering.

Hansol bit his lip.

_I’m going to be punished if I do that._

He shook his head and slowly held out his hand in front of the cat. The cat looked at him before smelling his hand. The cat put back his head on the ground, Hansol took this as a green light. He slowly caressed her head. He tried to take her in his arm but the cat immediately scratched the back of his hand making Hansol to wince. The cat was in a defensive posture, ready to attack him.

Hansol held back out his hand.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to help you” he looked in the cat’s yellow eyes. “I promise”

The cat still hadn’t come any closer, and Hansol stayed still, his body beginning to shiver from the coldness.

_“N-No please ! Don’t hurt him ! Master !”_

Hansol shook his head. He felt something rubbing against his hand. The cat was rubbing her head. Hansol slowly took her in his arms with the jacket, caressing her soft fur and behind her ears. He stood up and entered home. He took off his shoes messily and walked upstairs.

“I don’t know if you’re going to like it, but I’m going to give you a warm bath”

He said, still stroking her head gently. He walked in the bathroom and turned on the warm and cold water trying to find the balance, enough warm but not burning. He put one hand under the water, the bath beginning to fill. The cat mewled weakly making Hansol to look at her worriedly. When the bath was half filled, he threw his jacket on the floor, put the cat in, which let herself be wet, the water was warm enough. Hansol held her head, he was afraid that the cat drank the water or drowned. He began to rub the cat’s fur with the water. With one hand, he took a bottle of shampoo, held it with his teeth, the tip being directed on the ground, opened it and poured in his free hand a certain amount of shampoo. He let the bottle fall on the ground and began cleaning the cat with the shampoo. The cat had her eyes closed, letting Hansol cleaning her in peace. Hansol winced a few times, the shampoo dripped on his injury, but he didn’t care. The cat was more important than a little injury.

When he finished bathing the cat, he took her in a soft towel, drying her. Hansol’s shirt was completely wet but he couldn’t care, still worried about the cat. She was really skinny.

_Like me._

He walked downstairs leaving a mess in the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen. He took a bowl and filled it with water before putting it on the ground. He put the cat on the ground which quickly rushed toward the water. Hansol took a plate and poured a can of tuna in it. He put it next to the bowl and sat on the ground. The cat licked the water before attacking the tuna in the plate. Hansol looked at her carefully. He noticed that she didn’t have a coller.

“You’re not owned by someone ?”

The cat kept eating. Hansol’s eyes filled with envy.

“Freedom… I wonder how it feels…”

When the cat finished eating, she came closer of Hansol, rubbing her head and fur against Hansol’s knee before mewling. Hansol took her in his arms and walked upstairs before putting her on his bed. He sat next to the cat, patting her head gently.

“If my masters know that you’re here, they’re going to punish me” he looked at the cat which leaned on the touch. “Stay here, okay ?” the cat didn’t say anything as she put her head on the bed. Hansol stood up and put the rest of the blanket on her skinny body. He heard the cat purring before he closed the door.

He walked downstairs and put away his shoes correctly. He cleaned the dishes then the bathroom. He heard Wonwoo and Mingyu entering home. He walked downstairs and greeted them.

“Welcome home hyungs”

“Hello Hansolie !” said Mingyu with a wide smile plastered on his face. Wonwoo was about to greet him too when he noticed the wet shirt of Hansol.

“What happened to you ?”

Hansol looked down at his clothes, almost gasping when he saw his shirt that he forgot to change. He looked back at Wonwoo as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“I-I cleaned th-the bathroom” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow before sitting on the couch. “Oh, okay, go and change yourself then” Hansol nodded and hurriedly ran upstairs. He went in his room and closed the door slowly to not wake the cat up. After changing into a black shirt, he walked back downstairs letting the cat sleep. He walked in the kitchen, wanting to help Mingyu with the Kimchi.

“Hansol, can you- your hand ?” he said, being worried when he noticed the scratches. Hansol hid his hand on his back before muttering. “I-It’s n-nothing” Mingyu stopped what he was doing and took his hand, exposing the injury. “Wonwoo” this latter looked at them before walking in the kitchen. “What is it ?” “Hansol hurt himself” Hansol wanted to say something but Wonwoo took his hand, pressing his palm against the injury making it disappear. Wonwoo looked at Hansol with piercing eyes, Hansol tried hardly not to apologise.

“What happened ?”

He asked calmly. Hansol’s lips trembled.

_If they know about the cat, they’ll try to…_

“I was taking off the snow when a cat scratched me, she ran away” he said quickly, his eyes looking in Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo stayed silent before sighing. “Be more careful Hansol” “Y-Yes hyung, th-thank you”.

After that, they finished cooking and eating, Wonwoo and Mingyu stayed in the living-room looking at the TV. Hansol excused himself, getting worried for the cat. As he opened the door, his eyes widened.

The cat was scratching his pillow.

Hansol closed the door and walked carefully towards her.

“Hey, what did you do ?”

He asked gently as he lifted the cat which mewled. He looked at the pillow completely ripped open. He sat on the bed, the cat purred when Hansol rubbed her chin.

“What am I supposed to say to my master now ?” he said, as his other hand massaged the cat’s head. “I’m going to be punish…” he let out a soft sigh. The cat began to lick his hand, the wet roughness around his fingers. Hansol put back the cat on his bed, stroking one last time the cat’s fur. He stood up.

“I need to go downstairs, they are going to be suspicious if I stay here more longer”

He walked and opened the door but the cat jumped from the bed and ran toward Hansol, rubbing her head against his legs, mewling. Hansol kneeled, stroking behind his ears.

“You can’t go out, I’m sorry” he put down the cat on his bed and walked out, closing the door. He walked in the living-room and sat next to Mingyu, looking at the TV.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jihoon had gone to their appointment with the ex-worker of the Slave Company. Jihoon prepared the camera, the ex worker, Albert, sat on the chair, his fingers fidgeting. Seungcheol was sitting in the opposite. Soonyoung was standing, his back leaning on a wall.

He looked at Albert. “Are you sure ?”

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded.

The camera was on, Jihoon sat next to Seungcheol.

“Introduce yourself”

Albert glanced at the camera then at the policemen. He took a deep breath.

“My name is Albert Fray. I’m now, 42 years old. Before I worked in the Slave Company. I used to take care of the sixth floor and of their planning. I-I was the one who let the customers meet the slave they choose for their… moments”

“When did you begin to work in ?”

Albert thought for a moment as he closed his eyes. “I… I was 21”

“And did you resign it or did they fired you ?”

He looked right in Seungcheol’s eyes. “I resigned. I-I couldn’t take it anymore, there was so much pain and-and some of them were children, I-I really couldn’t”

Seungcheol thought of Hansol before shaking lightly his head.

“They were okay with it ?”

Albert sighed shakily. “Th-They tried to kill me. They tried everything to make me disappear. I had to change my identity 32 times, I had to hide myself but they always found me. Even in a jail, I wouldn’t be in security”

“Why did they stop looking for you ?”

“One day… they put a bomb under my car” he looked at Hoshi and Woozi who were listening carefully at him. “I was driving when it exploded. But I survived. They thought I was dead and they stopped looking for me. I was 35. After that, I had a peaceful life until you called me” he was annoyed and afraid that the Company could find him again.

Soonyoung smiled. “You shouldn’t worry about it. We'll protect you”

Albert scoffed. “You don’t know what the Slave Company can do. You don’t know what the slaves get through. You. Don’t. Know. Anything”

“Then, explain us” this time it was Woozi who talked, crossing his arms.

Albert looked at his hands. “There isn’t a day without me thinking of the people in there. I’m sure… all of them got kidnapped or were forced to join because of something. And I just… I feel like I abandoned them by quitting like that”

 

†††

 

When Wonwoo and Mingyu left, Hansol ran upstairs, hoping that the cat didn’t break something. As he opened the door, the cat ran out of the room. Hansol saw her go in the bathroom, he ran after her, trying to catch her.

“No no no !” he yelled when the cat jumped in the bath and began climbing the curtains, scratching it.

Before he could take her, the cat jumped on the bathroom sink, then on the shelves, shampoos and perfumes falling on the ground. Hansol tried his best to catch the perfumes, two of them broke on the ground before the cat ran away again. Hansol froze as he looked at the liquid flowing out of the bottles.

_They’re going to punish me… or maybe get rid of me…_

Hansol’s breath quickened, fear and cold sweat taking over his body. He shook his head when he heard a mewl. He followed the cat which ran downstairs before jumping in the table of the kitchen, she stopped in front of a glass. Hansol stopped.

“Please, don’t do that…” he carefully said.

The cat looked at the glass, her tail pushing more the glass towards the edge.

“No !” he ran when the glass fell and caught it before it broke in tiny pieces. Hansol let out a relieved sigh as the cat ran in the living-room. Hansol put the glass at his place. He looked at the fridge, an idea popping in his mind. He opened the door of the fridge and took a can of tuna. He took a bowl and poured the tuna in.

He walked in the living-room and noticed the cat scratching the couch. He kneeled and put the bowl on the floor. The cat looked at him.

“Hey, I’m sure you’re hungry, I have a plate full of tuna for you”

The cat began slowly to walk toward him, Hansol stayed still to not scare the cat. The cat ate silently. Hansol stood up and walked toward the couch, looking at the damage. He sat on the ground, his back against the couch. He was kind of exhausted now. He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he felt a weight on his lap. The cat began to purr, earning caress from Hansol.

“I guess it’s our first and last time that we see each others” he said, stroking the cat’s head.

It was for sure that his masters were going to give him back to the Slave Company.

“I need to clean everywhere now” he tried to stand up but the cat mewled, staying on his lap, her eyes closing.

Hansol caressed her fur. “Okay, but just a few minutes”

He closed his eyes, letting himself falling quickly asleep.

 

†††

 

“If a new slave entered in the Slave Company, what will he get through ?”

Albert closed his eyes for a quick second. “First, he will go in his official room, then the host will brand the slave with an iron rod shaped in a diamond form” he touched his throat and wrists “On his throat and both wrists” he let out a deep breath. “Then, the host and the one taking care of the floor had to… t-to do it with the slave”

Hoshi asked. “Does that mean, that you-”

“Yes, I’ve done it, a lot of times. And it’s eating me from the inside”

They nodded, waiting for him to continue. “After that the Host will force the slave to drink a purple liquid as he recites a verse from the forbidden book, but I don’t remember the title”

Seungcheol furrowed. He remembered the Host doing that for Hansol. “Why that ?”

Albert looked at Seungcheol. “When he does that, the slave forget the people he loved, he forget the _one_ that he could try to look for and escape the Company. Instead, he will thinks that nobody is waiting for him, that nobody cares about him and he'll stay at the Company without fighting back”

The three policemen shared a look. Seungcheol began to understand.

_That’s why Hansol doesn’t remember Sofia. And only Sofia. His mother is dead, he doesn't really know his dad and-_

_Sofia must be alive._

Albert seeing the three looking at each others, continued. “After that, they filmed a video of the slave, his introduction and with a customer doing… what you know. Then there is the photo shoot. When they finished they released the pictures and the video on their website” he bit his lower lip. “Then he teaches the slave for a week how to be… how t-to pleasure the customers”

“Then, the planning is done, the slave will have at the beginning 2 customers the morning and 3 the afternoon. As years passed, it will increase to 6 the morning and 7 the afternoon but it can go to 10, if they are quick” he looked down. “The customer can take him out, use toys and cosplay or even just punch him”

He sighed loudly. “Then, we have the auction. Before the beginning, all the slaves take a shower, it’s the only time that they can wash themselves. They are handcuffed and introduced on the scene. If a slave is chosen, he has to serve his master loyally. But if his master gives him back to the company, he'll be punished in the punishment room a certain amount of time. If every time, they get rejected, their punishment will increase from 1 hour to a few days until they decide to kill him”

Seungcheol felt goosebumps. He sighed and handed to Albert a bottle of water. “Do you want to take a pause ?”

Albert drank a little from the bottle, before shaking his head. “N-No, it’s okay. I can do it”

A question popped in his head. “I have a question. Do you know what happened to Hyun-Su ?”

Albert looked at him surprised to hear this names after many years. “Hyun-Su ? He killed himself. The poor guy couldn’t take it. I mean I understand him, he had to do it with this little boy… I forgot his name… uhm... it sounded American-”

Seungcheol lost in his thought, answered right away. “Vernon”

Albert looked at him before nodding slowly. “Yes, right. Vernon. Poor boy, so young and already a slave. That’s really sad. I don’t know what happened to that kid… but I guess you know ?”

Seungcheol blinked a few times before nodding. “Well, he’s fine now. 19 years old and in good health”

Albert let out a little chuckle. “In love with a slave ?”

Woozi and Hoshi looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol managed to stay composed. “What made you think that ?”

Albert smiled. “I’m 42, I’ve seen a lot of thing. Especially the little sparkling in the eyes”

Seungcheol blushed a little before rubbing the nape of his neck. “Uhm…”

Albert furrowed. “I think that he was in a relationship with… Min-Soo, the favorite of the Host ?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “They weren’t… they weren’t together. Min-Soo was just taking care of Hansol, I mean Vernon. Do you know what happened to him ?”

Albert rubbed his chin, thinking. “I think that he got killed by the Host for cheating on him? Min-Soo had only one customer, the Host. There was a rumor saying that the Host had a son looking exactly like him and that he was in a relationship with him. But I’m not sure if it’s true”

Woozi asked. “Do you know the real name of the Host ?”

Albert shook his head. “The Host is really mysterious and authoritarian. Nobody knows his name, his life, where he lives… he’s just a mystery”

They nodded but suddenly, Albert looked at Seungcheol, unsure if he could ask something. “Uhm… can I ask you something ?”

Seungcheol nodded. Albert frowned, trying to find an answer at his own questions. “Did you go to the auction and buy him ?”

Seungcheol sighed before nodding. Albert asked again. “It means that you had a card invitation ?” Another nod as an answer. Albert furrowed.

“But… why would they invite a policeman ?”

They all froze, thinking _Makes sense_ before looking at Seungcheol who tried to remember the card. His eyes always took notice of everything without him doing it, it’s more as a reflexe to be sure to not miss anything.

And then it hit him like a wall.

He remembered. On the card, down on the right corner there was initials in relief.

 

_C.S._

_Chwe Simon._

 

Seungcheol suddenly stood up, his eyes looking in the void.

_God fucking damn it._

_It makes sense._

Since he couldn't take Hansol because it was too dangerous, what was the best than a policeman ?  
  
He always knew where Hansol was. And he decided that Seungcheol would be the perfect one to take care of his son.

But why him ? Why did he chose him ? It could have been anyone else but he decided Seungcheol, just like that ? And why only now ?

But maybe, he had some information on him ? And that’s why he trusted him ?

He wasn’t a lot in Hansol’s life, he said that he couldn’t stay because it was dangerous… a dangerous job ?

_I can’t stay with you. I need to take care of something. If I stay, you’ll be in danger with Hansol._

_I’m sorry to have lied to you about my job but I didn’t want you to have problems because of me._

_And it’s not sure but, if everything is done, I’ll come back and will stop everything._

The only thing that come to his mind was…

But it was just a supposition.

Some pieces were still missing to complete the puzzle.

He looked at Albert. “Oh my fucking god”

He smiled widely, the others looking at him, waiting him to explain them. “Albert-ssi ?” He held out his hand, Albert stood up and held it, giving him a handshake, confused. “Y-Yes ?”

“Thank you so much for testifying and helping us in that case. We’re finished”

“Ah, uhm… thank you”

Albert shook hands with Hoshi, who asked him if he wanted to come with them but he politely declined, and then Woozi who only smiled at him.

“You helped us a lot, we owe you something” Hoshi gave to Albert their numbers. “If you need help” Albert thanked him. Woozi took the camera before turning it off. He took it and they walked out of the house, waving one last time to Albert.

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at Seungcheol expectantly who only had this gummy smile. Jihoon got annoyed and finally asked him. “... Are you going to tell us ?”

Seungcheol smiled at them as they entered the car, Seungcheol driving it.

“I think that the dad of Hansol worked for a spy company or maybe the police or maybe the CIA” They got surprised before Soonyoung asked. “Why do you think that ?”

“It’s him who send me the invitation card. He knew where Hansol was. He knew what happened to his son. But he couldn’t go there and just take him like this without creating a war between who he worked for and the Slave Company. He couldn't draw anymore attention on him.”

He let out a sigh as they stopped in front of a red light. The two others on the edge.

“I think that his dad, Mr. Chwe, was investigating on the Slave Company”

Their mouth hung open before Woozi asked. “But why did he stop ?”

Seungcheol moved the car, the light being green. “I think that he was doing like us. Without his Boss knowing. And maybe where he was working were against that and they tried to stop him but it didn’t work or maybe there is corruption and some of them worked for the Company and tried to kill him. In both ways, he had to disappear”

Soonyoung lifted his eyebrows. “Is that why two guys killed his mother and kidnapped Hansol ? To take revenge ?”

Seungcheol nodded. “I suppose so. And maybe they wanted Hansol and Sofia to become slave but Sofia managed to escape while Hansol happened to become like the Company wanted, or maybe they just wanted to kill them but it didn't happen like they wanted. To show at Mr. Chwe what they could do”

Woozi let out a groan. “Fuck. It really makes sense”

Seungcheol smiled knowingly. “We can do it and destroy this shitty place”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa !
> 
> Now you know the reasons of Hansol's headache !  
> There is still some things about Hansol's dad and why he chose Seungcheol that you'll know in the future. 
> 
> Next chapter in two weeks, the Saturday ! ヽ(｀・ω・´)ゝ


	19. Midnight and Luna

Wonwoo entered home alone. Mingyu finished late and so Jun decided to accompany him on his motorbike.

He was surprised to find Hansol sleeping... with a cat on his lap. He came closer to them, caressing the cat a few times. He smiled. He took the cat in his arms earning a mewl from her. Hansol opened his eyes, rubbing them lazily before looking at Wonwoo. He immediately kneeled, feeling afraid. It was going to happen again. Hansol bowed down, until his head touched the floor, his hands on the floor as well.

“Pl-Please master don’t do anything to her I-I’m begging you, please d-don’t kill her” he begged, fear forcing him to close his eyes.

Wonwoo looked at him, surprised to hear that.

And then he remembered.

 _Hansol hit the floor harshly as his master pushed him in. He kicked Hansol hard making him wince._  
_He took Hansol by his hair and threw him at a wall making this latter to fall to the ground in pain. He walked closer and kneeled in front of Hansol. He took him by his chin to look in his eyes._  
  
_"Where should I begin ? Should I beat you ? Or maybe… torture you today ?"_  
  
_He took him again by his hair and slammed his face into the wall repeatedly. Hansol couldn’t see clearly now. His temple began to bleed, his master, still smiling, took him by his neck forcing the latter to stand up. He tightened his grip making Hansol breathless and pushed him roughly against the wall again._  
  
_Hansol couldn’t breath. He put his hands on his master’s wrists but he tightened even more with a vicious smile. Hansol closed his eyes, tears reaching them blurring his vision, he tried to push him but it didn’t work. He began to panic, being choked like that, not being able to breath was one of his worst nightmares. His master began to laugh and Hansol took the opportunity to hit him in his Adam’s apple making this latter to cough hysterically. Hansol fell on his knees, breathing in loudly after coughing several times. He was going to stand up but the pain made him feel dizzy, and, his master took him by his hair again making him to fall violently on the floor. He was more than angry now._  
  
_"YOU FUCKER YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET THAT !!!!"_  
  
_He took a glass bottle and hit Hansol on his temple making him feel more and more dizzy and weak, he didn’t have any strength, some pieces of glass digging into his skin as he fell on the ground. His master was now on top of him and began to hit his face, blood flowing out of his mouth and his nose. After some hits he walked away and took an American fist. Hansol tried to stand up, he was now on his knees, his two hands on the floor trying to regain his sense and coughing but his master walked towards him and hit him on his stomach making him fall on his side. He hit him so hard that Hansol screamed in pain. His master smiled. He hit him again and again, Hansol couldn’t stop screaming, he heard his ribs cracking. He kneeled again, took Hansol by his hair and punched him with the American fist again and again making Hansol bleed more and more, causing cuts everywhere on his face and as he hit him one last time on his jaw, he lost consciousness._

 

_†††_

 

 _Hansol woke up with a throbbing pain. All of his body was in pain. He felt something wet rubbing against the back of his hand. He opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair of yellow eyes. Everything was still blurred for him. But when he heard a mewl, he began to regain his sense. He understood that it was a cat which was now, rubbing his head against his hand._  
  
_"Hey..." he said weakly as the cat just sat, his tail brushing his hand._  
  
_Hansol couldn't stand up, he was too weak. "You shouldn't... stay here... or master will punish me..."_  
  
_The cat came closer and licked his cheek where an injury was. Hansol winced. He lifted his hand, caressing the top of the cat's head gently. The cat leaned on the touch, purring softly. Hansol let out a little smile, his hand was trembling showing how tired he was. He noticed the collar but there wasn't any name on it._  
  
_"You don't have… any... name ?" He asked, sad about it._  
  
_He began to think of a name as the cat rubbed his fur against his chest before laying on the ground._  
  
_"What about... Midnight ?"_  
_  
The cat leaned and licked his fingers. Hansol smiled, he let his arm encircled the cat before falling unconscious._

 

 _When he woke up, the cat wasn't there anymore. His master grabbed him, forcing him to look up at him. His master looked behind him, two bodyguards took Hansol by his wrists, laying him on the ground. One of them kept his hands on his wrists and the other one, his ankles. Hansol didn't even fight back since he was a slave. He had to take everything._  
  
_"You should at least, be useful for me"_  
  
_He took a meat knife and lifted Hansol's shirt. Hansol spoke shakily. "M-Master I'm r-really sorry pl-please-". His master threw him a sharp gaze. "Shut up" Hansol shut his eyes tightly when he felt the coldness of the knife against his skin._  
  
_"I'm going to sell some of your organs"_  
  
_Hansol's eyes went wide, cold sweat formed on his neck as he felt a lump in his stomach._  
  
_"Let's begin with a lung"_  
  
_He smirked, a creepy smile taking his features. He pushed the knife into his skin earning moans of pain. He pushed the knife more deeper, going down slowly, blood flowing out of his injury. Hansol's voice broke as he struggled against his grips, screaming. He moved the knife roughly in the wound making Hansol scream harder, crying as he begged his master to stop. He opened the wound up wide, Hansol struggled more, he coughed loudly blood, his eyes rolled back, the pain breaking him down, almost unconscious. His master pulled out the knife, wearing a satisfied smile._  
  
_"Oh, I was joking, my little toy"_  
_  
Hansol looked at him, bathing in his own blood, his breathing almost nonexistent, his vision blurred. His master stood up and roughly put his feet on the injury making Hansol to scream. He began to kick his injury, Hansol cried more, the loss of blood and the pain made him fall unconscious almost instantaneously._

 

 _He woke up coughing blood, the deep cut making him moan in pain. He was losing a lot of blood. A big pool had formed around his body, blood had dried on the corner of his mouth down to his cheeks and chin. He heard a mewl and moved slowly his head to look at Midnight. He smiled weakly at the cat which licked his hand again. He let out a sad chuckle._  
  
_"I'm going to... die soon... you shouldn't-" he coughed loudly, tears strolling down his cheeks. "Stay here..."_  
  
_The cat leaned and came closer of Hansol. He lie on the ground where there wasn't any blood, just in front of him, his tail brushing his arm._  
  
_Hansol used all of his strength to stroke the cat's head. His head was pounding, his breathing was laboured, the pain still there, reminding him of the wound wide open, showing his organs as the blood dripped more and more._  
  
_"Thank you... Midnight... for staying here... with me..."_  
_  
He croaked out. At least he would die with someone remembering him and staying next to him. He closed his eyes falling unconscious._

 

 _The next day, he woke up with no more pain but a grumble from his stomach. He sat and lifted his shirt. He didn't have a wound anymore or any dried blood coating his body. He brought his knees to his chest and waited._  
  
_He didn't know for how long he waited until Midnight entered by a little hole in the wall. He smiled when he saw him. The cat ran towards him and rubbed his fur against his legs. Hansol took him in his arms and began caressing his chin. The cat closed his eyes, purring. Hansol let out a little chuckle, admiring the cat._  
  
_"You're really beautiful Midnight"_  
  
_The door was suddenly slammed open, showing his master. Hansol froze as he walked in front of him. The cat jumped out of Hansol's lap and stayed in front of him in a defensive pose. He growled at Hansol's master. Hansol gulped, as his master took the cat by his fur. Hansol stood up immediately._  
  
_"Pl-Please master d-don't hurt him-"_  
  
_A bodyguard entered in the room and hit Hansol on his stomach. Hansol fell on his knees, the bodyguard pushed his head against the floor. Hansol struggled against the grip on his hair. He saw his master walking out. He stopped and looked at Hansol with a disgust expression._  
_  
"Dirtying my cat..." he smirked. "I'm gonna clean him" he looked at the bodyguard. "Do what you want to him"_

_“N-No please ! Don’t hurt him ! Master !”_

_He walked out._  
  
_"Master please I'm begging you-"_  
  
_The bodyguard roughly flipped Hansol on his back and took him by his throat. Hansol let his tears ran down his cheeks. He punched Hansol over and over again until he was bleeding. He took him by his hair and pushed him against a wall. Hansol winced as the bodyguard took him by his jaw, the other one holding his wrist against the wall._  
_  
"You're still young, don't act dumbly" he said as he released Hansol who slumped on the floor. He walked out._

 

_Hansol waited hours, afraid for Midnight, knowing all the things he could do to someone. He wiped the blood dripping from his nose and waited. He prayed for Midnight, he hoped that nothing would happen to him._

_The door opened, two things were thrown at Hansol, rolling, slowly stopping in front of him. His master turned on the light._  
  
_Hansol froze._  
  
_He put slowly his hand on his mouth._  
  
_His tears fell on the ground, completely shocked._

 _The cat was cut in two._ _  
_

_His head and his body._

_His eyes white. His body frozen in the time he died._

_Completely calcined. Still fuming._

_He couldn't even recognise him._  
  
_His master smirked. "I had to clean him, what's the best than burning ?"_  
  
_Hansol didn't move, tears rolling down quietly._  
  
_He laughed as he walked out. "I hope that you like your gift"_  
_  
He locked the door, letting Hansol alone with the dead body of Midnight._

Wonwoo shook his head before smiling gently.

“I’m not going to hurt her, don’t worry”

Hansol looked up, surprised. He let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxed.

“Th-Thank you so much master, thank you, if you want I can lick your shoes” he bent over, ready to do it but Wonwoo quickly stopped him.

“No no no no ! You-You don’t need to”

Hansol looked at him before remembering the damages caused by the cat.

“I’m really sorry master b-but the cat broke two perfumes, he scratched the curtains an-and the couch and ripped open a pillow…”

Wonwoo looked at the couch seeing the marks of scratches.

“You can sell my body, and I could pay all of them back to you, I think a week will be enough-”

“No”

Hansol flinched hearing the firm no. His hands trembled lightly.

“M-Mast-”

“Don’t call me master. Ever”

Hansol nodded, muttering an apology. He looked down at his hands.

“What’s her name ?”

Hansol looked up. “You can call her like you want-”

Wonwoo shook his head and gave her to Hansol who quickly took her in his arms, stroking the cat’s head.

“You’re the one who took care of her, not me”

Hansol looked at the cat, purring softly.

“Luna”

Wonwoo smiled. “That’s a really good name”

Hansol looked at him, unsure. “You… you really think ?” Wonwoo nodded. He looked back at the cat, now sleeping on his lap. “Thank you hyung”

Wonwoo had noticed how skinny the cat was. “Do you want me to call Joshua ? To be sure she doesn’t have any injury and to find something for her skinny body ?”

“You really want t-to help her ?”

Wonwoo nodded and took his phone out.

“Thank you hyung… but about the damage-” Wonwoo cut him. “Don’t worry about it, we almost don’t use the perfumes, we needed to buy a new curtain, this one was too old, we’ll buy a new pillow and the couch is okay like that” Hansol bowed down thanking him once again.

Wonwoo patted his head as he called Joshua.

“Hello ?”

“Hey Shua, do you heal animals ?”

“Uh… I can yes, why are you asking me that ?”

He looked at Hansol who was caressing the cat. “Hansol found a cat really skinny, it's possible that you create a potion for her ?”

“I need to see her first, I'll come at 6”

Wonwoo smiled. “That’s perfect, thank you Shua”

“You’re welcome Wonwoo, bye”

“Bye” He hung up and looked at Hansol.

“He’ll come at 6”

Hansol nodded as he put the cat on the couch. He put his chin on the back of his hands which were on the couch and looked how the cat opened her mouth wide as if she was yawning. Wonwoo smiled.

_That’s cute._

Wonwoo took off his shoes and coat, he walked upstairs, he didn’t have any homework to do, instead, he took a book and walked back downstairs. He decided to read next to Hansol. He sat on the couch, wore his glasses and opened his book. Hansol glanced at the book, trying to read the title, he looked back at Luna which was now biting his fingers as if she wanted to play. It didn’t hurt because she was playing, her little paws trapping his hand. Hansol caressed her paw with his free hand. He held her paw, brushing her pads gently. She mewled and bit Hansol’s fingers in her mouth, without any strength. Wonwoo glanced at them with a little smile. Luna jumped into Hansol’s lap, finding a good position to sleep. Hansol stroked her fur and looked at the ceiling, the back of his head resting on the couch.

 

After a moment of reading, he almost forgot that Hansol was there with Luna. He looked up, Hansol wasn’t asleep. He was just looking in the void. Doing nothing.

“Hansol ?”

Hansol immediately looked up. “Y-Yes ? Am I making too much noise ? I’m sorry to disturb your reading, I'll be more-”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, it’s okay but don’t you want to look at the TV ?”

Hansol answered as he looked at Luna. “N-No, it’s okay. I don’t want to disturb you”

Wonwoo smiled and took the remote control to turn on the TV. He changed the channels until he was on a kid’s. There was an episode of Spongebob. Hansol looked at it.

_“Mom ! It’s Spongebob on TV ! Can I look at it ?” he yelled, sitting on the ground, a big smile on his face._

_She came in the living-room with a little smile. “Only if you take care of your ~~sister~~ while I’m out” ~~~~ ~~~~_

Hansol suddenly shut his eyes for the pain hitting his head. He stood up, the cat jumped on the floor, stumbling, his hands on his temples. Wonwoo stood up quickly noticing the painful expression on his face.

“Are you okay ?”

He tried to help Hansol by cupping his face only to be smacked away harshly, taking him off guard.

Hansol backed off “N-No I don’t have- N-No-” His back hit a wall “I-I don’t have a-any sister- I don’t have-” he fell on his knees, breathing loudly. “I-I don’t kn-know any Sofia-”

Wonwoo kneeled in front of Hansol, he forcefully hugged him even if Hansol was trying to push him away.

“It’s okay, everything is okay” he said in a reassuring voice calming Hansol. Hansol closed his eyes, completely exhausted, breathing shakily. Wonwoo pulled away and lifted Hansol’s chin gently, seeing how tired he was. Hansol looked at him. Wonwoo put his hands on his temples, healing his headache. When he finished, Hansol almost collapsed in his arms.

“Can you stand up ?”

Hansol nodded slowly. Wonwoo helped him to stand up and they sat on the couch next to Luna. Hansol let his head fell on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo caressed his cheek trying to calm him, his other hand taking Hansol’s.

Hansol immediately lifted his head. “I-I’m so sorry master for earlier ! I didn’t m-mean to hit you ! I-”

Wonwoo shook his head and kissed his forehead, relaxing Hansol right away. “It’s okay, don’t worry”

Hansol put back his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

They both stayed silent for a moment, Luna mewled and laid on the couch.

“Do you always have headaches ?”

Hansol thought for a moment. “Yes, it happens when I tried to remember something… or someone”

_He’s talking about Sofia ?_

“Oh… okay. And I guess, you don’t remember ?” Hansol shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that you'll remember. You just need some time” he stroked Hansol’s cheek as this latter nodded.

“I’m home !”

They looked up, seeing Mingyu taking off his shoes. He walked towards them only to stop. Hansol wanted to stand up to greet him but Wonwoo made him sit back.

“Why is there a cat here ?”

Hansol was about to apologise but Wonwoo cut him. “Hansol found this cat and took care of her. Her name is Luna”

Mingyu smiled and caressed her head gently. “She’s kind of skinny, no ?” Wonwoo answered him “Yeah, Shua is coming at 6 for her” Mingyu smiled, stroking behind her ears. She purred and yawned. Hansol stood up and helped Mingyu to take off his coat.

“Uhm… Hansol ? You don’t need to do that”

Hansol took the coat. “It’s okay hyung I’ll put it in your room” he walked upstairs and put the coat on the coat hanger. He looked around in the room. Now, that he thought about it, Mingyu hyung never really stayed in his room. Always in Wonwoo’s. He slowly walked downstairs only to watch Mingyu kissing Wonwoo’s cheek. Hansol paused.

_I’m going to disturb them._

Hansol decided to let them alone and walked in his room. He sat on the floor, his knees against his chest.

_Mingyu master had said that they punished with kisses, hugs, pats…_

_Does that mean he was punishing Wonwoo master ?_

_But even before, he was doing that and Wonwoo master would answer back._

His thoughts drifted to Seungcheol.

He began blushing, his ears warm and red.

_Why am I thinking of master ?_

He could still feel it, Seungcheol’s smile, his gentle touches and hugs, always trying to help him, giving him kisses and laughing so… beautifully ? He shook his head. He felt himself losing his sanity as the blush spreaded on his cheeks. And Hansol was feeling envious over Wonwoo and Mingyu for their relationship they had. He kind of wanted his master to act like this with him. But he shouldn’t think like this, he shouldn’t even think of his masters like this.

He should just listen to them and do whatever they wanted him to do.

Hansol closed his eyes.

Wonwoo opened the door. “Hansol ?”

Hansol looked up before standing up. “Yes ?”

Mingyu frowned. “Stop sitting on the floor !”

Hansol apologised as Wonwoo came closer of him. He noticed how red Hansol was, putting his hand on his forehead. “Are you sick ? Why are you so red ?”

Hansol looked away of his masters. “I… I don’t know b-but I’m not sick hyung”

Mingyu lifted his eyebrows. “Wait… are you blushing ?”

Hansol looked at him. “Uhm… I-I don’t know either, I’m sorry”

Wonwoo smiled. “Did you think of Seungcheol ?”

Hansol blushed more as Mingyu’s jaw dropped. He ran and suddenly hugged Hansol. “Finally !”

“H-Hyung ?”

Wonwoo chuckled at Hansol’s lost face. He pushed Mingyu who pouted and cupped his face. “Hansolie, do you know what is love ?”

He couldn’t shake his head and decided to mutter a _“No”._

Wonwoo smiled and pulled away his hands. “You’ll know in time, don’t worry”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo before shaking his head. “Wait, we’re really not going to tell him ?!”

Wonwoo shook his head, giving him a knowing smile. “He has to find out by himself”

Mingyu sulked. “Okay, fine”

Hansol was still lost until Wonwoo looked at Hansol. “Why didn’t you come downstairs ?”

Hansol looked down at his hands. “I… I didn’t want to d-disturb you and Mingyu hyung”

Mingyu looked at him. “What do you mean ?”

Hansol looked at them. “I saw Mingyu hyung kissing Wonwoo hyung”

Wonwoo coughed, Mingyu blushed before shaking his head. “You shouldn’t worry about it ! But sorry for that”

Hansol nodded as they walked back downstairs. Luna was still sleeping on the couch, Hansol kneeled in front of her, admiring her. Mingyu smiled and patted his head before sitting next to the cat. He looked at the TV, showing another episode of Spongebob. Wonwoo sat next to Mingyu, opening his book. He glanced at Mingyu and Hansol before smiling.

 

†††

 

Jeonghan appeared with Joshua at 6pm. Hansol stood up and greeted them.

Jeonghan hugged Hansol. “I’m glad you're okay”

“Th-Thank you”

Joshua smiled and looked at the two vampires. “Where is the cat ?”

They moved away, showing the couch with Luna sleeping. Joshua came closer, Luna opened her eyes, yawning silently. He smiled and took her paw. He brushed where her nails come out. They slowly came out. He patted her stomach, using his stethoscope and looked in her eyes. She looked like she hadn’t any problem of vision. He took a syringe. “Can you hold her ?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo slowly held her. Hansol get unsure. “A-Are you going t-to ?”

Wonwoo quickly looked at Hansol when he heard the distress in his voice. “He’s not going to kill her, don’t worry”

Mingyu furrowed and looked at Hansol. He was about to ask him why was he thinking that but Wonwoo cut him. “Long story” Jeonghan held his hand, trying to calm him.

Joshua glanced at Hansol before looking back at Luna. He injected the tranquilizer in her. She slowly began to fall asleep. Mingyu and Wonwoo released her paws and sat on the couch. When Joshua was sure she was sleeping, he pricked one of her paw and drank the drop of blood as he closed his eyes.

Hansol held back his hand, getting nervous. He hoped that she didn't had any sickness.

Joshua opened his eyes. “I guess you already know, but she hadn't eat a proper meal in a while. She's in malnutrition”

Hansol bit his lip as Jeonghan pinched his cheek a little too hard. Hansol winced. “Hey ! Don't be worried like that ! Everything’s going to be alright” Hansol placed his hand on his cheek before nodding. “I’m sorry” Joshua looked at them. “Can I take her ? I want to do a scan” Wonwoo lifted his eyebrows. “You think ?” Joshua nodded. Mingyu’s jaw hung open. “Oh my god” “But I’m not sure” Jeonghan smiled. “Let’s go then !” They formed a circle, everyone holding hands with each others, Luna in Hansol’s arms. Mingyu and Jeonghan put their hands on his shoulders. “Close your eyes” they all closed their eyes.

Hansol suddenly felt a pressure before it disappeared as fast as it came. “You can open your eyes now !” When he opened his eyes, he felt a little dizzy. He was about to fall but Mingyu caught him. “Hey, are you okay ?” Hansol nodded slowly. He really needed to sit. Joshua took Luna, Jeonghan took him by his arm. “Oh, I’m sorry Vernonie, I forgot that you were powerless” he helped him to sit on a chair. “The first time is always the worst but don’t worry, you’ll get used to it” Hansol was still seeing the room spinning, he wanted to vomit. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his mouth, his face a little pale. He didn’t notice Jeonghan walking out of the room before coming back with a glass of what he guessed later, was water. Wonwoo patted his head. “Sorry we should have warned you about it” Mingyu kneeled next to him and took Hansol’s hand, brushing his thumb on his knuckles. “Yeah, sorry”

Hansol wanted to tell them that everything was okay, they shouldn’t apologize to him like that. But if he talked, he would vomit right away.

“Here, drink this”

He opened his eyes and took the glass. He nodded which meant _Thank you_ and drank it. As he drank it, he felt confused. The water was really sweet, tasting like… candy ? He didn’t really recognise the taste but finished it. Jeonghan took the glass and Hansol noticed that he was feeling much more better. “So, how are you feeling now ?” “B-Better, thank you” Jeonghan smiled. “You’re welcome Vernonie”

He didn’t notice that he was sitting in a scan room, Luna was already laid on the chair. Joshua was cutting her fur. Hansol suddenly stood up, Mingyu released his hand, but Wonwoo stopped him. “Don’t worry for that, we have potions that can grow up her fur back” Hansol bit his lip looking at Wonwoo then back at Joshua. He sat on the chair, still worried. Joshua applied the ultrasound gel and put the probe on her stomach. He looked at the monitor, trying to find what he wanted. He began slowly to move the probe and stopped when he found something.

He looked at Hansol. “Hansol what did you give her when she was hungry ?”

Hansol answered. “I-I gave her tuna”

“Tuna ?”

Hansol nodded again. Josh smiled. “You shouldn't give her that anymore, she will need dry cat food for now on”

Hansol furrowed. Joshua told him to come closer. He stood up and looked at the monitor. Joshua showed a white part of the screen. “Can you see that ?” Hansol nodded again.

“She’s awaiting three kitties”

Hansol froze. He looked at Luna then at the monitor then at Joshua. “I-Is she pregnant ?”

Joshua nodded.

Hansol couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant. She would have three kitties. He felt suddenly two hands on his shoulders. Wonwoo smiled at him. “You’ve done well” Mingyu smiled. “Hansol you saved her ! We’re going to take care of her don’t worry !”

Hansol caressed her head. She was so skinny but she still made it. Joshua gave to Wonwoo a vial with a blue liquid in it and another one with transparent liquid. “She really needs to gain weight for her kitties. She needs to drink all of the blue one when you can. It’s going to be harsh for her but she needs it for her kitties. The transparent one is for her fur” Wonwoo nodded. Joshua printed a prescription. He gave it to Mingyu. “You should buy all of that today. I've wrote everything that you need to know and some websites that you could consult” “Thanks Shua !”

Joshua looked at Hansol who was now bowing down. “Thank you so much Joshua hyung b-but I’m sorry I don’t have any money” Joshua chuckled. “It’s always free for my friends” Hansol looked up. “T-Thank you” Joshua came closer and caressed his cheek. “You’re really more healthy than before. I’m glad you’re drinking the medicine I gave you” Hansol rubbed the nape of his neck. “A-Ah yes, thank you f-for this too” Joshua smiled. “You’re welcome”

Jeonghan suddenly jumped from where he was sitting. Hansol took slowly Luna in his arms, trying to not wake her up.

“In a circle !”

They appeared back at home, Hansol felt dizzy but it was less than the first time. He put her on the couch. Mingyu looked at his phone after feeling his phone vibrating. “Oh, Seungcheol is going to come late” Wonwoo took the transparent liquid. “Work ?” Mingyu nodded. “Hansol, can you bring Luna in the kitchen, please ?”

He took her slowly and walked in the kitchen. He put her on the table. Wonwoo opened the vial and slowly let it drip on the place where she didn’t have any more fur. It immediately grew at the same level of her fur, completely covering her skin. Hansol caressed her head before Wonwoo speak. “Me and Mingyu are going to the pharmacy and the animal’s store to buy what she needs. Can you stay here with Luna ?” Hansol nodded.

“Okay, we’re going then, bye Hansolie and be careful”

“Goodbye hyungs”

They closed the door letting Hansol with Luna. He took her in his arms and sat on the couch, caressing her fur gently.

“We’re going to take care of you. My masters are really nice, they'll help you, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, don't ask me why Joshua can also heal animals X), I just wanted someone to take care of Luna and I decided Joshua will be a genius who had two medicals doctorates in an extremely short time... (´▽｀)
> 
> And I'm so saaad, when I wrote the sentence of his mother saying : “Only if you take care of your sister while I’m out”, I wanted to change the colour of the word sister to a white as if the word almost disappeared of his mind but there's no any colour here ! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) so instead I crossed the word... (´-ι_-｀)
> 
> I'm sorry for Midnight, but I had a scene with him since I began writing this story...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter !


	20. Worries

Seungcheol entered his home quietly. It was past midnight and he didn’t want to wake the others. After taking off his coat and shoes, he tiptoed upstairs and took a quick shower. When he finished, he smiled and went in Hansol’s room. He just wanted to sleep with him. He closed the door.

He walked quietly towards the sleepy form and noticed that Hansol had let him most of the bed, his body was against the wall. But he noticed a little form under Hansol’s arm. He slowly lifted the blanket to find a cat. Seungcheol blinked a few times. He must be too tired. Because why would a cat be there next to Hansol ? He shook his head and took a closer look of the cat. Suddenly he met two sharp yellow pupils. He retracted his head trying to back off, because he was feeling that- the cat jumped on his face making him fall, back hitting the floor. The cat was clawing and scratching Seungcheol’s face making Hansol to wake up, rubbing his eyes. “Luna ?”

Seungcheol managed to hold now that he knew, _Luna_ , his face screwed in pain. She was still clawing his face. Hansol turned on the lamp on his desk and gasped when he saw the situation with Seungcheol’s face bleeding. He immediately took Luna and put her on his bed then kneeled next to Seungcheol who was now sitting. “M-Master are you alright ? I-I’m so sorry f-for what she did to you, pl-please can you f-forgive her and me-” he brushed the injuries on Seungcheol’s face earning a hiss of pain. “I’m really sorry, ple-please don’t-”

“I’m not going to kill her”

Seungcheol already knew what Hansol was thinking about. Midnight. Hansol breathed out as Seungcheol held his hands, smiling softly. “I’m okay don’t worry”

Luna was looking at Seungcheol with a death glare, groaning.

Seungcheol gulped and looked back at Hansol. “Just a question, why is there a cat on your bed ?”

Hansol was still looking at his injuries to see if they were too deep. “When I was moving away the snow, this cat hid under my jacket. After that I took care of her. Her name is Luna and she’s pregnant, I’m sorry” he couldn’t help but apologize.

Seungcheol hummed, thinking.

_He still feels guilty about Midnight._

Hansol asked quietly, afraid of the answer, his eyes closed. “C-Can we k-keep… Can we keep h-her ?”

“Of course”

He opened his eyes and looked at him. Seungcheol smiled, his gummy smile that made his heart race too fast. He blushed, pink spreading on his cheeks, whispering a little _“Thank you”_.

Seungcheol stood up, Luna growled at him. “Well I’m going in my room then”

Hansol looked at her giving a firm look. Luna put her head on the bed, closing her eyes. Hansol looked back at Seungcheol. “I’m s-sorry for this” Seungcheol walked towards the door. “It’s okay don’t worry, Solie” Hansol blushed hearing the new nickname.

“Sleep tight”

“Y-You too hyung”

As he closed the door and headed to his bed he let himself fall on it, looking at the ceiling. Luna stood up and pressed herself against his side. He caressed her head, she purred.

_I wonder why my heart is beating so fast…_

 

†††

 

When Hansol woke up the second time, Luna was sleeping on his back. He rubbed his eyes. “Luna ?” she didn’t respond. Hansol tried to turn slowly on his side but Luna suddenly jumped and got off the bed before jumping on the table. Hansol sat. “Sorry” he stood up and took the vial, walking downstairs.

He reached the kitchen and took a bowl where he poured all the blue liquid in it. Luna had followed him. She sat and looked at him. Hansol kneeled and put the bowl in front of her. “Here, you should drink all of it”

Luna hesitated before licking the liquid. Hansol looked at her.

_“It’s going to be harsh for her but she needs it for her kitties”_

When she finished, she suddenly fell on the floor, howling in pain. Hansol took her in his arms, stroking behind her ears, trying to calm her. “It’s okay Luna, don’t worry I’m here for you” he kept repeating it. Her voice began to be halted, eyes closed. Hansol bit his lower lip.

_Everything is going to be fine._

Hansol froze.

He put his hand in front of her mouth and nose.

No breathing.

“L-Luna ?”

He put his hand on Luna’s chest, trying to find a heartbeat.

But he couldn’t find anything.

“L-Luna, please d-do something”

_Hansol cried as he brushed the head of Midnight._

_“I-I’m so s-sorry Midnight”_

He took one of her paw, caressing her pads, feeling fear crawling into his skin. “Please please please _please_ -”

_“Everything is m-my fault, I-I’m so sorry”_

_Midnight was looking at him, his empty eyes saying everything was his fault._

Hansol hugged Luna more tightly, shutting his eyes. “Not again, please, I’m begging you, open your eyes”

_His tears kept falling, looking at Midnight’s corpse, his eyes with no more feeling._

_He was dead inside._

Hansol opened his eyes when he heard Luna breathing and purring. He looked at her, still shocked.

“L-Luna ? A-Are you okay ?”

She mewled and stood up slowly on his lap. She stood up on her hind legs, her forelegs resting on his chest, looking at him.

Hansol sighed shakily. He took one of her paw on his chest caressing it and kissed her head.

“Don’t scare me like that please”

She mewled before walking towards the kitchen. Hansol rubbed his eyes.

God, he was so scared to lose someone again.

He slapped his cheeks and stood up to take a package of dry cat food. He poured some of it in another bowl and put it next to Luna. She began to eat and Hansol began to cook for himself.

 

It was kind of difficult to clean with Luna following him and scratching everywhere that she could. Hansol had to clean a second time before laying on the ground, exhausted.

He sat as Luna decided to pee on the floor. Hansol looked at her with wide eyes. “Luna !”

Luna jumped and ran away. Hansol sighed. He took the necessities and cleaned it. Luna’s litter was in the bathroom, waiting to be used. Hansol walked upstairs and found Luna on his bed. He sat and Luna immediately climbed his lap to sleep. Hansol caressed her head gently. He decided to wait his masters.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu came back from University. They made their ways in the kitchen, Mingyu trying to find something to cook. He sighed.

“I guess I’m gonna do noodles. We have nothing”

Wonwoo nodded. “It’s okay for me. I’m gonna ask Hansol”

He heard an _“Okay”_ as he walked upstairs. He found Hansol and Luna in his room, the boy caressing her fur. Hansol looked up, greeting him. Wonwoo smiled, he stroked her head making her purr and noticed the changement of her body.

“You gave her the blue liquid ?”

Hansol became a little pale, remembering that Luna almost died before nodding. Wonwoo furrowed but didn’t question anything.

“We’re going to eat noodles, you coming ?”

He nodded again and put Luna on his bed carefully. They walked downstairs before Wonwoo asked. “Do you know what happened to Seungcheol yesterday ? He woke me up at midnight to heal his scratches on his face” Hansol answered with a nod before saying. “Luna scratched him. I-I think… I don’t think she likes h-him” Wonwoo lifted his eyebrows, a smile on his face ready to chuckle. “No, really ? I should've seen that” “She was clawing him and even glaring…” Wonwoo chuckled, the expression of Hansol was cute. “You shouldn't worry about it, she just needs time” Hansol nodded as they sat.

“Here” said Mingyu putting bowls of noodles in front of them with chopsticks.

They both thanked him before beginning to eat.

 

†††

 

They put their shoes ready to leave before something crossed Mingyu’s mind. He looked at Hansol. “Hansolie, is that possible that you go and buy food ?”

Hansol froze. “I… I-I don't know where is the store…”

Wonwoo answered. “When you go out of the house, go on your right until you saw the convenience store. It’s in… 10 min ?”

“Yeah something like that”

Hansol felt a lump forming in his stomach. “B-But-”

Mingyu put on the table his keys and a certain amount of money. “There, so you can lock the door before you go”

“H-Hyung I don’t-”

Mingyu took Hansol’s hands, begging. “Please Hansol, we don’t have anymore food !”

Hansol bit his lip before nodding. Mingyu hugged him happily and they walked out of the house yelling _“Buy vegetables and food !”_.

Hansol looked at the empty space.

_How am I going to do that ?_

He shook his head and walked upstairs in his room. Luna was sleeping. He opened his wardrobe and took a grey pullover and a blue jeans. He took his brown jacket and walked back downstairs. He took the keys and the money that he put in his pocket before going towards the door. He looked at the coathanger. There was the grey scarf of Seungcheol on it. Hansol brushed his bare neck.

_Should I ?_

Hansol decided to take the scarf to hide his tattoo. He opened the door, looking outside. It was snowing, snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. He let out a shaky sigh and closed the door.

He locked it.

He turned, the house behind him. He circled his neck with the scarf letting the tip to fell of his left shoulder to his chest. As he took a breath, the scent of Seungcheol hit him. He brushed the scarf with his fingers. “Seungcheol hyung…”

He began to walk and turned on his right like Wonwoo hyung told him. He walked down the neighbourhood, feeling gazes of people on him, his heart beginning to race from fear of being caught. He could hear their whispers. Few ones complimenting his look but others judging his foreign side.

He didn’t like going out.

Especially alone.

Everyone was always judging him.

But he didn’t mind it at all.

He was a slave. Being judged was normal.

Even if he still didn’t like it after all those years.

He walked a little faster trying to get rid of this thoughts.

And then the picture of Seungcheol came in his mind.

He would like his master to be next to him, to reassure him, to hold his hand and to be there for him.

He would like to feel Seungcheol kissing his cheeks and hugging him.

His cheeks reddened as he touched the scarf.

He saw the convenience store and entered in. There was a few guards, one of them looked at him before walking around. Hansol let out the breath he was holding. He took a carriage. He began to go through the market, stopping in the vegetables and fruit section. He paused.

_What should I buy ?_

He took in a separated bags, apples, a few oranges then some lemons. he took a few pears and a few hallabongs. He looked around for more but decided to stop and go to the vegetables section, wondering if he had enough money. He took a cauliflower, white yams and walked in the frozen section and stopped when he saw pizzas. He took a closer look, struggling with the words. He took one with triple cheese, one with tuna and a last one with meat. He saw the section with seafood, he was about to take a mackerel when he remembered, Wonwoo master couldn’t eat it.

He looked around and noticed a guard looking at him a little too intensely. Hansol walked towards the check-out, hoping that the guard wouldn't catch him and send him to jail.

“Hello”

Hansol startled, looked at her. “H-Hello”

Another guard stopped in front of him as the checker passed the products. Hansol tensed up. She looked at him. “59000 Won” Hansol gave her what she needed.

“Thank you, have a good day”

“Th-Thank you, y-”

“Mister ?”

Hansol froze.

“Can you come with me ?”

Hansol looked at the guard. “I-”

Suddenly the guard pulled roughly the scarf making Hansol to stumble forward, his shopping spreading on the floor. People looked at them with curiosity. He took Hansol by his collar, looking at the tattoo.

Hansol bit his lip in fear. “Pl-Please I can explai-”

The guard dragged him out, saying at his earpiece a _“Call the police”_ , the shopping still on the floor. Hansol looked back at the shopping then down at his feet. He looked up meeting the guard’s eyes as they were in front of the store. “Pl-Please, my masters couldn’t buy food, t-they asked me a-and-”

“I don’t care”

Hansol froze at the harsh words. He looked down. “I’m sorry”

The police car appeared stopping in front. The guard took Hansol by his forearm pulling him towards the policemen. They handcuffed him before pushing him in the car. The policemen didn't say a word, arriving at the police station.

They dragged him out of the car, walking in the station. They took the elevator and stopped at the first floor. They walked in the cell section stopping in front of an empty one. They unlocked it and pushed Hansol in after taking off the handcuffs before locking back.

“If in two days nobody come for you, we'll send you back to the Slave Company”

Hansol nodded. He wanted to say something but decided it wasn’t worth it. It was never worth it. They walked out. Hansol sat on the ground, his back leaning against the wall, his arms hugging his legs.

_I lost the food and the money… they’re going to punish me…_

Hansol put his head on his knees letting out a soft sigh.

_I don’t even remember their phone numbers…_

 

†††

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu entered at 6 pm. They made their way upstairs thinking that Hansol was with Luna sleeping. Wonwoo knocked on Hansol’s room but no answer. He opened it, Luna was scratching the curtains. Wonwoo took her quickly in his arms, Mingyu looked around, frowning.

“Where is Hansol ?”

 

†††

 

The three policemen came back from their interview with the slave at the police station.

They had some proof about illegal things the Company was doing. Kidnapping, murder and forced amnesia.

Seungcheol parked the car. Woozi and Hoshi got out. They waved at him as he moved back the car.

He had something waiting him.

Woozi and Hoshi walked upstairs, reaching the first floor as another policeman called them. Hoshi looked at him.

“Follow me please”

Hoshi and Woozi shared a look before following him. “He kept saying that you know him and you could do something for him”

“Really ?” said Hoshi curiously.

They walked in the cell section, Hoshi having a little discussion with the policeman while Woozi looked at the new prisoners.

Woozi froze.

His hands took the bars.

Hoshi stopped and looked at Woozi. “Hey, you come ?”

Woozi finally asked. “Vernon ?”

 

†††

 

“Mister, we have what you wanted”

Seungcheol smiled. He took the box, paying with his card. She smiled saying _“Thank you and have a good day !”_ Seungcheol smiled and thanked her, saying the same before exiting the store. His phone suddenly buzzed. He walked as he looked at the caller, being Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo ?”

“We have a problem”

Seungcheol stopped. “What ?”

“Hansol is missing”

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide, his heart beginning to race. “W-What ?!”

“We asked him to buy food because we had nothing and now we don’t know where is he”

Seungcheol shut his eyes before running towards his car. “Okay I’m-”

His phone rang, this time with Jihoon’s ID. “Wait, I have another call”

“Okay”

Seungcheol took Jihoon’s call as he entered his car. “Yeah ?”

“Hansol is at the police station”

Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief, letting his head leaned on the back. “Is he okay ?”

“Well… you should come, they put him in jail”

Seungcheol froze.

“They are waiting his master to come and pick him up”

Seungcheol turned on the motor. “I’m coming”

He arrived at the police station in less than 10 min. He ran upstairs and immediately in the cell section. He saw Hoshi and Woozi arguing with the policeman. He stopped in front of them and looked at the cell. Hansol was behind the bars with a guilty look.

“I’m sorry…”

Seungcheol’s eyes hardened on the policeman. “Open the cell”

The policeman shook his head. “I can’t do that, only his master can takes him-”

“I am his master, now open this damn cell”

The policeman froze for a second before opening the cell.

Hansol walked out and immediately bowed down.

“I’m sorry master, I-I forgot to tell them I couldn’t g-go out alone, it’s forbidden f-for slaves, I’m so sorry, forgive my behavio-”

Seungcheol lifted his chin and hugged him gently, smiling in relief. Hansol stayed frozen before closing his eyes.

It was so warm.

_He_ was so warm.

Hoshi and Woozi didn’t say anything as they smiled softly.

The policeman waited Hoshi and Woozi to follow him.

Seungcheol pulled away and looked at his partners. “Thanks guys, I'll take care of the rest”

Hansol bowed at them. “Thank y-you for calling my master”

Seungcheol flicked his head. “Stop calling me master, I am not !”

Hansol rubbed his forehead, Hoshi slapped his back friendly and Woozi smiled tenderly. “It’s okay don't worry ! Enjoy your time with them !”

Hansol nodded. They separated their paths, Seungcheol and Hansol going towards the stairs while Hoshi and Jihoon going at the end of the cells section following the policeman.

Hansol’s hand took Seungcheol’s on reflex. Seungcheol looked down before smiling and holding back. He noticed the grey scarf that was his. “You took my scarf ?” “I-I’m sorry…” Seungcheol smiled. “It suits you” Hansol blushed and looked down. Seungcheol chuckled at his behaviour. “You know you scared us ?”

Hansol looked at him as they walked downstairs. “I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay… but did you wait a long time ?”

Hansol thought for a moment. “Uhm… I don’t know… I began at 1 and a half”

Seungcheol paused. “WHAT ? You waited 5 hours ?!”

Hansol nodded as they reached the parking. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Solie”

Hansol blushed looking at the people walking. “It’s okay hyung, it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have told them about it-” he suddenly remembered the shopping in the convenience store. “Oh no ! The shopping !”

Seungcheol got surprised about Hansol’s voice going louder. Seungcheol decided to call Wonwoo, letting Hansol thinking of the worst. He took his phone and called him.

“Finally ! We were waiting your call !”

They entered the car. “Yeah, I’m with Hansol”

“You’re with him ?! Is he okay ?”

Seungcheol glanced at Hansol who was looking down at his hands. “Well he was behind the bars but I think he’s okay. You shouldn’t worry, we’re coming”

“WHAT ?! BEHIND THE BARS ?!”

Seungcheol chuckled at Mingyu. “Don’t worry we’re out of the police station. We’re there in 5 minutes”

“Okay, thank god”

He hung up as he moved the car.

In their way home, Seungcheol looked at Hansol who was still silent. But finally he asked with a little voice. “Uhm… a-about the shopping…”

Seungcheol smiled and patted his thigh tenderly. “It’s okay don’t worry. We'll go and see if they kept it”

Hansol nodded.

They arrived at the convenience store. They entered in and the guard immediately blocked their paths. He looked at Hansol then at Seungcheol. Hansol tensed up, his hand gripping a little more tightly Seungcheol’s. “You’re his master ?” Seungcheol glanced at Hansol and nodded. He really wanted to beat that guy. The guard walked away before coming back with two bags of food then handed to them.

“It’s yours, when you let them fall on the floor, we kept them in the frozen section”

Seungcheol took it saying a “ _Thanks”_ that he didn’t really want to say. They quickly made their ways to the car, the groceries bags on the back.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol. “Thank you hyung…”

Seungcheol only smiled.

They entered home with Hansol taking the bags before he was suddenly lifted by Mingyu in a strong embrace. He pulled away, looking at Hansol. “Are you okay ? What happened ? Someone tried to hurt you-”

“Mingyu” said Wonwoo as he gave a gentle hug at Hansol. Wonwoo pulled away and looked at Hansol carefully. “Are you okay ?” Hansol nodded.

He bowed down. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it, s-slaves can’t go out alone i-it's forbidden b-but I couldn't say no and I-I didn’t tell you… I’m sorry”

Mingyu and Wonwoo smiled softly. Wonwoo talked first. “It’s our fault, not yours” Mingyu rubbed his nape. “I’m sorry Hansolie, it was because of me, I shouldn’t have ask you this, I’m sorry”

Hansol shook his head. “No it was my fault, I’m sorry”

Seungcheol slapped one after one their back. “It’s okay ! Now let's eat !”

They all nodded as Hansol brought the groceries bags in the kitchen. Mingyu’s mouth began to water. “You bought pizzas ?” Hansol nervously nodded. “I’m sorry…” Wonwoo smiled. “Why are you apologising ? I was craving for pizzas”

Hansol relaxed as Seungcheol kissed his temple.

He missed this.

His life was more joyful than before, for sure.

Luna rubbed her fur against his calf. Hansol took her in his arms before caressing her head.

This place was his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ
> 
> And about Hansol, I was wrong when I wrote he had anorexia. In fact, him and Luna, had malnutrition.
> 
> I forgot that anorexia is a mental illness first, while Hansol couldn't eat correctly since all he had was leftovers or dog food or nothing. He wasn't allowed.
> 
> I'm sorry for doing such a mistake, and I revised it, thanks to a reader who told me about it !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! (^u^)


	21. Explanations

They were all finally in holidays, Mingyu and Wonwoo were still sleeping, Hansol sleeping with Luna and Seungcheol in his room.

 _Hours passed, Hansol shut his eyes, saliva dripping from his mouth, the thing forcing his mouth wide open uncomfortably, showing the back of his throat, he was having difficulty to gulp, his hands tied on his back, his whole body covered with ropes forcing him into a certain pose, the knots rubbing against his nipples painfully, his thighs and legs tied together to make him kneel, his legs were spread, a dildo inside his ass as he waited. He was completely naked, and even his member had a rope tied on it, tied too tightly, making him moan in pain every time he tried to move. The ropes marked Hansol with red and scratches. A tear rolled down his cheek._  
  
_It was painful._  
  
_"Hey, how are you holding up ?"_  
  
_He couldn't talk, he couldn't close his mouth just doing some noises. His master smirked and opened the cage he was in. He walked in and kneeled in front of him. His thumb rubbed Hansol's inside cheek, playing with his tongue._  
  
_"Wow, mouth wide open for me ? You're such a good boy"_  
  
_He stood up and pulled down his trousers enough to show his hardened cock._  
  
_He gripped Hansol's hair, his cock entering his mouth. Hansol gagged as his master roughly pounded into his mouth hitting the back of his throat. He shut his eyes, letting his master use him as he tried to keep his balance even if he couldn't move because of the ropes._  
  
_"Such a slut for me"_  
_  
His master spoke as he forced him to take him deeper. Hansol opened his eyes and looked at his master, crying quietly. His master smirked and thrusted deeper, making Hansol's nose press against his pubic hair and making him choke. He filled Hansol's mouth with come and Hansol tried his best to swallow all of it. When his master finished, he pulled out. Hansol took a deep breath, coughing a few times. He untied Hansol who would be slumped on the floor if he didn't have the dildo inside him. He took off the mouthpiece with a metal ring. His master pulled out the dildo, seeing his hole stretched wide open. Hansol was on all four, his body shaking as he could finally gulp. He felt hands on his hips before something was shoved into him making him cry in pa-_

“Hyung !”

Seungcheol opened wide his eyes, waking with a jump, breaths quickening. He felt something coming closer of his face before he took it harshly. He looked at now that he knew, a hand before looking at the one who woke him up. He wasn't surprised to find Hansol.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn't m-mean to scare you…” Hansol said as Seungcheol released his wrist. He felt guilty when he noticed the red mark on his wrist. He took a breath before smiling. “No, I’m sorry for reacting like that, just having a bad dream”

Hansol nodded, taking a tissue and dabbing it on his face. “You're sweating a lot hyung” Seungcheol chuckled. “Thank you Solie”

Hansol blushed but didn't say anything.

 

The day passed quickly, with them lazing around and looking at Harry Potter, eating too much and taking care of Luna.

It was almost time to sleep when Seungcheol received a call from his Boss asking him to come at his house. Of course, he had taken him off guard but he prepared himself saying a quick bye before driving to his Boss’s house.

He parked his car before walking towards the house. He knocked on the door before a woman opened the door.

“Oh Seungcheol-sshi, how are you ?”

She let him enter as he chuckled. “I’m fine and you ?”

He took off his shoes before she answered. “Everything is fine, my husband is waiting you in his office. I'll bring coffee to you later” Seungcheol thanked her before he walked upstairs. The door was wide open waiting him to enter.

He was having a real bad feeling.

He knocked and entered in. His Boss was sitting and looking at him. He felt shivers going through his body.

“So… you asked for me ?”

His hands were on the table, intertwined. He looked way too serious. “Close the door”

Seungcheol closed it before sitting in front of his Boss.

“When you asked me about a teacher, it was for your slave ?”

Seungcheol froze.

_I’m fucked._

“Yes”

His Boss hummed, thinking. “You know having a slave can tarnish the Police’s reputation ?”

Seungcheol’s hands became fists trying to contain himself. Instead, he smiled. “I’m just trying to help him, to stop him acting as a slave. That’s all”

However, the Boss didn’t seem to care. “Get rid of that slave”

“With all the respect I have for you, I’m not going to send him back to _that_ Company”

The Boss’s gaze hardened. Seungcheol stood up. “Why are we not trying to do something about the Slave Company ?! Why are you asking me to send him back when you know all the things that the Company do to them ?! He already suffered too much and I decided to investigate on them !”

A heavy silence filled the room when his wife entered in. “I have your coffees” she stopped when she noticed the tension. Seungcheol glanced at her. “Uhm… is everything alright ?” Her husband nodded. She shrugged and put the coffees on the table before walking out.

The Boss sighed. “I know you were already working on the case”

Seungcheol furrowed. “You knew ?”

“Of course, I’m not your boss for nothing”

“But you didn’t-”

The Boss sighed again. “We’re not allowed to investigate on that case” Seungcheol was about to argue but he stopped him. “We _can’t_ because the C.I.A is already working on it”

Seungcheol paused. “I guessed that it was them who worked on this case but I wasn’t sure. Who is leading the investigation ?” the Boss took his coffee, blowing on it. “It’s confidential”

“It’s Chwe Simon, isn’t it ?”

The Boss looked at him.

“It’s him who wanted me to buy this slave”

“And why that ?”

Seungcheol sighed before sitting back and taking a sip of his coffee. “He's his son”

He looked at his Boss only to find him astonished. “Really ?”

Seungcheol explained him everything, his thoughts about it, their clues, Albert, the slave they interrogated, and how they could destroy the Company. It’s only when he received a message that he noticed what time was it. They both stood up, his Boss saying that he would do his best to help them. He thanked him and his wife before he was out and in his car.

 

When he arrived at home, everywhere was already turned off. He walked upstairs and opened Hansol’s door. He was already sleeping and Luna was on the ground.

Seungcheol sighed with a small smile. He slowly climbed the bed and pulled the blanket on them. He looked at Hansol, brushing his cheek but he didn’t expect Hansol to suddenly turn and cling on him, his head on his chest. He stopped moving and breathe until Hansol was comfortable on him. He let out a sigh of relief before letting his hand stroking his hair gently.  
  
“Hyung…”  
  
Seungcheol froze. “Yes Hansol ? I’m sorry if I woke you up”  
  
Hansol didn’t answer. Seungcheol sighed. Hansol was a sleep talker. Now he knew about it.  
  
Seungcheol kept caressing his hair, his other hand took Hansol’s. His thumb brushed his fingers, smiling.  
  
He didn’t know if he should tell Hansol about his father trying to help him. Hansol could take it in the wrong way, maybe he would hate his father or… maybe he wouldn’t care ?  
  
Seungcheol sighed. He decided to stop thinking of that.  
  
He kissed Hansol’s head and closed his eyes as he felt Hansol holding back his hand gently.

  
  
†††

  
  
Hansol woke up slowly. He lifted his head, surprised to find his master sleeping. He felt his hand on his back then looked at his own on Seungcheol’s chest.  
  
They were holding hands.  
  
Hansol bit his lip.  
  
He tried to move away of Seungcheol but he suddenly flinched when Seungcheol’s hand on his back brushed one of his scars. The ones on his upper back were the most sensitive that he had. He had his shirt protecting himself from direct touch but it still felt ticklish. He waited a few moments before trying again. It worked but Seungcheol was still holding his hand in a death grip. Hansol held back and looked at the clock.  
  
It was 6:16 am.  
  
_Master has work today, yes ?_  
  
He began to worry. He didn’t know if he should wake him up. Maybe he began a little later than usual ? Or maybe not ? Maybe he forgot to turn on his alarm ?  
  
He decided to wake his master up. He didn’t care if he would be punished. All that he cared about was his master not being late.  
  
He slowly sat on his knees and with his available hand, shook his master’s shoulder. “Master, master, you’re going to be late, you should wake up”  
  
Seungcheol groaned and turned his body, his hand was still taking Hansol's forcing him to come closer. Hansol almost fell on him but he quickly regained his balance. He shook again his master slowly. “Master, you’re going to be late”  
  
Seungcheol groaned. “What ?” Hansol froze when Seungcheol noticed their linked hands. He immediately sat, blushing, pulling Hansol’s hand making him lose his balance, hitting their heads together resulting of a groan and a whimper. They both put their hands on their foreheads.  
  
“Are you okay Hansol ?” “Are you alright hyung ?”  
  
They both asked at the same time.  
  
“Yes hyung, I’m fine” “Yeah I’m okay, you shouldn't worry for me”  
  
They both answered at the same time again.  
  
Seungcheol laughed, Hansol looked away blushing.  
  
Seungcheol rubbed his little bump, Hansol did the same before asking. “What did you want to tell me ?”  
  
Hansol looked at him, kind of unsure. “D-Don’t you have work today hyung ?”  
  
Seungcheol looked at the clock. 6:21 am.  
  
“Oh, yes you’re right” he quickly stood up. He was going to run out but instead he cupped Hansol’s face and kissed his forehead where the injury was.  
  
Hansol had now ten different shades of red on his face.  
  
“Thank you for waking me up, you should sleep now !” before running out of the room.  
  
Hansol laid on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow. He touched where Seungcheol kissed him.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore…”

He turned himself to look at the ceiling.

But then Seungcheol came back in and let himself fall on Hansol taking him by surprise. “Hyung ?”

Seungcheol put himself correctly, hugging Hansol, his head on Hansol’s abdomen. He pouted. “I don’t have any work, you scared me”

Hansol held his breath. “I-I’m sorry, I really thought y-you had…”

Seungcheol smiled before rubbing his head on his abdomen. “It’s okay don’t worry”

Hansol let out the breath he was holding. He looked at the ceiling taking his courage to let his hands caressed his master’s hair. Seungcheol sighed happily being completely comfortable.

“Give me your hand”

Hansol paused.

_Is he going to hit me ?_

Hansol pulled one of his hand away of his hair. He felt Seungcheol holding his hand, his thumb brushing against the skin. Hansol began to stroke his master’s hair again. He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Why did you… why did you want to take m-my hand ?”

He shouldn’t even ask. His master could do everything to him because he was a slave.

A slave who wasn't suppose to ask anything.

“It’s because I like holding your hand”

At that moment, Hansol felt again his cheeks becoming warmer, pink, his ears burning as he bit his lip.

He felt…  as if Seungcheol really cared about him.

As if he really wanted him.

“Sorry if it’s too much- do you not like it ?”

Hansol kept stroking his hair gently, still completely red. “Y-Yes, I like it”

What he didn’t know was, Seungcheol blushing when he heard this. He smiled softly.

“Hyung ?”

“Yes Solie ?”

He looked at the ceiling once again. “Wh-What do you… think about me ?”

Seungcheol smiled before lifting his head and meeting Hansol’s gaze. “I think…”

Hansol was, of course, waiting for the worst. Maybe his master hated him with all of his soul, maybe he was waiting him to ask that to send him back or to punish-

“I think you’re thinking too much”

Hansol snapped out of his thoughts, being now immersed in his master’s blue eyes. Seungcheol smiled.

“I think you are…” he acted as if he was thinking. “Complicated”

Hansol furrowed, tilting his head on his side. Seungcheol chuckled.

“And you’re cute”

This time, Hansol blushed, avoiding his gaze, saying a quick _“Thank you”_.

“What I want to say is you’re thinking too much, you’re always trying to find a hidden sense when there is none”

Hansol listened carefully at Seungcheol. Seungcheol sat on Hansol’s abdomen, he bent over and cupped his face as Hansol’s hands finished on Seungcheol’s thighs.

“I’m not like your past owners”

He kissed his forehead. “I just want to take care of you and after Christmas, there is a few things we'll do, for you” he smiled widely at him.

Hansol’s heart skipped way too many beats. He didn’t even know how could he still be alive.

“Thank you, hyung”

Seungcheol grinned before getting up. “Do you want to sleep or go and eat ?”

Hansol sat. “I… I don’t know”

He was still unsure.

He didn’t know how to act in front of him.

In front of his… _hyung_.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol who was still waiting an answer. “I think I want to… to eat”

Seungcheol smiled. “Then let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Seungcheol doesn't have blue eyes, but Hansol doesn't have black hair too, and when he's wearing blue contact lenses, he's really beautiful, same for Hansol with his black hair... (///▽///)
> 
> I'm really excited because the next two chapters will be about Christmas ! ヾ(*´∀ ˋ*)ﾉ
> 
> I'll see if I have time to post it next week, if not then like usual, in two weeks !


	22. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve. Wonwoo, Hansol and Seungcheol had prepared the decorations to be on full Christmas theme. Mingyu had prepared the food - potato chips and the drinks. They didn't really know when everyone would come. Sometimes they could come at 1 in the afternoon just like that and this time they came at 6.

“OH MY GOD ! You have a cat ?! How is that possible ?”

They all looked at Soonyoung and Seokmin who were playing with the cat.

Wonwoo smiled. “Her name is Luna”

“She’s so adorable ! Hello Luna !” said Seokmin as he caressed her head.

Hansol looked at the people filling the living room slowly as time passed. Most of them came with foods already prepared and with little and big boxes covered of wrapping papers. He guessed it was for them. He looked at them placing the gifts under the Christmas tree. But there wasn’t enough gifts for everyone. Hansol decided to not think about it. The others were playing with Luna, Joshua had even a feather to play with, while he was sitting on the floor doing nothing.

Until Seungkwan sat next to him. Hansol glanced at him, Seungkwan smiled. “Hey, so how are you ?”

“I-I’m okay, a-and you ?”

It was still hard for him to talk with people. He was always tensing up.

But if Seungkwan noticed it, he didn't say anything. “I'm fine, I’m fine ! But… why aren't you joining us ?”

Hansol perplexed, looked at Seungkwan.

_He wants me to play with them ?_

“Yes I want that”

Hansol got surprised before he remembered. Seungkwan rubbed his nape of neck. “Ah… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t read your mind” he looked at everyone playing with Luna. “I just want to understand you. You’re kind of mysterious and I don't know what you like or hate or…” he paused mid-sentence, thinking of the end of it, before shaking his head. “And I just want to help you”

Hansol and Seungkwan locked eyes before Hansol said.

“You’re nice”

There was a silence before Seungkwan bursted out laughing. Hansol tilted his head in confusion as some of their friends looked at them interrogatively. Seungkwan managed to stop laughing and wiped his tears before taking a big breath.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to say that, but anyway let’s just play with the others”

He grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others who had begun playing video games. They separated in three teams : 

  1. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seokmin and Chan.
  2. Joshua, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Minghao.
  3. Jihoon, Jun, Mingyu, Seungkwan and Hansol.



“Oh no ! My love ! We’re not together !” Cried Soonyoung as he extended his hand in front of Seokmin as if he couldn't touch him. Seokmin fell on his knees, looking up. “No ! Soonyoung !” he fake cried as the others laughed at their scene.

Hansol looked at Jun and Minghao. Jun was speaking in mandarin before Minghao hit lightly his arm, laughing. Minghao looked like he gave up as he kissed Jun's cheek earning a satisfied sigh from this latter.

Joshua and Jeonghan were looking at each others with a certain tension before Jeonghan said. “My team will win” Joshua chuckled darkly. “We'll see Hannie” before Chan separated them.

Wonwoo and Mingyu only shared a look before encouraging each others.

Seungkwan was talking with Jihoon about the weaknesses of everyone, laughing mischievously.

Hansol finally locked eyes with Seungcheol. He came closer of him before patting his head, smiling. “Let’s enjoy the game and try to win. It’s not because you’re a _slave_ that you can’t win a game, okay ? I want you to enjoy your time and to _genuinely_ try to win” Hansol blushed lightly before nodding. 

“Don’t let the others win because you didn't fight back” Hansol nodded again. Seungkwan took Hansol by his arm glaring at Seungcheol. “Don’t try to corrupt Vernonie !” Seungcheol laughed. “I’m not like that !”

They put Mario Kart on and decided to play five runs. They talked about which characters and which kart they should use for the entire game. Seungcheol’s team decided to use Bowser Junior and his standard kart M. Joshua's team decided to take Dry Bones with the bullet bike and Jihoon’s team with King Boo and his piranha prowler kart with a certain someone yelling it was destiny for one of the character to have his name.

The runners were, Seungcheol as Bowser Junior, Wonwoo as Dry Bones and Woozi as King Boo. They chose in agreement, the Mario Circuit, all sitting on the floor.

It began smoothly with a lot of Seungcheol cursing and talking non-stop, Wonwoo only smiling and Jihoon smirking. Everything was going fine, their teams were cheering them too loudly for Jihoon’s liking until Luna suddenly jumped in front of the TV resulting of Seungcheol cursing more when he hit the Chomp making him lose his boost, Jihoon laughing as Luna rubbed her head against Wonwoo’s leg, mewling. Hansol tried to call Luna but she didn’t listen and laid on Wonwoo’s lap deciding to sleep.

In the end, Wonwoo was first, Jihoon was third and Seungcheol, fifth.

Wonwoo was cheered up by his team, Hoshi dancing, Joshua smiling and Minghao patting his back.

It was contrasting with how Seungcheol was treated by his teammates, hitting him lightly on his back as he apologised with his lips forming a pout.

_He’s cute._

Hansol blushed about his thought and shook his head before gazing at the floor. He shouldn't think like this about his master. He had done a lot of mistakes with this new master but he never got punished, no matter what. He looked back up meeting this time, Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Are you okay Vernonie ?”

Hansol nodded. Seungkwan looked at Seungcheol before smirking. He grabbed Hansol’s arm and dragged him in the kitchen as Jeonghan, Joshua and Mingyu began their race. Seungcheol glanced at them before looking back at the race.

Seungkwan took Hansol's hands smiling sweetly.

“What do you think of Seungcheol hyung ?”

Hansol suddenly blushed before looking down, his ears a deep red. He didn’t know what to say. Seungcheol was his master, that's all. He was nice and… always taking care of him. And Seungkwan could see all of that.

“Uhm… S-Seungcheol hyung is a really good master”

Seungkwan was waiting more and pouted when he didn’t say anything else. “That's all ? Nothing else ?”

Hansol looked at him for a moment until his mouth opened as the words easily came out. “He’s really nice, always taking care of me while I should be the one taking care of him. He helped me no matter what and listened to what I want to say without pushing me. He cuddled with me, pat my head, hug me... kiss my cheeks…” he said remembering all those moments as he closed his eyes. “And he saved me”

“And I don’t understand him for doing all of this” he opened his eyes, looking at Seungkwan. “I really don't…”

Seungkwan smiled softly. “You just need time. Seungcheol is really fond of you and if you want to know he's thinking a lot about you, like you, you're thinking a lot about him”

Hansol tilted his head, not really understanding.

_He's thinking a lot about me ?_

Seungkwan nodded excitedly. “Seungcheol is really protective but, it's the first time I saw him be like _this_ with someone if we don't count Hyojin hyung”

Hansol couldn't help himself, asking. “Who is Hyojin hyung ?”

Seungkwan froze, putting his hand on his mouth. “Seungcheol didn’t tell you ?”

Hansol felt his heart ached a little.

Seungcheol never talked about him. He never said anything to him. Because he was a slave.

But why did it hurt then ?

Seungkwan shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn't have talked about him-”

Hansol wanted to know who was Hyojin hyung, the boy from the picture he guessed, but Seungkwan got cut off by Seungcheol walking in the kitchen. “Seungkwan, your team is waiting for you”

Seungkwan nodded and quickly disappeared letting the two boys alone. Seungcheol smiled at him and patted his head. Hansol’s cheeks reddened at their proximity before he muttered. “C-Congratulation for your fifth place, i-it’s a really good place, better than sixth s-so you shouldn’t worry about it”

_Don't ask anything._

Seungcheol chuckled before kissing his head. “Thanks for your cheer, Solie” Hansol nodded his head as they walked back in the living room, Seungcheol telling him Jeonghan was first, Joshua fourth and Mingyu eighth, for the Wario’s Gold Mine. 

Minghao, Seungkwan and Chan were playing on the Koopa Cape. Seungkwan was yelling that he was first, Minghao cursing in Chinese and Chan was laughing at Seungkwan’s behaviour. At the last passage Seungkwan was still first until he got touched by the electricity in the pipes, Chan taking his first place, Seungkwan’s jaw was hung open as he took a red shell and this time Minghao exceeded him. Seungkwan yelled a _“No !”_ as he finished sixth, Minghao second and Chan first. Chan stood up proudly dancing like Mickael Jackson. Minghao laughed when Seungkwan hit him on his arm, pouting. 

Each teams were waiting for the next race, already talking about avenge, arguing with each others. Hansol only listened to them not saying anything.

The competition was funny to him.

Jun, Soonyoung and Seokmin were the next ones with this time the GBA Bowser’s castle 3 circuit.

As they began, Seokmin exploded at the beginning for doing a bad start, Soonyoung was way too much concentrated and Jun was playing it cool. Soonyoung was trying to do a figure but ended squished by one of the Thwomp finishing by losing his bananas. Jun was dodging everything easily smirking at the two boys. Seokmin yelled a _“I’ll show you who am I ! Give me your powers my friends !”_ acting as his teams were giving strength, Seungkwan laughing non stop, Jeonghan putting his hands on his shoulders to give his powers trying not too laugh out loud, Chan on the floor seeing the face Seokmin was doing. Soonyoung laughed and joined him. _“No ! I’ll show you, who exactly am I ! The Prince of this team will win !”_ Jun laughed as he took the spiny shell.

It didn’t really finish like they wanted, Jun was first, Seokmin seventh and Soonyoung eighth.

Jun laughed at Minghao, saying he was better than him, Minghao ran after him, Jihoon smirked at Soonyoung who pouted and hugged Seokmin who was again fake crying.

Hansol just looked at them until Mingyu grabbed his arm and made him sit on the floor. He was confused until Mingyu gave him the Wii wheel and immediately panicked. “W-Wait, I've never pl-play this game I-I can’t-” Seungcheol looked at everyone before yelling.

“Since Hansolie never played it, the two other teams should take their worst racers ! And the team of Hansol can help him !”

Seokmin and Soonyoung had to do another race with Hansol this time. Hansol bit his lip in nervousness. He shouldn't play. He _really_ shouldn’t. He would just bring Jihoon hyung’s team down. And everything would be his fault.

Seungkwan sat next to him, putting his hand on his thigh. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a game. Nobody will be angry at you if you lose” Hansol felt his stress decreased as he looked at the race. He looked back at Seungkwan. “Th-Thank you”

Soonyoung and Seokmin patted his back, sitting next to him. Hansol glanced at Seungcheol who smiled at him with a thumb up. Mingyu patted his head saying a _“You can do it Hansolie !”_ he looked at Jun who smiled at him and Jihoon had a confident smile as he nodded his head. Seungkwan put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Take a big breath”

Hansol listened to him, taking a big breath before exhaling it.

Soonyoung yelled. “Let’s begin the race !” they decided to race on the Moo Moo Meadows.

As the countdown began, Seungkwan whispered to him to hit the button 2 when the countdown was at 2. As Hansol did it, his character had a boost, exceeded others.

Hansol didn't know how to play it, nobody was surprised when he finished against a wall not knowing how to get out of this situation. But then Jun held the wheel in one hand showing he could go in reverse and then helped him to go back in the race. Seungkwan helped him to take a block which gave him the bullet Bill. Jihoon helped him to hit a character with his red shell which was of course Soonyoung’s character.

“No !” Soonyoung yelled, Hansol glanced at him. He couldn’t help himself. “I-I’m sorry Soonyoung hyung I-”

Jihoon stopped him. “Don't apologise, it’s the game, okay ?”

Hansol chewed his lip before nodding.

As the race was on his last round, King Boo was hit by electricity then by a green shell. Hansol furrowed, Mingyu helped him to finish the last round, hearing Seokmin yelling in happiness, Soonyoung finished too, Hansol was the last one. He was eleventh which was normal for his first time playing. Seokmin was fifth and Soonyoung eighth. He looked down before apologising again.

“I’m s-sorry, I-I lost”

They all smiled before Jun gave him a back hug and Mingyu pinched his cheeks. Seungkwan said. “It’s okay ! It’s only a game nothing else ! Don’t apologise for that !” Hansol nodded slowly.

Seungcheol’s team finished first with 49 points, Joshua’s team, second with 38 points and Jihoon’s team third with 36 points.

Chan was suddenly putting back his shoes and before someone could ask him, he yelled. “LET’S DO A SNOWBALL FIGHT !”

Everyone began to put their shoes and coat before running in the garden. Hansol didn’t know if he should follow them but when Seungcheol kissed his head saying a _“Let’s go”_ he decided to follow. It wasn’t snowing and the sky was a dark blue. They were already separated in team as Mingyu and Wonwoo yelled at them to come and helped them, create a pile of snow to protect them from attacks. They helped them as Hansol looked at the other teams.

Soonyoung was creating snowballs so fastly that they already had more than a hundred ready. His team had Jun, he would be able to throw them the snowballs with the wind still hiding, Minghao could froze the time and everyone could finish being touch without understanding and Chan, he could become a bird or an eagle and threw the snowball at them from the sky, being completely vulnerable. But he didn’t know if he already touched a bird before. And of course Soonyoung would be able to touch them so fast and dodge everything.

He looked at Jihoon’s team who was doing snowballs, Seokmin was creating a cannon ? He could create everything. Jeonghan could teleport and touch them by behind, Seungkwan could know what they wanted to do and touch them when he wanted, Joshua could use his water power to throw at them the water to blind them and to melt the snow. And Jihoon could increase their strength, speed or mental.

He looked at his team- _Seungcheol hyung’s team_ , vampires were fast, Mingyu could burn the snowballs coming on them and melt the others piles of snow protecting them, Wonwoo would throw the snowballs and Seungcheol could know where it would came from first.

Hansol helped them create snowballs but his hands were freezing, almost numb. Seungcheol seemed to notice it as he took off his gloves and gave them to him. Hansol shook his head but Seungcheol helped him wore them.

“You'll need them more than me”

Hansol blushed before gazing at the floor, nodding shyly. Wonwoo and Mingyu noticed it but not Seungcheol who was completely oblivious.

The fight began, everyone was throwing snowballs using their powers, Jihoon was playing on a piano a rhythmic music, Jun was using his wind power to throw at everyone snowballs, Mingyu was protecting his team with fire while Joshua stopped them with his burning water, Seokmin yelled a _“Gift for you !”_ before throwing a cannonball at Mingyu who got startled before creating a fireball and throwing at it. The impact created a wave of rain. Mingyu heard Seungcheol yelling at him before something hit his right cheek. He whined. “Oh no ! That’s not fair Minghao !” Mingyu sulked and sat away of the fight as Minghao smiled at him. 

Soonyoung kept forming snowballs, Chan changed himself into an eagle and threw some snowballs at them. Jihoon was about to be touched when Seokmin protected him with his body. Seokmin collapsed on the floor exaggerating his death. Soonyoung noticed it and couldn’t help himself but stood up. “No ! Seokmin !” Minghao pushed him being touched by a snowball from Wonwoo who smiled victoriously. Seungkwan was throwing snowballs blindly, but touching almost everyone.

Seungcheol tried to warm his hands and Hansol noticed it. He looked at his own hands with gloves and with a sudden burst of confidence, took Seungcheol’s hands. Seungcheol furrowed and blushed when Hansol kissed his hands, trying to warm them. He kissed slowly the knuckles then his fingers, eyes closed. He kissed the back of his hand then his palm feeling some snow on it. He did the same with the other one. He was so adorable kissing his hands so softly with his warm lips. He was way too innocent. He shook his head, the tip of his ears red.

“H-Hansol, it’s okay-”

Hansol looked at him, he paused before opening his coat. Seungcheol furrowed even more when Hansol lifted his shirt, taking one of Seungcheol’s hand to put them on his bare abdomen. He flinched from the coldness and looked at Seungcheol. “I-It’s my fault if you're cold, I'm sorry”

God, Hansol’s body was so _warm_. He tried to pull away his hand but Hansol kept it. “It’s okay hyung” he took the other hand and did the same, flinching again as he exhaled shakily. Seungcheol was still blushing as Hansol tried to warm his hands with his body. He smiled and kissed Hansol’s forehead. “It’s okay now, my hands are warm, thanks to you Solie” Hansol blushed a lot more before nodding.

Seungcheol pulled away his hands and looked at the one who got touched. There was Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin, and now Jun and Jihoon. They were all yelling at them to win.

Seungcheol suddenly looked behind him and threw a snowball touching Jeonghan on his chest. “Touché” Jeonghan smiled and looked at Wonwoo who had been touch by him. Wonwoo pouted and joined the others. Dino came back down and joined Soonyoung on throwing. Seungkwan used the snow cannon left by Seokmin and shot at Dino and Soonyoung, destroying their protection. Seungcheol took the opportunity and touched Dino right on his forehead, making him fall backward. Hansol tried to help Seungcheol as he threw a few snowballs at Joshua and Seungkwan. Seungkwan fought back as he hid himself again. Joshua got touched by Soonyoung and Seungkwan by Hansol.

“I-I’m sorry S-Seungkwan !”

“Hansol !”

Hansol got pushed on the ground by Seungcheol as he got touched. Hansol looked at a smiling Soonyoung before he threw at him snow but he was more fast and hid himself behind Jihoon’s team protection. Seungcheol gave him a snowball in his hand before he stood up and smiled.

“Come on Solie ! Win against him !”

Hansol looked at the snowball made by his master before nodding. Hansol looked at Soonyoung before a rain of snowball attacked him. His eyes went wide as he hid himself behind his protection. When it stopped, Hansol stood up and ran towards Soonyoung who smiled at this bold action. So Soonyoung ran towards him without using his power but he suddenly disappeared and Hansol turned himself quickly only to be pushed on the floor, the sudden weight sitting on him. He lifted his hand with the snowball but Soonyoung caught his wrist and was about to touch him with his snowball.

He froze feeling his headache.

_“ ~~Oppa~~ ! I won !”_

_She smiled at him showing a missing tooth, snowflakes settling on her hair, her nose and cheeks a little red, sitting on his stomach._

“I won !”

Hansol snapped out seeing Soonyoung grinning widely, his eyes in a crescent form, his headache completely disappeared. He looked down at his chest, Soonyoung’s hand with the snowball had touched him.

Soonyoung was already standing and extended his hand at Hansol. But when he noticed him still frozen he asked.

“Are you okay Vernonie ? Did I push you too hard ?”

Hansol immediately shook his head and held his hand to stand up. “I-I’m okay hyung”

Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu came at him, all smiling. Hansol looked down. “I-I’m sorry I l-lost…”

Mingyu suddenly hugged him. “You’re so adorable Hansolie !”

Wonwoo chuckled. “It’s okay Hansol, we can’t always win” Seungcheol smiled fondly.

Hansol looked at the sky. Stars were decorating it, the moon white and illuminating everywhere. It was… breathtaking.

He mumbled. “The stars…”

Mingyu looked at it and lay on the snow, admiring the view. Hansol laid next to him. The others did the same looking at the sky while some of them were doing snow angels, moving their arms and legs. Others were creating a snowman, one of them giving his scarf at the snowman, putting branches to create arms then little stone for the mouth and eyes. Hansol closed his eyes feeling the cold breeze against his skin. It was a funny day. A good day. He opened his eyes when he felt someone holding his hand. He looked first at Mingyu but he was whispering at Wonwoo things he didn’t know, he looked at the other way and Seungcheol was looking at the sky. Hansol stared at Seungcheol who had now his eyes closed.

_Why ? Why do you keep helping me ?_

He looked back at the sky. They stayed like this in a peaceful moment. Hansol held back his hand.

“Guys ! Let’s take a picture !”

They slowly stood up and gathered together around the snowman, Hansol between Seungcheol and Seungkwan. Mingyu was the one who take the picture.

After that, they all got back at home to eat. Bibimpap, Kimchi, Soju, tteok-bokki, Bossam, Kimchi and Jjigae. A real feast. They talked vigorously, laughed and enjoyed their time together. Jeonghan who was in front of Hansol, gave him the bottle of soju and, of course Hansol took it but just a little. He poured some in his glass and drank it slowly. He winced at the taste before coughing feeling his throat burning. Some of them laughed and Seungcheol was quick to take the bottle away of Hansol. Jeonghan laughed before drinking his glass full of soju. Luna rubbed her fur against his calf. Hansol looked at her before she jumped on his lap. Hansol kissed her head gently as she purred. He prepared a bowl of cat dry food for her. She began eating slowly. Seungcheol had seen this, completely frozen.

_He kissed… he kissed Luna ?_

Why did he feel so jealous ? Jealous over a cat ?

He shook his head.

_I’m stupid, she’s just a cat…_

They began to talk about which movie they should look at. They argued about it, others wanted to look at a cliché movie others wanted horror movie. They decided to look at a cliché and sappy movie about Christmas. Someone yelled he wanted to see the Nightmare before Christmas and they all agreed.

Mingyu stood up and took two cakes from the fridge. He was about to take the third when it slipped from his hands falling on the floor. Minghao used his power in time, freezing the fallen cake. They all sighed in relief before glaring at Mingyu who gulped. He took it and brought it to the table. “Sorry”

Hansol had eaten a lot today, he was surprised when his master brought cakes. He didn’t know if he could eat all of it.

He blinked a few times, realising what he just thought before shaking his head.

Why was he so sure he could eat it ? Who said he was allowed to eat ? Why was he thinking he had every rights ?

He was really beginning to be a bad slave.

Luna was sleeping on the couch as they finished eating the cakes. Jeonghan stood up, closed his eyes before disappearing. They all settled in the living room as Jeonghan appeared with two mattresses. Hansol furrowed seeing Joshua putting them correctly on the floor, Soonyoung pushing the table away.

Chan seemed to notice it. “Hyung, we forgot to tell you !” Hansol looked at him surprised he called him hyung. “Every time for Christmas, we all sleep together at one of our house. It’s a tradition ! And since we don’t have enough mattresses, Jeonghan hyung uses his power to bring them !” Hansol nodded. “Ah… thank you… D-Dino ?” he didn’t know how to call him since he was younger than him but still _superior_ of him. Chan smiled. “No its okay, call me Chan !” “Okay C-Chan…” he said nervously but then Chan took his wrist and sat on the couch next to Seungkwan.

During this time Jeonghan already brought all the mattresses, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol from their rooms and Hansol’s. And of course Hansol apologised for not helping them but they all said it was okay. They all changed themselves into their pajamas, Hansol blinked, seeing everyone was showing freely their bodies to everyone without a care before Seungcheol told him, his pajama was in his room and that he should change. Hansol went upstairs and changed himself in his grey pajamas. His eyes locked with the potion. He hesitated before taking it as he went back next to Chan. He put it on the table which was now at the side of the couch. Joshua noticed and smiled at him. They began the movie as Seungcheol sat on the other side of Hansol but this time, didn’t take his hand. Hansol pouted internally, he wanted his master to hold his hand. He tried to concentrate on the movie feeling a twinge at his heart.

 

†††

 

They watched two movies before some of them began yawning and others falling asleep. Mingyu had given Luna food and a bath before she fell back asleep on the couch. Seungcheol yawned as the credits scrolled down. “Let's sleep” they all agreed as two by two they walked upstairs to brush their teeth. Hansol decided to drink his medicine first. After drinking it, he tried to stop a yawn as he put his hand on his mouth. Some of them settled on their beds. Seungkwan took Chan and Hansol and they walked upstairs brushing their teeth in silence being the last ones. Hansol's eyes felt heavy as they walked back downstairs. Seungkwan and Chan took their respective mattresses, Hansol took the last one who was between Seungcheol and Jihoon.

As usual Hansol put his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, a hand on his chest as he closed his eyes. But then he heard some _“Awww !”_ and lifted his head. Jeonghan smiled hearing whispers. “That’s way too cute !” Soonyoung laughed. “So Seungcheol are you not going to tell us ?” he asked with a teasing grin as the others waited. Hansol looked at Seungcheol who was currently blushing and immediately pushed himself. 

“I-I’m sorry hyung, I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable” he shuffled far enough away. “I-I didn’t mean to embarrass you- I didn’t _know_ I would embarrass you, I’m sorry b-but I-It’s okay I’ll sleep away of you from now on” Their teasing stopped as their smiles faded. Seungcheol quickly shook his head. “What are you saying ? You didn't embarrass me at all ! Come here !” he opened wide his arms still slightly blushing. The others smiled back when Hansol accepted and cuddled with Seungcheol. “They are just annoying” he heard a bunch of _“Hey !”_ before they laughed.

“Let’s just sleep”

Seungcheol closed his eyes, a smile adorning his face. “Goodnight everyone”

“Goodnight !”

Hansol closed back his eyes. “Goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to include everyone as much, but you know it's still hard... (´-ι_-｀)
> 
> Mario kart is a classic, I still play it after all those years and you can tell it's something that happened to me a bunch of time, being first all the race and ending sixth for taking shell after shell... One day I even got hit by three spiny shells. The worst day of my life... XD


	23. Merry Christmas !

“Is he still asleep ?” whispered a little voice.

Another one sighed. “Yeah, but Seungcheol is destroying my beautiful son”

“Jeonghan, he’s not your son” Joshua said, wondering why everyone was considered as his sons.

“Anyway, wake Seungcheol up”

“Wait ! Let’s take some pictures !” added Mingyu.

At that everyone smirked mischievously. After a few pictures, Chan shook slowly Seungcheol. “Hyung, wake up” Seungcheol groaned as he opened his eyes. “Chan ? What is it ?” he noticed that everyone was awake and even glaring at him. He looked down at Hansol who was still sleeping adorably before it tilted. “Oh… I forgot I’m sorry”

The others sighed. Seungcheol looked again at Hansol who was almost sleeping on top of him. He had to roll to his side to make him sleep on his back. As he tried to do that, Hansol whimpered, his hands took his shirt a little too tightly, still asleep. Seungcheol blushed when he noticed everyone could see that.

“He’s really attached to you” whispered Joshua, smiling softly.

“It's cute” added Jun with a small smile as Minghao chuckled.

Seungcheol glared at them, he didn’t want to wake him up. He sighed and looked at Hansol’s sleepy face. He caressed his cheek gently. He needed to find something to get away. “H-Hansol ? I need to go to the bathroom” Hansol opened slowly his eyes as he moved away of him. “I’m sorry…” Seungcheol smiled before saying. “It’s okay, you can sleep now” Hansol nodded as he closed his eyes, falling quickly back asleep.

 

“Hansolie ! Wake up !”

Hansol fluttered his eyelashes as he got used to the light. He rubbed his eyes and noticed Seungcheol smiling at him, sitting next to him, his hand carding through his hair slowly.

“Merry Christmas Hansol”

He suddenly heard everyone yelling. “Merry Christmas Vernonie !”

Hansol sat immediately as he found himself be surrounded with gifts. He looked at the gifts, his fingers brushing the wrapped papers.

Seungkwan sat in front of him as he took his hands, smiling. “Since it’s your first time having Christmas with us, we decided to give you gifts to welcome you in our family !”

_What ?_

Hansol looked down at their hands. He looked at everyone cheering loudly, smiling and laughing. Seungcheol was smiling so happily.

_They… they wasted their money… on someone like me ?_

Chan smiled and gave a gift at Hansol, then a few others. Hansol  ripped the wrapped papers finding, notebook, exercise book, homework diary, sheets, a pencil case full of pens and pencils, scissors, fountain pen, ball point pens, highlighter pens, rubber, all the necessities, glue, a pair of compasses, a set square and even a ruler.

Chan smile. “It’s from me, Seungkwan, Jun and Jeonghan hyung” the two others complained about not being called hyung but Chan ignored them as Jeonghan hugged him.

Jun fakely coughed in his fist before smiling. “We heard about you being home schooled, so we decided to give you a little help”

Hansol was still frozen. Before he could say something, Seokmin and Soonyoung gave him their gift.

It was red headphones. Seokmin smiled widely. “It was kind of expensive but you deserve the best !” Soonyoung added. “We’re all fond of music that’s why we bought this headphones ! You'll enjoy it, I’m sure !”

_No…_

After him it was Mingyu. “Here Hansolie” Hansol opened it, his eyes got locked on the phone. “I already put all the songs that I know in your phone and our numbers. Like this, we’ll know if you have a problem” he said remembering when Hansol was in jail.

_No no no…_

Hansol bit his lip. Minghao gave his gift. He smiled. “I picked out some clothes for you, something cool and modern, I hope you will like it” Hansol looked at the black tight ripped jeans and the black shirt with the gray coat.

_It’s my fault…_

Joshua smiled and gave him a little potion not wrapped. “Here, I prepared a potion for when you'll have nightmare, you have to spread it on your pillow and it will stop the nightmares”

_They wasted their time for me…_

Wonwoo came closer with his gift which was a little heavy. Hansol opened it, it was tales. There was Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Jack and the Beanstalk, The Valiant Tailor, Rumpelstiltskin and The Town Musicians of Bremen. “Since you had Hansel and Gretel, I thought it would be good for you, to know the classics”

_Why ?_

Jihoon came closer, a little unsure with his gift in his hands. He rubbed the nape of his neck. “Uhm… I’m not really good with gift and I don’t really know you…” he heard a few of them aw-ing before he told them to shut up. “So… I hope it’s not too bad” it was a notebook full of lyrics. “We, sometimes write lyrics and in this notebook, everyone writes their own. Every month, it’s someone else who writes in and I wanted you to write too- even if you think you’re bad, write a moment you liked or something that inspired you”

Hansol frowned guiltily.

_What they cherished the most… for me ?_

He looked up when Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol in front of him. Seungcheol was flustered as he looked at the tiny red box. He bit his lip as his cheeks tainted in pink. He kneeled in front of Hansol. “Uhm… Hansol, It’s been almost a month you’re with us…” the others waited patiently. Seungcheol showed the tiny box at Hansol who froze for the nth time. “I want you to be an official member of this big family” he smiled proudly, the others began to understand as they clapped their hands loudly when Seungcheol opened the box with a ring in it. _Vernon_ was written in the ring.

“It’s for your pinky, a promise you will always be a member of our family no matter the struggles or the fights we will have in the future”

Everyone showed their pinky which had a ring, the same as Hansol.

“Why… ?”

Seungcheol didn’t hear it as he took gently Hansol’s right hand, fitting slowly the ring around the finger. The others began cheering loudly, congratulating him.

“Why ?” he said as he looked up at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol furrowed lightly. “What ?”

Hansol shook his head, the others began to quiet down, not understanding what was going on.

Seungcheol heart shattered as Hansol took off the ring, pulling it in his hands. He gave back their gifts at everyone apologising everytime, bowing down, his eyes filled with guilt.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry…”

He kept repeating it. Seungcheol came closer of Hansol. “Hey, Hansol” he said calmly but Hansol immediately shook his head, gazing at the floor, feeling too ashamed to look in his master’s eyes.

“B-Because of me, everything is my fault… you lost your time, your money for s-someone like me- for a _slave_ -” he bit his lip. “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know you would give me _gifts_. You shouldn't give me _anything_ , you’re supposed _to-_ ”

“Hansol”

He said firmly stopping Hansol from apologising again. The others felt the tension as they glanced at both of them.

Hansol finally looked at his master and when Seungcheol saw his expression, he just wanted to rush over him and hugged him. He looked like on the verge of breaking down.

Hansol’s lips trembled lightly. “It’s my fault, it’s always _my_ fault… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry master…”

_“You fucking bitch ! Everything is your damn fault !”_

_“It’s because of you that your mom died”_

_“I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE ! TO DISAPPEAR ! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST ?! IT’S YOUR FAULT ! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT !”_

“No it’s not your fault”

Hansol’s eyes were glassy, remembering all the bad things he had done all over the years. “It is my fault”

Seungcheol shook slowly his head, smiling gently at him, cupping his face so _carefully_ , afraid of hurting him.

“It was never your fault. You were pressured by those people who kept hitting you for nothing. You never done something bad. You were afraid”

He kissed Hansol's forehead gently before his arms embraced his shaking body. He shut his eyes when Seungcheol whispered softly. “It’s okay Solie, it’s okay” he began caressing his hair gently trying to calm him. Hansol’s hands were on Seungcheol’s chest, tugging at the shirt.

Suddenly, everyone joined them in their hug, surrounding him saying encouraging words. _“It’s okay Vernonie !” “We know it’s hard for you” “You can do it !” “It will be hard in the beginning but you shouldn’t worry about it !” “You will get used of this good life !”_

Hansol sighed shakily. “I-I’m sorry…”

They slowly pulled away, Seungcheol gestured at the ring in his hand. “Will you accept it ?”

Hansol was still feeling guilty. He bit his lip, nodding slowly. Seungcheol smiled and took his hand, the ring sliding around his pinky.

Hansol looked at his hand before his cheeks slowly tainted in pink.

“It’s beautiful…”

“You're beautiful”

Hansol looked up blushing a deep red while Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. The others aw-ed even more loudly. Hansol looked down, muttering. “Th-Thank you…”

Hansol took back the gifts, this time thanking them. He frowned. He had to do something for all of them.

He looked at them. “Uhm…”

Everyone looked at him, waiting.

“Do you want me to blo-”

Mingyu rushed over Hansol and stopped his sentence by putting his hand on his mouth, laughing nervously. Everyone furrowed before Wonwoo coughed. “Hansol isn’t really good with words, I think he wanted to know what can he do to thank… us ?”

Everyone hummed before Soonyoung said with his big smile. “If you want to thank us then enjoy every moments of your life with us !”

_My life… ?_

He nodded absentmindedly and everyone smiled at him.

They went all in the kitchen, eating when Hansol noticed Luna wasn’t there. He excused himself before looking upstairs. He found her in his room, mewling. “Hey, Luna” He took her in his arms, caressing her head. “How are you ?” she purred and Hansol walked back downstairs, kissing her head a few times. They all greeted her with little caresses and pats as Hansol put her down on the floor. He took two bowls, one filled with water, one with cat dry food. Seeing this, Luna rushed over the food, eating.

As they all finished eating, Seungcheol dragged Soonyoung and Jihoon away of the others.

“What is it ?” asked Jihoon.

Soonyoung waited, arms crossed.

Seungcheol sighed. “The Boss knows everything”

Hoshi froze before yelling. “WHAT ?!” Woozi hit his arm before focusing on S.Coups. “Explain”

Seungcheol glanced at Hansol who was talking with Seungkwan.

“He said, we can’t work on this case because the CIA is working on it”

Jihoon quickly asked. “Chwe Simon ?”

Seungcheol nodded. “He will help us because he thinks they’re hiding something. I said everything we know to him”

Hoshi hummed. “We still don’t know why Mr. Chwe disappeared”

Jihoon added. “I don’t trust the CIA, we should keep investigating”

Seungcheol smiled. “Yeah, we’ll continue it.”

 

†††

 

Hansol looked around, not seeing the one he wanted. He wanted to stay by the side of his master. It was kind of new for him, wanting to stay with his _master_.

The one who was supposed to treat him like he wanted.

He treated him _too_ nicely. Especially in those days.

Christmas…

His usual Christmas weren't this… _joyful_.

Seungcheol appeared in his vision. He slowly walked towards him before stopping. Seungcheol noticed him and smiled. “Yes Solie ?”

Everyone was looking at a movie in the living room. Hansol looked down at his hands. Seungcheol waited, he looked down when he felt Hansol’s hands taking his own. “Hyung…”

Seungcheol had gone in his room, talking about their investigation with the two others. He was downstairs to take a few drinks as Jihoon and Soonyoung were talking with the others.

“Are you… are you going to join us to watch the movie ?” he asked with a little voice, looking at him.

Seungcheol smiled fondly. “Of course” He kissed his head as they headed to the couch, their hands still linked.

They sat on the couch, Hansol's head finished on Seungcheol’s shoulder, cuddling.

_My last Christmas…_

_Hansol took the bars of his cage, looking out, his body shivering._

_He wondered if outside had changed in two years._

_It must be snowing. It was way too cold and his exhalation could show it. He shut his eyes tightly as he rubbed his arms trying to warm himself._

_“Are you cold ?”_

_Hansol’s head snapped up, looking at his master. He turned on the light forcing Hansol to screw his eyes for a few moment. He didn’t know what to say and noticed the bag in one of his hand. His master smirked._

_“Santa Claus came for you, my baby”_

_He unlocked the door of the cage and closed back. Hansol was kneeled, looking at his master who took out wrapped… gifts ?_

_His master gave them at him. “Open them”_

_Hansol slowly ripped the wrapped papers and froze._

_Of course it would be that._

_He looked at his master then back at the pink dildo. His master let out a laugh when Hansol finished opening every “gift”. A dildo, ropes, nipples clamps, and a flogger. Hansol looked up, seeing his master swallowing a pill before he licked his lips. “Do you like your gifts ?”_

_Hansol gulped feeling his throat completely dry. It had been years and yet he was still not used of that._

_“Y-Yes”_

_“Let’s begin then”_

“Hansol”

Hansol almost jumped and looked at Seungkwan who was… annoyed ?

“Y-Yes ?”

Seungkwan sighed looking at him with concern and whispered. “Can you please, not think of that ?”

Hansol understood right away as he looked down at his hands. “I-I’m sorry” Seungcheol looked at Hansol, worried of what he could have been thinking. “What were you thinking of ?”

“I-I was just thinking of m-my life… before I met you” he looked right in his eyes, Seungcheol’s heart missed a beat, before he quickly rectified. “I mean before you bought me”

Seungcheol smiled softly before kissing his cheek. “I’m happy we met” Hansol’s cheeks fired up as Seungcheol held his hand gently.

Seungkwan smiled, seeing them like that. Especially since Hansol had stop thinking of his life before.

Hansol looked at their linked hands, then at everyone. They were all looking at the movie and Hansol felt really happy. He looked back at the TV not noticing Seungcheol looking at him with a fond smile.

 

†††

 

“Uhm…” Hansol looked at the phone in his hands, not knowing how to turn it on. He looked at Mingyu for help and this latter quickly sat next to him. “To turn it on, you have a button on the side of the phone”

“Ah… thank you” Hansol clicked the button, turning the screen and then Mingyu added. “It’s tactile, you have to use your fingers” Hansol nodded and swiped left and right but nothing happened. He done it, this time, down then up, unlocking the phone. Wonwoo took out his phone and tried to call Hansol. His face and his name showed on the screen and Hansol didn't know how to take it. Mingyu smiled. “If you want to take the call, swipe it to the right, if not, on the left” Hansol swiped on the right, Mingyu nodding with a smile. “Yeah like that” Hansol hesitated before placing the phone on his ear.

_“Congratulation Hansolie, you now know how to accept a call”_

“Th-Thank you hyung”

Hansol looked at his phone then at Wonwoo, not knowing if he was allowed to cut the call. Wonwoo smiled before nodding. Hansol took that as a cue to cut it.

Then, Mingyu showed him every song he had, Soonyoung putting him in his new red headphones to listen to one of them. Hansol got surprise when he heard a song. He knew what was headphones but he was still surprised.

The song had someone humming

What was the name of the song ?

Hansol looked at his phone turning on the screen.

_Not Over You by NU’EST._

Hansol closed his eyes listening carefully at the song. He couldn’t hear anyone else.

It was… _peaceful_.

Hansol opened his eyes when the song finished. He pulled off the headphones as Seokmin asked. “Is the sound good ?” Hansol nodded. “Y-Yes it’s really good” Seokmin smiled at him widely. Mingyu kept showing to him a few games he downloaded, how to go on Google or YouTube, how to send a message and even how to take pictures with it. His phone was given at everyone to take pictures alone, and in group. Hansol looked at the pictures taken by everyone and he couldn’t stop himself and look at the picture of Seungcheol a little more longer than the others.

He was smiling and was doing a heart with his fingers.

He was really… _cute_.

Hansol blushed. He didn't even notice Jihoon next to him and seeing everything. He smiled. “So…” Hansol flinched and looked at Jihoon, completely flushed for being caught. “I-It’s not what you think I just-” Hansol was even more red not knowing what to say, Jihoon was amused by his behaviour. “I’m sorry…” Jihoon smiled. “Don’t worry I’m not going to say anything” Hansol relaxed as he looked back at the picture. “Thank you hyung”

“You really like him, isn’t it ?”

Hansol looked slowly up at him. “He… he is the nicest master I had…” he said, thinking of his smile and care for him. “Nobody treated me like… _that_. Never” Jihoon listened to him. “So, yes… I think I like him. I’m happy he bought me”

_And I'll prove it he didn’t waste his money for me. I’ll be a good slave for my master._

Jihoon smiled and took his phone. Hansol was confused until he gave back to him. When he turned on the screen, the picture of Seungcheol was his wallpaper.

Hansol looked at Jihoon, unsure. “Uhm… d-don’t you think he'll be angry at me ?” Jihoon shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry he'll be happy” Hansol nodded before flushing at the thought of his master seeing this.

He shook his head and turned off his phone.

“Guys we’re leaving !” yelled Seungkwan who was putting his shoes with Chan and Jihoon joined them too. Seokmin and Soonyoung prepared themselves too, wanting to spend more time with each others.

Seungcheol smiled. “Yeah bye !” Mingyu and Wonwoo smiled and Hansol bowed at them before Soonyoung lifted his chin with a small smile. “Don’t do that, we’re friends now, aren't we ?” Hansol paused.

_… friends… ?_

Hansol nodded slowly. “Y-Yes” Soonyoung gave him his brightest smile. “Friends don’t bow like that ! They hug !” he suddenly hugged Hansol surprising him as some of the others laughed. He pulled away and Seokmin hugged him too, then Seungkwan, Chan and even Jihoon. They all walked out, waving at them. Mingyu took Hansol’s hand, raised it and began waving at the others. Hansol looked at Mingyu doing it before doing it on his own as Mingyu released his hand.

They closed the door and walked back in the living room, Seungcheol back-hugged Hansol and kissed his cheek tenderly. Hansol blushed a little, trying to calm his racing heart. But then Seungcheol saw Jeonghan who was sitting on the couch with the others, smirking at him.

He didn’t know why but he began to feel scared.

They sat next to Jeonghan and Joshua, while Mingyu and Wonwoo went out and Jun and Minghao playing video games, sitting on the floor.

Joshua was sipping his tea when Jeonghan suddenly asked.

“So Cheolie ? Anything to say ?”

Seungcheol blushed before shaking his head. “Why are you asking that ?”

Jeonghan smiled sweetly before getting closer of Hansol who was between them and put his head on his shoulder. Hansol shied away slightly but didn’t say anything. Seungcheol furrowed, annoyed. Jeonghan hugged Hansol before asking.

“Hansolie, let’s play a game !”

Minghao and Jun had finished playing, letting Jeonghan and Hansol stand up to take their places. Jeonghan back-hugged Hansol whispering some things Seungcheol would like to know. He pouted, knowing Jeonghan was preparing something. Jun noticed it and smirked.

“What are you waiting for ?”

Seungcheol startled a little bit, looked at him. “What ?”

Jun smiled. “It’s so easy to read into you” Seungcheol sighed before slapping his arm. “That’s not true”

Jun laughed before Minghao added. “Come on, everyone know you love Vernonie”

Seungcheol blushed before stammering over his words. “I-I just- No I don’t- I mean- Shut up !”

Jun and Minghao laughed loudly at Seungcheol being flustered. Joshua sighed before patting his back. “It’s Jeonghan, we can’t do anything about him” he said being way too much used of his boyfriend’s behaviour. Hansol looked at them while him and Jeonghan were playing Mario Bros. Jeonghan pinched his cheek. “You’re so cute Vernonie !”

Hansol looked at Jeonghan in time as Jeonghan’s lips kissed the corner of his own.

They all froze at the sight, Seungcheol’s face dropped before he suddenly stood up. “What the hell Jeonghan !”

Hansol was currently blushing while Jeonghan smiled. “What ? I just kissed his cheek, that’s all”

Joshua face-palmed. “Hannie…”

Jeonghan stood up and hugged Joshua before whispering. “Don’t be mad at me, I just wanted to see his reaction”

They looked at Seungcheol who was now in front of Hansol touching the corner of his lips. “Are you okay Hansolie ?” Hansol nodded as Seungcheol kissed his forehead. He blushed lightly, remembering what Jeonghan told him.

_“If Seungcheol get angry for what I’m going to do, it means that he really cares about you”_

“Whipped” said Jun as Seungcheol looked at him with a glare.

Joshua and Jeonghan decided to get back home, Jeonghan being extremely happy about what he just done, waving at them, Jun and Minghao. They disappeared letting them. Seungcheol sighed. “I’m sorry for Jeonghan, he’s kind of… well you shouldn't worry, he didn’t mean to hurt you” Hansol nodded again. “It’s okay hyung”

They sat back on the couch before Minghao asked Hansol. “We heard about what happened to you with that… Chae man. Are you feeling okay now ?” Hansol quickly nodded. “Uhm… y-yes, I’m completely fine now” Jun asked Seungcheol this time. “Vernon should maybe learn how to fight ?” Seungcheol blinked. “I… I don’t know” Minghao added. “We can help him ! We'll be his teachers !”

Seungcheol rubbed his chin, thinking. “Yeah… it’s true Hansol needs to know how to protect himself…” he looked at Hansol who was confused. He looked at Jun and Minghao. “Promise me, you’re not going to be too rough on him” Jun hugged Hansol and Minghao smiled. “Promise” “Then, I'll contact you”

Jun and Minghao stood up walking toward the front door as Mingyu and Wonwoo entered back home. They waved at them, riding their motorbike, and driving away.

They entered back as Hansol saw Luna running towards the garden. Hansol followed her. “Luna ?”

Luna looked at him, mewled and ran away.

Hansol froze. “Luna !”

They looked at Hansol who ran after Luna in the garden. Mingyu yelled. “Hansol ! You’re going to be cold !”

Hansol didn’t listen.

Luna ran through the snow, passing through bushes disappearing from Hansol’s sight. Hansol kneeled and looked between the bushes, the cold wind hitting his skin painfully. Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu ran after him. Wonwoo tried to help Hansol stand up but Hansol shook his head. “Luna !” he kept calling her even if Seungcheol tried to talk to him. Suddenly Mingyu back-hugged him, lifting his body and warming him with his power. Hansol struggled against his strong grip. “Luna ! I need to find her ! She can’t leave ! Her kitties needs warm a-and- it’s too cold-” he felt hands cupping his face and Seungcheol smiled at him gently

“She will be fine, and I’m sure she'll come back if she needs help”

Hansol stopped fighting back, feeling the warmness of Mingyu, Wonwoo smiled and kissed his cold cheek.

“I… am sorry…

Seungcheol smiled and kissed his head again. They went back inside, Mingyu kept hugging Hansol to warm him as much he could.

Hansol looked out, worried for Luna.

Worried he was the cause of her running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii ! (´・ω・`)
> 
> First, I know Wonwoo had said in a live that he wouldn't give a book as a gift, -I forgot which live- but I couldn't help myself ! I thought it was a good idea and nothing else was in my mind anymore ! XD
> 
> Second, I had a scene in my mind that I decided not to write.  
> In the chapter where they began buying Christmas stuff, I wanted Hansol to still think Santa exist...  
> There would be a scene where one of his hyungs had told him what they got younger from their parents and he would be like : "Oh... Santa Claus doesn't exist ?" And be a little disappointed. And he would think of when his masters gave him gifts saying it was from Santa and he wouldn't understand why Santa would gift that to him, thinking that he was a really bad kid... and then he would understand why Santa would give that to him. Because he's a slave...
> 
> But I decided that since Sofia was really young, and his mother working her two jobs, Hansol would be the one buying gifts to his sister. And it's more logical, I think.
> 
> And third of all, NU'EST was the first K-POP boysband I was into ! That's when I really fell for k-pop, at their beginning in 2012. (///▽///)  
> It's so sad that Minhyun isn't with NU'EST anymore... It always feels empty when one member is missing... (╥﹏╥)


	24. Guilt

Today was Mingyu’s day.

Today he would finally _know_ Hansol.

So when he woke up, he wasn’t really happy. He was feeling nervous and anxious.

When Wonwoo woke up and saw Mingyu walking back and forth, almost panicking, he sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

“I’m not going to ease you, Hansol gone through a _lot_ of things”

Mingyu sat next to Wonwoo. “Thanks for calming me” he said sarcastically. Wonwoo kneeled behind Mingyu and back-hugged him. “Sorry, but it’s the truth” Mingyu frowned before sighing.

“Let’s get ready”

 

†††

 

As they settled in the kitchen to eat, everyone could feel Hansol was down.

Luna didn’t come back.

He looked at the plate in front of him, not touching it. His eyes had this glint of sadness, the same from at the auction.

“Hansol, you should eat”

Hansol had still his eyes on his food while before he would have flinch and apologise.

“I’m sorry…”

_Well, he still apologised._

Seungcheol sighed. “Solie”

Hansol looked up at him when he heard the nickname.

Seungcheol pinched his cheek. “Don’t worry for Luna, she’s a strong cat, I know she'll survive”

“B-But she’s pregnant”

Wonwoo smiled. “Don’t feel guilty about letting her go, that’s what she wanted and I’m sure she’s happy now”

Hansol nodded reluctantly, finally eating his food. The others smiled sadly at his worried behaviour, not noticing him staring at his ring.

 

†††

 

Of course Wonwoo didn’t expect to find Hansol in the garden, sitting on the floor without a coat, bare feet with a bowl and a bag of cat dry food, shivering.

And the first thing he did was calling Mingyu as he ran in the garden equally dressed as Hansol.

“Hansol ! You’re freezing !” he shouted noticing how Hansol’s lips were a light blue.

Hansol barely noticed him, being completely frozen. “H-Hyung ? You sh-shouldn’t s-stay here you’re going t-to be cold-d” Hansol stammered from the cold.

Wonwoo shook his head while Mingyu ran toward them. He stopped when he noticed Hansol’s state before kneeling in front of him and hugging him, using his power to warm him.

“We don’t care about ourselves, we care about you” Wonwoo said as Hansol closed his eyes.

Hansol subconsciously tugged at Mingyu’s shirt, his fingers trembling a little bit, Mingyu smiling at his action.

“L-Luna, s-she needs help, I-I I can’t let her d-die outside” he managed to say.

Mingyu cupped his face, warming his cheeks. “She’s not going to die Hansol” he put his hands on the shell of his ears. “Luna will come back when she wants” he kissed his cold forehead bringing warm. “Because she’s free”

Hansol looked at the sky when he heard this.

_Freedom…_

He looked down as Mingyu hugged him back. “Will she survive, alone, in the cold ?”

Wonwoo kneeled next to Hansol with a small smile as he patted his head. “She will, she’s a warrior”

Mingyu smiled as he lifted Hansol from the ground, Hansol's hands falling on his back, his legs on both sides of Mingyu’s waist, his head resting on his shoulder as Mingyu’s hands were under his thighs. Wonwoo took the bowl and the bag of cat dry food, looking behind one last time before entering in his warm home.

Mingyu put Hansol on the couch, staying close of him, even telling him to lay on him so he could warm his whole body. Hansol nodded absent-mindedly, laying on him, his head finishing on his chest. Wonwoo had brought a blanket and covered Hansol with it. Mingyu turned on the TV, showing a drama. As Wonwoo walked back upstairs, deciding to write, Hansol asked boldly.

“Hyung, when do you want to bite me ?”

Mingyu looked down at Hansol, feeling his nervousness coming back. “I don’t know, when you'll feel better”

Hansol lifted his head. “You can bite me now, I’m okay” Mingyu shook his head. “Nah, I want to be sure you’re fine” Hansol nodded, putting his head back on his chest.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol was outside in the Rock park, sitting on a bench. He didn’t know why was he waiting here but he let his Instinct guide him.

_Wait a little more._

So Seungcheol waited a little more, cursing at his Instinct until someone sat next to him, with a hat, sunglasses and a mask, reading a journal.

_Why sunglasses ?_

“Choi Seungcheol”

Seungcheol flinched before looking back at the man who was acting as if he was reading his news.

“Yes ?”

“Don’t look at me”

Seungcheol quickly looked away at the children playing, knowing one thing.

They shouldn’t talk to each others.

They shouldn’t be seen together.

Seungcheol suddenly felt something clicked in his mind before turning back at the man “You’re Chwe-”, he stopped himself when he noticed the man had disappeared, leaving his newspaper.

Seungcheol furrowed before picking up the newspaper, trying to find something. A memory stick fell on to his lap.

Seungcheol quickly put the USB in his pocket, taking the paper and walking out like he came in.

He needed to call Hoshi, Woozi and his boss.

 

When he got back, after sending messages to his two partners, he froze at the sight in front of him.

Hansol’s body pressed against Mingyu’s, looking at the TV.

Hansol suddenly lifted his head and stood up, flushing. “Uhm… welcome home hyung”

Seungcheol hadn’t answer back making Hansol to tilt his head. “Hyung ?” Seungcheol shook his head before smiling. “Y-Yeah, welcome home too”

Hansol furrowed even more, Mingyu laughed before Seungcheol rectified. “I-I mean I’m home, sorry I was just thinking of something else”

He tried not to think of the jealousy growing inside him.

Seungcheol walked upstairs, waiting his partners to come.

Mingyu looked carefully at Hansol, looking if he was still freezing. His lips were back at their pink colour.

“Let’s go into your room”

Hansol nodded as they reached his bedroom. Hansol sat at the edge of his bed, knowing what would happen next. Mingyu sat next to him.

Hansol kneeled on the bed, close of Mingyu. He tugged at his collar, revealing the soft skin of his shoulder and tilted his head on the side. Mingyu pressed his lips nervously before leaning. He put his hands on his hips, giving a little kiss on his neck.

Hansol was surprised by the affection he was getting.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, it's kind of my first time biting someone”

Hansol nodded and closed his eyes. “It’s okay hyung”

Mingyu took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He licked his neck to prepare him, his canines growing sharp and placed his mouth on his sensitive skin.

He could feel each beat of his heart.

He bit his neck, his canines going into the flesh, the blood dripping on his tongue having an exquisite taste driving him needy as memories spreaded into his mind. Hansol moaned in pain, putting his hand on his mouth.

It was a little more painful than when it was with his other masters. But it was bearable.

Hansol felt a little more dizzy, it was much more longer. His head feeling heavy, fell on his shoulder before he muttered weakly. “Hyung…”

Mingyu pulled out his canines as Hansol panted from the loss of blood. He hugged Hansol, laying him on his bed carefully.

Hansol looked at the ceiling then at his hyung. Mingyu had a horrified expression from the memories he just saw.

He looked at Hansol's abdomen, wanting to see and wanting to make it disappear from his mind.

Hansol seeing Mingyu wanted to see _them_ slowly lifted his shirt. Mingyu quickly shook his head. “N-No Hansol it’s okay you don’t need to-”

Hansol took his hand and placed it on his bare abdomen. “It’s okay hyung”

Mingyu bit his lip in distress, seeing the scars he received as the years passed. He could almost feel the pain. He brushed one of his scars making Hansol to flinch. Mingyu immediately retracted his hand.

“I’m sorry, d-did I hurt you ?”

Hansol shook his head as he closed his eyes touching the mark of canines on his neck. “No… I’m just… sensitive… on my scars”

Mingyu sighed shakily, he put his hands on either sides of Hansol's head, his face close of Hansol's. Hansol opened his eyes in surprise.

“I’m sorry…” he said weakly.

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. “Why… why are you apologising ?”

Mingyu shook his head, biting his lip even more. “Because before… I didn’t want Seungcheol to buy you”

Hansol felt something break inside him after hearing the confession. He tried to stay emotionless even if he felt a wave of sadness hit him too strongly.

“I… I am sorry, I'll be more quiet and if you want I can stay inside the room and I'll never leave it, so you wouldn’t see me or I can stay in the garden. I'll never bother you master-”

Mingyu put his thumb on his mouth stopping him from talking.

“That’s why I'm apologising Hansolie. I’m so happy he bought you” he smiled shakily, caressing his cheek. “I always wanted to have a little brother to take care of” Hansol's lips parted to say something but he reminded silent. “You’re my little brother Hansolie and we'll never let someone hurt you, I promise”

He kissed Hansol's forehead. Hansol finally asked with a little voice.

“You mean… you still want me ?”

Mingyu nodded, smiling widely. Hansol felt a rush of affection spreading inside him as he wiped the tears Mingyu was about to cry.

“Thank you… Mingyu hyung”

Mingyu kissed his cheek before getting up. “I’m gonna get Wonwoo for you, you should sleep Hansolie” Hansol nodded, looking at Mingyu walking out.

After a minute, Wonwoo appeared in his sight. He smiled at Hansol as he looked at the mark Mingyu did.

_For a first time, it’s really clean._

“Did it hurt more than usual ?” he asked as he put his hand on the mark, using his power to make it disappear.

Hansol nodded slowly. “Yes but it’s okay”

Wonwoo hummed before asking. “What happened after he bit you ?” he was worried when he saw how Mingyu looked.

Hansol closed his eyes. “He apologized, because he said that he didn’t want Seungcheol hyung to… to buy me”

Wonwoo said calmly. “I should apologise too then. I didn’t want him to buy you too, I thought it was a waste of money” he smiled softly, pulling his hand away. “But now I’m really happy we met, you’re a good person who needs to live happily with us” Hansol opened his eyes, Wonwoo caressed his cheek before replacing his bangs.

“And I promise you, you'll be happy with us”

Hansol closed back his eyes feeling tired, his fingers touching the ring.

_Promise._

“Thank you… Wonwoo hyung”

Wonwoo smiled and stood up, leaving Hansol sleeping peacefully.

 

†††

 

When the policemen were all settled in Seungcheol’s room, this latter plugged the USB key as files appeared in one of the windows. Their eyes widened when it was more than a hundred files which appeared in the computer.

They shared looks before Hoshi asked. “And it’s Vernonie’s father who gave you that ?”

“I’m sure of it”

Woozi frowned. “But you said that it was your Instinct which told you to sit on the bench and wait, how would Mister Chwe knew that you would be there exactly at this hour and place ?”

At that Seungcheol paused. He shrugged. “I don’t know”

Hoshi asked again. “Maybe he followed you”

Seungcheol shook his head as he crossed his arms. “No, I would have known that”

“You’re getting old Seungcheol”

“What does that suppose to mean ?” he asked playfully, hitting Woozi’s arm. Woozi shrugged, snickering. “It’s not the first time your Instinct didn’t work well”

“It happened because I wasn’t concentrated on all the clues we had that’s all, and I’m sure I would have known if someone had followed me !”

Hoshi laughed. “Anyway, what are these about ?” he gestured at the files.

Woozi opened one of them, showing pictures of places and murder scene with a few writing on them.

“It says that the Slave Company murdered a slave for delivering information of the Company” said Woozi.

Most of the pictures were from murder or torture of slaves and workers who betrayed the Company.

They looked at all the files, writing, theories, pictures, link to webpage, videos, testimonies of slaves, workers and demonstrators, more than forties. With all of this, they could bring down the Company.

It had been years Chwe Simon was working on this case.

As they passed the files one by one, Seungcheol froze when he saw a certain demonstrator.

“Him !” yelled S.Coups startling Woozi and Hoshi.

“What ?” asked Woozi annoyed.

S.Coups tried to remember as he talked. “I know he helped Hansol at a certain moment of his life… but when ?”

And it clicked.

_“This one will be okay”_

_The customer said, taking Hansol by his jaw to admire his features. The Host smirked before looking at Hansol._

_“You're going to work for him, since I owe him one”_

_Before he added. “You'll call him master, like usual” Hansol nodded._

_The customer smiled. “What's your name ?”_

_“Hansol Vernon Chwe”_

_He took Hansol by his chains forcing him to stand up, their faces an inch away. “You have a pretty face, that's a good thing” Hansol gulped. “Th-Thank you master”_

_He looked at the Host. “We're going” they walked out of the room as the Host nodded. They reached a truck, Hansol climbed in the back before the door was locked, being in complete darkness with other slaves._

_Nobody talked, being too afraid of the consequences. When they arrived, the door was opened harshly, the slaves flinched at the noise before they were thrown on the floor. Guards began to surround them before one of them yelled. “You'll work in a coal mine ! And the others in the bars !”_

_As the guard chose which slaves worked where, Hansol's turn came. He looked at him before he was shoved with the coal mine one._

 

_†††_

 

_Hansol was so exhausted. He took his pickaxe, hitting the coal over and over again until it fell to the ground before a slave took it with a shovel putting in a trolley. It had been hours the slaves were working. Hours._

_They weren't allowed to take a pause, to eat and guards were keeping their eyes on them. Hansol's vision began to blur, his breathing were jerky as he kept doing the same exhausting work, his hands were calloused. He stopped, taking a big breath, closing his eyes putting one hand on his head, the other one leaning on the wall. He moaned in pain when he received a hit behind his head making him fall on the ground._

_“What the fuck are you doing ?! Keep working you slave !”_

_Hansol nodded. “I-I'm sorry”_

_The other slaves acted as if nothing was happening, fearing for their lives._

_The guard took a handful of his hair forcing his head backwards. “Keep working !”_

_He threw him back on the floor, Hansol winced. He kneeled and took back his pickaxe, trying his best to work. His head began to pound more harder but he kept working._

_“Finish for today ! You will all sleep here !”_

_The slaves stopped working and were already preparing for sleeping. Hansol collapsed on the floor, breathing loudly. He jerked his eyes open when a guard threw at him a piece of bread. “Th-Thank you…” he sat, his whole body trembling from exhaustion taking the bread. He was about to take a bite when a girl looked at him with envy. She looked like a little older than him._

_“Hey Uhm... is-is it possible y-you could give me your piece of bread ?” She asked with a little voice. Hansol wanted to ask her but she cut him without knowing. “M-My friend needs t-to eat a-and he kept f-fainting... please ?”_

_Hansol looked at his bread. He was really hungry. He looked back at the girl. She reminded him of Min-Soo, trying to take care of people. He extended his hand at her, giving the bread. She smiled weakly, thanked him before going to a little boy who was crying quietly. He looked about thirteen. He looked around him, they were all eating excepted him. His stomach grumbled as he laid on the floor, falling quickly asleep._

_Every day was the same, he worked hard, his body aching, fainting a few times before waking up with someone beating him, having bruises on his face and arms trying to keep working, eating sometimes, giving his food to the little boy, starving before fainting again._

_Someone suddenly took him by his neck pushing him backward. Hansol slowly opened his eyes, too tired to think or even speak. “You're a fucking shit who can't even work !” He raised his gun, pointing at Hansol's figure. Hansol closed his eyes._

_Dying would free him of this hard work._

_“What do you think you're doing ?”_

_Hansol opened his eyes meeting his master's. The guard looked at him. “This shit can't work, he kept fainting. We don't need this slave” The master kneeled looking at Hansol before realising something. He stood up and looked at the guard, speaking with a hint of anger. “What is he doing here ? I told you I wanted this one to work in the bar” the guard seemed to have forgotten this before he apologised. The master shook his head in disapproval. “Anyway, you'll be punished” he said looking at Hansol with a darker expression as he smiled._

 

_†††_

 

_Hansol looked around him, he was attached to a light like a dog. In a public place._

_A few people looked at him in disgust, Hansol quickly looked down. His master sat on a chair in front of him as two guards were next to him._

_He already knew what would happen to him. But before he could protect himself the first blown hit him harshly on his back, falling on the floor. The guards began to hit him where they could so roughly that Hansol barely understand what was going on. His head was yank backward when he felt an enormous pain on his temple sending him back on the floor. The hits kept going, Hansol moaning in pain, eyes shut tightly, blood dripping from his face, letting a few tears show his pain._

_It stopped as Hansol tried to open his eyes before one of the guards grabbed again his hair, lifting his head before slamming it on the floor over and over again. Hansol felt himself fainting until he heard someone suddenly yell._

_“What are you doing to him ?!”_

_Everyone looked at the man excepted Hansol who couldn’t even understand what was going on._

_“Well, I’m punishing my slave” said simply his master as he stood up. The guards suddenly stayed close of him, letting Hansol breathe._

_The man was old, in his forties. He walked towards them as he still yelled. “How could you treat him like this ?! He’s a kid !”_

_He tried to reach Hansol but the guards stopped him from doing it._

_His master smiled. “He’s a not kid, he’s a slave” he walked toward Hansol and put the back of his shoe on his head, pressing hard, rubbing it. Hansol shut his eyes at the action but didn't say anything._

_The man tried to push the guards but he couldn’t do anything. “Let him go ! Stop hitting him ! How dare you treat him like a dog !”_

_His master laughed and grabbed Hansol’s hair to lift him, showing the consequences of the guards who hit him._

_“Vernon, say hello to this kind old man”_

_“H-Hello mi-mister…” he weakly said, being on the verge of fainting._

_The man looked at him silently before his master asked with a smirk._

_“What do you like Vernon ?”_

_Hansol closed his eyes at the question before taking a breath. “I l-like to have d-dicks inside m-me”_

_The man suddenly tried to push the guards. “Let him go ! You’re going to kill him !”_

_The guards pushed him a little roughly before one of them said something Hansol couldn’t hear. The man seemed to understand as he took a few steps back, looking at Hansol._

_“You’re going to regret what you are doing to him !”_

_That was the last thing he heard before fainting._

 

_He woke up at the noises surrounding him. He opened his eyes and met a boy’s with his friends. The boy’s face began to distort in disgust as he pushed Hansol who was trying to sit._

_“Don’t look at me you slave !”_

_Another one suddenly took the chain restraining him on the light and pulled it, making him fell forward._

_“Look at him ! He’s like a dog !”_

_Another one did the same, Hansol fell again on the side, his injuries hurting more._

_“I would be so ashamed if it was me”_

_He took Hansol by his hair, to look at his face. “I would have killed myself if it was me”_

_“Hey !”_

_The three boys looked at the older man who rushed towards them to push them. “Go away ! And let him alone !”_

_The boys began to walk away, laughing. The old man scoffed and kneeled in front of Hansol. “Are you okay ?”_

_Hansol nodded slowly. The old man touched his cheek where a bruise was, making Hansol to flinch. The old man sighed. “I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Suk-Chin”_

_Hansol didn’t say anything, paling at the view of his master coming. Suk-Chin looked behind him and stood up, wearing a hard gaze._

_His master smirked as his guards pushed Suk-Chin out of the way. His master stopped in front of Hansol. “You don’t even greet me ?”_

_Hansol’s mouth went dry, he quickly bent down in front of his master’s feet, apologising. His tongue began to lick the dirt on the shoe, feeling the horrible taste. He heard the man yelling at them to make it stop. He could feel the gaze of people on him._

_He was so disgusting._

_His master put the back of his shoe on his head, suddenly using his strength to force his head against the floor._

_He let a mouldy bread fell in front of Hansol's eyes._

_“I’m such a good master that I even think to take something to eat for my little slave”_

_He pulled away his foot as Hansol took the bread before saying. “Eat it”_

_Hansol looked at the mouldy bread which was even wet. He bit his lip, bringing it to his mouth. He heard a “Don’t eat it !” before he took his first bite._

_He winced at the taste, wanting to throw out at the second his tongue met the bread. He kept munching it, as he cried quietly before he heard his master asked._

_“Is it good ?”_

_Hansol put his hand on his mouth, his body not accepting the food. He managed to keep it inside his mouth before answering shakily. “Y-Yes”_

_His master kicked his hand, hitting his jaw at the same time, the bread rolling in the dirt. Hansol moaned in pain. “Then keep eating”_

 

_†††_

 

_It had been days, he woke up, feeling the pain, his body aching in the worst way possible, barely breathing, his eyes not able to focus, his throat dry, his stomach empty before fainting again._

_Waking up then fainting over and over again, his master not showing up for days, starving and hoping death would come quickly and do his job._

_He couldn't even understand what was going on around him._

_He didn’t even know how many days passed. He suddenly felt someone lifting his head before bringing something to his lips. He didn’t care anymore, he opened his mouth, taking a sip of he didn’t know what, maybe pee but he couldn't care. His life was already at the end._

_“Are you okay ?”_

_Hansol opened his eyes slowly, not really knowing who was talking to him, but he knew that person gave him water. Something he gave up about._

_“It’s me Suk-Chin, I’m going to help you”_

_Hansol didn’t say anything, being too exhausted, only drinking, still eyes closed._

_“I guess you didn’t eat, after all that man did to you”_

_Hansol didn’t know what to say, he knew if his master saw him with this man, he would be punished again. Especially when the man was trying to give him food. Hansol’s hand pushed away the food Suk-Chin was trying to give him before talking, his voice so weak._

_“Why… do you want to help me ?”_

_Suk-Chin seemed startled by the question before answering. “Because I don’t want those people to hurt you just because you’re a slave. This isn’t a reason”_

_But Hansol felt more confused. “I don’t… understand”_

_Suk-Chin only said back. “You don’t want to run away ? To live a good life where people don’t hit you for nothing ?”_

_“But I’m not allowed to”_

_Suk-Chin sighed in frustration. “I don’t care, I’ll help you no matter what”_

_Hansol felt the man putting back down his head, trying to get rid of those chains but in vain._

_“If you… do that, my master is going to kill me”_

_Suk-Chin froze after hearing his words._

_“I don’t understand why you want to help me, but if it’s because you want to use me, you can ask my master first”_

_Suk-Chin quickly said. “I don’t want to use you ! I just want to help you ! Nobody deserves a life like this !”_

_Hansol tilted his head towards the man, confused. “But I am a slave, I deserve this life”_

_Their eyes finally met, Suk-Chin more distressed at the words he just heard. “What have they done to you ?”_

_Hansol was about to ask him what did it mean when he heard the voice of his master. “Well well well, I’m only gone for a week and there you are mister ?”_

_Suk-Chin quickly stood up and put himself in front of Hansol. “Don’t you dare come any closer ! I already call the police before coming !”_

_He said when they began to see the police car, the policemen joining them. Suk-Chin pointed at Hansol’s master. “It’s him ! He kept hurting this child !” he showed Hansol at the policemen._

_The policemen noticed the tattoo, one of them put his hand on Suk-Chin’s shoulder before looking at Hansol’s master. “We’re sorry for the trouble mister, we’ll take care of him”_

_His master smiled, Suk-Chin began pushing the policemen away. “You’re policeman you’re supposed to help him ! It’s been a week he didn’t eat anything, that he kept being beaten down for no reason ! And you, you’re with him ?!” he looked at Hansol’s owner._

_The policeman pushed Suk-Chin away. “We’re sorry but we can’t do anything, the kid’s a slave”_

_Suk-Chin greeted his teeth. “You assholes !” He walked backward before yelling. “I’ll show the world the injustice done to the slave ! You’ll regret it !”_

Seugcheol let out a shaky sigh as they listened to Suk-Chin talking about how he couldn’t help this kid attached to a light. That’s when he finally understood that the Government wouldn’t do anything to help the slaves. And that’s when he began doing demonstrations. And little by little they got more and more people against the Slave Company.

Hoshi looked at S.Coups worriedly before asking. “The kid was Vernon isn’t it ?”

Seungcheol only nodded as Woozi looked at the other files.

But then Woozi noticed a file with Seungcheol’s name. He opened it.

It had only four words.

_Take care of Hansol._

They looked at Seungcheol who smiled sadly but filled with determination.

“I will… I will”

As Hoshi looked at the hour, he gasped. “Guys ! It’s freaking 6 in the afternoon !”

 

†††

 

During the afternoon, Hansol had tried to clean the house.

Keyword : _tried_.

When he tried to vacuum downstairs, Mingyu immediately took it from him, saying it was alright, he should rest since he drank his blood a little more than he should.

Hansol had then tried to clean the tables but again Mingyu stopped him, cleaning the table, letting the vacuum fall on the floor.

This time he tried to clean the windows panes but Mingyu said it was okay that Wonwoo would do it with such a look towards him that he couldn’t refuse.

Hansol decided to clean upstairs their rooms and this time Mingyu didn’t know it. He began mopping the floor before Wonwoo came in his room, startled to see Hansol cleaning his room.

“Hansol ? Why are you cleaning my room ?”

Hansol blinked a few times before answering. “I-I wanted to ease your work since you go to University”

Wonwoo patted Hansol’s head. “Yeah okay, but you don’t need to do it”

Hansol looked at Wonwoo in concern before looking down at his feet.

“I… I didn’t know you hated how I cleaned, I’m sorry-” he looked up at Wonwoo who looked worried. “B-But you can teach me how you like to clean a-and I'll do my best”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No no no ! It’s not that the problem, you clean extremely well. It’s just- Don’t you think it feels good to stop ? To just enjoy lazing around or do what you like ? And not cleaning everywhere all the time?”

Hansol didn’t know what to say at that.

He hated cleaning.

But it was the only other thing he was good at along with sex.

He looked down, not answering his master’s question.

Wonwoo’s gaze softened. “Let me clean my room and go downstairs watch TV or maybe read a book or listen to some songs Mingyu put in your phone”

Hansol walked downstairs, finding Mingyu looking at the TV. He walked in the kitchen -he didn’t know why- and noticed the dishes were still in the sink. He began turning the water, cleaning the dishes when a sudden voice startled him.

He quickly turned himself hearing a _“No it’s okay Hansolie, I'll do it !”_ before the glass slipped from his hands crashing on the floor in a loud noise.

Hansol felt fear crumbling in his skin before he quickly bent down, apologising as he took a sharp piece making him wince when he scratched his finger on it. “I-I’m so sorry master ! I'll clean e-everywhere, d-don’t be mad please I’m begging you-”

_“You better clean the house before we come back you shit”_

_“Y-Yes master”_  
  
_When his owner finally left, he began to clean the entire house. In the end he was tired, he sat on the ground to take some rest. He just needed to clean the dishes. But then he heard the car of his owner. He began to panic and ran to the kitchen. He tried to wash glass and plates the most quickly possible. He was totally scared of what his second owner would do to him if he didn't finish in time. He heard them trying to find the key. He just needed to clean one more plate. When he heard the door opening, he looked at their direction and the plate slipped from his hands falling and breaking into pieces with a big noise._  
  
_“What the hell was that sound ?!”_  
  
_Hansol was more than panicking, feeling a lump in his throat. “I'm so so-sorry master ! I didn't me-mean t-to do that ! I'm sorry ! Please f-forgive me m-master !” he quickly knelt and began to clean but his owner walked in front of him and kneeled, Hansol stopped and looked at him apologising again and again, his fear growing more in his chest. His owner just smirked darkly and took a piece of the broken plate and extended at Hansol._  
  
_“I want you to eat that piece”_  
_  
Hansol's eyes widened, his jaw was trembling. “W-What ?” he took Hansol by his hair roughly making him wince. “I told you to eat that piece, you slut” “Y-Yes” he pulled away his hand from his hair and Hansol took the piece. It was the most sharp piece, a big one. He was shaking in fear, knowing if he didn’t eat that piece, he would force him to eat all the others. He opened his mouth slowly, trembling and put the piece in his mouth. The owner had a smile on his face. He closed it and gulped, squealing painfully, wincing, feeling the piece scratching his throat in the worst way possible. He felt tears falling from his eyes as he put his hand on his mouth and shut his eyes to stop screaming in pain. His owner just laughed at him. Hansol began to cough blood, he could feel the blood flowing inside his throat._

_“Clean now you piece of shit”_

_Hansol couldn't stop coughing, but managed to say a little “Y-Yes” between his cough and began to clean. Even if he finished, he was still coughing blood. Everytime that he was breathing in, he felt in pain. The piece was stuck in his throat but he could still breath at least._

_One of the man working for his owner was tired of hearing him, he took him by his arm and threw him in his room making him moan in pain. Hansol couldn't breathe correctly and coughed again and again and again. It was like he was drowning in his own blood. He tried to calm down but nothing worked, still crying._

_He heard someone entering with his master. “Suck me” He kneeled, coughed and unzipped the man's jean as his master sat and looked at the scene. He began to take the man’s length but felt the blood coming in his mouth and pulled away coughing again, his hands were covered of blood. He tried again but failed as he gagged and almost vomit. The man began to feel pissed, he took Hansol by his hair and forced him to take his member deeper not even caring of Hansol choking. He tried his best to calm himself, the manhood hitting his injury inside his throat painfully roughly. When the man released everything in Hansol's mouth, this latter couldn't swallow it, feeling his throat burning and spitting it on the ground mixed with blood, coughing again._

_“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!”_

_He pushed Hansol, making him to fall on the ground and began to hit him until he was tired. Hansol was still coughing but managed to apologise. “I-I’m sorry-” The man kneeled and put himself on top of him and took him by his throat, tightening his grip. Hansol couldn't breath and felt the piece deepening the scratch, but let the man did what he wanted, shutting his eyes in pain._

_The owner stood up and pushed the man, he put his hand on his throat rather roughly making him moan in pain. He moved away his hand and Hansol took a deep breath, putting one hand on his throat. He noticed that his throat wasn't injured anymore, he stopped coughing, the piece wasn't there. It didn't hurt anymore. He looked at his owner who was standing. “Th-Thank you master” the owner pointed at the pool of blood and sperm on the ground. “Lick it”_

_“Y-Yes”_

_He walked closer to the pool, his hands and knees on the ground and bent over. He opened his mouth and began to lick it. The taste was horrible but mixed with blood, it was worst. The other man walked closer and put his feet on top of his head, forcing Hansol to put his head in the pool. When he finished the man and his master just walked away and Hansol cleaned as much as he could his face, trying to keep his sobs to himself._

Mingyu bit his lip and kneeled. He took his hands away of the broken plate, making Hansol to let go the piece, looking at his bleeding finger. “Oh god Hansol ! You hurt yourself !”

Hansol paused feeling his fear vanishing away in record time. “Wh-What ?”

“Wonwoo ! Hansol hurt himself !”

Wonwoo was already downstairs, he walked in the kitchen and healed Hansol quickly. Mingyu began to clean the floor, to be sure nobody would step on a piece. Hansol looked at him, feeling useless.

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t  mean to break something I j-just-”

Mingyu smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay Hansolie, I should've been the one cleaning the dishes, not you”

“But why ? Do you really hate how I clean ?” he asked, curious about the answer.

Mingyu quickly shook his head. “No ! Your cleaning is super ! But doing it every time when you could have done something you truly like… I kind of feel guilty, since you’ve done cleaning all of your life but not reading or playing video games or even learning” he smiled in concern. “You didn’t really have a lot of choices back then, and so I wan- _we_ want to help you catching up with those, with the good times you were supposed to have in your childhood”

Hansol was speechless. Before he could say anything, Mingyu looked at him with a big smile. “By the way we’re going to the cinema ! For you !” he added. “We’re going to see _The Greatest Showman_ !”

Hansol blinked a few times before nodding. Mingyu took his arm and walked back in the living room, looking at the TV with Wonwoo who was reading a book.

 

†††

 

“Let’s take those places” said Mingyu gesturing at the row of seats.

They sat, looking at the ads passing on the big screen. Hansol looked around, there wasn't a lot of people for this movie. The screen kind of surprised him, not used of seeing this so large.

“There Hansolie”

Hansol looked at Seungcheol giving him… popcorn.

Hansol blinked a few times before looking at Seungcheol. When he saw how he was smiling, he took a popcorn hesitantly and ate it. It cracked between his teeth, the caramel taste making him want to eat more.

The movie began and Hansol flinched when the music suddenly bursted with people singing. He thought that he recognised the man singing before Seungcheol whispered to him. “If you’re wondering who he is, he’s Hugh Jackman, the one who was in X-men” Hansol suddenly understand as he let a soft _“Oooh…”_. Seungcheol smiled.

It was _fascinating._

He began moving his foot in rhythm with the music especially when he could understand everything they were singing.

When he saw how a circus was, he wanted to go in one of them to experience it by himself.

Seungcheol looked at Hansol, smiling fondly as he was bobbing his head lightly at the music before he began himself to do it.

As the movie kept going, he saw people so _different_ from others beginning to work for Mr. Jackman, like a…

Like a _family._

After what they all got through, they were still proud and not afraid of showing themselves.

Hansol bit his lip.

He wasn’t like that.

He could never do that. Be so _proud_ of himself. He couldn't look in people’s eyes, see their disgust and mocks.

_Hansol tightened his grip on his mother’s leg. His mother smiled as they walked down the neighborhood. Hansol felt uncomfortable as people kept looking at them with hate._

_He tugged at her jeans, asking in english. “Mom, why everyone is looking at us ?”_

_His mother didn’t answer right away, instead she stopped and kneeled in front of him with a small smile. She put her hands on his little shoulders. “It’s because you’re too cute” she pinched his cheek and Hansol blushed when he saw everyone was looking at them, but he didn’t pull away her hand._

_“People think we are too different Hansol, and there will always be people to judge you no matter what you do, even if you are the nicest person in the world. There will always be jealous ones trying to break you down”_

_Hansol pursued his lips, his gaze saddening at the words. She chuckled and stood up. “And you have to be strong and never let them walk on you. You have to show them who you really are” she patted his head._

_“Because you’re unique… because you’re yourself and you shouldn't be ashamed of your origin or what you like or how you dress yourself”_

_Hansol smiled widely even if he didn’t understand everything. He nodded, not caring of the other people looking at them when he was with his mother._

His mother he killed.

He looked down at his hands, remembering how the gun felt heavy in his little hands.

Seungcheol seeing the scene, how Hansol's mood was down, decided to take his hand.

When he took his hand, Hansol looked up at him. Seungcheol only smiled and tightened his grip, Hansol held back slowly as Seungcheol’s thumb caressed his skin.

Maybe, they could help him, being the only ones who accepted him, not as a slave but as a… _human._

He looked at Seungcheol who was enjoying the movie too much to notice.

_Could he… really like me ?_

He shook his head.

Who would ever like to spend time with him ? He was a slave, a halfer, a toy, nothing else he could be proud of.

The movie finished. They stood up and walked out, cold wind hitting them.

“That was such a good movie !” yelled Mingyu, stretching his arms.

Wonwoo nodded. “I really like the songs, especially the one at the beginning”

“Yeah ! Same !” Mingyu tried to sing in a bad English making Wonwoo to laugh.

Seungcheol smiled and looked at Hansol. “And you, what did you like ?”

Hansol suddenly looked at him before looking back at Wonwoo and Mingyu in front of them.

“I… I liked the scene when they were singing about being proud of who they were and dancing in front of the demonstrators, not caring of their… words and gazes”

Seungcheol smiled and kissed Hansol’s head. “I like that part too” Hansol blushed and looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks.

They came back home, ate and decided to sleep right away, even though they were still humming one of the songs.

Hansol drank his medicine and laid on the bed next to Seungcheol. As Seungcheol put the blanket on them Hansol asked.

“So… there is a lot of… p-people who are judged for being… d-different ?” remembering those people called weird or monster.

Like him.

Seungcheol smiled softly, knowing exactly what Hansol got through. “Yeah… they are quite a lot yeah” he caressed Hansol’s cheek. “A lot of people are getting through it, just like you” he hugged Hansol more closer. “But you know what they have more than others ?” Hansol shook his head.

“They are more open-minded, strong, determined and…”

Hansol looked at Seungcheol who let his hand wandered on his cheek.

“Unique”

Hansol closed his eyes at the touch, his mother’s words echoing in his mind before asking.

“Did people judge you for being a… vampire ?”

Seungcheol got startled by the question but smiled nonetheless. It was a rare thing, Hansol asking something.

“Well, most of people are used to seeing vampires now, but there are still others who… hate us” he said referring to his family and Wonwoo’s.

“Most of them are afraid of us while others would like to exterminate us, like wolf clans”

Hansol nodded slowly as his hand began drawing circle on Seungcheol’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry…”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Why are you apologising ? It’s not you who…” he stopped himself from revealing a certain part of his past.

Hansol noticed it as he stopped moving his hand. Worries began to take his expression when he saw how distress Seungcheol looked. “Hyung ?”

Seungcheol shook his head before smiling. “Sorry, it’s nothing, w-we should sleep now, tomorrow will be a long day”

Hansol nodded as he snuggled against Seungcheol, closing his eyes. Seungcheol kissed his forehead, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mingyu bit Hansolie ! (^o^)／
> 
> I saw the Greatest Showman and it's a really good movie ! And it made me think of Hansol and his struggles... (〒︿〒)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter !


	25. Amusement Park

Seungcheol woke up with Hansol lying against him. He smiled. He looked at the clock, it showing almost 7 am.

His hand found Hansol's hair easily, his fingers carding into it as his scent hit his nose. He let out a satisfied sigh before his phone began to ring loudly. He took it and turned it off.

Hansol opened his eyes, lifting his head and rubbing his sleepy eyes before burying his head back on Seungcheol’s crook of neck.

Seungcheol smiled more as he replaced Hansol’s bangs gently. “Good morning Hansolie”

“Good morning hyung” he mumbled, closing back his eyes.

Seungcheol chuckled. “Solie, we need to wake up”

Hansol whimpered and shook his head. “Please… five more minutes…”

Hansol suddenly froze after saying this, hoping his master wouldn't scold him, but Seungcheol only patted his head, happy about him asking something. “Okay”

Hansol thanked him, relaxing, Seungcheol’s arms embracing his body.

It was after ten minutes, Mingyu entered in the room quite loudly, startling Hansol.

“Come on ! Wake up guys !” he began clapping his hands, Hansol almost wanted to put a pillow on his head to muffle the noises.

He yawned, standing up as Mingyu began shaking Hansol by his shoulders excitedly. “We’re going to the Amusement park ! It’s called  _ Oh My ! _ ”

Hansol nodded confusedly before Mingyu added with stars in the eyes. “Everything is in the name !”

Mingyu ran downstairs, Seungcheol patted Hansol's shoulder. “Usually he sleeps until noon except when he’s excited like that”

They took a shower together before walking downstairs to eat.  After, they began preparing themselves, as Mingyu knew what they would do. Wonwoo sighed softly at his childish behaviour but he was as excited as him.

Hansol felt a little excited internally before Wonwoo suddenly gasped.

“We didn’t think of that !”

They all furrowed before Wonwoo showed the tattoo of Hansol on his throat.

“Slaves are not allowed to ride the attractions !”

Mingyu dropped on his knees. “No ! Why ?!”

Hansol felt guilty when he saw how disappointed Mingyu looked.

“Uhm… you can ride them, I will wait at the exit of each attraction” he said as his excitement died slowly.

Seungcheol shook his head. “No way, it’s for you that we’re going, we’ll find a solution”

“Hey- hey, heyyyyy”

They looked at Mingyu who suddenly stood up. “Hansol could wear a turtleneck shirt!”

Wonwoo blinked before smiling and high-fiving Mingyu. Seungcheol smiled before Hansol asked. “And… f-for my wrists ?”

Their smiles dropped before Seungcheol said. “Could we use concealer?”

“Would it stay ?” asked Mingyu, worried about the consequences.

“I think, well… I hope”

Wonwoo walked upstairs with Hansol. He gave him a turtleneck shirt white with deep blue lines in horizontal, and a black jeans.

After that, they went in the bathroom, Wonwoo applied the concealer to hide his wrists, the tattoos disappearing under it. He smiled at Hansol before noticing his worried expression. “Are you okay Hansol ?”

He looked down at his wrists.

He was about to act as a free man for a few hours.

He could be free for this day.

Nobody will look at him like he was…  _ inferior. _

But… was it  _ right _ ?

“Are you sure about it ?”

Wonwoo smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry, normally they shouldn’t check it”

Hansol shook his head. “N-No… not about that. About me, a  _ slave _ going in an amusement park ?”

Wonwoo held his hands, smiling reassuringly. “Yes, I’m sure”

Hansol pursued his lips before nodding. “Okay”

They walked downstairs, ready to go and enjoy their day.

They settled in the car, Seungcheol being the one driving, Hansol next to him, Wonwoo and Mingyu on the backseat.

As Seungcheol drove away, he glanced a few times at Hansol who was looking by the window. Mingyu and Wonwoo were talking about everything they could, being excited. It was going to be a long ride, being at an hour away of their house.

Seungcheol patted Hansol's thigh drawing his attention. “If you want, you can sleep, it’s going to be a long ride”

Hansol nodded looking back at the window.

 

It wasn’t long before Hansol was sleeping peacefully, Seungcheol smiling at him.

That’s when Wonwoo and Mingyu decided to talk about  _ that. _

“When are you going to tell Hansolie ?”

Seungcheol glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing how Mingyu was smiling.

_ It’s really going to be a long ride. _

“About what ?” he asked nonchalantly.

“You know exactly about what” said Wonwoo half annoyed about all of this.

Seungcheol sighed. He was about to talk when Mingyu cut him.

“You think we don’t know when you’re jealous ? Or how you look at Hansol ? Or how you-”

“Okay stop ! I get it !” he glanced at Hansol who was still sleeping.

Wonwoo laughed when he noticed how red his ears had become.

“Can you stop ?!” he whisper yelled.

Mingyu snickered patting his head but Seungcheol pushed his hand away.

“I’m older than you, don’t do that ! And no I’m not going to do something about  _ me _ and  _ Hansol _ ”

Mingyu pouted before Wonwoo asked. “Are you  _ that _ blind ?”

Seungcheol glanced at him. “What do you mean ?”

Wonwoo smirked. “Nothing, nothing…”

Seungcheol sighed in frustration. “What do you want me to do ? Hansol doesn't even understand-” he stopped himself, his cheeks burning when he was about to say the word  _ Love _ , almost confessing.

He shook his head. “You know what he got through, you know he doesn’t understand this…  _ feeling _ . He's just going to think that I'll abuse him like his past owners. He doesn't know what  _ I love you _ mean, what is a  _ normal  _ life, what is being happy feels. He doesn’t understand at all”

A silence settled in the car before Wonwoo said.

“You really think he didn’t change at all ? Can’t you see the difference between the first day we met to today ? He’s much more lively than before”

Mingyu nodded as he began to count on his fingers. “That’s true ! He stopped sleeping on the floor, he sits on the couch, he tried to start conversations even if it’s not that great but still, he’s eating a lot, he saved a cat, I mean he rarely doesn’t listen, but he has stopped apologising for everything-”

“He  _ still _ apologise for everything” Cut Seungcheol.

They sighed in unison. “Yeah…”

Seungcheol looked at Hansol before looking back at the road.

“I just… I can’t”

Mingyu pouted. “Hyung, Hansol changed you a lot as well, you should think about it”

After that, the ride was silent, Seungcheol’s mood was down, Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to take a nap.

Seungcheol glanced again at Hansol, his lips pursued a little.

_ He still doesn’t smile. _

 

†††

 

He parked the car and stopped the motor. He gently shook Hansol, waking him up. He looked behind seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu were still sleeping. He looked back at Hansol, gesturing at him to put his hands on his ears. Hansol was confused but did it.

He smiled and began hooting. “WAKE UP !”

They woke up with a jump, the sound piercing their ears before glaring at Seungcheol.

Mingyu muttered a  _ “I hate you hyung” _ while Wonwoo groaned.

They walked out of the car, meeting the cold wind.

Wonwoo said. “It shouldn’t snow today” Mingyu sighed happily.

They walked toward the entry to pass their tickets and enter, seeing not a lot of people were there. They stopped, standing in the line as Hansol glanced around him. He noticed a slave with gloves, freezing while his masters bought their tickets.

“They’re nice to give him gloves, what do you think ?” asked Mingyu.

Hansol looked at himself, having a warm coat, shoes, gloves and even the scarf of his master to keep him warm. He looked back at the slave, having only a shirt, a dirty short, bare feet.

“If they gave him gloves, it wasn’t to warm him, it’s because they don’t want  _ us _ to touch their children with  _ our _ dirty hands” he didn’t notice he included himself in the sentence. The three vampires looked at him worriedly before Hansol added. “If they were nice, he wouldn't be freezing”

Hansol looked at Seungcheol who was now holding his hand. He quickly shook his head before rectifying. “I-I mean it’s normal, since he’s a… slave”

It was their turns to pass their tickets, Hansol felt more nervous, not wanting to bring problems to his masters. Wonwoo had told them that the park used security power which could show any slaves trying to fraud by using magic to hide their tattoos and others who came with guns. The slaves were marked but the security power couldn't notice a slave, if his tattoos weren't hidden.

Seungcheol had bought the tickets in another line. The worker took the tickets, passing the barcode. It glowed green for the four tickets. Hansol caught the gaze of the worker, feeling his heart beating way much more faster. The three vampires passed, Hansol walked after them until the voice of the worker stopped him.

“Mister !”

He froze and turned himself, already knowing what would happen next. He was about to apologise when the worker gave him a plan. “Enjoy your day”

Hansol thanked him, sighing in relief internally, before catching his masters, showing them the plan. He noticed Mingyu walking behind the slave who was freezing, putting his hand on his back. The slave looked at Mingyu as this latter smiled, talking about who knew what, before walking back towards them.

He caught them and Hansol noticed how the slave stopped shivering. He looked at Mingyu who was only smiling.

“Ask me”

He got startled by his sentence before looking down. “I-I’m sorry” Mingyu shook his head before saying again. “Ask me”

“Uhm… w-what did you do to help him ?”

Mingyu smiled. “With my power, I can bring warm for a certain amount of time”

Hansol tilted his head, not understanding why he helped a slave.

_ He did the same for me. _

Seungcheol laced his fingers with Hansol before saying. “You know that I gave you gloves because I didn’t want you to be cold ?”

Hansol looked at him, Seungcheol felt his cheeks becoming warmer, looking away. “It’s not because I didn’t want to touch you, it’s really because I wanted to warm you” he finally looked at Hansol.

Hansol only blinked. “I know”

Seungcheol stopped his walk and Hansol, being taken off guard. “Y-You know ?”

Hansol nodded, caressing the bare skin of Seungcheol’s hand. “I know because… you have been holding my hands without any gloves before…” he felt his cheeks flushing as he looked up at his master, who was also blushing.

“And I know…” he looked at his two other masters. “You don’t want me to get cold”

They smiled at his words, patting his head softly while Seungcheol had to stop his urge of kissing him. Instead he hugged him, a little roughly but Hansol didn’t mind, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be embraced in the warm.

Someone fake coughed at them, making them to pull away. “We should maybe begin !” yelled Mingyu already in a line to ride who knew what. They joined him, asking what was the name of the ride.

_ “Just do it” _ Mingyu said with his eyes sparkling like a kid.

They laughed, Hansol looked up at the rollercoaster which had a lot of flips and was going really high. He began to feel nervous, having never ridden roller coaster before.

They were now settled into what looked like cars, in the middle not having enough luck for Mingyu’s liking. Hansol bit his lip in a nervous manner and Seungcheol chuckled at that. “You shouldn’t worry, it’s going to be fun !”

The cars began to move, slowly going up, people began to yell, cheering, Hansol looked at the view.

They were about to arrive at the edge before Seungcheol yelled. “Don’t forget to scream !”

Hansol didn’t have time to register that they suddenly got shoved on their seats as the attraction went down at a certain speed. Hansol yelped, the wind hitting his skin, feeling the rush of adrenaline in his veins, his fingers gripping the bar too hard. He looked at Seungcheol who was laughing and screaming. Hansol let himself imitate him. He screamed as they were doing the flips, being shoved against the sides at every turn.

When they arrived back, Hansol was breathless, his hair a little messy.

_ It felt good. _

They stood up and Mingyu was already grinning widely as they went to another one. Wonwoo looked at Hansol.

“So, how was it ?”

Hansol looked at him then down at his hands. “It was good, I enjoyed it”

They smiled, already going to  _ Moonwalker. _

It was a big tower, people were sitting around it, before being hurled at the top. Hansol could hear their yells and screams.

But it wasn’t the same screams he used to hear. It was screams of… joy ?

They settled in it, already preparing to scream.

 

†††

 

They went to the 4D cinema called  _ Come to Me _ , sitting in a row of moving seats, putting on glasses.

Hansol suddenly felt their seats lifting up a little, he looked back at the screen, feeling the wind brushing his face.

They had to go through tests created by the little girl who was training to become a ninja, dodging the arrows, knives to join her. Hansol almost thought the arrows and knives were really going out of the screen. He felt immersed in it.

It finished with their character holding hands with the little girl.

They took off their glasses, walking towards the exit.

Wonwoo looked at his phone, seeing it was already one in the afternoon. “We should go and eat”

They all nodded, starving, their stomachs grumbling. Mingyu looked at the plan before saying. “We should go to  _ What’s Good _ , they have everything I want-”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow. “And what do you want ?”

Mingyu grinned. “Ice cream.”

Wonwoo scoffed before Seungcheol said. “First we’re going to eat a real meal and then ice cream”

They began walking toward the restaurant. As they entered, the smell of food made their mouths to water. They took seats, deciding on what choosing.

Wonwoo said after looking at the menu. “I’ll take the hotdog with french fries and a cola”

Mingyu looked at the menu, deciding. “I think, chicken wings with french fries a chocolate donut and water”

Seungcheol already knew what he wanted. “I’m gonna take hotdogs, a piece of strawberries cake and water”

Hansol looked at the menu, not really knowing what to take. He looked at the hamburger and Mingyu noticed it. “You should take the hamburger” Hansol pursued his lips at the price and Seungcheol just wanted to hug him, he couldn’t stop looking at his pouty lips. 

Hansol never pouted. Never.

Wonwoo added. “It’s not going to be enough, take french fries too”

Hansol nodded reluctantly before adding he would take water. “You don't want to drink something else ?” asked Seungcheol. “I think you should drink something else”

Hansol looked at the other ones. “Iced tea… ?” It was more a question than an affirmation but they didn’t care and nodded at him. Mingyu and Seungcheol stood up to take the commands. Hansol took off his gloves, looking at the ring, at  _ his _ ring. Wonwoo smiled before sitting next to Hansol, stealing Seungcheol’s seat. Wonwoo laughed when he saw how Seungcheol pouted before begrudgingly sitting next to Mingyu.

Hansol didn't say anything about it.

As they ate, Mingyu began taking pictures of them eating, Hansol enjoyed his hamburger, having forgotten how it tasted before. Mingyu even gave a piece of his donut at Hansol, just wanting Hansol to have a good day, Seungcheol gave him a bite of his cake, wanting to make him happy, and Wonwoo let him take a sip of his cola which he hadn’t had for ages. It burned his throat a little but it was satisfying.

After eating, they began choosing ice cream flavors. Mingyu took vanilla, Wonwoo, caramel, Seungcheol, strawberries and Hansol, after a few protests took the chocolate one.

Seungcheol noticed some ice cream in the corner of Hansol's lips. He sighed softly. “Look how you eat”   
  
Hansol looked confused and blushed when Seungcheol's thumb wiped the ice cream, brushing his lips slowly. Hansol looked at the thumb covered of ice cream, not noticing the gaze of envy of Seungcheol, before something came to his mind.   
  
He took Seungcheol's hand and licked his thumb making this latter to blush and pull his thumb away of his tongue.   
  
“Uhm... thank you hyung, I'll be more careful”   
  
Seungcheol was still frozen on place, his ears red, as he couldn't take his eyes off of his lips, how Hansol was licking his lips.

Wonwoo and Mingyu just looked at the scene before Wonwoo whispered to his boyfriend. “We should let them alone” Mingyu excitingly nodded, already knowing at which attraction they would ditch them with.

 

The afternoon, they decided to do the quiet ones, since they ate a lot. They entered the little train which was doing a tour of the park. That’s when the three vampires took out their phones, taking a few pictures. Hansol just looked at them before Mingyu asked him.

“You didn't bring your phone ?”

Hansol shook his head. “I’m sorry”

Mingyu sighed before smiling. “It’s okay, I'll send you some pictures, don’t worry. But it's better if you always have it, in case something happens” Hansol nodded looking out at the people going about their life.   
  


They hopped off the train before suddenly Wonwoo and Mingyu found an excuse to run away. Seungcheol sighed.

_ Those idiots… _

He looked at Hansol. “What do you want to do now ?” Hansol took the plan, showing it to his master. “I don’t know” Seungcheol looked at the plan, noticing the Ferris Wheel called  _ Beautiful _ .

“Let’s go to the Ferris Wheel”

Hansol nodded, they walked towards the attraction, hands locked. Not a lot of people were waiting. They entered in the nacelle, just the two of them.

Hansol blushed at the thought but quickly shook his head. They sat at opposite side, as the nacelle went slowly up, revealing the breathtaking view. Seungcheol glanced at Hansol. He smiled when their gazes met for a few seconds before Hansol looked back at the view, his eyes sparkling.

Wonwoo and Mingyu let them alone only for him to confess.

But if he confessed, Hansol would accept only because he’s his  _ master. _

A word that was really blocking the development of their relation, friendly or  _ more. _

Seungcheol shook his head, almost laughing at how dumb he sounded.

_ As if Hansol would love someone like me. _

Hansol looked at him before asking a little worried. “Is everything alright ?”

Seungcheol smiled, but it was not his usual bright smile, before shaking his head. Hansol felt more worried for him, he looked down, thinking of what to do to make him feel better.

He looked up before asking with struggle. “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable ?”

Seungcheol quickly shook his head, feeling a little guilty. “No ! Of course not ! It’s…” he looked back at the sky. “It’s nothing…”

_ I’m just in love with you. _

Hansol nodded slowly before following his gaze and looking out.

Seungcheol looked at Hansol before taking his phone out. “We should take some pictures” Hansol nodded, going in a corner to let his master took selfies without him. But Seungcheol chuckled and took his hand, going back in front of the view, bringing Hansol close to him, a hand around his waist. He took a few photos of him doing different faces.

“Solie, you need to make different face, like this” he pursued his lips, doing a pouty face. Hansol furrowed his eyebrows before doing the same.

“L-Like that ?” He showed it to him and Seungcheol just wanted to freaking kiss him. He couldn't help but said.

“Cute”

Hansol blushed at the comment of his master, looking away. Seungcheol laughed before taking pictures of them doing it, doing different hearts as he showed to his dongsaeng how to do it, always with the view as a background.

The wheel began to slowly go down and Seungcheol took the opportunity to ask Hansol.

“So… how did you feel today ?”

Hansol looked out. “It was… it was a really good day, I really enjoyed it” he looked at him, his master who cared too much about him. “It’s been a long time that I haven’t enjoyed myself this much” Seungcheol smiled.

“Thank you, for today, for yesterday, for this past month and I hope, for the future months”

Seungcheol felt his heart filling of warm.

He still hadn’t smiled but the gaze he had and the words were full of honesty and happiness.

“You mean future years ?” he chuckled when he saw Hansol's face, shocked with his eyes wide open before blushing and looking down. “Th-Thank you, hyung”

“You'll stay with me for a lot of years, I can promise you that”

Seungcheol suddenly felt a sick feeling crawling into his skin, as if what he just said wasn't true.

As if Hansol wouldn’t stay with him.

Hansol nodded feeling way too warm inside him at the words of his master. He looked at his ring hidden under his glove, feeling it. He suddenly wanted to sit next to his master and interlaced their fingers but he quickly brushed this thought away.

Seungcheol shook his head, trying to get rid of this thoughts.

He hoped his master would sit next to him and he was surprised when he actually did it. Seungcheol sat next to him, intertwined their fingers and kissed his head.

“I hope you'll not get annoyed by seeing me everyday” he joked but Hansol shook his head and looked at him.

“I can never be annoyed by you, hyung”

Seungcheol blushed and looked away, trying to calm his racing heart. Hansol was way too innocent and pure, being too honest like that.

Hansol was feeling confused until their car touched the floor. The door opened and they made their way out, Seungcheol feeling a little better.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were just there waiting for them to finish their attraction.

Wonwoo suddenly took Seungcheol by the arm as Mingyu took Hansol’s going on opposite side. The two of them shared a look of confusion as they walked away of each other.

Wonwoo was in fact, trying to know what happened in the Ferris Wheel with Seungcheol who was just blushing at what Hansol said before going out.

Mingyu was asking questions at Hansol about everything, Hansol always answering honestly. It was more easy for Mingyu than for Wonwoo because Seungcheol wasn’t really telling them anything.

Mingyu took Hansol by his hand before saying with a smile. “I’m gonna buy candy floss !”

Hansol only nodded when his eyes locked on a crying girl, her candy floss on the floor, covered of dirt and snow. Her brother, he thought, gave to her his own making him freeze.

_ Hansol pouted when he heard how she was crying, sitting on the floor. Her candy floss was on the floor completely dirty. Hansol looked at his own before sighing. _

_ He couldn’t let her cry like that anymore. _

_ It was his role to protect her. _

_ He helped her stand up. “You shouldn’t cry for that, if you stop crying I'll give you mine, okay ?” _

_ His mother smiled at them. The girl stopped crying and nodded slowly. Hansol wiped her tears away, giving to her his candy floss. She smiled widely, even jumping as she ate. _

_ He patted her head, smiling widely. _

_ “Be strong  _ ~~_ Sofia _ ~~ _ ” _

Hansol felt a pain at his head, feeling the world around him blurred. His heart began to beat faster, his surroundings going slowly as he pulled away Mingyu’s hand before using his lasts strengths to say.

“Sofia”

Mingyu looked at him confused, before seeing how his body hit the snowy floor heavily. His eyes went wide, quickly kneeling next to him.

“Hansol !”

He lifted his head slowly, feeling the coldness of the snow and took his phone out to call Wonwoo. People began to surround them but Mingyu didn’t care.

Thank god, Wonwoo quickly took it.

“Mingyu, Seungcheol doesn’t want to say a-”

“Hyung ! You need to come now ! Hansol fainted !”

There was a pause before he could hear them talk then ran, their breaths a little jerky.

“Where are you ?”

“Just next to the candy floss stall in front of the Ferris Wheel ! Be quick please !”

He hung up and began to shake Hansol a little, warming him with his power.

Hansol woke up at the noises surrounding him. As he opened his eyes, he felt exhausted and better.   
  
Mingyu's face appeared in his sight of view, worried and relief. “Are you okay Hansolie ? Does it hurt somewhere ?”   
  
Hansol hadn't notice that Mingyu had lifted his head and used his power to warm him. Hansol tried to stand up but the pain at the back of his head stopped him from doing it. Mingyu noticed it, he put his hand on his head, trying to find where it hurt before Hansol whimpered. Mingyu made him sit and hugged his body.   
  
“I-I'm sorry Hansolie, I called Wonwoo and Seungcheol, they're coming don't worry”   
  
Hansol closed his eyes, his head resting on Mingyu’s warm chest as he muttered. “I'm feeling tired…”   
  
Mingyu nodded, placing his hand on the wet hair of Hansol to dry him. “It's kind of normal since you fainted but-”

He didn’t finish his sentence when he saw two security guards walking towards them. He muttered a  _ “Shit” _ under his breath, knowing they would probably kick them out when they would find out about Hansol.

“WE’RE HERE !”

Mingyu looked behind him, bunch of people were blocking his view before he saw Wonwoo and Seungcheol sliding between them. Wonwoo was quick to look at Hansol, healing the pain at the back of his head as the security guards stopped in front of him.

“Is everything okay ?” one of them asked and Seungcheol quickly stood up, having a polite smile. “Yes, don’t worry, my friend is a healer”

One of the guard kneeled next to Hansol, Seungcheol cursed internally, taking his wrist for his pulse, seeing the concealer.. He began wiping it, revealing a bit of his tattoo. He stood up and looked at Seungcheol.

“Your slave doesn't gone unnoticed” he said referring to his foreign features. “I saw him go inside the Ferris Wheel”

Seungcheol suddenly felt the urge to look more intimidate but he knew he would only complicate their situation. People began to talk between themselves about the fraud they just done.

“Don’t call him that, he has a name, Hansol”

The guards didn’t say anything about it, completely ignoring. “We demand you to exit the park for breaking the rules”

Mingyu and Wonwoo helped Hansol stood up who was feeling too exhausted to do it on his own, his back completely wet by the snow melting. Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol before intervening. “Cheol, we need to go, Hansol’s not feeling good”

Seungcheol looked at Hansol as people began to whisper who knew what. He noticed how uncomfortable Hansol was beginning to feel, his head bent down, trying to disappear. He sighed and gestured at Hansol to climb on his back. Hansol blushed but did it. Seungcheol’s hands taking his thighs, Hansol's arms falling on his chest, locking himself to not fall. He felt exhausted, shivering when he felt the wind hit the areas where the snow had melted.

They began walking away before Mingyu stopped himself and looked at them one last time.

“You shouldn’t treat him, treat a  _ slave _ like that, they are humans too” he spat out, feeling angry about how people treated minorities.

He quickly joined his hyungs and Hansol, smiling gently at the latter, completely ignoring the gazes of people.

As they reached their car in silence, Hansol being too tired to say anything, Mingyu helped Seungcheol to put Hansol on the backseat. Mingyu next to him, Seungcheol already driving away of the park and Wonwoo next to this latter.

Mingyu sighed. He got startled when he felt Hansol interlacing their fingers, his other hand gripping his arm, his head on Mingyu's shoulder. He smiled softly when he noticed he had already fallen asleep but was still trembling. He held back his hand, the other one replacing his bangs, the touch giving warm at Hansol who quickly stopped trembling.   
  
“Hansol fell asleep”   
  
Wonwoo looked at them, smiling, before deciding to take a picture. Seungcheol glanced at the rearview mirror, pouting and Wonwoo decided to take a picture of him, having proof of his jealousy.   
  
Mingyu laughed softly when Seungcheol glared at Wonwoo. He kissed Hansol's head, finding him adorable.   
  
When they arrived, Mingyu didn't have the heart to wake him up. He sighed and began shaking him. Hansol only took another position to be more comfortable against him. Mingyu decided to move a little, keeping a hand on his head in case he fell and whispered again. “Hansolie, you have to wake up” Hansol slowly opened his eyes, feeling it difficult to lift his head.

Wonwoo had opened the door of the car to help Hansol walk. He slowly got out of the car, his legs feeling heavy and shaky. Wonwoo took his arm, helping him to go inside. Mingyu locked the car and the door, taking his shoes off as Wonwoo put Hansol on the couch. Seungcheol came back from the kitchen with some orange juice. He gave it to Hansol who was quick to drink it. Mingyu kneeled in front of Hansol, helping him to take off his shoes, gloves and coat. Hansol didn't even protest, being too exhausted.   
  
Wonwoo laid him on the couch, saying he needed to sleep even if it was only four in the afternoon. “I’m gonna go at Joshua’s to get some medicine for you”   
  
Hansol nodded before trying to stand up, but of course Wonwoo stopped him. 

Hansol pouted. “I'm fine hyung”   
  
The three hyungs shook their heads before saying at the same time. “You're not”   
  
Hansol looked around. “A-And I need to clean the house”   
  
Mingyu shook his head. “No don't worry, Seungcheol is going to clean”   
  
Seungcheol looked at him. “Me ?” Mingyu glared at him before Hansol sat on the couch. “I should clean-” Both of Seungcheol and Mingyu stopped him. Seungcheol smiled. “I'll do it, don't worry” Hansol laid back on the couch.

Wonwoo phoned Jeonghan, who appeared before disappearing again quickly.

Hansol looked at Mingyu who was now holding his hand sitting at the edge of the couch then at Seungcheol who was caressing his head gently, kneeling in front of him. “I'm sorry, you wasted your money for me…”   
  
Seungcheol shook his head, smiling. “It's not a waste if it's for you”

Hansol’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t say anything, deciding to close his eyes.

Seungcheol looked at Mingyu, whispering, so only him could hear it. “Sofia ?”

Mingyu nodded slowly, before whispering. “We were about to buy candy floss when it happened”

Seungcheol pouted worriedly.

_ Who knows what will happen to Hansol if he keeps remembering things… _

It was a spell from the forbidden book. If he kept forcing the spell to break, it could hurt Hansol physically and mentally.

Maybe nothing, or in the worst way, amnesia without possibility to remember his past life.

He sighed as Wonwoo appeared back with a small vial. Mingyu helped Hansol to sit, Wonwoo giving him the open vial. Seungcheol looked at him drinking all of the medicine, rushing upstairs for clean clothes. Hansol felt better, his body not feeling like he would collapse on the floor. He tried to stand up but Mingyu stopped him.

“You need to rest a little”

Hansol didn’t protest, knowing his master was right. Seungcheol came back with the clothes, the vampires helping him to change himself. After that, Mingyu laid on the couch, gesturing at Hansol to lay with him. Seungcheol glared at Mingyu before sighing. He decided to call his partners to work on the files in the USB key as he walked upstairs.

Hansol laid on Mingyu, finding a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, mumbling. “You’re warm hyung”

Mingyu took the chance to ask Hansol. “Am I warmer than Seungcheol ?”

Hansol lifted his head looking at him before resting his head back on his chest to hide the soft blush on his cheeks.   
  
“I-I don't know... it's... it feels different…”   
  
Mingyu smiled as Hansol admitted quietly. “For me Seungcheol hyung is warmer... I'm sorry”

It was kind of ironic, Mingyu being the one with Fire power.   
  
He shook his head as he caressed Hansol's fluffy hair. "It's okay, he's special for you, isn't it ?”   
  
“Special... ?”   
  
Mingyu nodded. “He has a special place in your heart, or am I wrong ?”   
  
Hansol closed his eyes.   
  
It always felt different when it's about Seungcheol master.   
  
He touched the ring around his pinky.

He wondered if he had a special place in Seungcheol’s heart.   
  
“I don't know…”   
  
Mingyu smiled softly before kissing his head. “You should sleep now, Hansolie, you're too tired to think”   
  
Hansol nodded, getting more comfortable against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter earlier than I should, because I wanted to post another one for Christmas !
> 
> A lot of fluff in this chapter and that's only the beginning ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> And for the part where Hansol fainted, I based it on myself. X)  
> I remembered that it was really painful and when I woke up, I felt so goooood. For real, it was a weird thing. XD
> 
> Anyway, next chapter at Christmas !


	26. A Bad Day

“Look at that one !” Mingyu yelled at Hansol, showing a big fish blue and yellow. “He’s like Dory !”

Hansol looked at the fish remembering the movie before nodding. “Yes”

This morning they decided to go at the Aquarium, called _Swimming Fool_ , spending more and more time together. Usually in holidays, they would sleep a lot but since Hansol was there, they wanted to give him the best holidays ever. Hansol had enjoyed this week so far and got so fascinated by all of those types of fish.

Hansol put his hands on the glass, their world so colourful, fishes having different colours, height, shape making his eyes to go wide and letting some _“Oh…”_ of fascination.

Especially when he saw people could swim with the fishes and even the sharks. He looked up as a child waved at him, Hansol quickly waved back at him, seeing how he was caressing a turtle with his parents.

Hansol felt envious, the family looking so happy as they played with every fishes they could.

He saw himself on the glass before pulling his hands away.

Seungcheol smiled fondly, taking a few pictures of him looking at the fishes.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol at the same time before he looked down, his cheeks way too warm for him to understand. Seungcheol rushed towards him and hugged him by behind, startling Hansol.

Mingyu and Wonwoo quickly joined them, taking a picture of the group with the fishes.

They walked going in another area where there was turtles in enclosures. Hansol looked at a little one which was walking really slowly.

“You want to touch him ?”

Hansol looked at Seungcheol, nodding slowly. He asked a worker who gave him branch of leaves. He thanked her before going back at Hansol. “There”

Hansol thanked him, extending the leaves to the little turtle before a worker stopped him.

“I’m sorry but slaves can’t give food to the animals” she said politely, Hansol looked at his wrist which showed his tattoo.

They didn't hide them this time, finding that slaves were allowed to come with their masters in here.

Seungcheol was about to argue but Hansol quickly bowed down. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t k-know”

She smiled again. “It’s okay, but don’t do it again” she took the branch going towards other customers.

Hansol let out a quiet sigh and Seungcheol was quick to join him as he hugged him by behind. “I’m sorry Solie, I didn’t know about it”

Hansol shook his head. “It’s my fault hyung, not yours, I’m sorry”

They decided to slowly go in the restaurant, being already noon.

They took a table, having on their left a glass showing out the colourful fishes. Wonwoo pouted since he couldn’t eat seafood and here they were in a restaurant giving only plate of fishes. They were about to sit down when a waiter stopped Hansol.

“I’m sorry, but we have an area only for slaves” he smiled politely taking Hansol by his arm to show him but Mingyu took in time his other arm.

“He’s staying with us” he said coldly yet having a smile.

The waiter let out a little sigh. “I’m sorry mister but _they_ aren’t allowed to eat in our restaurant” to be more specific, as usual slaves could go in restaurant at the same table at their masters but not in this restaurant.

Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo seeing how this latter looked annoyed. He put his hand on his shoulder to calm Wonwoo but this latter decided to be a little harsh. “We want him to eat with us, we’re your customers” earning gazes of people eating there.

Hansol quickly intervened. “Hyung, it’s okay. I'll go and eat in the slaves area”

Seungcheol finally intervened, taking Hansol’s hand. “Then, we'll go and eat in the slave’s area”

The waiter had his jaw hung open like Hansol before quickly shaking his head. “Mister, you can’t go in there-”

“I’m your customer, right ? Then I want to eat in the slaves area” he gave the waiter a cold smile, imposing himself at him as he put his hand on the waiter’s shoulder. Wonwoo and Mingyu tried not to laugh after seeing the face of the waiter.

The waiter was completely pale as he nodded his head. Hansol looked worriedly at his hyungs. “A-Are you sure ?” Seungcheol smiled, nodding.

People looked at them in disbelief, walking towards the slave’s area.

As the waiter opened the door, a bunch of slaves looked at them entering the room.

The three vampires looked around, slaves were sitting on the floor, not having chairs and tables, with plastic plates, eating with their hands the leftovers of a previous dinner, the waiter having explained them. The room was at least clean, the walls being completely white, having some paintings hanging, the light not having any problem to lighten the room.

The waiter looked worriedly at them before saying. “Your table is still available, if you want to-”

Mingyu smiled, his height stopping the waiter to continue. Instead he said. “Then if you could give me your order and I'll come-”

The three vampires shook their head again before Wonwoo said. “We'll eat the leftovers too”

Some slaves looked at them in shock after hearing this. Hansol quickly shook his head. “Master you need to eat proper foods-”

Seungcheol smiled and stopped him. “Nah it’s okay, don’t worry Solie”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows, lips forming a thin line.

The waiter finished by giving up and walked out.

As they sat in a corner, some slaves whispered things, Hansol glanced at them, catching glares which were for him.

Hansol looked down at his clothes, warm and comfy in contrast with the slaves clothes. Dirty, torn and cold.

Hansol felt uncomfortable, bringing his knees to his chest, his masters talking about whatever topics. Seungcheol looked at Hansol, seeing how he tensed up. He smiled and came closer of him.

“Hansolie, you should make yourself comfortable”

Hansol looked at him, seeing they had already taken off their jackets and coat, biting his lip before taking off his own. He took off his gloves, revealing the ring.

Hansol blinked once, hearing a _“You slut !”_ , he looked at the one who had called him, seeing a teenager, maybe twelve, raising his hand filled of mouldy meat, he blinked twice, Seungcheol shielding him in time receiving the food right on his face and chest.

Slaves gasped, backing off slowly of the scene, the teenager staying unmoving, in shock.

Hansol was about to calm his master, thinking he was about to yell in anger but Seungcheol only smiled gummily, cleaning the mark of meat of his face. “Oh no, my favorite shirt…”

The teenager immediately kneeled in front of Seungcheol, apologising about what he just done.

“I-I’m so sorry mister ! I didn't want to t-touch you, I’m s-so sorry please forgive my stupid-” he stopped mid-sentence, before looking up at Hansol. “I-It’s _you_ ” he glared at Hansol, envious. “It’s so _unfair_ !” the teenager began crying, his head hung low. The vampires panicked and before someone could react, Hansol kneeled next to him and put around the teenager’s shoulder, his coat. The slave looked slowly up at Hansol, surprised.

Hansol’s eyes softened.

_He looked like him._

“You can have my coat”

Seungcheol smiled and nodded when Hansol looked up at him to see if it was okay.

The teenager blinked a few times. “B-But why ?”

Hansol wiped away some of the boy’s tears. “I had a lot of luck that my master bought me” he glanced at his three masters. “And you just need to wait a little longer to find that person, the one who will take care of you” he let his hand wandered on the teenager’s hair.

_“Don’t lose hope Hansol”_

“Don’t lose hope”

The slave nodded as he looked down, ashamed about what he did. “I-I’m sorry for c-calling you like that”

Hansol shook his head. “Don’t apologise about it, it’s the true. A lot of people used me, it’s a decent name”

His three masters shook their heads, beginning to argue with Hansol.

“That’s not true ! They forced you to do that !”

“They are the _sluts_ , not you !”

“Don’t call you like that Hansol”

Hansol nodded at what they said before Wonwoo went to look at every slaves, healing the bruises or cuts they had while Mingyu warmed them with his power. Seungcheol only smiled at them, proud like a father. The door was suddenly opened making their heads to snap up, looking at the man.

“Misters, if you could follow me please”

Seungcheol held Hansol's hand, walking slowly out after putting back their coats excepted Hansol. Hansol glanced at the boy, waving his hand. He saw his confused look before the door was closed. They followed the man who was in fact kicking them out.

“We don’t want to have any problems” was only what the man said before going back inside.

They shrugged and kept walking, stopping at a show of dolphins, Hansol with Mingyu's jacket after a few protests. They took a few pictures and videos as they look at the show.

Hansol's excitement died more and more before he suddenly asked.

“Are animals also slaves ?”

They looked at each others, then back at Hansol in concerned.

“What do you mean ?” asked Mingyu pouting.

“Uhm… i-it’s just that I feel like they’re using the animals to earn money against their… t-their will” said Hansol as he looked down at his lap.

Why did he even talk ?

“You’re right”

Hansol looked at Wonwoo.

“They are earning money, using the animals, learning them some tours, but not everyone is doing that only for money” Wonwoo looked at Hansol.

“Some of them just loves animals and being in contact with them gave them a lot of joy, for them it’s the best job ever”

“And they are well treated” added Mingyu. Wonwoo shook his head.

“They are well treated only to earn more money”

Mingyu quickly said back. “Maybe but they are also doing that to protect the species in danger of extinction” Wonwoo nodded with a smile. “True”

“But I feel like that they should be better in their own environment than being locked with people staring at them” added Seungcheol, not knowing what was the best for the animals.

Wonwoo replied. “If they were in their environment, they’re still in danger with the poachers”

They kept arguing about it, Hansol trying to process everything they were saying. He looked back at the show, a dolphin playing with a ball before hitting it with his tail. He couldn’t stop thinking of _him_ after seeing the teenager.

_Hansol slowly opened his eyes, hearing the noises outside of his room. He sat and rubbed his eyes. He walked toward his door on his knees, slowly opening it._

_He peeked his head a little, seeing Jung with a boy in his arm. He looked young. Jung opened the door of Min-Soo’s past room with the Host before walking out, closing the door._

_It was a new slave._

_Hansol closed back the door, his back leaning against it. He closed his eyes when he began hearing moans and cries from the room._

_An hour passed before the silence settled back. Hansol opened his eyes. He opened his door, seeing the guards were sleeping and nobody else was around._

_He took a deep breath and walked out of his room._

_He opened the boy’s door, hearing sobs which suddenly stopped._

_He looked at the boy who quickly backed off until his back was against a wall._

_“W-What do you w-want ?” he asked shakily._

_Hansol sat on his knees, looking at him intensely. He didn’t look like korean._

_“I’m Vernon, your guardian, my room is the one in front of yours”_

_The boy blinked a few times not understanding. “W-What ? I-I didn’t ask your n-name a-and what d-do you mean b-by guardian ?”_

_Hansol only looked at him, remembering how Min-Soo helped him in the beginning._

_“I’ll try to protect you for now on”_

_The boy furrowed his eyebrows in anger. “I don’t need your help because I’m going to escape this place !”_

_The boy stood up but Hansol shook his head before pointing at the camera in the corner. “It’s always on, you can’t go out of here”_

_Hansol took the boy's wrist, noticing a few cuts before this latter jerked his hand away. “DON’T TOUCH ME !”_

_A guard suddenly opened the door and the boy was quick to point at Hansol. “Please, he wants to hurt me !”_

_The guard didn’t look like he cared, taking Hansol by his hair, ignoring the kid. Hansol winced and looked at the kid who looked afraid._

_The guard pushed him in his room, locking the door._

_Hansol looked at the clock before deciding to sleep. His first customer would come in three hours._

Hansol blinked a few times as the show finished, people clapping and cheering the workers and dolphins. They slowly walked toward the exit being way too hungry.

 

†††

 

The afternoon, they decided to play arcade games at the _New World_.

As they walked in, the worker gave them bracelets to play every arcades games they wanted excepted the claw machine.

They walked through a bunch of machines, Hansol being fascinated by the games. Wonwoo stopped in front of a fighting arcade game, pointing at it before Mingyu said.

“Let’s do the Wonwoo challenge !”

Hansol furrowed in confusion before Seungcheol explained to him. “Wonwoo is really good at videogames” Hansol nodded as Mingyu sat at the opposite of Wonwoo, beginning the game. Seungcheol suddenly dragged Hansol to the next one, making him sit and going at the opposite.

“You need to know the basics before fighting against Wonwoo !”

_Because they wanted me to ?_

Hansol nodded feeling nervous, he knew he had to let his master win or he wouldn’t be a good slave.

Seungcheol showed him how to punch, kick, jump, dodge and a special attack.

“And you better win against him Hansol-ah !”

Hansol suddenly felt aware of the way his master said it.

_Is he going to hurt me if I don’t win ?_

After finishing the three rounds, Seungcheol gave him a thumbs up. Hansol bit his lip.

_What should I do ?_

Mingyu got up of his seat before pouting. “I lost !”

Wonwoo laughed. “Of course you lost, so, who's next ?”

Seungcheol pushed a little Hansol and made him sit. Wonwoo smiled and sat on his seat. Hansol took a deep breath to calm himself.

_No matter what I do, it will always have consequences… I should play normally._

The fight began and surprisingly Hansol had won the first round. He looked at Seungcheol in disbelief while this latter smiled excitedly.

The second round, it was Wonwoo who won. The third and fourth round, Hansol then Wonwoo won.

Hansol blinked a few times. Wonwoo had won two times and him, two times too.

_Could I possibly win ?_

Hansol increased his efforts, fingers hitting the buttons fastly, their characters exchanging punches and kicks. Wonwoo’s character had only a little life bar, Hansol's character took the opportunity to throw a punch but it was stopped by Wonwoo’s who hit him before, taking his guard off and punching him, Hansol's character falling on the floor, before a big _K.O_ was written.

Hansol pursued his lips in worry, glancing at Seungcheol. Seungcheol raised his hand making Hansol to shut his eyes, and patted his head. Hansol looked at him.

“You've done your best Solie ! I’m proud of you !”

_Oh, right. He wouldn't hit me._

Mingyu hugged Hansol by behind. “You should let Seungcheol avenge us”

Hansol nodded and stood up, letting his place at the policeman.

Well, Seungcheol lost in the end.

Mingyu slapped Seungcheol’s arm who was pouting and Wonwoo was laughing at him.

Hansol took Seungcheol’s hand. “I-It’s okay hyung, you’ve done your best” he said, trying to comfort him.

Seungcheol smiled, they looked around before he saw a claw machine.

He ran over there, already putting a coin. They looked at him trying to take a stuffed cat before the pinces let it go. Seungcheol cursed before trying again. Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to go and play air hockey.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol trying over and over again before Hansol shyly asked. “W-Who is this for ?”

Seungcheol still looking at the stuffed animals. “For you of course”

Hansol’s cheeks colored of red before looking away. “Y-You’re losing so much money hyung-”

“Don’t worry for that, you deserve everything”

Hansol blushed even more before quickly muttering. “I-I need to go to the restrooms”

He rushed in the restrooms, seeing nobody was there. He put his hands at the edge of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror, the blush still visible. He touched his ears which were red.

_Why is he always like this with me ?_

He bit his lip in frustration.

_Maybe he wants something from me ?_

Hansol shook his head. He knew his master was nice but why his heart would always beat so fast ? Why his master ? Why was he so red ? And why did he run away like this ?

Hansol really didn't understand why his body would react like this when he was with his master.

_It must be nothing._

Hansol turned on the water, washing his face a few times to cool down. He heard a few persons entering as he dried his face with papers.

“Hey, isn’t it our little halfer ?”

Hansol snapped his head up at the men who stopped in front of him, easily remembering them.

His _bullies._

Minho, the one who kept hitting him in school, the one who kept insulting him, the one who was always making his life a living hell, now a tall man with a piercing on his lower lip, black hair and eyes who took a step closer of him.

“Look at that, you grow up ! But you still looks like shit” his two other friends began laughing.

Hansol looked down. He shouldn’t get in the way. But before he could walk away, Minho pushed him against the wall harshly making him wince. He pushed down Hansol's turtleneck, seeing the tattoo.

“Oh fuck, it’s true that you’re a slave now ?” he began laughing and Hansol felt more and more uncomfortable.

“I-I need to go, my m-masters are waiting for me” he said with a little voice, not daring to look in his bully’s eyes.

Minho and his friends laughed before Minho said. “Well what happened to you, little halfer ? Don’t you remember how we were friends before ?”

Hansol clenched his teeth.

_Him ? My friend ?_

_This isn’t true, I know how a friendship works-_

Remembering how Soonyoung hyung hugged him, how Jihoon hyung never told Seungcheol about their discussion, how Seokmin hyung would always smile at him so brightly, how Seungkwan hyung was always trying to make him play with the others, how Jun hyung and Minghao hyung got worried for him and even asked to be his teachers, how Joshua hyung and Wonwoo hyung always healed him, how Mingyu hyung cooked delicious plates for him, how Jeonghan hyung was trying to calm him about Luna, how Chan talked to him so casually, like there wasn’t any difference between them… and how…

How Seungcheol hyung cared for him.

_-and this is definitely not a friendship._

Hansol’s gaze hardened. “We weren’t friends, you were a bully”

Minho didn’t hesitate, raising his fist and punching Hansol strongly making him fall on the floor.

Hansol winced, putting his hand on his cheek, feeling the burning sensation.

“Don’t talk to me like that, halfer. I want you to apologise”

Hansol looked down.

“APOLOGISE YOU TRASH !”

_I’m a slave, I shouldn’t ashame my masters with my behaviour._

Hansol sat on his knees, bending over until his head touched the floor. “I’m sorry”

Minho took the drink of one of his friend before letting it ran on Hansol's head. The liquid running on his hair and face, drops crashing on the floor.

He smirked. “Good slave”

Minho stomped on Hansol’s hands, the back of his shoe rubbing harshly making Hansol to wince.

They laughed and began walking away.

Hansol stayed still, sighing shakily when he heard the door closing. He stayed like that for a moment, just looking down to calm himself.

When he slowly lifted his head, he froze when he met Mingyu’s eyes.

“Master-”

He couldn’t finish that Mingyu walked out with such a hard gaze, Hansol quickly stood up running after him.

Mingyu saw the three men walking out of the arcade game, laughing, Hansol tried to stop his track, taking his wrist and pulling him toward him, his hands still hurting. “Hyung please-”

Mingyu shook his head, his eyes slowly beginning to turn red. Hansol put himself in front of his master. “Master please, I’m okay-”

Mingyu stopped, looking at Hansol’s state for a few seconds. “You're fucking not”

He pulled Hansol out of his way a little harsher than he intended, making him hit a worker. Hansol quickly apologised looking back at Mingyu but the worker stopped Hansol. “What are you doing here ? You didn’t see the sign ? Slaves aren’t allowed here”

The worker gripped his wrist walking towards the exit, exceeding Mingyu. Hansol took the opportunity to snatch his wrist out of the grip, pushing Mingyu so hard that they both fell on the floor, Hansol sitting on his abdomen.

“Please hyung don’t do that, I’m fine they didn’t do anything to me, just messing around-” the worker kept yelling at Hansol trying to make him stand up but Hansol stayed still. “I don’t want you to have problems with _them,_ just please let them go, _please_ just this time” his voice was full of worry making Mingyu’s eyes go back to his normal colour.

He sighed. “Fine”

Hansol sighed of relief. “Thank you hyung” he slowly stood up, extending his injured hand for his master but the worker took him by the collar of his coat, dragging him toward the exit, yelling at him, before throwing him out of the arcade. Hansol winced when he hit the floor. He sat and gave a thumbs up at Mingyu who stood up abruptly. “Why the hell did you do that ?!” he pushed the worker roughly away, joining Hansol out, helping him to stand up.

“Are you okay Hansolie ?”

Hansol nodded, Mingyu took his phone out for the two others.

After calling them, Mingyu cupped his face, Hansol hissed in pain. He quickly pulled away his hands. “And you said they didn’t hurt you” Hansol looked down for lying like this. “I-I’m sorry”. At least they couldn't find his bullies anymore, being too far away. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were already out, Seungcheol with a little bag, seeing Hansol's wet hair and the bruise slowly forming on his cheek.

“What happened ?” asked Wonwoo as he took a closer look of Hansol.

“I-It’s nothing hyung, really n-nothing”

Seungcheol furrowed. “Who hurt you ?” when no answers came from Hansol he looked at Mingyu.

Mingyu sighed. “Bullies”

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide. “Your bullies were here ?!” Wonwoo began healing Hansol's cheek when Seungcheol asked a little too harshly.

“His bullies were there and you didn’t do anything ?!”

“Of course I tried ! I just-” he stopped himself glancing at Hansol who quickly took Seungcheol’s hands, in pain.

“It’s because of me, I told him not to”

Seungcheol furrowed. “And why not ?” his voice was largely more calm.

Hansol looked down. “It’s just… that I d-don’t want you to have problems because of me”

Seungcheol paused. “I’m going to find them”

Hansol shook his head, his hold tightened. “Please please _please_ , don’t do it, just _please_ ”

Wonwoo finished healing his cheeks and grabbed his hands, healing them quickly. He looked at Seungcheol. “We should go back, Hansol needs to clean himself”

The three dongsaengs looked at Seungcheol with expectation before he sighed. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go”

 

†††

 

Hansol was really surprised when he found their friends at a paintball place, _Shoot Me and Go_.

They got greeted by them before Seungkwan and Chan were already taking Hansol to talk.

They split into two teams, the dongsaengs, with Chan, Hansol, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao.

And the hyungs, with Jihoon, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jun, Joshua, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, deciding to not use their powers.

But again the workers didn’t want Hansol to play and even Hansol didn’t want to play.

He didn’t really like using _gun._

The three policemen kept arguing about it, even threatening him. The workers accepted reluctantly, showing them their changing room to wear their combinations, helmet and protective glasses.

After that, they took their guns and placed themselves in different places of the area, ready to shoot at the enemy.

The game started, Hansol being completely lost about what he should do. But Seungkwan was quick to find him and hide together behind some barrels.

“You have to shoot Vernonie !” was the last thing Seungkwan said before being shot on his chest.

Hansol flinched at the sound, he looked at Seungkwan who had now a purple stain where he got shot.

Hansol was scared.

He remembered how his ears were ringing when he shot.

_Blood everywhere._

When Seungkwan sat, pouting, Hansol was running away of the scene.

Seungkwan called him but Hansol was already stopping behind a broken wall. He took a deep breath before letting himself slide down the wall.

_What’s wrong with me ?_

He sighed and stood up again.

It was just a game, nothing was real, right ?

He carefully looked out, noticing Jun wasn’t hiding. He took a deep breath looking at his gun.

_It’s just a game._

He pointed his gun at Jun and paused.

He began breathing a little more heavily, thinking of what he was going to do.

Jun noticed him and pointed his gun at him.

_I can’t-_

He let his hands fell along his body, gun still in hand. His body was suddenly shoved on the floor, hearing the shot. He opened his eyes finding Chan looking at him.

“Be careful hyung, you shouldn’t stay vulnerable like that”

Hansol sat and quickly nodded.

“There, your gun”  
  
Hansol took it, his hands shaking a little bit at the word _gun_.  
  
_I killed my mother._  
  
“You just need to shoot at them and we'll win !” Chan said with a big smile.  
  
_Shoot..._  
  
_Just like I did to her._  
  
“You already done it ?”  
  
_Killing someone ?_  
  
“Y-Yes”  
  
_I killed my mother, I killed her without any struggle..._  
  
“Good ! Then good luck !” Chan left him alone, hiding in another spot.

Hansol looked down at his hands holding the gun, a flashback of him when he killed his mother came, his hands tainted in blood.  
  
_I killed her, I killed her, I killed her, I killed her-_  
  
Hansol let his gun fell on the floor and put his hands on his head, trying to calm himself. He took off his helmet and protective glasses, hiding under a hiding place, feeling the noises piercing his ears, his breathing quickening as he closed his eyes.  
  
The moment kept replaying in his mind, how he killed his mother, the screams and cries, the laughs of the men, the blood, her _dead_ body, everything.  
  
_It hurts._  
  
Hansol felt more uncomfortable as he felt like the noises increased, he put his hands on his ears, taking big breaths uncontrollably, shaking, begging that everything would stop.  
  
“Please…” he barely whispered, his eyes still shut tightly.  
  
Pictures appeared in his mind, feeling his ears ringing, sweat on his forehead, his body shaking more and more as his heart beat faster.  
  
_Beaten down._  
_Tortured._  
_Afraid._  
_Guilt._  
_Dying._  
  
He felt someone pulling away his hands, he opened his eyes, meeting his.  
  
Seungcheol.  
  
Hansol put himself on his knees before Seungcheol hugged his shaky body as he closed his eyes.

“H-Hyung…” It was barely a whisper, a call for help as Hansol gripped his shirt tightly.

It made Seungcheol so _worried_.  
  
“It's okay Hansol, everything is okay, you're safe, nothing will happen to you” he tried to reassure him, stroking his hair. Hansol felt more relaxed, he opened his eyes, seeing how his friends had worried eyes, no more noises around them.  
  
Hansol's hands were still shaking but less than before, he felt someone taking his hands, two different persons.  
  
Seungcheol slowly pulled away to cup his face, smiling reassuringly. “How do you feel Solie ?”  
  
Hansol didn't even understand that it was a question, he just looked at Seungcheol before saying shakily.  
  
“I-I'm sorry- I can't kill s-someone else”  
  
The others frowned at the statement before he felt the one holding his right hand, hugging him by behind. He knew it was Mingyu. “It's okay Hansolie, you don't have to”  
  
The one holding his left hand, kissed his head gently. Wonwoo. “We're sorry Hansol, we should have known that”  
  
Hansol let out the breath he was holding, feeling his whole body relaxed completely.  
  
Seungcheol bit his lip in worry before asking as gentle as possible. “Can you stand up ?”  
  
Hansol, who had regained his sense, slowly nodded. Mingyu and Wonwoo helped him to stand up. Seungcheol took off his combinaison, as they walked towards the change room.

Hansol sat on a bench with Mingyu and Wonwoo at both side, trying to calm him.

Seungkwan looked at him with worried eyes before saying at Seungcheol.

“He kept remembering his mother”

At the words Seungcheol sighed. He kneeled in front of him, asking gently.

“Do you want to go home ?”

Hansol slowly looked up at him, his eyes in the void.

He looked so much in distress.

“Y-Yes ?” his voice cracked making the others looking at him in concern.

Seungcheol looked at the others, saying they would go home.

Everyone decided to shorten their game, going at their respective home.

They slowly went back, Hansol stuck in his thoughts, Wonwoo and Mingyu trying to start a conversation with him without any success, and Seungcheol just looking at the scene, powerless.

At home, they reached their bedroom, Seungcheol joining Hansol who was still looking in the void. He made him drink his medicine and helped him to lay down on the bed.

Hansol got even closer to Seungcheol, this latter carding through Hansol's hair to calm him, Hansol’s hand holding Seungcheol's too tightly.

“I’m sorry Hansol, it was kind of a bad day for you” he whispered to not scare him.

Hansol shook his head. “N-No it was a g-good day, thank you for everything” he absent-mindly said, still thinking of his mother.

“Tomorrow will be better, I promise” added Seungcheol as he kissed Hansol's head.

Hansol only nodded, hearing a _“Good night”_ but not saying it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone !  
> It's not really a chapter that should be on Christmas with the amount of sadness in... X)
> 
> AND GETTING CLOSER IS LITTTTTT !  
> Please stream the song on V live or YouTube, I know that a lot of shit happened with what Pledis did but let's just not fight ! We're a family after all ! ヾ(*´∀ ˋ*)ﾉ
> 
> ~~~
> 
> So, it's really weird to say that for the first time someone had stolen my story (Hidden Love) and post it on another website. I sent her a comment and I don't know how to react except feeling a little proud that she took my story and not someone else. X)  
> If you want to translate my story just ask instead of taking it for granted. And don't forget the credit.


	27. More, More and More

Hansol woke up with a jump, breathing heavily. He looked up, Seungcheol still asleep.

The clock showed 3 am.

Hansol laid back and looked at Seungcheol's sleepy face, admiring his features. He let his hand replace his bangs before brushing his lips. Seungcheol began moving making Hansol’s movements pause. After a moment Seungcheol was comfortable and Hansol decided to slowly get off the bed, knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep.

Everytime he closed his eyes, the scene of him killing his mother came back.

He looked by the window, the cold sky showing snowflakes. When one of them touched the floor, it completely disappeared in the ocean of white, the snow untouched and peaceful, hiding the garden.

He walked downstairs, reaching the garden with his little coat and his shoes. He took a shovel in the garage and began shoveling the snow to clear a path.

It had been a few days since he had cleaned the house or the garden.

He kept working trying to get rid of his thought.

Of his mother's death.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed he had already finished taking off the snow.

He sighed, looking down.

Hansol let the shovel fell on the ground, falling on his knees and hands heavily.

He looked at his hands, seeing a few drops of water after the snowflakes had melt.

He didn't even know how to cry anymore.

He laid on the snow, looking at the sky before closing his eyes, wondering how the sky could cry and he couldn’t.

He felt the wind hitting his skin harshly as if it was punishing him. He bit his trembling lip.

_I should let myself die._

 

†††

 

Seungcheol yawned lazily, hoping to find Hansol still asleep. He frowned when he found an empty space.

He got up glancing at the clock showing 7 am, going in the bathroom then downstairs.

He smiled when he found Hansol eating.

He back-hugged him startling Hansol who looked up. “Good morning hyung”

Seungcheol kissed his head. “Good morning Solie” he began pouting. “Why didn't you wake me up ?”

Hansol swallowed his food, looking away. “Uhm… I… I didn't want to wake you up too early”

Seungcheol nodded and sat next to him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. “It's okay, next time, wake me up” Hansol nodded slowly.

They slowly ate in silence, Seungcheol glancing a few times at Hansol worriedly.

“Did you not use the potion Joshua gave you ?”

Hansol drank his water. “I… I used it on your pillow, Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung's pillows, there wasn't enough for… for mine”

Seungcheol sighed. “So… not on your pillow… I'll give you mine” he smiled. “Since I'm sleeping in your room all the time” Hansol blushed before thanking him.

A new silence settled.

“Why have you not send me to jail ?” Hansol asked as if it was nothing.

Seungcheol blinked. “W-What ?”

Hansol still eating, looked down at his plate. “I killed my mother, master, and you saw it too. I should be in jail for doing this, right ? For taking someone's life away. I should be executed”

Seungcheol quickly shook his head. “N-No ! Of course n-not !”

Hansol finally glanced at his master, empty, thinking that dying might be the only good option. “But I killed her easily, I can still remember how the bullet got through her head-”

“Hansol”

Hansol stopped eating.

“I killed my mother” he said with a final tone.

“Solie”

He looked up at Seungcheol who had a concern expression.

Seungcheol took his hand on the table, squeezing it gently.

“There's actually three reasons for you to not feel guilty like this about your mother”

Hansol didn't say anything, looking at their hands.

“First, you were forced to do it”

Seungcheol replaced some of his hair behind his ear.

“Second, you weren't a slave at that time”

He slowly lifted Hansol's chin, meeting his gaze.

“And third, I don't think your mother would like that you still feel guilty about it”

_“It’s not your fault, don’t feel guilty about it”_

Hansol pursued his lips before he asked suddenly with a little voice. “Can… can I… ?”

He didn't know why but he always felt better when he did this with his master.

Seungcheol smiled fondly, understanding right away Hansol.

“Come”

Hansol nodded, Seungcheol grabbing his hand and sat on the couch.

“Can you sit on my lap ?”

Hansol nodded, sitting carefully on his master, Seungcheol hugging his body, Hansol's head resting on the crook of his neck. His hand took a bit of Seungcheol's shirt while Seungcheol’s hand was on his hip, the other one on his back holding his head. Seungcheol kissed Hansol's head, humming  a song softly, Hansol falling finally asleep.

 

†††

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo found Seungcheol laying on the couch, Hansol on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

Seungcheol saw them coming towards them and he was quick to shoo them away.

“He didn't sleep well” he whispered at them hoping they wouldn't tease him now.

Mingyu nodded, Wonwoo walking upstairs to come back with a warm blanket before placing it gently on Hansol and Seungcheol. Seungcheol smiled. “Thanks”

Wonwoo gave him a thumbs up before Mingyu added with a wink. “You have a chance to win his heart ! You better do something romantic”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes before telling them to go away.

He smiled at himself, hoping Hansol would like the restaurant he reserved for tonight.

 

Hansol slowly opened his eyes, feeling warm.

Seungcheol began ruffling his hair gently. “Did you sleep well ?”

Hansol lifted his head, looking at his master. “Y-Yes, thank you.”

He put back his head on Seungcheol's chest as Seungcheol's hand went down to rest on his waist. He got startled when his hand met the bare skin of his waist, his shirt had been lifted. He quickly pulled away his hand. “I-I’m sorry-”

Hansol quickly shook his head and took Seungcheol’s hand to put him back on his bare waist. “I-It’s okay, don't worry, _please_ ” he almost begged, because if his master wanted to touch him, he _should_ do it.

Seungcheol released the breath he was holding, his fingers brushing the soft skin before he finally decided to rest it. He began drawing circles on his waist, trying not to touch his scars. Hansol closed his eyes, liking the contact.

A few minutes passed before Seungcheol said. “You know, it's passed noon”

Hansol abruptly opened his eyes before sitting on Seungcheol’s abdomen. He looked at the clock. “I-I’m sorry hyung, I forced you to sleep with m-me-” Seungcheol chuckled and shook his head. “No it's okay, it's okay, as long as you’re sleeping enough”

They were staring at each other before Mingyu came in. “Cheol you should maybe wake Hansolie up-” he froze when he saw the position Hansol and Seungcheol had.

Hansol was sitting on top of Seungcheol, his hands resting on his chest, the blanket hiding their lower areas.

They both blushed before Seungcheol quickly tried to sit, Hansol falling on his back, his hands pulling Seungcheol by his shirt finishing by having Seungcheol on top of him.

Mingyu smirked before walking away.

Seungcheol immediately got off the bed, before coughing awkwardly in his fist. Hansol hid his face in his hands, blushing too hard.

“We should g-go”

He said as Hansol slowly stood up. Hansol nodded, both avoiding the gaze of the other one. They sat, Mingyu winking at Seungcheol who blushed, beginning to eat.

 

†††

 

“Solie !”

Hansol looked up from the book he was reading, Seungcheol smiling widely at him.

“I bought you a suit !”

Seungcheol showed him his black suit, Hansol standing up to take a look at it. “Why did you buy a suit for me ?”

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly. “Since we’re going at a restaurant, I wanted us to wear one and I know you don't have any suits”

Hansol nodded, looking at the expensive suit.

Seungcheol gestured upstairs. “We should prepare ourselves, I booked a table for 8”

Hansol nodded, both walking upstairs. Seungcheol went in his room, Hansol in his own.

Hansol took off his clothes, putting the white shirt and buttoning it. He put the black trousers, pushing the hem of his shirt inside, then his coat. He took the tie, looking at it for a few seconds before trying to tie it correctly around his neck.

The tie wasn't well done. He pursued his lips before deciding to ask for help. He knocked on Wonwoo's door, knowing Mingyu was always in his room.

Wonwoo opened the door after a few seconds. “Hansol ? You know you can enter after knocking”

Hansol nodded before Wonwoo looked at his clothes in disbelief. “Wow, Hansol”

Hansol looked down at himself. “I-I'm sorry ?”

Mingyu appeared next to Wonwoo. “Hansolie ! You look amazing like this !”

Hansol blushed softly. “Uhm… t-thank you hyung”

Wonwoo let him enter in his room before closing back. “Do you need help ?”

Hansol nodded, showing his tie. Mingyu smiled, helping him.

“So, what do you think of your date ?”

Hansol immediately looked at him, confused, before Wonwoo yelled at Mingyu. “Mingyu, you idiot !”

Wonwoo looked at Hansol after hitting Mingyu. “Don't think about that, enjoy your dinner with Seungcheol”

Hansol nodded absent-mindedly.

_A date…_

_“Spread your legs”_

_Hansol froze as he felt a lump forming in his stomach. They were in a restaurant. He was dressed as a girl, a red dress, makeup, pink lipstick, choker. His tattoos were hidden with some magic powder._

_He bit his lip, spreading slowly his legs. His master smirked. “Good girl”_

_He put his hand on his thigh, lifting the dress without the people around them knowing. He squeezed his thigh making Hansol to flinch, before his hand slowly went toward his intimate part. Hansol looked at his master pleadingly, they were in a public place. His master's hand began groping his member making him shut his eyes. His hand went under his panties, touching it directly. Hansol's cheeks became more red as he tried his best to keep quiet. His master chuckled, he pulled away but this time decided to play with one of his nipple which was hidden under a bra. He pinched it and Hansol moaned shakily._

_A waiter came at them, noticing how red he was. He looked at his master. “Is your daughter feeling alright ? If you want there are restrooms over there” His master smiled. “Yes, thank you” the waiter smiled before walking away._

_“Let's go”_

_They went in the toilets, entering in one of them. He locked the door before pushing Hansol against it. His hands immediately found his nipple and hard member, stroking it fastly making him moan quietly. “Such a bad girl for me, I need to punish you”_

_Hansol shut his eyes when his master pulled down his panties already spreading his asscheeks. He pushed his cock into his hole roughly making him cry out in pain. His master quickly put his hand on his mouth, thrusting faster, as they heard someone entering in. His master didn't care as he fucked Hansol more harder, his tears kept falling from the pain. His master whispered into his ear. “Be quiet”_

_He took Hansol by his waist to properly pound inside him, Hansol put his hand on his mouth, crying more, his vision completely blurred as his master finished inside him. He pulled out his cock and Hansol slumped on the floor, crying, saliva dripping and the cum dribbling out of his hole on the floor._

_The man walked out as Hansol let out sob after sob._

Hansol stood up, thanking them before walking out of the room.

He looked at Seungcheol’s door.

_Should I take the initiative ?_

He was still a slave and yet he hadn't pleasured his master yet.

And maybe when his masters talked about a _date_ , they were thinking of it sexually.

Hansol felt a little more determined as Seungcheol walked out of his room, fully dressed with his suit.

He always looked… _breathtaking_.

Seungcheol looked up at Hansol, completely frozen.

Hansol was _gorgeous_.

“Wow Hansol… you're… you look… incredible” he managed to say, feeling his throat completely dry.

Hansol blushed, looking down. “Thank y-you, you t-too hyung, you're really-” He gripped the hem of his coat tightly, feeling it difficult to finish his sentence. “G-Good-looking”

Seungcheol blushed before smiling. He came a little more closer, kissing his cheek tenderly. “Let's go”

Hansol nodded, going downstairs. They wore shoes matching their suits, Seungcheol opened the door to let Hansol pass first before locking the door.

 

They arrived at the huge restaurant in time.

_Pinwheel._

It looked like an expensive one.

Hansol felt new in those type of environment, being used of how he was badly treated before.

A waiter showed them their table, they sat before the waiter gave them their menu.

Hansol looked first at the prices, his eyes widening.

It was really _expensive_.

Hansol glanced at his master.

“So Solie, what do you want ?”

Hansol looked back at the menu, panicking, nothing was really not expensive.

“I-I'm going to have the salad and a glass of water”

Seungcheol looked at Hansol, frowning.

“It's the least expensive one” he added.

Hansol nodded while Seungcheol sighed softly. “No Hansol you're not going to have that, it won’t be enough for you” Seungcheol shook his head when he saw Hansol was about to argue. “I'll choose for you”

Hansol pouted.

The waiter came back and Seungcheol gave him their choice.

Seungcheol took the bottle of water, Hansol being too young to drink wine, and poured water in his glass. Hansol thanked him.

“Do you feel better ?” asked Seungcheol, taking a sip of his wine.

Hansol looked at him, his gaze softer than usual. “Yes, thank you”

Seungcheol smiled. “That's good to hear”

Seungcheol finally said. “By the way, you will have your first class, the second week of January”

Hansol blinked. “R-Really ?”

Seungcheol nodded with a gummy smile. Hansol relaxed a little more. “Thank you”

They began talking about school and his teacher, then Jun and Minghao teaching him how to fight, maybe in the middle of January until the waiter came with their food.

They began eating, Seungcheol doing most of the conversation. Hansol looked a little more happy.

He liked Seungcheol’s voice.

He had a way of talking that always reassured him.

He suddenly remembered the date. He should do something.

“Solie, do you want to taste my food ?”

Hansol was taken off guard before nodding shyly. Seungcheol smiled, taking a bit of the food in the spoon, directing towards Hansol, Hansol blushed before opening his mouth, taking the food. Hansol began munching the food, finding it really delicious, Seungcheol glancing at his thin lips. “It's really good, thank you”

Seungcheol smiled before Hansol quickly did the same, taking the food in his fork for Seungcheol who smiled happily, opening his mouth, Hansol looking at his red lips moving at every munch.

After eating, Hansol said he needed to go to the restroom with Seungcheol making this latter to furrow a little bit before something clicked.

_He must be scared because someone tried to hurt him again._

They both stood up, Seungcheol paying the waiter their food before going in the restrooms.

Seungcheol wanted to wait outside but Hansol gripped his wrist dragging him in one of the empty toilets. Seungcheol stumbled before he finished sitting on the toilets, Hansol locking the door. “Wha-”

Hansol faced him, he sat slowly on Seungcheol's lap who was completely frozen. He gripped Seungcheol’s white shirt before looking up at Seungcheol’s red face. He unbuttoned his own shirt, letting his coat fell on the floor, untying his tie. He let his shirt slid off one of his shoulder, taking Seungcheol’s hand to meet the bare skin of his waist.

“I know you like touching me…” he muttered feeling more warmer than usual, pink spreading on his cheeks.

Before Seungcheol could say something, Hansol unbuttoned the first one of Seungcheol’s shirt, pulling the collar a little bit. He brushed the bare skin of Seungcheol’s neck, Hansol leaned and planted a kiss on his neck.

 

A gentle kiss.

 

“What do you want me to do ?” he asked with a little voice, almost whispering shakily.

Seungcheol finally found back his voice, stopping his urge of kissing Hansol.

_He kissed me…_

He glanced at Hansol's bare chest yet covered of scars, before shaking his head.

“I… I already told you, I’m not going to do that to you, I'm not going to abuse you Hansol”

Hansol looked down at Seungcheol intimate part. He let his head meet the shoulder of Seungcheol, closing his eyes.

Seungcheol began slowly to button back Hansol's shirt before this latter said.

“But it's a date, right ?”

Seungcheol paused before the rush of blood on his cheeks came. “W-What ?! Who said it was a date ?!”

Hansol lifted his head. “Mingyu hyung”

Seungcheol almost cursed. “That idiot” he sighed, finishing re-buttoning Hansol's shirt.

“It's a date only if we were a couple”

He put his hands on his thigh while Hansol looked in the void. “A couple…”

He suddenly looked at Seungcheol. “But I’ve done it a lot of time with my past owners, does that mean-”

“That doesn't mean you were a couple with them” said Seungcheol. “You weren't even dating them, they were forcing you”

Hansol sighed softly. “You really don't want to do it with me ?”

_Am I really that disgusting ?_

Seungcheol looked at Hansol worriedly.

_Why does he look… disappointed ?_

He shook his head, thinking it was nothing. He squeezed Hansol's thigh. “It would be a date if we…” he smiled sadly. “If we were in love with each other”

_Love… ?_

A moment passed before Hansol took Seungcheol’s hand bringing it to his cheek, Seungcheol rubbed his cheek with his thumb gently, Hansol closing his eyes, leaning on the touch, their other hands interlocked. Looking at Hansol's injured body, Seungcheol wanted to touch him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss every scars he had, he wanted to do it, just now. But instead he spoke.

“We should leave, okay ?”

Of course Hansol wanted to ask his master what did it meant but he didn't. He was already abusing of his master's kindness.

Hansol nodded. “Okay”

The drive was mostly silence, Seungcheol having let his radio on, soft songs filling the car.

 

When they arrived, Wonwoo and Mingyu weren't there, the house being completely dark. He turned on the light, Hansol closing the door. Seungcheol looked at Hansol, the word _date_ coming back in his mind.

His Instinct was telling him one thing.

_What if…_

He was about to take off his shoes when Seungcheol stopped him. “Wait please” Hansol looked up. He took his phone out, choosing a song with a smile, before turning on the volume loud enough.

_“You have a chance to win his heart ! You better do something romantic”_

He took Hansol by his waist and brought his body close of him. Hansol startled a little bit, looked at him curiously before it tilted.

“Mas-Master, I-I don't know how to... how to dance ?”   
  
Seungcheol smiled softly, leaning before whispering in his ear. “Don't worry, I'll teach you” Hansol blushed, taken off guard, he looked down at their feet trying to think of something else than his master's deep voice and how he felt this warmness spreading in his chest.   
  
Seungcheol chuckled. “Your hand” Hansol looked up then down at Seungcheol's hand already waiting his own. Hansol bit his lip, his hand trembling from nervousness. Seungcheol kept his soft smile, waiting without pushing him.   
Hansol slowly took Seungcheol's hand, fitting perfectly, fingers intertwined, his other hand on Seungcheol's shoulder as this latter put one hand on Hansol's waist. Hansol looked down ready to move and ready to not walk on his master's feet until Seungcheol took gently his chin to look up.   
  
“Don't look at your feet, look at me”   
  
Hansol blushed even more, he tried to look down but Seungcheol's fingers were still on his chin. He looked at Seungcheol for a brief moment, Seungcheol's gaze always carried this... anxiety that made him want to disappear. It was his fault. He was sure of that. Seungcheol couldn't hold it, Hansol was… _amazing_ . He was so beautiful.   
  
“Relax, close your eyes and let the music guide you”   
  
Hansol nodded shyly.

He closed his eyes, listening to the music. Seungcheol brought him even closer, chest against chest, their feet moving in time, Hansol could feel the breath of Seungcheol on his neck and Seungcheol could feel the same, Hansol's breath on his neck. Their bodies moved along as if they were one, Hansol was still a little tense and Seungcheol could see it. He leaned and kissed Hansol's forehead, this latter trying not to think of that and tried to concentrate, he felt himself being more relaxed.  
  
When the music finished, they slowed down until the last note ended, before stopping. Hansol looked up locking his eyes with Seungcheol's. Seungcheol's hand which was on Hansol's waist caressed his cheek, his thumb brushed his lips gently. Hansol allowed his hand on Seungcheol's shoulder, to travel down to his chest, resting in the middle, still looking in his eyes.

He could hear the fast beating of Seungcheol's heart. Seungcheol leaned down, his lips pressed against Hansol's other cheek.

“Hyung…”   
  
He hummed gently before giving another kiss on his forehead.   
  
“Your heart... is beating fast…”   
  
Seungcheol leaned even more closer, his canines brushing his ear in a ticklish way before whispering.   
  
“Do you want to know why ?”   
  
Hansol let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes briefly.   
  
“Y-Yes”   
  
He pulled away and pressed a kiss on Hansol's hand which he was holding, Hansol bit his lip.   
  
This is wrong, this is so wrong, _so so wrong._   
  
“It's because…”   
  
He looked at Hansol. He didn't know if it was a good thing to say it out loud now. But he had to give it a try or he would regret it. He separated their hands and put them on Hansol's waist, Hansol put his hands on Seungcheol's chest. He leaned down more, smiling softly.   
  
“It's because, I…”   
  
Hansol could only gulp, pressure made him want to fall on the floor but Seungcheol's hands were there to help him if it ever happened. He didn't even know why was he so stressed out about it. The silence was suffocating, Seungcheol could only lean in more, faces so close to each others before whispering.   
  
“It's because I lo-”   
  
“GUYS ! LOOK AT WHAT WE BOUGHT !”   
  
Seungcheol quickly pulled away of Hansol before Mingyu and Wonwoo could see. Hansol just stayed, unmoving, looking at Seungcheol who greeted them like nothing happened. He looked down.   
  
Yeah, this was wrong after all.   
  
Hansol sat on the couch, looking at Seungcheol who was still talking with his two other masters. Seungcheol wanted to use him, for sure. But it felt like.... that it wasn't like his past masters used him.   
  
It was... more _pure_ ?   
  
He shook his head.   
  
_What am I saying ? I'm his slave. That's all. I'm his slave._

_He will use me now._

 

Wonwoo looked at Hansol. He noticed his worried expression. He walked towards him and sat next to him.

“Is everything alright ?”   
  
Hansol looked up, quickly trying not to worry his master. “Y-Yes I'm okay hyung” Wonwoo was still suspicious but let it slide. They stayed silent as they looked at Mingyu and Seungcheol.   
  
“Is it okay to feel something that you shouldn't ?”   
  
Wonwoo looked at him before smiling.   
  
_So, it's about that._   
  
“What do you mean by that ?”   
  
Hansol looked down at his hands.   
  
“It's just... my heart feels something that my mind doesn't... approve of. It's something... _forbidden_ ”

_It’s not normal. I shouldn’t want my master to hug me or… kiss my cheek._

He specified on the cheek, not even daring to think of his master kissing him on his lips.  
  
Wonwoo put his hand on Hansol's thigh, reassuring him. “It can happen a lot of time. But I can't really tell you what to do because it's your role to find it by yourself. Follow your mind and regret or follow your heart and face some consequences” he looked back at Mingyu while Hansol looked back at Seungcheol.   
  
“It's up to you”

 

Seungcheol took Mingyu by his collar, shaking him roughly. “What's wrong with you ?! Why did you tell Hansol it was a date ?!”

Mingyu felt nauseous by the shakes. “It was to help you !”

Seungcheol released his grip. “To help me ?! Hansol took off half of his clothes because he thought I wanted to screw him ! He doesn't know what a date is ! He only thought of the sexual part !”

Mingyu winced before scratching his neck. “I didn't know he would react like that…”

Seungcheol sighed. “It's Hansol, Mingyu”

Mingyu pouted worriedly, both looking at Hansol who was talking with Wonwoo.

“He will always think that way”

He touched his neck where Hansol had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still complicated for the two of them... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> By the way, I edited the first chapters because there was too much grammatical errors, my eyes were bleeding... XD There must be errors that I didn't see, sorry for that...
> 
> And I added a few lines here and there but nothing important. (^^ )
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it ~


	28. Drunken Feeling

Today was Joshua's birthday.

Hansol was feeling really guilty for having nothing to give him while Joshua hyung always healed him and gave him a potion.

They joined Joshua and the others in a nightclub, _BOOMBOOM_ , already having got their drinks. Hansol didn't even have to hide his tattoo, the workers letting slaves and non slaves enter. He was quick to apologise but Joshua only said a _“Don't worry bro”_ before hugging him.

Joshua greeted Hansol's masters, the others already calling him to dance, most of them began dancing, Chan doing breakdance, fighting Soonyoung before Joshua joined the battle.

Hansol sat on a chair, looking at them, he felt someone sitting next to him, Seokmin, who smiled brightly at him.

“Why don't you go and dance ?”

Hansol looked at the beer Jeonghan gave him, saying a little _“Enjoy your life Vernonie !”_ before answering. “I… I don't know how t-to dance”

Seokmin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you never danced ?” Hansol suddenly blushed remembering how he danced with his master while Seokmin smiled. “it's okay if you don't know ! You can just jump or move a little ! It just has to be in time !”

Hansol couldn't say anything back, with Seokmin dragging him on the dance floor all of a sudden. He began jumping excitedly, Seungkwan and Soonyoung already following him. Hansol began jumping a little in rhythm with the loud music, bobbing his head a little.

 

A few hours passed, everyone now drinking and talking about everything and a few of them still dancing feverishly like there wasn't any tomorrow. Hansol talked a little bit with everyone, getting to know them more, Joshua and Jeonghan were together since they were in high school with Seungcheol introducing them to each others. Jun and Minghao grew up together in the same neighborhood, being friends before being boyfriends when they got to being adults, Seokmin and Soonyoung had been friend since they were born, _literally_ , their mothers were friends really easily, being in the same room.

Of course, Seungkwan dragged him back on the dance floor, Seungkwan doing some moves and Hansol jumping like a baby rabbit.

When they got back at their seats, nobody was there anymore. Seungkwan just shrugged. “They are maybe dancing ? Or maybe out, or maybe they went back home, you shouldn't worry” before going back at the dance floor. Hansol looked at the seats taken by other customers before looking back at a missing Seungkwan.

Hansol tried to look around for his masters and friends, seeing nobody, he began to worry.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his ass, massaging it.  
  
“Hello there”  
  
Hansol turned his head to look at the man who was already trying to slip his hand under his trousers. Hansol quickly took the hand out, smelling the alcohol of the man, before saying shakily.  
  
“I-I'm sorry b-but I need to find m-my masters”  
  
He was about to walk away when the man pushed Hansol against a wall, trapping him.  
  
“So, you're that type of slut”  
  
Hansol's breath hitched, fear coming back to him, he looked around hoping someone would help him but nobody cared, enjoying the music and alcohol.  
  
The man let one of his hands wander under his shirt, caressing his skin in a way that made Hansol want to push the guy away.  
  
“Come on baby, I know you want that, I'll be your master”

He began pulling Hansol's collar down, Hansol struggled against him before the man smirked when he saw the tattoo.  
  
“Perfect”  
  
He took Hansol by his wrist forcing him to go out of the club by behind, before pushing him again, against a wall.  
  
“Pl-Please, my m-masters-”  
  
He couldn't finish that the man was holding his jaw up before kissing his lips.  
  
It was _horrible_.

But why was he feeling like this ? This man was allowed to touch him, he could do everything he wanted to him.

He was used of it.

But why did this one feel _so horrible_ ?  
  
The kiss was forced and gross, Hansol began shaking his head out of the grip, the man pulled away, taking a breath before attacking his neck, giving a big and disgusting hickey.

 _Only my master can touch me like this._  
  
Hansol bit his lip in frustration and moaned loudly when the man bit his neck, teeth digging in his skin painfully, feeling the warm blood dripping on his skin in contrast with the cold wind. Hansol shut his eyes tightly, his hands still trying to push the man away a little not wanting to make him furious. It felt weird when Hansol felt fur against his skin, eyes getting a little blurred.  
  
The man pulled away, looking at Hansol.  
  
Hansol's eyes widened.  
  
He was a _werewolf_.  
  
“Turn around”  
  
Hansol immediately shook his head, wanting to run away but not moving at all. He felt so exhausted, something was up with his body which was more warmer.  
  
The wolf began groaning. “Turn yourself you little bitch”  
  
Hansol shook his head again, but this time more slowly, trying to find a way out, yet feeling dizzy. “I-I can't, my m-mast-”  
  
The wolf punched Hansol, hard, making him fall on the floor. He took a handful of his hair, lifting his head, whimpering at the contact.  
  
“You're a slave who's supposed to obey, so shut up and don't move”  
  
Hansol could barely move with the weight of the man's hand forcing his head against the snowy floor, cold and at the same time, feeling a burning sensation taking upon his body, shaking and feeling exhausted, he let out puffs of air, closing his eyes and hoping the man would finish quickly.  
  
He began pulling off Hansol's trousers, feeling a breeze of harsh air against his bare skin, feeling the heat, before Hansol suddenly said.  
  
“Don't touch me…”  
  
The man didn't care, lining up at Hansol's entrance.

Hansol shut his eyes, thinking of someone who could help him, like Jeonghan hyung who could appear just a second after calling his name.

But instead, he called _him,_ desperately.  
  
“Seungcheol hyung…”  
  
Hansol felt the head of the length against his hole, trying to force it inside him-  
  
Hansol opened his eyes tiredly, when he felt nothing. He shakily sat and looked slowly behind him.  
  
Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol was looking at him, after pushing the man away.  
  
Hansol was _injured_.  
  
His eyes stopped on the big hickey and the bite he had.  
  
He bit his lip strongly before looking back at the man, eyes red.  
  
Hansol felt a wave of relief hit him, letting a breath he was holding, unknown arms supporting him before he could fall. His head rested against the man's shoulder, feeling the hand of the latter putting on his injury before something wet entered in. He slowly lifted his head, trembling from the coldness and heat, his shirt completely wet after the snow had melted, meeting a pair of gentle eyes, his cheeks flushed and panting.  
  
“J-Joshua hyung ?”  
  
Joshua smiled at him, he ruffled his hair to take off the snow. After healing his shoulder, he asked. “Does it hurt anywhere else ?”  
  
Hansol looked down. “M-My cheek”, Joshua healed it, letting water flow out of his fingers, going inside Hansol's skin. He helped Hansol up, helping him also for his trousers and boxers. “You shouldn't change into a werewolf, I healed you enough quickly, so if you feel weird just call me and Jeonghan” Hansol nodded as he looked up, feeling only cold now, less dizzy and thanking Joshua.  
  
Seungcheol was already into a fight with the wolf. His eyes were red, easily dodging the attacks of the drunken man before giving an uppercut, the werewolf waltzing a few meters away, completely out.  
  
“If you ever came back in my territory, I'll be sure to kill you”  
  
The wolf groaned before staggering away. Seungcheol clenched his jaw in anger, hitting the wall next to him with his fist making it crack.

Hansol looked down when he met Seungcheol’s red eyes.  
  
They all went out of the alley, sitting on a bench after cleaning off the snow, Joshua and Jeonghan next to him with Wonwoo and Mingyu standing up after following Joshua. He touched Hansol's cheek, giving him a wave of warmness that calm his trembling and dried his hair and clothes as much as he could do.  
  
“I'm sorry, I kn-know I shouldn't have let him touch me, but…”  
  
He didn't finish his sentence that Seungcheol talked with annoyance. “When will you understand that you're not a slave ?”  
  
Hansol got surprised at the way he talked.  He opened his mouth, ready to say _“I will always be a slave”_ but no words came out.

Instead, he looked even more down.  
  
That's when Seungcheol got a little more angrier. “Hansol, do you know how serious it was ?! Do you understand that ?!”  
  
Mingyu tried to calm him, putting his hand on his shoulder but Seungcheol pushed him away while Jeonghan glared at him and Joshua tried to calm this latter. “Seungcheol calm yourself ! How was he supposed to react ?! You know exactly what would have happened to him”  
  
Seungcheol clenched his teeth. “This isn't a reason !” He looked back at Hansol. “Do you really like when people touch you ?!”  
  
Hansol flinched, biting his lip. Wonwoo glared at Seungcheol who was only listening so far. “What the hell Seungcheol ?! You're going too far !”

Jeonghan stood up, pushing Seungcheol a little roughly. “You know exactly what he got through ! Don’t you dare say that !”  
  
But Seungcheol's eyes were still on Hansol, his anger completely disappearing, even with Jeonghan taking his collar and shaking him brutally.  
  
“Don't say it” was all Seungcheol said to close Hansol's mouth. Wonwoo and Mingyu followed his gaze, looking at their dongsaeng. Jeonghan stopped, looking at Hansol, Joshua drawing circles on the back of the younger.  
  
“I-I'm sorry…” his voice broke, avoiding his master's gaze.  
  
Seungcheol sighed. “I know you were about to say ‘ _yes’_ only because you still see us as your masters”  
  
The four other's heads snapped up at that, looking at Hansol worriedly.  
  
Seungcheol walked toward Hansol, sitting next to him. He slowly lifted his chin, meeting his gaze.  
  
He didn't look like he was scared, more like sad and guilty.  
  
Hansol pursued his lips as Seungcheol kissed his cheek softly. “I'm sorry for getting mad at you like that, I'm just worried that you'll let everybody touch you”  
  
But Hansol shook his head. “Don't apologise, it was my fault”

Seungcheol looked at Joshua and Jeonghan, hugging them as a goodbye, deciding it was better to go back home after that.

At home, they stayed in the living room watching Harry Potter with a few beers, Hansol had already changes his clothes into his pajama with the others, feeling comfortable.

Hansol said with a guilty look. “I'm sorry, because of me, your day always ends badly”

Mingyu shook his head. “That's not even true ! I really enjoyed all the things we did this week ! It's been a long time I didn't laughed that much !” he cupped Hansol's face and kissed the tip of his nose.

Wonwoo asked. “Did you enjoy those days ?”

Hansol nodded sheepishly. “O-Of course, it was really good days, thank you so much for all of this” he began bowing down but Seungcheol stopped him.

“No more bows, okay ?”

Hansol noticed the tired tone of Seungcheol.

He didn't say anything, only nodded.

They smiled and looked back at the movie, drinking, even Hansol who went in the kitchen, taking his first beer from the fridge being curious, since Seungcheol took the one he was about to drink in the club. He began with a little sip, the intoxicating aroma going through his throat.

It felt kind of bitter.

Hansol began drinking more of it, wanting to taste again.

He didn't notice he finished the whole bottle. He took another one, beginning to feel weird, thinking it was only his imagination, he walked back in the living room, stumbling a few times before finally sitting on the couch next to Wonwoo, drinking a little again.

Seungcheol stood up, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Hansol began snuggling closer of Wonwoo, not even noticing he had put his head on his shoulder, after putting his bottle on the table.

“Hyung…”

Wonwoo hummed, hugging Hansol by the side.

“Why doesn’t Seungcheol hyung want to use me ?”

Wonwoo blinked at the same time of Mingyu. “What ?”

Hansol felt more lightheaded, closing his eyes. He began pouting. “I don't know why, he doesn't want to, do you think I'm ugly ?”

He said looking up at them, worriedly. Wonwoo and Mingyu quickly shook their head. Hansol put his head on Wonwoo's lap, playing with the fabrics of his jean. “He should use me…” he closed his eyes. “I want him to use me…”

They shared a look, Wonwoo caressing his hair when Seungcheol walked back downstairs, sitting next to Mingyu. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at him, Seungcheol furrowed before asking. “What ?”

“Hansol is drunk, you should take him to his room”

Wonwoo helped him to stand up straight, looking like he would fall.

Seungcheol helped Hansol to walk upstairs. They entered his room, as they walked toward the bed. Seungcheol sat Hansol on his bed. He prepared his medicine and gave it to Hansol who drank it in one go. He took back the glass and put it on the nightstand. He was going to lay Hansol on the bed when this latter took him by his sleeve forcing him to fall with him. Seungcheol quickly put his hands on the mattress, on the sides of Hansol's head before his body could crash on him.

He froze, his breath hitching when he noticed their closeness.  
  
He looked carefully at Hansol, he couldn't stop his hand to caress his cheek travelling down, on his jawline, his neck and collarbone, his chest and stomach before slowly lifting up his shirt. Hansol bit his lip as he let out a shaky breath. Hansol let his hand replaced Seungcheol's bangs before stroking his cheek. Seungcheol let his fingers ran on his smooth skin earning a moan from Hansol, his hands taking the sheet. Seungcheol immediately stop, the smell of alcohol made him remember how vulnerable Hansol was.  
  
“M-Master…”  
  
Seungcheol looked up and quickly pulled down his shirt, brushing one of his scars. “H-Hansol, I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I did-”  
  
Hansol let out another moan. He was feeling too warm, he wanted to pull off his shirt but with his master just on top of him, he couldn't really move. Another thing crossed his mind, _finally_. Without even noticing it, he cut Seungcheol.  
  
“Master... shouldn't you use me now ? I really _want_ you to use me…” Hansol pulled down his wide collar, revealing his neck and shoulder before tilting his head on the side, his eyes still looking at his master with a gaze he never saw before. “Please… touch me…” he brought Seungcheol’s hand to his chest, Seungcheol feeling the fast beating of Hansol's heart. “Use me _hyung_ ” he bit his lip provocatively.  
  
Seungcheol paused. Hansol would forget everything of that moment. Even his Instinct was telling him that.

God, he wanted to taste his lips, his neck, his whole body.

He _really_ wanted to.

And his Instinct wasn't helping him at all. This days, kept saying _What if_ , making him wonder what did it mean.

It had been a month, almost.

A month he was trying to stop thinking of Hansol in _that_ way.

Because Hansol would never want him.

But again… _what if ?_

Seungcheol couldn't control himself, he slowly leaned down as he lifted his chin. He let his lips met Hansol's cheek in a soft kiss before going down on his jawline then on his neck, remembering where the wolf had gave him a hickey. He began sucking gently, caressing his cheek, a whimper came from the boy.

Seungcheol's lips on his neck.  
  
It felt so good and _warm_. How could it feel so good ?  
  
It wasn't supposed to feel good... he wasn't supposed to enjoy himself. He was supposed to pleasure his master, but why was he feeling so _good_ ?  
  
Why ?

Hansol closed his eyes, letting a moan while Seungcheol sucked more a spot on his neck.  
  
_Must be the alcohol..._

It was only after pulling away that Seungcheol realized his mistake. His eyes went damn wide.  
  
Hansol was going to have a _hickey_.  
  
He fell off the bed and ran away, letting Hansol trying to regain his composure. Hansol closed his eyes, the alcohol making him fall asleep more fastly than usual.  
Seungcheol closed the door, his heart beating too hard. He felt extremely sweaty as he remembered what he just done to Hansol. He let himself slump on the floor.  
  
“What have I done ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that you hate me with an ending like that ! XD
> 
> Sorry ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next chapter in two weeks !


	29. New Year's Bad Beginning

When Hansol woke up, he felt his head pounding, hurting everytime he moved. He whimpered before trying to get up. He noticed his master wasn't there anymore, missing the warmth. He walked into the bathroom, washing his face, before going downstairs.

His three masters were eating excepted Seungcheol who looked… stressed ?

“Good morning hyungs” he said before Wonwoo healed his headache, palms pressed on both temples.

“Good morn-” Both Wonwoo and Mingyu froze.

Hansol had his eyes closed, headache disappearing before thanking his master.

He was about to sit when Wonwoo stopped him by lifting his chin. “I thought Shua had healed you yesterday”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. “W-What do you mean ?”

Mingyu tilted his head. “You have a hickey Hansol”

Hansol's eyes went wide, he touched his neck before saying. “B-But J-Joshua hyung healed m-me yesterday”

Mingyu frowned. “Then who did tha-”

He stopped his sentence, sharing a look with Wonwoo then glancing at Seungcheol who was silent since the beginning, nervously looking down.

Mingyu sighed dramatically. “Hansolie, do you remember what happened last night ?”

Seungcheol tensed up before Hansol shook his head. “N-No, I'm sorry”, Seungcheol internally sighed in relief but he could feel the glares of Wonwoo and Mingyu on him.

Wonwoo placed his hand on Hansol's hickey. He was about to use his power when Hansol asked. “Can I l-look at it ? Please ?” Wonwoo was surprised by the question but he nodded nonetheless. Mingyu took his phone out, using his camera for Hansol. Hansol took the phone directing at his neck, seeing the purple hickey.

It wasn't the drunk man who did that one.

It was smaller.

He remembered that it felt good. _Really good._

When it was with the wolf man, it felt dirty and gross.

He pursued his lips, feeling warm going at his cheeks.

He looked up at Mingyu and Wonwoo who were glaring at Seungcheol.

Hansol shook his head.

_Can't be him._

Hansol gave back the phone at Mingyu, Wonwoo healing the hickey.

They sat and began eating, Seungcheol glancing a few times at Hansol until he met his eyes.

Seungcheol blushed and looked down at his plate. Hansol didn't say anything.

_He must think I'm disgusting._

 

†††

 

Hansol stayed in his room, head buried in his knees.

Those days, he had began to think differently about his life.

He was being a really bad slave.

He kept abusing his master’s kindness and was feeling strangely toward him.

It never happened to him before.

_Never._

Hansol slowly lifted his head, looking at his room, at his books that Wonwoo hyung had bought him before he suddenly remembered the notebook Jihoon hyung had gifted him.

He slowly stood up, walked to his desk, taking the notebook from the first drawer.

He sat and opened it.

The first one who wrote in was Jihoon hyung.

 _I’m standing on the last road for today_  
_It’s like this every day_  
_In this big world_  
_I know I’m like a particle of dust_  
_Nothing is easy_  
_In this exit-less, maze-like world_  
_Happiness is only a word_  
_It’s just a dream that everyone wants_  
_But that doesn’t make sense_ _  
_ I don’t even wanna believe that

_Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE oh_

Hansol turned a bunch of pages, and stopping on the last one who wrote in, this one, Soonyoung hyung.

 _Everyone give me a thumbs up_  
_Reel in, reel in the big fish_  
_Brr Brr_ _  
_ Give me a thumbs up

The page had little drawings of stars and hamsters dancing. Hansol blinked a few times, before deciding to go for an empty page.

He took a pen from his pencil case, hoping that writing what he felt would make them disappear.

He looked at the ceiling, thinking of what to write exactly.

It had been years since he’d written. His handwriting might be really bad.

He took his exercice book, deciding to write a little to not dirty the notebook with his bad handwriting. He wrote little sentence like, _Hello, my name is,_ and words that came to his mind like _table, bed_ and many others.

When he felt a little more confident, he looked back at the book, memories coming back in his mind making him cherish them too much, having a soft blush spreading on his cheeks.

_How he treats me, how he takes care of me, how he hugs me and even kiss me…_

Hansol sighed shakily.

He was a slave.

A stupid slave.

_I’m stupid, really stupid._

He began writing a letter, _I_ , feeling his hand trembling a little bit. He stopped.

“What am I even doing ?”

He sighed and wrote one sentence before closing the notebook.

He heard a knock on his door before Wonwoo entered. “You get ready ? We're going to the karaoke”

Hansol nodded, putting away the notebook and his pencil case. Wonwoo entered in, closing the door before asking. “Can I ?” he gestured at the notebook, Hansol nodded while he tugged off his shirt.

Wonwoo laughed at the lyrics written by Soonyoung which was typically him. He turned the page, finding Hansol's lyrics.

_I'm so stupid._

He read it with a small frown, Hansol had finished changing his clothes into the one Minghao had gave him, not forgetting to take his phone to put in his pocket.

Wonwoo closed back the notebook, patting Hansol's head as they made their way out.

“Do you want to talk about it ?”

Hansol looked at Wonwoo, confused at first before he understood. “Ah… it's n-nothing hyung”

Wonwoo pursued his lips worriedly. “You're not stupid, don't say or write it ever”

Hansol bit his lower lip before looking down. “ _I am_. I just… I don't understand what's going on with me…” he stopped walking, Wonwoo looked at him, noticing how lost he felt. “I feel _things_ that I don't understand… things about…” he began flushing, looking away. “About Seungcheol hyung”

Wonwoo smiled sympathetically, ruffling his hair. “It’s normal, you're just realizing a few _things_. Don't worry about it”

Hansol nodded as they walked back downstairs.

“Did you read some of the books I bought you ?”

Hansol nodded, trying to remember the name. “Yes, I read _The Town Musicians of Bremen_ ”

Wonwoo smiled. “That's good, I hope you will like the others”

“I will”

When they reached downstairs Seungcheol and Mingyu were arguing about something. They quickly stopped when they saw them.

“L-Let's go” said Seungcheol nervously, walking out of the house with the others.

 

They reached the karaoke, _Don't Listen in Secret_ , the workers even letting Hansol entered in. They reached a room, lights in a disco style, green, red, blue, yellow with mics, a TV and a tablet with the choices of songs.

Hansol was amazed by it. They sat on the couch Mingyu wanting to sing first. After choosing a song, he began singing cheerfully to a girls band song, trying to dance like them, making the two others vampires laugh. Hansol just bobbed his head in rhythm, not knowing the song but still enjoying himself.

They clapped joyfully for Mingyu and his impressive dance moves earning a 92 points.

Wonwoo sang after Mingyu, a ballad, his deep voice resonating in the room.

Hansol was speechless.

His hyungs all had incredible voices. He glanced at Seungcheol who had his eyes closed, a smile adorning his face. He didn't know about his master, but he was sure he was better than him.

Hansol listened back at his voice before it finished. His score was 96 points as they clapped for him.

Seungcheol suddenly looked at Hansol giving him a little tap on his shoulder. “It's your turn Solie !”

Hansol blinked before shaking his head. “I-I can't, I-I don't know a-any song-”

“It's okay ! You can take an English song !” Mingyu said with a smile.

Hansol pursued his lips, remembering something.

“I… I have a song in mind b-but…”

Wonwoo gave him the tablet to chose the song. “Don't worry”

Seungcheol squeezed his thigh gently, Hansol began writing the name of the song, Wonwoo reading it with difficulty in English on the TV screen. “Beautiful Dreamer ?”

Hansol stood up, took the mic and closed his eyes gently.

He remembered when his mother would sing this song to make him sleep. Hansol opened his mouth, taking a breath before singing a few lines.

He wasn't really good at singing, his voice was a little hoarse.

“Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me  
starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day  
Led by the moonlight have all passed away”

Seungcheol was surprised when he heard his voice. Hansol wasn't that bad at singing, he wasn't great either but still, he was good.

Seungcheol was in fact _amazed._

His voice was unique.  
  
“Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song  
List while I woo thee with soft melody  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng  
  
Beautiful dreamer awake unto me  
Beautiful dreamer awake unto me” Hansol opened his eyes, singing as correct as he could, remembering his mother's voice.

He felt like his mother was just behind him, singing with him.  
  
_“Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea_  
_Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelei_  
_Over the streamlet vapors are borne_  
_Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn”_  
  
“Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart”  
  
“Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me”

Hansol closed again his eyes, the song ending slowly.

_“Sleep tight Hansolie” she kissed his head, turning on the light next to him, knowing he was scared of the darkness. She stood up and walked out of the room, letting the door open._

_“I love you” she said with a smile before disappearing of his sight. Hansol closed his eyes, already feeling them heavy, falling quickly asleep._

He opened his eyes, seeing his score of 69 points.

He looked at his hyungs who were smiling at him before Mingyu jumped on him, hugging his smaller body. “You were great Hansolie !”

Hansol blushed. “You… really think so ?” Wonwoo added as he patted his head. “Of course, you were good”

“Thank you, hyung”

Hansol looked at Seungcheol who was silent since he sang. He looked shock. Hansol looked down at his hands, feeling worried.

But Seungcheol stood up before saying as he blushed. “You were… amazing Solie” he kissed Hansol's rosed cheek.

Hansol quickly looked away before muttering. “T-Thank you hyung”

They sat back, Wonwoo and Mingyu singing back together and dancing.

“Solie, can I have your phone ? I wanted to take pictures of us” Hansol nodded, handing him his phone, before suddenly freezing when he remembered his wallpaper.

“H-Hyung-”

It was too late, Seungcheol had turned on the phone and was looking at the wallpaper completely surprised.

It was him, when he took a selfie at Christmas.

“I’m… I’m your wallpaper ?”

Hansol blushed, avoiding his gaze. “I-I’m sorry I-I just- I like your picture” he blurted out.

Seungcheol blushed even more before thinking again and again.

_What if…_

He smiled and came closer of Hansol, kissing his cheek a few times. “I’m glad that I’m your wallpaper”

Hansol opened his eyes a little widely. “R-Really ?”

“Of course !” he smiled sheepishly and Hansol noticed the rose colour of his cheeks.

_Is he… blushing ?_

They began taking pictures, this time Seungcheol singing happily earning a 95, everyone enjoying the night so far.

 

That was until Seungcheol began to feel an enormous pain in his stomach. He sat and put his hand on his abdomen, massaging a little, his face screwed in pain.

It wasn’t because of the food, and he wasn't sick at all.

Maybe it was his Instinct which was trying to alert him of something.

But it was the first time that it hurt _so much._

Hansol seemed to notice it, sitting next to his master with a worried look. “Are you okay hyung ?”

Seungcheol nodded giving him a pained smile. “Y-Yeah don't worry, enjoy tonight, I'll just go to the restrooms” Hansol helped him standing up, letting him go out alone.

Seungcheol could barely walk, hands leaning on the wall, reaching the restroom in difficulty.

He was on the verge of vomiting or fainting. He didn't even know. He felt sweats covering his body uncomfortably, reaching a sink as he closed his eyes.

_It’s not the moment to freaking faint._

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how pale he was and wasted his energy to say a few words.

“I… don't know what… you’re trying to… tell me… but this pain isn’t… helping at all”

He looked down and turned on the water, washing his face, his heart slowly racing back at a normal rate. He took big breaths, eyes closed, calming himself and the pain.

Seungcheol opened his eyes, feeling a little better.

“It’s Hansol, right ?”

The pain came back abruptly making him almost faint, his knees buckling weakly but his hands were leaning at the edge of the sink, stopping him from falling.

_Something bad is going to happen soon, maybe tonight._

But what could happen to Hansol ?

Seungcheol sighed heavily before going back at the room, the pain still there but less stronger than before.

Hansol stood up at his sight, helping him sit on the couch. “Do you feel better ?”

Seungcheol smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry” Wonwoo and Mingyu had stopped singing after Seungcheol went out. Wonwoo sat next to Seungcheol, putting his hand on his forehead, then on his stomach. He was about to use his power when Seungcheol shook his head.

“My Instinct” Wonwoo nodded in understanding before Mingyu said. “We should maybe walk, it’s almost time” they looked at the clock showing 11:40 pm.

They all nodded, slowly walking out, Hansol still helping Seungcheol.

 

They walked slowly toward Han River, knowing it would be the best place ever to see the fireworks at midnight.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were in front of them, hands locked, whispering things to each others, while Seungcheol and Hansol were behind, fingers entwined too.

They reached the crowded place, Hansol seeing a lot of couples snuggling to each others. Seungcheol glanced at Hansol.

_“Today, it will be good if you could confess ! It’s the New Year Eve !” said Mingyu happily._

_Seungcheol shook his head annoyingly. “I’m not going to do that !”_

_Mingyu quickly protest. “God hyung, can't you see Hansol and how he is with you ? There’s a lot of things you didn’t even notice about him and yet you love him-” Seungcheol quickly cut him, his cheeks red. “W-Who said I love him ?!” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Hansol got through a lot of things, I know, but you should really try at least one time ! I’m sure you'll be surprised about his answer”_

_Seungcheol pursued his lips._

_What if…_

_“And can we talk about that hickey ? Why the hell did you give him a hickey ?!” Mingyu whispered yelled, not understanding the behaviour of his hyung._

_Seungcheol quickly looked away, not knowing what to do with his hands. “I… I-I don't know why I did this I just-”_

_“You don't know ?! Are you serious right now ?” he genuinely asked, astonished. “You kept saying at him you wouldn't abuse-”_

_Seungcheol looked at Mingyu quickly protesting. “I didn't abuse him ! I-” he froze. Mingyu crossed his arms._

_It was totally what he did._

_He shut his eyes, face buried in his hands._

_He abused Hansol._

_“I didn't mean t-to, I don't know what so wrong with me-” Seungcheol felt incredibly stupid. “H-He was drunk a-and he just asked me to- I don't know why I did it”_

_Mingyu sighed before patting his shoulder. “You really need to talk to Hansol about all of this”_

_Seungcheol looked down, feeling guilty. “I know, I know”_

_They quickly stopped talking when they saw them, when he saw Hansol._

_“L-Let's go” said Seungcheol nervously, walking out of the house with the others._

People began the countdown, yelling and cheering loudly.

“10 !”

“I’m sorry Hansol”

This latter looked at Seungcheol who was looking down at his feet.

“9 !”

Seungcheol rubbed the nape of his neck feeling uncomfortable. “I-It was me who d-did…” Hansol tilted his head.

“8 !”

“Who did the hickey” he finished not daring to look at Hansol.

“7 !”

Hansol froze. “It was… you ?”

“6 !”

Seungcheol nodded, feeling guilty about treating Hansol like this. “Yes, it was me”

“5 !”

He quickly apologised, this time looking up at Hansol. “And I’m so sorry for doing this-”

“4 !”

He stopped his sentence when he saw Hansol's expression.

 _Blushing_ softly.

“3 !”

“Don’t apologise hyung because I…” Hansol trailed off looking away.

“2 !”

Hansol could have say it was normal since he was a slave, but this time he said the true about it, about his feeling, he let out a few words filled of honesty.

“I liked it” he said looking at the sky.

“1 !”

Seungcheol froze at the words.

“0 !”

Seungcheol didn't look up, hearing the first firework exploding in the sky.

_What if…_

“Happy New Year !”

Hansol looked at the fireworks which were illuminating the dark sky. Colourful and beautiful.

He looked at Seungcheol who was staring at him. Hansol wanted to do something at that moment. He wanted to close the gap between them. He wanted to be closer of his master, he wanted to feel his warmness.

He wanted to… kiss him.

He didn't know why. He looked down, thinking that he was stupid but Seungcheol came closer of him and lifted his chin. He looked in Hansol's eyes. “Hansol” he leaned closer, their noses touching, his lips only some millimeters away of his.

  
  
“I love you”

  
  
He leaned more and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting each others. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss, Seungcheol put his left hand on Hansol's cheek and the right on his waist, Hansol tugged gently at the front of his shirt. They kissed slowly, savouring it. After a moment, they both pulled away, panting. Seungcheol was smiling. But Hansol seemed to remember something.  
  
He was a slave.

His master might just want to make out with him. Even if he still cared a little for him, he was still a slave. Understanding that made Hansol to feel more painful than getting beaten down. How could his master fall for a slave like him ? He bit his lower lip.  
  
“You don't need to say that”  
  
Seungcheol furrowed, not understanding. “What ?”

“You don't need to say those three words if you want to make out”

Seungcheol was dumbfounded. “Why would I not say that ?” Hansol looked at him “I let you do everything to me, did you forget ? I am yours” Seungcheol began to understand.  
  
_He thinks that I'm just finding an excuse to make out with him ?_  
  
“Hansol, I'm serious”

He cupped his face into his hands, smiling gently. “I do love you, I'm not using you or something”

Hansol was speechless. He couldn't believe him. He wanted to... but living as a slave made him understand that people just wanted him for his body and features. He wanted to speak. He wanted to explain his way of thinking, but couldn't find any words, everything was stuck in his throat, every words he wanted to say couldn't come. He literally froze, forgetting how to speak.

 

“Do you love me Hansol ?”

 

How could he know ? He didn't even understand the word _love_. He was just used by people, nothing else. Love... he just knew that his mother fell for his father... she felt butterflies in her stomach ? Right now he was feeling pain and nervousness in his stomach, he didn't know why. He didn't know a thing about social life. He was just a slave.  
  
“You're lying”  
  
He pulled away Seungcheol's hands and backed off. Seungcheol was surprised to hear that from Hansol.

He never accused him of something, especially lying.

“Hansol…” he slowly began to walk closer to him but Hansol backed off everytime he took a step.

“Hansol, please I'm not lying” he looked in Hansol's eyes. He stopped. All he could see was pain, fear and sadness.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
“You're lying”  
  
All the time, he was right. He looked in Seungcheol's eyes. He was like the others. Just using him. But it was normal. So why was he backing off ? Why was he feeling so hurt compared of when he was with his past owners ? Why was he speaking like that to his master ? The first time, he was so disrespectful at one of his owners. It was like his mouth had his own will.  
  
“Please don't come any closer master”  
  
Seungcheol felt slowly fear coming at him. If he did just one bad move, Hansol would run away. What was he supposed to do ? How was he going to prove him that he did love him ?

He fell on his knees.

_Only one thing._

“Hansol”

This latter looked at him, shaking a little. “I'll prove you that I love you”

Hansol took another step back. “I let you choose, stay or leave”

Hansol was surprised, Seungcheol was desperate.

They were the greatest owners that he ever had. He couldn't understand them. Why did they treat him so well ?

Seungcheol looked at Hansol. He saw him opening his mouth but the last firework completely covered his voice. And when he could finally listen to him, he felt his heart shattering into pieces.  
  
“I'm sorry”  
  
Hansol ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Okay, before you throw at me rocks, I'm going to explain something.  
> THAT moment where Hansol ran away, I had it before writing this story, it's actually the part that made me want to write this story and share it with everyone... And it's been so long I wanted you to read it.
> 
> It's been since September 2017 that I have that and it was hard to write something that would come exactly like I wanted it to be, but I'm glad I managed... And I hope I didn't disappoint some of you, readers, if I did, then I'm sorry... (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> It was really a challenge for me to write a story, but I'm glad I did ! (灬ºωº灬)
> 
> Thank you for everyone reading the story so far, commenting and giving kudos ! I'm always so happy when people comment ! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ
> 
> There's still a lot of thing for me to write, I think it will be 45-50 chapters long but not sure yet ~
> 
> See you in two weeks ! (ﾟ3ﾟ)～♪


	30. Hansol's Confusion

_“I need time. I know it's selfish but please understand me”_   
  
Hansol stopped in his running, panting. He looked around and noticed that he was in a little playground for children. He sighed and sat on a swing, his hands taking the chains.

He didn't know anymore. Everything was blurred in his mind. Did his master really love him ? Or was he just using him ? Normally it would be the second option but now, the way he treated him, the way he always asked him if everything was alright, always calling him to be sure that nothing happened to him… he genuinely cared about him. Or maybe it was a façade ?

He sighed heavily.

And him ? Did he love his master ? He knew that he felt something for him. It was the first time he ever felt that. Everytime he was too close of him, his heart began to beat faster. Every time he kissed him on his cheeks or forehead or somewhere else, he felt a warm feeling that pumped his heart, making him flush. With him, he always felt security, warmth and he was the only person who had ever taken care of him.

Hansol remembered back when he got injured because someone who tried to kill him. He was scared. Scared for him. He literally _panicked_ because of him.

 

_Seungcheol bit his lip in frustration, he shook his head. “I-It’s not too late ! Please Hansol stay with me ! Stay with me ! Please…” he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes._

 

_“Don’t leave me… I don’t want to feel that ever again…”_

 

He closed his eyes, moments coming back at him.

 

_“Hansolie, do you know what love is ?”_

 

_“What do you think of Seungcheol hyung ?”_

 

_“So Seungcheol are you not going to tell us ?”_

 

_“You really like him, isn’t it ?”_

 

_“If Seungcheol gets angry for what I’m going to do, it means that he really cares about you”_

 

_“Am I warmer than Seungcheol ?”_

 

_“It's okay, he's special for you, isn't it ?”_

 

_“Don’t worry for that, you deserve everything”_

 

_“So, what do you think of that date ?”_

 

_“It's a date only if we were a couple”_

 

_“It would be a date if we…” he smiled sadly. “If we were in love with each other”_

 

_“I’m glad that I’m your wallpaper”_

 

_“I love you”_

 

_I love you._

 

 

 

_“What is love ?” asked Hansol, looking at his mother._

_His mother smiled, looking so nostalgic and sad. “Love is a… complicated feeling” she said, looking up at the sky._

_Hansol looked up too._

_“Love is the feeling that brings people together, in a romantic relationship but not just that.”_

_Hansol suddenly looked at his mother. “And how do I know if I love someone ?”_

_She smiled before pinching his cheek. “Your heart beats faster when you see the one you love, your face will easily be red for nothing, your stomach and chest will filled of butterflies, you will get a tingling feeling every time you touch them, feeling weird but still wanting to stay close of that person and know everything about them. You will feel…” she caressed his head._

_“Alive”_

_“As if the one you love made you understand life and you are now seeing it differently”_

_Hansol nodded, not understanding all of what she was saying. He smiled before looking at Sofia then his mother._

_“I love you Mom, and Sofia too”_

_She smiled. “Love you too Hansolie”_

_Hansol frowned worriedly. “But I don't have my heart beating fast and I'm not red, it means I don't love you ?”_

_She chuckled. “It's not the same love Hansolie, you will understand when it happens to you”_

 

 

 

Everything was clear now. His feelings for Seungcheol, were _Love_. He was in love with his master.

Heart beating fast, easily flustered, wanting to stay by his side, feeling something warm in his chest whenever he was with him… just loving him.

Hansol looked at his shaky hands taking a big breath.

“I love him” he managed to say before burying his face in his hands.

“And he loves me”  
  
How could he be that blind ?   
  
“Hansol”   
  
This latter jumped and looked behind him, noticing Seungcheol. Hansol wanted to explain everything, it was all _clear_.

He stood up from the swing, turning himself to face Seungcheol. “Seungcheol hyung I wanted to-”  
  
“No”

Hansol furrowed in confusion. “Hyung ?” he took a closer look at Seungcheol.

He looked... _angry_.

“I tried my best for you, I treated you in the most caring way possible and that's how you thank me ?!” He greeted his teeth, hands in fists, ready to explode.

Hansol's eyes widened. “B-But hyung I-”

“No Hansol ! Just shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP !” He yelled, his eyes a deep red.

Hansol was trembling.

Never he screamed on him like this.

_Never._

“You want that much to be treated as a slave ?!”

Hansol couldn't respond, too shocked.

“You know what ?! You won the jackpot ! I can't take it anymore ! I'm getting rid of you !”

Hansol's eyes widened even more. He felt something growing in his chest, something like pain but he didn't know what was it. He looked down. Of course he would always destroy everything. “Yes”

Seungcheol took him roughly by his wrist, tightened his grip making Hansol wince, and went inside a taxi. Hansol bit his lip.  
  
_I… just wanted to apologise._

Hansol didn't dare meet Seungcheol’s gaze, hands as fists, gripping his black ripped jeans tightly, feeling like he was the worst slave.

Seungcheol didn't talk to him once, not even glancing, looking so _mad_ that Hansol was scared.

 

He was _scared._

 

 

They arrived at the _Slave Company_ and walked inside. They met the Host who greeted them. “Oh mister ! What can I do for you ?”

“I'm sorry but I don't want him anymore” He pointed at Hansol.

They could easily notice the Host trying to hide his anger. “What a shame, I'll take him but about the-”

“You can keep the money”

“Oh, what a nice mister ! Thank you so much ! Maybe you want a new slave ?”

“No it's okay, thanks”

The Host looked at Hansol and took him by his hair, forcing him to bow down. Hansol winced. “Apologise you trash !”

“I-I'm sorry Seungcheol master for not being a good slave”

He threw him on the ground making him wince. Seungcheol looked at him with such a hatred look making Hansol look down, and he walked away. It was only he and the Host were there.

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ! GO BACK IN YOUR ROOM ! I'll take care of you later !” Yelled the Host at him before walking away, a guard taking Hansol by his arm.

Hansol kept his gaze down. “Yes”

He was dragged upstairs, wincing at the grip and entered his room, _no. seventeen_. The room was like he left it, dirty, dark with nothing. The guard suddenly said. “Take off your clothes” Hansol looked down at himself.

It was Minghao's gift.

He looked up, eyes pleading. “C-Can’t I keep them ?”

The guard's gaze hardened. “Now”

Hansol bit his lip in frustration. “Pl-Please…”

The guard sighed. He took a step forward before his fist collided with Hansol's stomach so strongly that his body lifted for a second of the floor before falling on his knees, coughing, a hand on his stomach.

“I said, _now_ ”

Hansol wiped the saliva from his mouth. He stood up, taking off his shoes and socks, his shirt, and finally his jeans. But the guard added. “Your boxers too” Hansol pulled it down before handing it to the guard. This latter threw at him the ‘ _uniform’_ of the Company, a simple white shirt and white shorts. Hansol put them on, the guard took Hansol's phone out of his pocket, looking at it.

Mingyu's gift.

The guard looked at Hansol who was unsure of what to do. Hansol flinched when he heard the phone breaking, the guard having crushed it in his hands.

Hansol's eyes were glued at it, wanting to take it back, even if it was broken. The guard walked out, letting Hansol alone with his thoughts.

At least he didn't take Hansol's ring.

He sat, his back leaning against a wall, his knees against his chest. He waited.

Seungcheol hated him.

Just thinking of how Seungcheol looked at him, gave him such a painful feeling.

He hated him.

Hansol buried his face in his arms, digging his nails in his forearms.

 

_He hates me, he hates me, he hates me._

 

His gaze and the way he dragged him at the Company made him want to disappear.

He never saw him in that state. He was always joyful and nice and so gentle with him that Hansol found it difficult to believe _that_ scene happened in real. He slowly looked at his ring.

_It’s my fault if he reacted that way. I ran away from him, from my master._

_I wasn’t allowed but I still did it._

It was normal for him to react like that. Hansol was his slave and didn't listen to him. That was why he was so mad.

“I'm such an idiot” his jaw kept trembling as if he was about to cry, but he reminded silent, accepting his faith like always.

 

 

 

After an hour, the Host slammed the door, anger taking over. He walked faster and took Hansol by his hair, making him kneel in front of him in pain.

“YOU SHIT ! CAN'T YOU BE A DAMN WHORE ?! YOU JUST HAVE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SPREAD YOU FUCKING LEGS WHENEVER HE WANTS !”

He pushed him on the ground, Hansol falling on his side. He began to hit his stomach, Hansol tried to contain his moans, shutting his eyes and by reflex protected his face.

“YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS ! A USELESS SLAVE !”

He continued hitting him more and more, Hansol moaned in pain when the Host hit him one last time on his stomach. The Host who was still cursing and insulting Hansol took a bat from outside the room and walked back in front of him.

“YOU'RE SO MUCH OF A PIECE OF TRASH THAT EVEN HE DOESN'T WANT YOU ! YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN  BURDEN FOR ME ! FOR THEM ! FUCKING HELL !”

He began to hit him with the baseball bat wherever he could, face, hands, arms, legs, back, stomach. He took him by his hair and hit him right on his temple again and again, until he fell on the ground once again. Blood was flowing out of his mouth and from his temple. The Host stopped. He was tired of beating him “Tell me Vernon, what should you do ?” Hansol spat some blood and managed to say those few words which everyone kept telling him.

“I... I should die”

The Host sighed. “At least you know that nobody wants you”

He walked away. Hansol was shaking, pain coursing through his body, he put his left hand on his right shoulder. With his right hand, he wiped away the blood of his mouth. He looked at the ceiling.

A sad smile appeared on his face.

“I should really die”

He closed his eyes, letting the pain drift him to sleep.

 

 

 

A bucket full of cold water was thrown at Hansol's face, making him to wake up with a jump. He sat and Jung put on the ground a plate with a portion of dog food. Hansol looked at it. He was really back to reality.

Jung took him by his hair, Hansol winced and closed one eye by the sudden pain. “Don't say thank you, you piece of shit !” “Th-Thank you” he let him go.

Jung looked at him with a smirk. “So, you're back here ? You must be a real shitty slave” Hansol looked down at the floor, knowing he was right.

He was a bad slave.

He was in fact, _the worst._

Jung kneeled in front of him, before giving Hansol a harsh slap, wincing. His cheek began slowly to turn red. “Look at me when I’m talking, you shit”

Hansol slowly looked at him, Jung noticing how healthy he was. He shook his head. “Even with good masters, you fuck everything up” Hansol bit his lip at the comment.

It was true.

They were the best masters he had and he destroyed everything.

Jung suddenly took him by his throat, making him yelp, pulling him closer as he tightened his grip. Hansol shut his eyes, feeling it difficult to breath.

Jung whispered with a gaze full of hate. “Nobody will help you now and I'll take my time to hurt you”

Jung pushed him, then stood up looking at the food. He raised his foot before stomping on it, dirtying it on the floor. Hansol just looked at him, rubbing his neck and coughing a few times, not stopping him at all. “Enjoy your meal” and walked away. Hansol looked back at the plate, his food spread on the dirty floor.

Only one per day.

He began to eat quietly, collecting the food on the floor.

That's all he deserved for not doing what Seungcheol master wanted. He was the worst. He couldn't even be a good slave. He began to think of them. What were they doing right now ? Maybe eat what Mingyu hyung prepared ? He didn't even remembered the taste but he knew that it was the most delicious food he ever ate.

 

That's all he deserved.

 

It was his fault.

 

He didn't take the opportunity.

 

He fell in love with Seungcheol master but too late.

 

His eyes recovered their emptiness.

 

A simple tear rolled down his cheek landing on his food.

 

_Everything is my fault._   


When he finished eating, a man entered. Hansol looked at him, he forgot about the customers. He was going to stand up but the man stopped him “Get on your knees” he kneeled as he was asked and began to do what he was used to do.

 

†††

 

Hansol's body was shaking after what the customer did to him, his jeans and boxers still on his thighs, his legs still spreaded, his shirt had been lifted, showing his scars, white substances on his stomach and chest. “Th-Thank you for u-using me mister” he said his voice trembling. The man smirked, threw a tissue on the ground and just walked away, letting him like this. After some minutes of him trying to calm his breathing, he put back his boxer and jeans. He took off his shirt and with the tissue tried to clean the white liquid of his upper body.

It had been a long time since he had felt like _this._

Being used for the first time after a month, he felt his hole bleeding, too tired to even stand up.

 

_“I… I already told you, I’m not going to do that to you, I'm not going to abuse you Hansol”_

 

Hansol looked down at his body. “You should have abused me…” he looked up. “You wasted your time and money for me” he put back his shirt and laid on the floor, closing his eyes. “You should have abused me, hyung” he said one last time before the next customer entered in with a few toys.

 

 

 

The next day was like this one, eating dog food, getting fucked by customers. Sometimes, they were alone, other times, they were two or more, always violent, rough and showing their dominant side because he was a human- a _slave_ without any power.

The perfect fuckhole.

And then getting beaten down if necessary. But this day something happened. Instead of getting beaten down, The Host took him by his hair and walked outside of the room. They went downstairs, stopping in front of a door. Hansol looked at the door, taking a sharp breath.

 

_The punishment room._

 

After he opened it, he pushed Hansol inside and walked away.

Hansol stumbled, the smell of blood hitting him, he didn't have time to fall that someone took him by his hair making him moan in pain. The man dragged him toward a chair, forcing him to sit on it and handcuffed him. One of them turned on the light, Hansol screwed his eyes before getting used of the light which was tilting.

He didn't notice until the bat hit him so strongly that his vision blurred for a short time. He felt blood dripping from his temple before another hit was sent to his face making him moan loudly in pain.

“We have a lot of things to do” said one of them, taking Hansol by his hair to lift his bleeding face.

 

†††

 

Hansol took a big breath, coughing a few times.

The hand on his wet hair shoved him back on the pool filled of water. Hansol hadn't the time to take another breath, struggling, trying to pull out.

He couldn't breathe anymore, all of his oxygen being now little bubbles. He was sure he was about to faint when the grip on his hair pulled him out of the pool which his water was turning red.

He began coughing loudly, taking breaths, spitting water, before he was forced back into the pool, drowning.

Pulled him out then pushed him back in, over and over again, not having the energy to fight back or to take a breath.

He woke up at someone hitting his stomach, coughing all the water he drank before taking again a breath.

“It's not the time to faint” One of them said. “Stand up”

Hansol slowly stood up, his vision a little blurred, his legs shaking, ready to give up on him. Someone shoved him toward a wall. “Take off your shirt” Hansol tugged off his shirt, revealing his body covered of bruises.

“Hands on the wall”

Hansol put his hands on the wall.

“If I hear you, even once, I’ll add two hours of torture”

Hansol nodded before he received the first hit, his back arching as he bit his lip to keep his moans, blood dripping on his back.

 

†††

 

The man opened the door of the room seventeen and pushed Hansol inside who fell on the floor, before throwing his shirt next to him. He closed the door.

Hansol was breathless, his face and hair completely wet. He tried to sit but couldn't move an inch. His back was covered of traces of whip, the blood was dripping slowly. Some areas on his back were burnt, in the shape of the words _Bad Slave._ His face could easily show how hard they went on him, token of american fists on him, bruises everywhere on his body, arms, legs, stomach, face and he couldn't walk because of the bullet in his left leg. He tried again but failed. His vision began to be blurred before black dots took his consciousness away. 

 

 

 

The next day, his last customer of the night took him out. The customer gave him a warm coat and shoes before asking him to put his hands on the wall. As he did that, the customer pushed down his pair of trousers, spreading his ass wide. Hansol sighed shakily when he felt a vibrator going deeper inside him. He flinched when the customer slapped his ass.

“Let's go baby, I have three hours with you”

Hansol nodded as they walked out of the company. He felt cold, looking at the snowflakes falling before a slap at his ass snapped him out. The customer took him roughly by his jaw, kissing him abruptly. He felt the tongue of this latter against his lips, wetting them horribly. He opened his mouth, letting his customer explored inside, Hansol already feeling saliva dripping on his chin.

Hansol felt the hands of his customer grabbing his ass before he pulled away and grabbed his wrist to go in an empty alley. He took the opportunity to clean his mouth.

He pushed Hansol against the wall. “Kneel”

Hansol kneeled in front of him. He opened his mouth but wasn't expecting his customer to shove his cock in his mouth pushing Hansol, his head banging against the wall as the customer thrusted.

Hansol let out painful whimpers, his head still hurt from the punishment room, his customer thrusting harder.

He gagged uncontrollably, shutting his eyes as the cock kept hitting his throat uncomfortably.

“Fuck, you love my cock uh ?” he gripped Hansol's locks of hair, pushing then pulling out as harshly as he could.

Hansol felt something filling his throat. He tried his best to swallow it while his customer pulled away. Hansol put his hand on his mouth, swallowing everything with a wince.

He looked up, seeing how his customer smiled in a perverted way and opened his mouth showing he had drank everything.

“Stand up, we have a lot more things to do”

Hansol bit his lip as he stood up. He suddenly felt his knees buckling, letting some moans as the vibrator kept hitting a sensitive spot, vibrating strongly.

His customer grabbed his jaw again, looking at Hansol’s expression who was trying to stop his moans. Hansol was feeling more warmer until it stopped.

He fell on his knees, panting, his hands in contact with the snow. A harsh tug at his hair forced him to stand back up.

“I said let's go”

 

†††

 

It had been two hours, his customer had used him a bunch of times, Hansol could barely keep up, feeling his legs shaking, couldn't walk correctly, cheeks red from the cold and the hard session. He could feel the cum dripping out of his hole.

While they were walking in a crowded place, Hansol tried his best to calm himself, the vibrator kept vibrating while his customer was kissing him forcefully.

He heard a few children looking at them in disgust before running away. A lot of people were looking at them, whispering between each others. He could see their worried glances, seeing all the bruises on his face, and others judging him and his customer.

Hansol felt so _humiliated._

But it was normal.

His customer didn't even look like he cared, taking Hansol by his arm and walking down the street.

Hansol looked at the people around him before something caught his gaze. He suddenly saw something while his customer was asking him to go behind the convenience store.

Hansol saw them.

It was them.

 

_It was him._

 

He was sure of it.

Hansol tried to find them in the place, his eyes locking on someone.

It was _Seungcheol hyung_.

With Jihoon hyung and Soonyoung hyung.

They were talking, walking slowly down the street before Hansol froze.

Seungcheol looked so… depressed and sad.

_But why ?_

Why did he feel it was because of him ?

He was looking up at the sky, his gaze having this emptiness while Soonyoung had gave him a tap at his shoulder.

But why was he so sad ? After all it was him who send him back at the Company.

_What am I thinking ? He must be sad for something else._ _But about what ? Or who ?_

He didn't have time to think more that his customer took him by his hair, throwing him on the snowy floor. He began hitting him making him moan in pain from his previous bruises. “I told you to go there you little bitch !”

A few people had stopped in their tracks looking at the scene, powerless.

“I-I'm sorry-” he said between moans, eyes still shut.

The customer stopped hitting him, groaning. Hansol stood up shakily before he was dragged toward another alley.

He punched Hansol on his stomach, this latter moaning in pain, before pushing him against a wall. He forced him to turn himself, face pressed against the wall. He pulled his pair of trousers down, slapping his ass strongly, feeling the coldness from the wind. His fingers went in making Hansol to grit his teeth to pull out his vibrator. He unzipped his jeans, shoving his cock in his already throbbing hole.

Hansol moaned in pain, feeling too weak to stand properly, the man thrusting inside him. His customer began pistoning his hips into him, hands on his hips. Hansol let out some moans, shutting his eyes, wincing at how hard his customer was taking him. His cock kept sliding in and out repeatedly in a rough way.

Hansol bit his lip.

 

_“I'll prove you that I love you”_

 

_“I let you choose, stay or leave”_

 

Why did he run away ? He could have been with them right now, looking at a movie with his masters cuddling like they always did. He could be eating delicious food or read a book or just hear them talk.

His customer put his hands on his mouth trying to keep him quiet while he slammed against his ass faster.

 

_“I love you”_

 

Hansol shut his eyes, feeling more weak at every thrusts.

 

_“I love you”_

 

“Fuck, you're tight” his customer said, before pushing two fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue, saliva dripping along his chin.

 

_I love you._

 

Hansol moaned louder when he felt his cum poured inside him. He thrusted a few times, filling him more before pulling out. Hansol slumped on the floor, breathing jerkily.

 

_I’m so stupid._

 

“Good slave” he looked at his clock. “Let's go back at the Company”

Hansol nodded shakily, trying to stand up as he leaned on the wall. He wiped his saliva dripping on his face.

He destroyed all of his chances to find a good life.

Now, he could only remember this days when he thought he could escape this hell.

And he was still thinking of one thing. Or more one person.

 

_Seungcheol._

 

†††

 

Hansol woke up at a customer fucking him. He moaned in pain, his injured back rubbing against the floor.

“Already awake ?” his customer said as he pounded into his ass brutally.

Hansol moaned putting his hand on his mouth as his customer came inside him. He pulled out his cock, Hansol breathed out.

“Th-Thank you for using me, m-mister”

The man suddenly bent over, kissing him messily then down his neck, saliva covering the way down.

“Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow” he stood up walking out.

Hansol wiped the saliva away. He looked at the ceiling.

His lips trembled a little bit before he looked at his hands.

 

_It hurt so much._

 

Not being able to be by his side.

 

Hansol shook his head, after all it was his fault. It was always his fault.

He laid himself on his side, hugging himself tightly, feeling a cold shiver. He sighed shakily.

He closed his eyes until his door was opened. The light was turned on, seeing it was Jung who had entered.

“I told you”

Hansol sat before suddenly being shoved against the floor, Jung on top of him. He took a knife before stabbing it on the floor, next to Hansol's cheek.

Hansol opened his eyes, meeting the hard gaze of Jung.

“Don't you think it will be better if you disappear ? After all the shit you’ve done, you're just a burden now” he stood up, Hansol looked away, clearly hit by his sentence.

“Nobody likes you, nobody cares about you, nobody will loves you, you’re just a shit, an useless slave that everybody is trying to get rid of”

Hansol didn't say anything, guilt filling the pit of his stomach.

“Kill yourself, it will help everyone”

He said before walking out, letting him alone with the knife.

Hansol took the knife and looked at it.

“He's right”

He was so dumb. It was the only choice he had anyway.

He directed the tip of the knife toward his throat.

He closed his eyes.

 

_I'm just a burden._

 

He took a big breath.

 

_I’m useless._

 

He raised a little more the knife.

 

_I should die._

 

He stabbed his throat strongly, blood flowing out of the injury. Hansol couldn't breath anymore, drowning in his own blood, coughing loudly, spitting blood, his throat making a weak and high pitched noise at every breaths.

He looked at the blurry ceiling.

 

_Everything will be over._

 

Hansol felt a gurgles of blood in his throat, unable to breath, his eyes rolled back before falling unconscious.

 

 

He woke up inhaling loudly, looking at the same ceiling in confusion. He touched his throat which was healed.

“You really tried to kill yourself”

Hansol looked at his left, Jung, who looked exhausted. He looked back at the ceiling.

“I'm s-sorry” his voice was hoarse. “I-I know you’re not going t-to forgive me and I thought it was for the best, to kill myself” he closed his eyes briefly, seeing a certain face. “I… I lost everything… a second time” he opened back his eyes. “Dying was my only option, like you said” Hansol looked at him, still confused. “But you… healed me… ?”

Jung let out a sigh, making Hansol to flinch.

“You know what ? I'm tired of beating you, before it was funny but not now anymore. I’m too old for that” he stood up. “And too old to stay angry at you” Hansol didn't say anything.

“And seeing you dying was kind of… pathetic” he opened his door, glancing at Hansol before walking out of the room, hearing a _“Thank you”_.

 

†††

 

Next day, his last customer of the day entered his room. He stood up in difficulty and greeted him politely. The man hit him on his stomach making him fall on his knees and coughing. The man kneeled down, lifted Hansol's chin with a smirk on his face. He forced him to lay down, the customer on top of him. He winced at the contact of the floor, his back still hurting because of his punishment.

The customer kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip making him moan. His hand went under Hansol's shirt, touching each scars and bruises. Hansol shivered and winced at the contact of his skin with the customer's cold hand. The customer spreaded Hansol's legs and this latter put them around the customer's waist.

He lifted Hansol's body, still kissing him and put him on his lap. He pulled away and whispered in Hansol's ear.

“You're so much a good bitch, now I want to know how you look with my cock inside your hot mouth”

“Yes mister”

He put himself between the customer's legs, ready to do his job. He unzipped his flyer, revealing the hard cock. He was going to take it all in his mouth when suddenly something pushed him and the customer back.

“What the hell ?! I-” he was cut off by a foot on his face and fell on the ground, unconscious. Hansol looked at the man, his eyes widened as he recognised him.

 

_Soonyoung hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...


	31. Seungcheol's Despair

_ “I’m sorry” _

 

Seungcheol stayed frozen, looking at Hansol's back disappearing into the crowd.

 

His eyes looked in the void, unable to do anything else, his arms slumping.

 

Hansol ran away.

 

Hansol didn't love him back.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at Seungcheol confusedly before noticing Hansol wasn't here.

“Where is Hansol ?” asked naively Mingyu.

Seungcheol looked slowly down at the ground, biting his lip for making any sound. “He ran away” he muttered weakly.

Wonwoo asked again, who hadn't heard. “What did you say ?”

Seungcheol looked up at them, trying to smile yet his face could show how hurt he was. “He ran away”

Wonwoo blinked, Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean hyung ?”

Seungcheol looked back where Hansol was, before everything crashed down. “He doesn't love me at all, I'm so fucking stupid” he said in a broken tone.

Wonwoo helped him stand up, Mingyu hadn't move at all completely shocked. “That's not true, that can't be true…”

Seungcheol let out a forced chuckle. “I thought… I really thought he loved me, I don't know why…”

Wonwoo asked slowly. “What exactly happened ?”

Seungcheol let out a heavy sigh. “I told him… he even kissed me back…” he brushed his lips, the feeling still lingering. “But when I said  _ I love you _ , he looked so… troubled” he closed his eyes tightly. “And when I asked him if it was mutual, he didn't know- He thought I was lying- I didn't know what to do… I… I told him he could leave or stay… and he… he apologised and ran away” he finished his voice still shaking.

“Hey ! What's going on ?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked behind to find Soonyoung with Seokmin, Seungcheol not even looking at him, trying to swallow the situation.

When Soonyoung saw the state of Seungcheol, he was fast at hugging this latter as tight as he could. “Hey, what happened ?” Seungcheol hadn't return the hug, still looking in the void.

“Hansol ran away” said Wonwoo, not even believing what he just said.

Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol. “Do you want me to go and find him ?”

Seungcheol shook his head slowly. “No. He  _ wanted _ to run away. He wanted to be…  _ free _ ” he looked back at the place. “He didn't feel free with us”

Mingyu bit his lip. “I’m so fucking  _ sorry _ hyung, it’s my fault if he-”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Don't say that, it would have happened earlier or later”

“He just… doesn't love me back”

Wonwoo sighed in frustration before Seungcheol said. “I'm gonna go back… I need to…” he didn't bother finishing his sentence, freeing himself of Soonyoung’s hug, then walking away.

The others quickly joined him, not daring to say anything. Seokmin gave him a squeeze at his shoulder. “Maybe he will come back”

Seungcheol sighed. “I don't think he will”

He didn't even understand his power anymore.

His stomachache was still there.

 

†††

 

Seungcheol entered in The8's bar,  _ My I, _ sitting, his face looking down.

“Hey hyung what's up ?”

He looked up, seeing Minghao’s relax face before sighing.

“Just here to… to drown my sorrow”

Minghao pouted before pouring vodka in a little shot. “You know, drinking isn't going to help you”

Seungcheol took the shot, looking at the liquid inside. “I guess… it will help me forget” he drank the shot in one go before asking for the same.

Minghao stayed silent, giving him another shot that Seungcheol was quick to drink it like it was nothing. “Vernon ?”

Seungcheol smiled weakly.

“I'm sorry hyung”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Don't be” he looked at his reflection in the liquid, seeing how pathetic he was. “I just hope he's fine now”

 

_ I really hope. _

 

 

He didn't know how long he stayed in the bar drinking and drinking until Minghao told him it would be better if he go back home.

And here he was, staggering in the cold night, cheeks red from the coldness or from how much he drank, a bottle in hand, trying to understand his life now.

 

His life without Hansol.

 

_ Hansol. _

 

Seungcheol bit his lip and let himself slide down a wall, feeling the cold snow under him.

He took a sip of his bottle, feeling warmer, looking up at the sky.

 

So beautiful compared to his life.

So perfect compared to his life.

 

Seungcheol let his bottle fell on the floor, burying his face in his hands.

 

_ Hansol, I miss you. _

 

 

He didn't remember how he got back at his room when he woke up with that damn pain. He winced and sat, looking at the clock.

It was past nine.

Seungcheol turned on his phone, surprised about seeing a bunch of unread messages.

Most of them were from Soonyoung and a few ones of Jihoon.

Oh, right. He had work today.

He was about to prepare himself when he stopped.

He looked in his contact, finding Hansol's number.

His heart clenched everytime he saw his name.

He took a big breath. Instead of trying to call him, Seungcheol decided to text him.

He paused, not knowing what to say.

He shook his head, trying to smile.

 

_ To Solie <3. _

_ Hey Hansol, _

He stopped.

Was it good enough ?

_ Hey Hansol, I just wanted to say that I hope you will be happy where you are, _

It was kind of weird, isn't it ?

_ I know I shouldn't have said that to you, _

Seungcheol sighed shakily.

_ And I’m sorry for being so stupid, _

Seungcheol felt his vision a little blurry.

_ But I hope we can keep in touch, _

He smiled slowly.

_ Take care of you Hansolie. _

He sent the message, as one thing stayed in his mind.

 

_ He didn't even smile once. _

 

 

Arrived at work, he could see how his partners were worried for him.

Before they could ask anything, Seungcheol smiled as genuine he could.

“I’m fine guys”

They didn't really believe him, already knowing what he got through.

And that's when Seungcheol realised something.

 

_ Mr. Chwe. _

 

Seungcheol cursed.

He completely forgot about Hansol's father.

The two others furrowed but didn't ask anything. Until Seungcheol did.

“What am I supposed to say to Mr. Chwe ? He's going to kill me” he sighed.

Soonyoung winced. “I’m sure he would understand, after all it's Vernonie who ran away”

Seungcheol pouted before Jihoon sighed in frustration.

“I just don't understand why Vernon would run away”

Seungcheol perked up at that. “What do you mean ?”

Jihoon exhaled a big breath. “Vernon… he likes you a  _ lot _ . He really does. So I don't understand why he ran away”

Seungcheol furrowed. “You think he liked me ?”

Jihoon quickly shook his head. “No I don't  _ think _ , I  _ know _ . He told me”

Soonyoung lifted his eyebrows. “Wait, he told you ?” he looked at Seungcheol, trying to read his expression. “Maybe he was scared ?”

Seungcheol looked in the void.

_ He really liked me ? _

It was hard to believe that.

He sighed. “I don't know…” he looked back up at his friends. “Let's just work”

 

†††

 

“We're going, don't stay too late” said Soonyoung, looking worriedly at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol smiled. “Yeah don't worry”

Jihoon didn't say anything as they made their way out.

Seungcheol looked at his phone after hearing a buzz.

 

_ From Mingyu. _

_ At 8:34 pm. _

_ Are you going to stay at work all night ? We were hoping you would come back to look at a movie and just enjoy the night and maybe cuddle ? _

_ We're still worried for you :( _

 

Seungcheol sighed again, deciding not to answer.

He looked if Hansol had answered him to see nothing.

He smiled sadly.

_ Of course he wouldn't answer. _

He slapped his cheeks, going back at work, wondering if he should tell his Boss to forget the teacher thing.

 

 

After hours of work, he felt his eyelids slowly falling, he jerked his eyes open when he felt his head falling, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at the clock, seeing it was past 3 am.

He began to prepare himself, ignoring the messages in his phone, standing up.

He slowly felt a worried feeling for Hansol, remembering a certain law of slaves not allowing them to walk out alone.

 

_ Really worried. _

 

Guilt was slowly forming in his stomach.

Why did he ask that ? Hansol couldn't even walk alone on the street or he would go to jail and him, like the idiot he was, let him go.

Maybe he was in jail now ?

Seungcheol turned off the computer and the lights, rushing at the first level. He walked in the cell section, greeting some policemen, looking at every cells.

He froze when he saw someone in a corner of a cell, hugging his knees, face hidden. He quickly took the bars. “Hansol ?”

The boy suddenly flinched and looked up at him, revealing his slave's tattoo on his neck.

But it wasn't Hansol.

The boy looked scared and young.

Seungcheol sighed. “I'm sorry for scaring you”

A policeman stopped next to him. “He doesn't want to say his name, we just know he's fifteen”

Seungcheol nodded at the words.

He looked so much like him at the beginning.

 

_ Scared and hopeless. _

 

“A guard of the Company will come tomorrow”

Seungcheol looked up at him before quickly saying something his brain didn't have time to understand. “I'm taking him”

The policeman blinked. “What ?”

“I’m taking him”

The policeman furrowed. “You're his master ?”

Seungcheol gulped before nodding. The policeman seemed to understand. “So, his name is Hansol ?”

Seungcheol froze, before he could say something the slave stood up and glared at Seungcheol. “It's not my name ! And you're not even my-”

Seungcheol quickly intervened. “He doesn't like when I call him by his name !” he smiled awkwardly.

The policeman didn't say anything as he opened the cell. Seungcheol entered in, hugging him tight even if the slave tried to push him away. He whispered in his ear.

“If you don't want to go at the Company, come with me.  _ Please _ ”

The slave stopped pushing him, looking rather confused. Seungcheol looked at the policeman. “We're going then”

He waved at the policemen walking out of the building.

Once outside, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

He received a weak hit on his stomach and the slave ran away of him. Seungcheol just looked at him running away.

 

_ Like Hansol did. _

 

The slave turned in a corner, behind a building.

Seungcheol sighed, rubbing his empty stomach and didn't say anything.

He noticed the slave perking his head.

“Y-You’re not going to run after me ?”

Seungcheol smiled and shook his head. “Take care of yourself” he said before walking away until he said again. “But if you're hungry, I can cook for you”

That seemed to take his interest as he followed Seungcheol with a certain distance of security. Seungcheol threw his jacket at the boy, scaring him who quickly hid behind a bench. “Take my jacket, you're going to be cold otherwise” said Seungcheol before walking. The boy took the jacket, cleaning the snow of it, before wearing it.

 

 

Seungcheol opened the door of his house, letting it open for the boy and made his way to the kitchen after turning on the lights.

The boy entered with a lot of uncertainty, ready to run away. He closed the door and stayed away of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol washed his hands before asking. “What do you want to eat ?”

The boy got startled by the question before saying. “S-Something warm”

Seungcheol chuckled. “It's not really helping me, but I guess noodles will be good ?”

The boy eagerly nodded making Seungcheol to smile.

As he cooked, the boy suddenly ask. “Why did you help me ?”

Seungcheol stopped, took a big breath before looking in the boy's eyes.

He suddenly furrowed. He knew him. His face… his eyes filled of hate toward the world, brown, dark brown hair and not looking fully Korean. He couldn't remember exactly but the feeling was still there.

_ Why do I feel like I know him ? _

Where did he see him ? Maybe in Hansol's past ?

The boy began to feel annoyed, looking at him and waving his hands in the air making Seungcheol to blink a few times.

“Uhm y-yeah sorry… I just wanted to help you that's all” he took a bowl and filled it with noodles before putting it on the table.

The boy furrowed, not really believing him. He looked at the plate and Seungcheol quickly understood what he wanted him to do. He began backing off, going toward the stairs.

“I'm going to take a shower. If you want to sleep, there's a room for you upstairs” he said, remembering the only empty room  _ now _ .

The boy didn't say anything until Seungcheol was upstairs.

Seungcheol looked back down, seeing how the boy was devouring the noodles.

He smiled and went in the bathroom, hoping that it would relax him.

He turned on the water, carding his fingers into his wet hair. Warm water ran on his body as he closed his eyes.

 

_ “Don’t apologise hyung because I…” Hansol trailed off looking away. “I liked it” he said looking at the sky. _

 

_ I liked it. _

 

Seungcheol looked down, hands forming fists in incomprehension.

“I thought you liked it Hansol”

He sighed rather loudly, finishing washing.

Walking back downstairs, he stopped in his track when he noticed the boy was stealing foods from the kitchen. The boy froze, gazes locked for a few moments.

He was about to say something when the boy rushed out of the house, letting Seungcheol dumbfounded, who lost his foods and his jacket.

Thank god, he didn't have anything important in the pockets.

The wind hit his skin making him shiver before he decided to close the door but didn’t lock it.

He walked back upstairs, going back at his room. He sat on his bed, feeling it had been an eternity he didn't sleep in his own room. He looked at his desk, noticing the little bag before tilting. He opened it and took out a stuffed cat making him sigh.

He stood up and went in the hallway, stopping in front of an open room.

He looked at Hansol’s room for a moment before going inside.

He sighed sadly, his mind somewhere else as his feet dragged him at his bed. He sat and put the stuffed cat on the nightstand. He looked at the blanket and took it in hands.

He contemplated it, remembering all the nights they slept together. He closed his eyes and brought the blanket to his nose, taking a breath of it, Hansol’s scent making him want him and at the same time made him want to cry.

He sighed shakily and stood up, looking at Hansol’s shelf filled of books. He took the book,  _ Hansel and Gretel _ , finally knowing that it was a tale he always read for his little sister.

He opened it and froze when he read,  _ In the name of Sofia C. _ , he looked carefully at the book before it tilted.

_ It’s Hansol’s book. _

But how was that possible ?

He remembered when he was in Hansol’s house that a lot of things were missing but it never tilted.

Maybe the books and toys and even others things of the house were sold or were given as charitable donations ?

He should go and ask if he could find others things of Hansol.

And the fact it was written  _ In the name of _ , made him more than worried.

His sister had joined his mother ?

He didn't know what happened to her after all those years.

But why would Hansol not remember his life then ?

Maybe the spell would still work no matter what happened ?

He needed to go to the  _ Magic’s Archives _ to find the Forbidden Book.

He put the book on the desk and looked at it, looking in the drawers to find the notebook, Jihoon had given at Hansol.

He opened it, passing everyone, wanting to know if Hansol had written something and paused when he found one sentence.

 

_ I'm so stupid. _

 

Seungcheol sighed.

Hansol had always insecurities. It still worried him even if he wasn’t there anymore.

 

_ Hansol isn’t here anymore. _

 

“It’s my fault…”

He walked back toward the bed and let himself fall on it, looking at the ceiling.

“I’m so fucking stupid…”

He felt his eyes filling of tears before closing them.

“Hansol… I’m sorry…”

He began sobbing lightly, putting his forearm on his eyes.

Tears fell as he finally let everything flow out after only two days.

He cried and cried for who knew how long until he hadn’t the strength to cry more, falling asleep alone, without Hansol.

  
  


_ “Hyung” _

_ Seungcheol looked at Hansol, eyes wide open when he saw the state Hansol was. “H-Hansol ?” _

_ Bruises on his face, temples bleeding, wet hair, looking so exhausted, his eyes locked on Seungcheol’s. _

_ “W-What-” _

_ “Why did you give up on me ?” _

_ Seungcheol blinked. “What ? I-I didn't give up on you, it's you-” _

_ “Why did you give up on me ?” he asked again, looking so betrayed. _

_ Seungcheol clenched his teeth. “I didn't ! You ran away !” _

_ “Why did you give up on me ?!” he yelled before falling on his knees and burying his face in his hands. _

_ Seungcheol bit his lip. He couldn't walk closer of him, frozen in place. “I… I didn't… you ran away…” Seungcheol shook his head, hands in fists. “What was I supposed to do ?! Run after you and force you to stay with me ?!” _

_ Hansol looked up and Seungcheol froze at the tears rolling on his cheeks. “You promised me…” _

_ Seungcheol fell on his knees, remembering his words. _

_ You'll stay with me for a lot of years, I can promise you that. _

_ He shook his head. “I don't understand you… what are you trying to s-” _

_ He suddenly felt arms hugging him. “I miss you hyung…” _

_ Seungcheol looked down at his hands with frightened eyes, covered of so much blood- _

 

Seungcheol woke up with a jump, breathing loudly, his heart beating fast. He tried to calm his heart before sighing loudly.

 

_ Fucking nightmare. _

 

 

Seungcheol was the first at work, deciding to keep working on the Slave Company.

He asked his Boss about the  _ Magic's Archives _ to have a permit and weirdly his Boss accepted. He went to the  _ Check In _ with the book in hand, asking a few questions about it, finding that it was a charitable donations after the incident.

When he came back to the station, Woozi and Hoshi forced him to go back home and eat with his dongsaengs. He even received a bunch of messages from everyone, encouraging him and even asking him if he was free to spend time together.

Seungcheol declined everyone’s offer.

He went home for noon, taking off his shoes and was surprised by the amount of various food on the table.

Wonwoo was sitting at his place, glaring at Mingyu, this latter giving at Seungcheol a big and gummy smile. Seungcheol furrowed but didn't ask anything.

“So hyung how was your day ?” asked Mingyu after serving the food.

Seungcheol thanked him. “Fine I guess, and you two ?”

It seemed to take them off guard, Mingyu glancing at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighed. “It's fine even if everyone is worried for you and Hansol”

Seungcheol paused before smiling. “I'm fine, stop asking that”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrows in disbelief. “Because crying all night means that you're good ?”

Seungcheol flushed at the thought of the two hearing him cry before shaking his head. “Yah ! I'm allowed to cry, no ?! And why did you listen to me ?!”

The two dongsaengs rolled their eyes. “You know we're here if you need help ? Don’t try to act tough when you're hurt”

Seungcheol sighed at Mingyu’s words.

They were right. But he couldn't worry them, he was the older, the one who was supposed to take care of them, not the opposite.

He looked right in Mingyu’s eyes then Wonwoo’s, smiling a little. “I'm… I'm okay, I just need time and I'll be good”

The two dongsaengs gave him a small smile, before Wonwoo said. “Let's go at  _ BOOMBOOM _ tonight, everyone will be there and you better not say no”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Yeah, okay I'm in”

Mingyu cheered as they ate in peace, their eyes glancing sometimes at the empty seat next to Seungcheol.

 

†††

 

Hoshi and Jihoon came to pick him up, going right at the  _ Magic's Archives _ with their permit and Jihoon telling him that the Boss had a lot of difficulty to have that permit in a few hours.

Being now in front of the  _ Magic's Archives _ , showing their permit at the security guard who called someone. They waited until a miss appeared.

“Follow me please”

They followed her who brought them with a blink of an eye in the secret and confidential archives.

She turned herself as she said. “No pictures, no copy, no notes, no touching, no recording, no photos, no reading out loud, nothing. If I see one of you do that, I will not hesitate and kill you”

The three nodded, Soonyoung feeling shivers.

She smiled, showing them the Forbidden Book. “You have an hour. Which page do you want me to open ?”

Seungcheol furrowed. He didn't know which page it was. “Do you know a page about amnesia ?”

“There's a lot of pages about amnesia, more than fourty”

Their eyes widened at the statement before sharing a look.

Seungcheol quickly said. “Amnesia only to forget the one you… you loved ?”

“We have two about it, one, it's only making the person forget while the second will make him forget then mind controlled”

Hoshi said unsure. “We don't really know, can we see both ?”

She nodded, opening the book without touching it before she added. “The Book had been stolen a century ago, we found it only fifty years ago. It was already too late, most of the pages had been copied, it's only a supposition but after seeing so much spells from the book around the world, it only made more sense”

They nodded at her words before Jihoon asked. “It means we don't need the book to cast a spell ?”

She nodded as she found the page. “Yes and that's really problematic as you know”

She let her place at them before warning them. “If you touch the book you'll probably lose your sanity right away and end up in a mental health hospital”

Seungcheol felt goosebumps before nodding and reading the spells in his mind.

When he read the second one, he knew right away that this one was the spell the Host used on Hansol.

 

_ In the name of sin, crawl deep into his head to make his beloved memories of the cherished ones disappeared, to make him weak, to make him mine. _

 

“That one” he pointed at the spell before looking at the miss. “Do you know which spell could break this one ?”

“To break it, you’ll need blood of the one who casted the spell and recite a cancellation spell of the Virtue Book”

Hoshi asked still reading the spell to have it in mind. “And where could we find it ?”

She stayed emotionless. “Here, in another confidential department”

Woozi said already knowing the answer. “And I guess you want us to come with another permit ?”

She looked at Seungcheol intensely making him feel nervous. “It will only depend of him”

Seungcheol blinked. “Me ?”

She came a little closer. “What’s the point of all this ? After how he rejected you ?”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened at her words before quickly regaining his composure. “It’s not because he doesn’t like me, that I’ll give up and let the slaves suffer for decades”

A silence settled in the room, eyes locked before she closed them briefly after gauging his determination. “Follow me”

 

†††

 

“Seungcheol ! Let’s go !” yelled Jihoon as they put their coat.

Seungcheol turned off the computer, preparing himself for the cold. They slowly went out the station, going in Seungcheol’s car.

They were the last ones to arrive at  _ BOOMBOOM _ , greeting everyone.

It was fast before one by one they took Seungcheol alone to talk about all of this. Seungcheol kept repeating over and over again that he was fine and that he just wanted to enjoy himself. It didn’t go as he wanted, his friends being way too worried and kept asking Seungcheol if he was fine.

 

 

A few hours passed, Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a look, thinking that maybe it wasn’t that great of idea to have called everyone. Jihoon and Soonyoung caught their gazes before deciding to go out a little.

They dragged Seungcheol out of the nightclub who understood right away. “Thanks, I was suffocating back there”

They smiled at him before walking and looking at people, couples, family in complete silence before Wonwoo and Mingyu told them that they needed to go back, having forgotten their jackets.

They walked, just the three of them, Seungcheol looked up at the sky before he finally said.

 

“I really do love him”

 

Jihoon pouted as Soonyoung patted his shoulder gently. “We know”

Seungcheol sighed shakily, looking at his feet, feeling exhausted and so fucking miserable.

He wanted Hansol. Just him.

He wanted to apologise, hoping Hansol would come back.

It had been three days that he had that stupid stomachache, each times less stronger.

They sat at the edge of the fountain, seeing Wonwoo and Mingyu running back at them, panting.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu yelled at the same time. “We know where Hansol is !!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't lose readers because of the last chapter... (;n;)
> 
> Are you still confused ? If you are, everything should be clear in a few chapters...


End file.
